Why is Love so Complicated?
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: AU all human, love is never easy, it is? New writer but hopefully this isn't too bad. Lauren & Bo meet with an instant attraction between the two but, will Lauren's insecurities with love stop their love story before it even starts? This just something just popped in my head and wouldn't go away, enjoy! This story is SLOWLY being edited for paragraph spacing/errors as of 8/2017
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

 **As of 8/2017...This story is SLOWLY being edited for typos, spacing etc.**

 **A/N: ENJOY, HOPE THIS DOESN'T SUCK, NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE.**

The clock read 6am…Ugh I haven't been able to sleep lately. I decided to get up for my morning run and start my day early. I pull on my blue faded Yale sweats, plug in my earphones and start my playlist as I lock my door and start my run to the nearest Starbucks which is about 10 blocks away. The things I do for a cup of coffee, especially in the winter.

Halfway to my destination my phone rings. I answer it and hear groaning. "Kenzi?" I asked, she's usually not up least till noon.

"Lolooo…booze bad very very bad." I chuckled, "I'd tell you not to drink so much but you never listen."

I can practically see her rolling her eyes at me. "Lolo, come make me some of your amaaaazing pancakes pleaseee" I want to be annoyed but, she is my best friend. "Alright, I'll be over soon." I sighed, I hope she has coffee.

I caught a taxi to her place aka the clubhouse as she calls it. A rundown no walls barely standing apartment but, it has its charm. I used my key to get in and nearly get mauled into a hug by Kenzi, she must be really hungry.

She's still wearing her all black attire from last night. I tell her I'm going to shower real quick and for her to make sure we have ingredients for breakfast, she swears she does considering its leftover ingredients from the last time I cooked which wasn't long ago. Kenzi doesn't cook, last time she tried she almost burnt the place down trying to make toast.

I feel refreshed after my quick after. I grabbed my robe that I keep here along with some other stuff since I spend a lot of time here. The upstairs bedroom has kinda became mine since she lives alone.

I go downstairs hoping to get some coffee and whip up breakfast. Kenzi takes a seat in front of me watching me work "Sooo what's up…seeing anyone yet?"

I roll my eyes, she worries I'll die alone since I haven't dated since Nadia and Crystal. What a mess they were. "No Kenz…I'm not interested in dating, you know that."

She looks right at me. "Look, I know those crazy bitches didn't work out but it's been three years, it's time to try again" I'm about to answer back when there's a knock at the door.

Kenzi jumps up, "Shit, I forgot my new roommate is coming today." She runs to the door. "Hey Bo, come on in" I hear…hmm…male roommate? I wonder how Kenzi found a male roommate that she actually wants to live with…I guess miracles can happen.

They came into the kitchen as I set up plates for the pancakes and eggs with coffee. I finish setting breakfast up for everyone including the surprise roommate. Luckily, I make a lot knowing Kenzi.

I turn, about to introduce myself when time stops. My eyes land on the most beautiful brunette I've ever seen in my life. Deep dark brown eyes looking back at me with a smile that could light up the whole city. She's wearing a tight royal blue top and tight black leather pants.

When our hands met, we both feel a jolt run through us. "Hi, I'm Bo" she says. Before I even know what I'm doing, I blurt out, "My god, you're beautiful…"

I'm immediately shocked at my own confession, immediately trying to apologize. But, she stops me mid-apology "it's ok, I was thinking the same about you but, I was thinking gorgeous. I'm sorry, I'm usually not this… bold. There's just something about you."

We both blush and noticed that our hands haven't parted. Kenzi clears her throat, reminding us we aren't alone. The three of us officially meet and the way Bo said my name sent a shiver down my spine.

We enjoy breakfast, we get to know Bo and she gets to know us. Apparently she's a Private Investigator that Kenzi ran into while Bo was on a case. They quickly hit it off as friends so Kenzi offered her a place to stay since Bo apparently moved out of her ex's place weeks ago.

She's been living in her car ever since. She's single, I feel my heart skip a beat. "Lo..Lo ..Laurennn."

I see Kenzi's hand waving in front of my face while Bo looks at me concerned. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask while I was coming out of my daydream filled with Bo and her smile...her dimples, dark brown eyes, perfect breast-

"LOLO!" I jumped, I zoned out again that quickly? "Lauren, are you alright?" Bo asked with eyes that seem to look into my very soul.

"I'm fine, what were you guys saying?" I squeezed Bo's hand gently without thinking, making her blush. "We were saying thank you for this breakfast it was killerrrr and if ya would clear out your stuff out of Bo's new room."

I start to get up from my seat "Of course, I'm sorry, I'll get my stuff outta the way." Kenzi looks at me with a smile. Great...she knows I like Bo, just great...

"Ya can put your stuff in my room." I nodded, "Thanks" Kenzi waves it off "I can't lose my personal doctor/chief!" I laughed at Kenzi.

"You're a doctor? That's amazing." Bo looks at me with a half-smile and a mixture of admiration and lust…? "It's nothing, really" I say with a smile.

My phone goes off with an alert. "It's the ER, I gotta go." I say, already on my way to change into some scrubs and head out the door.

Kenzi offers to move my clothes and my other stuff to her room. I thank her while I'm already out the door just when I remembered that I didn't drive here "Shit!" I muttered to myself.

"Do you need a ride?" I turn around hearing Bo's silky voice. "Yes, thank you" I follow her to a beautiful yellow Camaro. I tell her which hospital to go to and we're on our way.

"So, how long have you been a PI? I asked, she shrugged in response. "About a year now, kinda just stumbled onto it since my ex is a detective, bringing cases to my attention just by talking about them, one thing lead to another and I'm a freelance PI. Kenzi pretty much appointed herself my manager when she found out what I did as well as my new sidekick. Now, I see why she doesn't mind risks, best friend being a doctor, she thinks she's invincible."

She laughs, she has a beautiful laugh…Beautiful everything really.

"So your turn Doctor…how long?" The way she said Doctor made me feel aroused. I haven't really felt aroused in years.

"A few years now, I love helping people." She looks over at me with that bright smile. "Guess we have more than just Kenzi in common huh?" I smiled at her with a simple reply. "Guess so"

I wonder what else we have in common. We talk about movies, food, shared random stories. By the time we arrive at the hospital we both seem to sigh in disappointment.

I reach the handle to open the door and start my day. When suddenly, I feel a warm hand on mine stopping me from getting out of the car completely. I look back at Bo.

She gives me that deep soulful stare. "Lauren…wo...would you like to go out…with me sometime?" I'm stunned, "…Are you asking me out on a date?"

She hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yes, it's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry I jus–" I impulsively cut her off with kiss her without thinking.

When we broke the kiss that she so eagerly returned after the initial shock, our lips are almost still touching as I whisper, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

With that said, I exit the car leaving a grinning Bo while I head further and further away from her. My fingers are touching my lips feeling the tingle left by that kiss.

I head towards reception as I spoke to the receptionist. "What's the emergency?"

"I am" I turn to the voice I haven't heard in months. "Dyson, what a surprise." I say as we hug briefly.

"I'm sorry to have to call you in according to your receptionist, But, I could really use your help." He hands me a case file.

I glance at it as I spoke. "No problem, I'll get on it as soon as possible. How have you been? I haven't heard from you since you got serious with someone I have yet to meet."

He looks like a sad puppy dog. "Yeah, I'm sorry I got caught up. I thought she was the one, ya know? We even worked and lived together but she ended it and moved out."

Why does this sound too coincidental? "I'm sorry, was she in law enforcement too?" I asked to which he just slightly smiled.

"Not really, she is PI." Oh crap, what are the odds? I calmly asked my next question as casually as possible.

"Oh, what's her name? I've probably worked with her before." He looks me in the eyes before answering, "Her name is Bo"

Oh crap, just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows they mean more to me than you know. Sorry about the typos, I try to proofread but apparently I still can't catch everything. Please R/R & enjoy.**

Dyson is about to ask me a question, probably why I'm so interested in his ex. But lucky for me his phone rings. "Thornwood" He answers.

A look of frustration appears on his face as he gives me an apologetic look and a light squeeze on my shoulder as he turns away from me. I head to my desk to look over this case file before my shift starts in about 25 minutes.

Bo and Dyson, Dyson and Bo. All day, that's all I could think about. I need Kenz, I need a glass of wine.

This is what I get for being so impulsive or bold as Bo would say. See what happens when I turn my brain off and just go for it? Nothing good!

I grabbed my phone. "1 New Message" it read. It's from Kenzi, "Yoyo Lolo, did u get some in the bac of Bobo's car?"

I texted back only slightly horrified since _it is_ Kenzi. "No what's makes u ask tha?" Almost immediately a text comes through.

"Cuz Bobo seems to be on cloud 9 since she came bac, plus all the eye sex ya 2 had….What's a girl to think?" I laugh at myself for being so out of character this morning.

I text her back telling her I'm getting off of work and to meet at my place cause we need to talk. She must sense it's something stressful because she says she'll bring some wine and Jack Daniels.

About a half an hour later, Kenzi and I reach my condo at the same time. I let us in and go to change while she gets our drinks ready with some Chinese take-out. We sit on the couch with our dinner and she waits for me to begin.

"….I kissed Bo…after she asked me out. Then I said yes…Then ran into Dyson and found out he is Bo's ex..."

She has an unreadable expression, blinks twice then jumps up and yells, "HOLY SHIT BALLS! This is better than cable…Wait…you kissed her BEFORE the first date? YOU rarely kiss on the first date…How was it?"

"It was…fireworks…but Kenz, what should I do? Should I cancel?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "NO! Finally someone has woken up that heart of yours that you locked away. You deserve to be happy. Bo's history with Dyson shouldn't matter, everyone has a past. Bo could be your present and future if ya give her a shot. If Bo and Dyson were meant to be together than she wouldn't have ended it, moved out into her car. Plus, you and D-man aren't really friends, barely colleagues AND Bo looks like she's been floating on air which now I know why."

I take a minute to absorb everything she said, she makes valid points. I take a drink of my wine. "I don't know Kenzi, I don't wanna be a part of a love triangle" She gets closer to me on the couch.

"Listen to me, no one has ever affected you the way Bo has, doesn't that at least deserve a shot, her and D-man are over. Nothing says over like moving out to move into your car. Promise me, you'll at least think about it."

I promised and we finished eating while she told me about her day. According to her, she met a "Greek god" by the name of Hale at The Dal, our local pub.

As we start cleaning up both our phones go off with text alerts. I see Kenzi quickly looking at me before texting back, that's odd. I check my phone; it's my sister Tamsin saying she'll see me next week for my birthday. I only see Tamsin a few times a year; we're not very close anymore.

Another text comes through from an unknown number. "Hi, its Bo…I got your number from Kenzi, hope that's ok. When do u wanna do our date? I can't wait to see u."

I look towards Kenzi and throw an oven mitt at which doesn't stop her from doing a little dance. She likes to play match maker more than she cares to admit. I text back telling her I have to check my schedule.

Kenzi snatches my phone out of my hand with lightning speed, reading my message to Bo. Then, looking at me with disapproval. "You know your schedule like the back of your hand. You're backing out!"

I sighed, "I'm still thinking…" She shakes her head disapprovingly.

 **3 Days Later**

Another long day at the hospital. I'm starting to think people injure themselves intentionally. I get in my door and put everything down to take a bubble bath hoping to ease away the day…I helped Dyson close a murder case and performed emergency surgery thanks to some guy thinking he was superman, he jumped off a roof and his stomach landed on a pipe.

I get out, putting on my dark red silk PJ's. I check my phone to see several massages. 1 from Kenzi and 3 from Bo.

I haven't been avoiding Bo. Alright…yes, I have. I just…I'm still thinking.

Kenzi's message says, "5 days 2 goooo n answer ur girl's been very mopey." I know Kenzi is planning a "surprise" birthday party for me.

I feel really guilty about Bo. All Bo's texts are wishing me well and hoping to see me soon for our date because she misses me. I made a decision right then to quit making her wait.

I text her telling her I don't think I can date right now and that I'm sorry. Then, the moment I hit "send" there's a knock at my door.

When I open the door Bo is standing there looking at her phone with the look of defeat on her face. I don't need to guess why. I know why, my text.

She looks at me for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I should go; I have a case to get to."

She turns to leave. "Wait!" I almost shout out.

"Please…come in" I pleaded in a whisper. She looks at me before calming saying, "There's no need to, goodnight Lauren" and she leaves.

The sadness in her eyes are going to haunt me. Well it's official, I'm a jerk. I shut the door and grab a bottle of wine hoping to numb the pain. Apparently, whether my brain is on or off it clearly doesn't matter; nothing good happens.

 **5 DAYS LATER**

The first thing I wake up to is my phone that keeps going off with birthday texts/voicemails along with Kenzi jumping on me. I really wish I didn't give her a key sometimes. "WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

I grab her by the leg ( _while laughing_ ) to make her slightly fall on top of me. I was aiming for next to me buuut…I'll take what I can get as long as she stops jumping on me.

"Alright lady, two things…one ya gotta be surprised tonight cause we both know ya already know about the partay! So at least act surprised! Two…" She grabs my pillow and hits me with it repeatedly

"…WHY DID YOU BREAK BOBO'S HEART! YOU BEEN AVOIDING US BOTH AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" Her voice gets softer as she sees the utter shock on my face.

"….I know you're gonna say it's impossible to break her heart cause y"all barely know each other but Lo, I swear ya did. It's like living with a robot, bunch of one word answers, zero energy…just enough to get through cases…I mean that must have been some car ride for her to be so broken after YOU BACKED OUT ON HAVING A DATE!"

I feel so much guilt as she continues. "Lauren, I know why you're doing this; it's not about some potential love triangle, that's just something you're hiding behind. I know you're just scared to get your heart broken. I remember every single crazy bitch you ever dated or told me about, yeah they were all either crazy or a lying cheat or both or something with no words can describe all together… "

She looks me in the eyes with a pleading look. "But Laur…I swear, Bo is different. I live and work with her. She's one of the good guys, please; I'm not begging for her, I'm begging for you, my bestie. I can't remember the last time you genuinely smiled unless you count the day you met Bo"

I'm on the verge on tears by the time Kenzi was done. "You're right Kenz…" She smiles at me.

"Of course I'm right, Mama's always right….Soo…you'll fix this….you'll give her a shot, your heart a shot?" I nodded, "Yes Kenz, I'll talk to her." Kenzi jumps up doing a victory dance. "Good, now come on; let's do our traditional birthday shopping spree!"

After endless hours of shopping, we take most the bags to the clubhouse since Kenzi did way more shopping than I did. Bo was out on a solo case so I couldn't talk to her. Kenzi left me saying I wasn't allowed to go home till 8 so she can make sure everything was done properly.

After I cleaned the clubhouse a bit. I decided to go casual some blue skinny jeans and a blue v neck top with gold loop earrings. I open my door as soon as I hit the light switch, everyone jumps out yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I fake it the best I can as I scan the room, balloons and streamers everywhere with a "HAPPY 33rd BIRTHDAY" banner. I scan the rest of the room to see who all is here. A few coworkers, the owner of The Dal; Trick who has been a rather close from and guide to me over the years.

I suppose what they say is true, bartenders make the best therapists. Trick is short and older which just means he had a huge heart and very wise. I'm sure he's providing the alcohol tonight.

Kenzi's here with someone that definitely fits the "tall dark and handsome" description. Who I'm assuming is Hale based on the two holding hands.

Vex...wait, Vex is here? Vex is my adopted brother who I haven't seen since his deployment. I run over to everyone, mainly Vex. He picks me up in a hug spinning me around wishing me a happy birthday.

I've missed Vex so much. Vex, Tamsin and I kinda grew up known as the 3 Musketeers. My family adopted him when he was 15 after we found out he was being abused.

I thank everyone for coming and make small talk with everyone while wishing a beautiful brunette was here. I finally lose my resolve and after meeting Hale. I asked Kenzi, "Where's Tamsin and Bo?" I hope I don't sound desperately obvious.

Tamsin has always been flakey so it doesn't matter. Kenzi sees right through me. "She said she wasn't feeling good but wishes you happy birthday and she's sorry she couldn't make it." My heart breaks a little at the news. I really wanted to see, talk to Bo.

It's time to blow out the candles as everyone sings happy birthday to me. I close my eyes with my wish in mind and open my eyes looking at the candles to blow them out. I blow the candles out and everyone claps and cheers.

I look up from the cake _(Which by the way is a cake of my face complete with a stethoscope._ ) and my heart stops.

"...Bo…" I breathe out like a prayer. Look at that, wishes do come true.

I cut the cake, everyone gets a slice. I grab two slices of cake and head to Bo as she stands there waiting for me with a smile that I don't deserve. "Happy birthday, Lauren" she says as she takes my offering of chocolate birthday cake.

"Thank you and thank you for making my wish come true." She looks at me confused. "My birthday wish was to spend time with you."

She smiled even wider. "Bo, I know this isn't the right time or place but, I wanted to apologize for avoiding you and backing out on our date." She looks into my eyes the way only she can. "Why'd you do it Lauren?"

I was just about to answer when the door burst open. "Where is the birthday girl, where's my sister?" Tamsin comes over to hug me.

I feel Bo tense up, I wonder why…The two women shake hands as I introduced them to each other; something tells me Bo already knows Tamsin but, Tamsin has clearly never met Bo, very odd.

Tamsin hugs me one more time and whispers in my ear. "Who pissed in her Cheerios, she looks like she wants to punch me, better warn her that I'm FBI." She then goes to catch up with Vex.

I'm about to resume redeeming myself with Bo and asking if she was alright. When, this time someone actually knocks on my door. I go over and answer the door to find Dyson on the other side.

"Dyson, you remembered my birthday…" I say in shock. Uh oh…Bo and Dyson in them same room, about to find out I know them both.

"I'd never forget your birthday." He smiles at me as he motions for me to let him in as he hands me some red roses. I hesitantly let him in after a moment.

"Dyson?" Both Bo and Tamsin say at the same time. How does Tamsin know Dyson?

"B-BBo…T-Tamsin…" He says in complete disbelief like he's been caught red handed. "I know, it's my big sis's birthday but now it sure feels like mine" Tamsin said as she swayed her hips over to Dyson kissing him without warning which after the initial shock he pulls away.

"Www-wait….Tamsin, Lauren's your sister? Uhh aa-aa-and how does Lauren know Bo?" She shrugs, "Yeah so, come on, I missed you and she won't care about a little PDA. Don't worry, it's still no strings attached and we're both still single."

Tamsin goes to kiss him again when Bo says, "He wasn't single when you fucked him in my former home about a month ago!" She angrily walks away probably unknowingly heading to my bedroom.

She suddenly stops midway up the stairs as her eyes land on someone. "Grandpa Trick?" He gasps with widened eyes. "Ysabeau?"

I hear Kenzi whisper to herself, "Shit just hit the fan…" I couldn't have said it better myself as everyone at my BIRTHDAY party is shocked into silence.

"Best birthday ever…" I sarcastically mutter to myself as I wonder what to do now. I swear Jerry Springer couldn't drum up this kind of drama if his life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks so much for all the support/encouragement. I know everyone is wondering about a plot I'm slowly starting to get a sense of where this may be heading I'll let you know. My own imagination isn't even giving me any spoilers so I'm in the same boat as you guys so we're in this together! But just so you know, originally I thought that this would be a simple fluffy one shot that no one would bother reading AND liking, originally just wrote the 1st chapter just to get it out of my head which is why there was no plot. But, I do know this story will be about Lauren learning to love again and probably some other stuff lol. The only reason I'm still going cause of all you guys._**

 ** _I was like thinking to myself "they want more? They like it? But, it's horrible! I'm not even a writer!" lol I'm kind of a perfectionist (which is hard to believe with my errors, I know lol) I'm never pleased with anything I do unless I change it at least 100 times. But I do like the 2nd chapter's better than 1st lol I really hope this has more fluff than drama/angst but we'll see lol Oh & this chapter will have a little bit of Bo's POV and I may switch between Bo & Lauren from now on but, it will still be mostly Lauren if I do switch between the two. Anyway, let's see what happens next! This chapter picks up right where we left off._**

 ** _R/R Enjoy!_**

 **LAUREN'S POV**

"Bo…" Dyson draws Bo's attention away from Trick. She looks at him with hatred. "Can we talk? Please..." He nearly begs. She glares at him before saying, "5 minutes and you're done." They proceeded to the terrace; guess they don't mind being seen as long as they're not heard.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, PARTY'S OVER, GET OUT!" Vex instructs to the guests with no room for debate. Everyone mumbles among themselves as they slowly file out as I'm still frozen in place trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

Trick is the last one at the door; he looks towards Bo with sadness making me finally remember how to function again. I walk over to him as he continues to watch Bo. "Trick, I'll make sure Bo gets your number." He gives me a grateful nod.

"Thank you Lauren, I thought that was her earlier. But I thought for sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. I haven't seen her in years, I've missed her dearly."

He looks at me with eyes that went from a look of sadness to one of sympathy. "I'm sorry about your evening." I give him the best smile I can. "It's alright, please have a safe trip home" He gave me a nod before he turned and left. The only people left are Kenzi, Tamsin, Vex, Dyson and Bo.

The moment the door shuts after Trick, Vex yells at Tamsin. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!? YOU RUINED LAUR'S BIRTHDAY WITH THAT WEREWOLF WANNABE LOOKING REJECT!"

Tamsin snaps back, "First off, I didn't know Lauren knew him and second THAT PRICK told me he was SINGLE when we met two months ago!" Tamsin looks at me with remorse.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry about Bo, I'm a bitch yes. But you know I wouldn't mess with someone unless they are single. But, at least now we know why Bo looked she was gonna deck me…By the way, how do you know that jackass anyway?"

I look at them both before answering. "His boss is a friend of mine, asked me to help Dyson solve a case two years ago and now he asks for my help whenever he needs it ever since that case…He sometimes asks to have drinks and stuff too." I look towards the pair still talking on the terrace before I get Vex, Tamsin and Kenzi to help me clean…Anything to keep my eyes from watering from watching the former or possibly current couple.

 **BO'S POV: 5 MINUTES AGO ON THE TERRACE**

"What do you want Dyson?" I ask with an irritated tone.

"Is that why you broke up with me? You never told me why you ended things." I scoffed at him, even though I know he has a right to know why I ended things with him. But, that doesn't mean I can't be angry at everything he does or says…at least for a while anyway.

"…Really? Instead of apologizing, that's what you have to say? Unbelievable…but fine, you wanna know why then….You FIRST and be HONEST, why'd you cheat?" He sighs and looks me right in the eyes but doesn't say anything. "Come on Dyson…"

Still nothing, "Fine, wanna hear my theory? She looks like Lauren and has her last name, you love Lauren. You tried to get over her by dating me because I'm the opposite of Lauren and that worked for a while till you met Tamsin." While still holding complete eye contact with me he asked, "How'd you find out?"

"The way you use to mention her when you told me about your day, the way you talked about her like she's perfect, you always smiled even at the simple mention of her name. But, of course nothing clicked together till tonight. Funny, how the mystery Lauren of yours turned out to be the one I lo…care for."

He takes deep breath before he spoke again. "Bo, I am sincerely sorry for hurting you." I gave him a half smile.

"Truth is, you didn't really hurt me, the day before I heard you and Tamsin; I was trying to figure out the best way to end things with you."

He chuckles, probably at the irony that we were going to end one way or another. "So…just out of curiosity, why did you end things with me?"

I wondered for a moment how he would react and decided that it didn't matter. He may be a self-serving idiot at times but he's a good guy at heart and deserves to hear the truth. "I'm not a damsel, Dyson."

He looks at me confused. "Every time I went out on a case or some drunk guy got too friendly, you would swoop in to save the day, acting as if I was as fragile as glass, You insisted that I move in with you after you found out I was living in my car, you didn't even ask, you literally said that I was living with you now and went into my car without my permission and took my belongings into your apartment."

He sighs while looking down at his sneakers before looking back up at me. "I was just trying to help…to keep you safe." I stepped closer to him to reach out and cradle his cheek in my hand for a moment.

"I know but, I'm not that girl. It's very sweet but it's not for me. You're going to make some lucky girl very happy someday. But, that girl definitely isn't me."

I immediately feel a sense of…jealousy? So without thinking or hesitation I added, "…And neither is Lauren!"

…Well, that came out a bit too aggressively. God, I haven't even gone on a date with the woman and I'm going all cavewoman on her. Next thing you know, I'll club her over the head and claim her, I sound insan-

Dyson chuckles and breaks me out of my thoughts "Claiming her already, are we?"

"WHAT?" How did he know that, is he telepathic…Oh wait, cause of what I said, duh. I smile at him with a slight blush.

"Yeah; not sure where that came from, sorry..." I told him as I looked towards Lauren, Tamsin and…Vex? I think is his name. "Maybe Tamsin is your girl. How did you meet her anyway?"

Dyson laughs out loud, shaking his head. "I'm sure you can tell Tamsin is the type to kick my ass if I tried to protect her like that even once. We met on a joint case between our agencies to catch a bomber"

I shake my head in amusement, I can totally see Tamsin kick his ass for….well anything she doesn't agree with. She seems like the loner badass alpha type…The complete opposite of Lauren…Sweet, kind, warm, smart, funny, beautiful Lauren.

"We were never really in love, were we?" He asks me breaking me out of my thoughts again. "Considering we both want the same woman, I'd say no. I mean Dyson, we never even made love; it was just sex every time"

He nods in agreement. "Really good sex" he says which made me elbow him in the stomach causing him to exclaim, "Ow!"

We've talked for over 5 minutes now. But, I believe we've finally cleared the air and closed this chapter of our relationship so I start to head in. "Bo?" He gently grabs my arm to stop me.

I look his way in question. "Take care of Lauren." I smile at his well-meaning white knight syndrome.

"Dyson, she's not defenseless but if she ever does need saving. I'll give her everything I have and more to keep her from any harm and that's a vow." With that said we headed back inside; both of us content with our talk.

 **Lauren's POV**

I hear the terrace door open and look to see the pair looking pretty happy. Tears threaten to spill as I struggle to keep them at bay, they must have gotten back together. Then, faster than the eye can blink, out of nowhere; Tamsin punched Dyson right in the nose, blood flowing freely from his nose.

"You son of bitch, you're lucky and I don't break every bone in your body." She says as Bo kneels down to make sure he's okay, that confirms it; they're together again. I swallow my tears down again and go into Doctor Mode.

I went to my freezer to grab an ice pack, kneeling down in front of him I hand him the ice pack but, not before I check out the extent of his injury. "You need to go to the ER. The bridge of your nose is fractured at the least; you'll probably be fitted for a nose guard." I told him as I stood back up and watched Bo help Dyson to his feet.

This is unbearable; So, I slip up to my room unnoticed while I heard Bo and Tamsin argue.

 **Bo's POV**

I know he deserved it. Hell, a part of me is jealous I wasn't the one to knock him on his ass. Kenzi is the corner with a smirk on her face that's turning into a grin.

"Tamsin, do you really think that was called for?" I asked as I got face to face with her. "Really, you're defending this asshat, don't tell me you took him back."

My anger took over causing me to shout back at her. "Of course not, we talked it out!" She gives me a mocking half smile.

"Sure, looked like it with the way you two came back in all happy, the way you immediately went to his aid when his ass hit the floor." I looked at her angrily, when everything she said just hit me. I looked around the room for Lauren.

Shit! I'm so stupid! I dashed up the stairs, forgetting about everything else but Lauren.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

I can't stop crying, worst birthday ever. "Lauren..." I feel her sitting on my bed next to me.

"Get out, just go Bo, take care of your boyfriend. You want to know why I backed out, I found out about you and Dyson and didn't want to be in a triangle, didn't want to be the one to be hurt. Guess what!? It happened anyway, on my birthday no less. I know it was wrong to avoid you instead of being upfront with you but, it doesn't matter anymore. So, just get out!"

I push her away from me as I wished that I was the one to punch Dyson. But, Bo slowly gathers me in her arms and I'm too tired to fight her off. Her finger curls under my chin to bring my glassy gaze to her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, Lauren. The person in my arms right now is the one I want. I never loved Dyson or anyone and I may barely know you but I swear with everything I am, I love you, Lauren"

She gives me a soft kiss on the lips; a kiss filled with promise. After a moment of silence, I know what I want. "Stay…Stay with me tonight." I'm not asking her, it's a more of a …pleading demand to which she just smiles and nods.

We head downstairs to kick everyone out when we heard Vex talking to Dyson. "Ay mate, you mind if I give ya a punch too? I mean I'm use to violence everyday but, now that I'm back home…I got nothing to hit and I just wanna scratch that itch. Come on, be a good sport. Ya understand my pain, don't ya? Be a good bloke, after all, ya did screw my sister and ruin my other sister's birthday…I gotta defend their honor."

Dyson stares at him like he's crazy. The rest of us can't help but laugh. Vex looks around at all of us as he asked, "What..?"

Poor Dyson, I may not like him much right now. But, I can't help but feel bad for him when it seems like everyone wants to punch him.

Well, It's 11:59 pm and I'm in Bo's arms on my birthday. Maybe, just maybe in an odd way this is the best birthday ever. We have a lot to talk about and work through but that can wait another day as I nuzzle myself deeper into Bo's arms as she wraps her arms around me tighter from beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS ETC. THEY ARE THE ONLY REASON I KEEP GOING. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT. YA KNOW I'M READING THIS ALONG WITH YOU GUYS CAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE MOST AUTHORS WRITE THEIR "A/N" AFTER THEY'LL WRITTEN THE CHAPTERS BUT NOT ME. SO BY THE TIME I'M DONE WRITING I'M LIKE "OOOOH SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS" LOL_**

 ** _FRENCHI – I'VE TOTALLY AGREED WITH ALL YOUR COMMENTS SO FAR, GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE._**

 ** _GUEST – I NEVER HEARD OF "SPARKS" BY COLDPLAY. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A LISTEN. I THINK SOME SUPERNATURAL MOJO IS AT PLAY THERE LOL_**

 ** _GUEST – THIS IS A BIT OF A LATE RESPONSE. BUT, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN OF A "PLOT FREE" STORY SO I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER AFTER READING MY LAST "A/N" THIS STORY WILL BE CENTERED AROUND LAUREN. SOME OF THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE HAPPEN UNPLANNED. I MEAN I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THIS STORY BUT CAUSE OF ALL YOU GUYS, I WAS VERY HAPPILY WRONG. THE MORE YOU GUYS SUPPORT THE STORY, THE MORE LIKELY I AM TO SEE THE STORY TO THE END._**

 ** _YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW WHAT I FIND FUNNY. THE BO/LAUREN/DYSON TRIANGLE COULD STILL BE IN A EFFECT JUST LIKE IN CANON BUT IS A VERY DIFFERENT WAY SINCE LAUREN'S THE HEART STEALER HERE LOL PLEASE_**

 ** _R/R & ENJOY!_**

 **LAUREN'S POV**

I blinked a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight in my room. The clock read "9AM". We kicked everyone out just after midnight.

When I say everyone, I mean Dyson and Tamsin. I was going to make Tamsin take Dyson to the ER for his nose but he refused. He said the only doctor that he trusts is me. He only wants to be seen by me. So, seeing as how the injury didn't look too bad I told him to meet me there around 1:30 so I could look him over before my shift starts.

Kenzi didn't want to go home because she wanted to stay and catch up with Vex. They've always been close, same taste in almost everything. But, ever since Vex became a Marine, he dresses more like me.

I'm so glad he's home for good now….But anyway, I thought the two would share the guest bedroom but, Vex insisted on taking the couch. Kenzi was clearly disappointed but, she didn't vocalize it. They use to always bunk together and talk all night so I can definitely understand her disappointment.

Due to Vex and Kenzi staying the night, Bo thought since both the couch and guest bedroom was taken; she would have to leave. But, I wasn't going to let that happen.

 **FLASHBACK**

After getting Vex and Kenzi everything they need for the night, which luckily I have extra everything in case of guests. I'm exhausted and ready for bed. Vex stops me in the hallway as I was about to look for Bo.

"I hate to ask dear sis but…well…since I'm home for good? Would you mind if I crash here till I find a place and…a job? I mean I can ask Tamsin instead if you want."

I give him a smile. "Vex, almost every time you were on leave from your station, you stayed here. I already assumed you were doing the same now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He hugs me immediately.

"…Unless you wanna stay with Tamsin" I teased to which he looked horrified. "God no! I've slept in trenches cleaner than her place and that's after she's cleaned!"

I laugh and shook my head. Tamsin has many talents. But cleaning isn't one of them.

"Oh and before I forget, I was checking out your car earlier with Kenzi's spare key. It needs to be maintenance; oil change and all that and the vents downstairs; the filters need to be changed. I'll do all that for you tomorrow, I'll bring the car back well before 1 so you can get to work early as usual."

I roll my eyes with a smile. "Always finding work and taking care of others." I state as I hand him the keys to my BMW.

"Pot meet kettle" He says with a smirk. "Someone has to take care of you since you're so busy taking care of others. So, I'm going to do what I can when I can, like I always have."

I hug him tightly. "Thank you, I love you. Now, you'll excuse me..." he finishes my sentence, "You're going to go look for the brunette who looks at you like you invented the sun." He winks at me. "You're gonna have a lot of fun with that one, night Laur."

I resume my search for Bo, heading downstairs. What if she left, What if she changed her mind about staying? I'm about to call out for her when I turn the corner into my at home work lab/office. Bo is standing there just looking amazed at everything especially my awards and degrees on the walls.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I wondered in here waiting for you so I could say goodnight." she says with sadness and disappointment in her eyes. She thinks I'm going to send her away.

"Goodnight? Where do you think you're going?" She looks at me confused. "I thought since the Lauren Inn was full, I'd have to go home."

I step closer to her and take her hand in mine and look into those chocolate brown eyes. "…I told you to stay…you're not going anywhere." I informed her as I lead us to my bedroom and gave her something of mine to wear for the night.

 **PRESENT**

I can't keep the grin off my face at the feeling of Bo's arm draped over my stomach. We're spooning but, I want to face her to see her face. I carefully reposition my body, so we're face to face. She looks so angelic and at peace as she sleeps.

I don't remember the last time I slept past 7:30 and I know she's the reason I actually got some sleep last night. She's better than any sleep aid money can buy. I softly kiss her forehead and move a stray hair from her face.

What is this woman doing to me? I'm feeling things I can't put into words. I mean, I want to make her breakfast in bed…I'm going to make her breakfast in bed. I carefully move her start to move her arm from my waist to go use the bathroom and make breakfast when her arm tightens around me, busted.

"Where are you going?" she mumbles, with her eyes closed but with a smile forming on her face. I lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Shh...Go back to sleep, I'll be back shortly"

She was fast asleep again before I finished my sentence. I can't wipe the grin off my face to save my life…Not that I was to.

She loves me; I can't believe she loves me. I can't believe she said the three little words I haven't heard in a romantic at least, in a very long time. I hope she means it,

I think I love her too. If I could trust my heart, I wouldn't think. I'd be sure; I wish I could trust my heart.

After making some French toast, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, mini pancakes, some mixed fruits, mini waffles with a side of maple syrup along with coffee, oh and some water. I put it on the breakfast tray, everything barely fit on the tray.

Did I go overboard? Yes, but I don't know what she likes and I made enough for Vex and Kenzi when they get up. Vex is usually up by 7, so he's must be exhausted.

I find Bo starting to stir as I enter the bedroom. She sits up to stretch. First thing in the morning and she's still so beautiful even more so with the sunlight hitting her literally making her look like a glowing angel that I believe she is.

She blinks a few times and her eyes widen in surprise causing me to remember I'm not supposed to be standing here like one of those butler statue standees. "Wow, is all that for me?" She asks as I move to put the tray in front of her before carefully plopping myself next to her.

"Yes, I didn't know what you liked so I started thinking and went from this, then that, then to something else so I just thought I'd make a bit of everything– " A sudden realization just hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Omelettes! I forgot omelettes! Do you like omelettes? I'll go mak-" She cuts me off with a kiss. "You're too cute when you ramble."

I swear I turned as red as a stop sign as bad as she's got me blushing and licking my lips after that kiss. I want Bo for breakfast. Ugh…I can't have those thoughts right now. I swear she makes me worse than a high school teenager.

"I hope this isn't all for me, I couldn't possibly finish all this by myself, I'm not Kenzi." She jokes with a smile. Next thing I know, she has a fork full of pancake, holding it up to my lips. I open my mouth; more than happy to let her feed me.

After we finish feeding each other breakfast Bo goes to the bathroom to freshen up. I put the tray aside on the ground as she comes back out and gathers me in her arms and kisses my exposed shoulder. "So, we should talk huh?"

"Yes, we should as much as I'd like to do other things with you, we should talk first" I agree with her as I try to snuggle impossibility deeper into her warm embrace.

"So, um what are we? I mean we haven't even been on a date yet and I'm already in your bed with you making me breakfast in bed which was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you. But, we're kinda backwards, aren't we?" I laughed in agreement.

"Yes, we are and I wouldn't change it but how about this, how about we set a date? How about this Saturday night? Around 7 I'm off of work by then, not even on call."

I swear she lit up like a Christmas tree. "Deal, but you have to let me make the plans." I kiss the back of her hand before I commented.

"Hmm…should I be worried?" She gives me a playful scowl and lightly slaps my thigh. Then, she suddenly has a very serious look on her face that makes me worry. "What's wrong?"

She looks at me nervously before asking me in a tone of fear. "Do you want to see anyone else...out-outside of me? Because I only want you and if you want to see other people it's...it's okay I mean-"

I cut her off by putting my finger on her lips. "You're the only one I want to see too and the only one I will see." My honesty made that thousand watt smile come back on her face instantly. "Me too" she says as she leans in for another kiss which I have been waiting for since the last one ended.

When the kiss ends I'm already craving another but I had to make sure. "Bo, about last night, did you mean everything you said while I was embarrassingly crying all over your blouse?"

"About Dyson? When you said I love you?" She's never looked so serious since I've met her. "I meant every single word Lauren especially the when I said I love you. I know it's really early but I know I love you. I've never felt so strongly about anything in my entire life and I hope that doesn't scare you".

I practically lunge at her with a kiss. "Bo, I wish I could say it back but-" She squeezes my hand and softly to cut me off.

"Stop Lauren…it's okay I can tell you've been hurt before and you're being cautious, I understand. I don't expect you to say it. I just wanted to be clear about my feelings. I promise I'll never intentionally do anything to hurt you and always be honest with you."

She just said the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I know my eyes are glassy and I don't want to ask but I have to "What about Dyson? Are you sure? REALLY sure? I mean you guys did seem pretty cozy last night."

 **BO'S POV**

"Lauren, Dyson and I were cleaning the air, getting clarity and closure. I told him the real reason I ended things. I didn't break up with him because he cheated like everyone thinks. I wanted to end things before I even found out about Tamsin. I just didn't know how and finding out about Tamsin just gave me the fuel to literally just pack up and leave because after her; I no longer felt like I owed him an explanation. He just coddled me way too much and I hated it, I felt like I was suffocating. Then, I explained to him that we were never in love and he agreed. Before you ask; I'm sure we were never in love because, I've never felt love the way I do now till I met you. He even admitted that he…."

Wait, should I finish this sentence? "That he what…?" She asks, I look into those honey brown eyes that I seem to always get lost in.

I just promised not to hurt her, I can't lie; I can't hurt her. I can tell she's been deeply hurt and it kills me, makes me wanna hunt down her exes and kill them. I can't play with her, I have to be careful with her heart.

This is probably how nervous she is when she performs heart surgery. God knows she's performed heart surgery on me since my heart speeds up simply by hearing her name. My girlfriend can perform heart surgery!

Wait, girlfriend? Yes, I want her to be my girlfriend and my fiancé and my wife and…whoa…what is she doing to me? But, what if I tell her and she realizes she loves him too. I mean what if I tell her and she realizes she's not gay and is actually straight or something. I know it's usually the other way around but it could happen and-

"Bo, are you alright? You zoned out after you were about to tell me something about Dyson." Lauren's tone and expression is one of concern.

Alright, mental deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine sorry. You're just always on my mind even when you're with me." She blushes and I continue. "Dyson admitted that he's in in love with someone else."

Please don't ask, please don't ask who. "Really? Who? Tamsin?"

Damn, please don't like Dyson, please don't like Dyson. "You..." Lauren's eyes widen as she stares at me completely motionless.

 **LAUREN'S POV**

What did she just say…?


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL, SO I NOTICED SOMETHING YESTERDAY. I UPLOADED CHAPTER 4 & SAW AN ERROR THAT BOTHERED ME SO MUCH SO I DELETED THE CHAPTER AND CORRECTED THE ERROR AND UPLOADED IT, TOOK LESS THAN A MINUTE BUT, I SAW SINCE I DID THAT; FF DOESN'T SEEM TO REGISTER THAT IT WAS UPLOADED. FF DOESN'T SHOW THAT I UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS WAS CORRECT. IF YOU'RE LIKE ME: YOU SORT YOUR SEARCH BY UPDATE DATE. SO FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T NOTICE THIS STORY WAS UPDATED. YOU MISSED CHAPTER 4 YESTERDAY, GO BACK & R/R & ENJOY THEN R/R & ENJOY THIS ONE LOL. I WON'T BE DOING THAT AGAIN, NOT THAT I'VE GOTTEN ANY COMPLAINTS OVER ERRORS BUT FYI IF YOU DO READ SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT, JUST LEAVE IT IN A COMMENT & I'LL STATE THE CORRECTION IN THE FOLLOWING "A/N" ANYWAY, I LOVE YA GUYS, SO AWESOME! REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY._**

 ** _SPEAKING OF CORRECTIONS; JCM – I'M SORRY, I ADDRESSED YOU AS A GUEST ACCIDENTALLY_**

 ** _JOANNRBB – I WOULD NEVER THINK LOW OF A DOCCUBUS FAN OR SINCE THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN STORY; BOLO. BOLO FOREVER!_**

 ** _–_** ** _I'M GLAD YA LIKE THE MESS, SADLY I CAN'T TAKE THE CREDIT FOR THE MESS. THE CREDIT GOES TO MY IMAGINATION. I SWEAR MY IMAGINATION & I ARE LIKE TWO DIFFERENT ENTITIES. WE HAVE A LOT OF DISAGREEMENTS ABOUT THIS STORY. I WANTED MOSTLY FLUFF BUT MY IMAGINATION DISAGREES & MY IMAGINATION ALWAYS GETS ITS WAY WITH THIS STORY & PROBABLY ANY FUTURE STORY LOL_**

 ** _GUEST – YES, GREAT SONG! I LISTENED TO IT AGAIN ON REPEAT YESTERDAY 10 TIMES LOL I FEEL BAD FOR BO TOO, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, MY IMAGINATION & I ARE IN CONFERENCE AS WE SPEAK LOL_**

 ** _GUEST – WHO CALLED CHAPTER 4; GENIUS. THANK YOU, I HOPE I CAN DO IT AGAIN_**

 ** _GUEST – (ANOTHER DELAYED RESPONSE) WHO SAID "OH MY GOSH! WHAAAA?!" REGARDING THE 2ND CHAPTER, I SAID THE SAME THING ALONG WITH SOME OTHER WORDS LIKE "HO-LY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED & I TOTALLY AGREED WITH LAUREN'S JERRY SPRINGER COMMENT LOL_**

 ** _ALRIGHT GUYS 1 MORE THING BEFORE WE SEE WHAT OUR LOVELY LADIES ARE UP TO. THIS IS RATED T BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK I'D HAVE ANY REASON TO GO "M" PLUS I DIDN'T THINK I'D BE GOOD WITH THE SCENES THAT CALL FOR THE "M" RATING. BUT SEEING AS HOW THIS IS GROWING. I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S HEADED THAT WAY. MY IMAGINATION & I CAN'T SEEM TO DECIDE THAT WHENEVER THAT/THOSE SCENES ARRIVE; SHOULD IT STAY "T" OR TURN "M" SO, WE AGREED (FOR ONCE) TO ASK YOU GUYS TO VOTE. STARTING TODAY, I WILL BE KEEPING TRACK OF YOUR RATING VOTES AND WHEN THE SCENE ARRIVES WHICH I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT'LL BE BUT, AT THAT TIME WHICH EVER SIDE HAS THE MOST OF COURSE, WINS LOL THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR HELP/VOTES. I'M EXCITED TO SEE WHICH SIDE WINS OR IF YOU WANT YOU CAN VOTE "SURPRISE ME" IF THAT'S WHAT YA WANT. I LOVE INTERACTING WITH YOU GUYS SO LEAVE YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW OR PM, THANKS!_**

 ** _ALRIGHT, I'M DONE_**

 ** _R/R & ENJOY!_**

 **LAUREN'S POV**

What did she just say? Dyson is in love with me? The Dyson that dated my Bo?

Did I just say my Bo? I like that; my Bo. But Dyson, the same one that slept with my sister?

Scruffy Dyson that always reminds me of a sad puppy when he doesn't get his way? The same one that….I just…I just I don't believe it. There were no signs, ever! Right?

Okay, okay, let's see…over the last 2 years; flowers every birthday, always remembered my birthday, gifts every Christmas, drink invites, always asked to dance when he found out my favorite song and it came on, always knew when I was down, pulling out seats, opening doors for me, always letting me vent to him or put up with my geek speak….

OH MY GOD, HE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE WAVED AN "I LOVE YOU, LAUREN" NEON SIGN IN MY FACE!

Who am I kidding? Even if he did that, I wouldn't know. Kenzi always says I'm oblivious to people; too busy with my nose in a book, looking at a screen, through a microscope or trying to fix the humpty dumpty's of the world as Kenzi puts it.

She's right though, I never noticed Nadia, Crystal, Ciara…well, drunk Ciara, Evony or the numerous others that had to be brought to my attention by someone or they had to outright tell me themselves. Does this mean I'm self-absorbed? I don't mean to be oblivious.

Hmm…Dyson knows I'm a lesbian, right? He should; Mr. 'I'm the best detective ever'. Despite recent events; he's a decent guy.

But even if I was into men or if he was a woman; I love Bo, not her body or at least not just her body but her...her soul. Oh my god, I love Bo…? I love Bo!

"…Lauren? Lauren..?"

 **BO'S POV – WHILE LAUREN IS IN HER THOUGHTS**

She hasn't moved or even blinked. What if she is having an aneurysm? Okay, that's a tad over dramatic even for me.

What is she thinking? WHAT IF SHE LOVES DYSON AND SHE'S THINKING ALL KINDS OF STEAMY OR ROMANTIC THOUGHTS SHE COULD HAVE WITH HIM?...OH MY GOD, ITS "FRIENDS" EPISODE "THE ONE WITH PHOEBE'S HUSBAND" IN REAL LIFE, AND I'M PHOEBE!

Wait, how do I remember the episode name and everything? Doesn't matter; I'M PHOEBE, I DON'T WANT TO BE PHOEBE, I'LL LOSE LAUREN! I I I...I can't lose Lauren like Phoebe lost Duncan! …Seriously, how do I remember so much about a 90's sitcom, stupid Netflix.

Lauren, please don't love Dyson. We just started, well kinda. But I need her more than I need air to breathe.

I need her more than Deadpool needs chimichangas, I need her more than Kenzi needs alcohol and black eyeliner. Doesn't she know that from the moment I laid eyes on her, I belonged to only her?

She still hasn't said anything and as much as I'm afraid to hear her response, I need to make sure she's still alive with that big beautiful brain of hers. Alright, deep breath, deep breath, Bo.

"Lauren…? Lauren? Lauren..?"

 **LAUREN'S POV**

Bo calling my name breaks me out of my thoughts. Shaking my head to clear the cobwebs before I answer Bo, she looks so scared and concerned. I raise my hand to caress her cheek.

I can't believe I sat here, cocooned in her warm embrace lost in thought while she probably thinks I want Dyson. She's waiting for me to speak as she takes my hand from her cheek into her hands…I can't tell her I love her, I'm not ready, I'm not that brave.

"Bo, baby listen…I don't want Dyson. I meant what I said earlier, I only want you. No one else has a chance against you."

There's that smile I love so much. "You called me baby." I laugh, "Please tell me that's not all you heard."

She shakes her head and says, "I heard everything but, that's the first time either one of us used pet names. I loved it, I'm your baby and I love you. Oh and just so you know I expect pet names at least every now and then from now on."

I do the only thing that comes to mind and kiss her again. When the kiss ends all too soon as always, I rest my forehead against hers and there's only a sliver of space between our lips "Yes Dear", I tell her. She's giddy to the point where we're almost bouncing on the bed with me in her lap. I couldn't stop the fit of laughter that erupted from me.

Bo and I were barely able to part when it was time to leave our safe haven, returning to the real world. She had to leave before me for a case. She has to tail some guy around the city today. The guy's wife thinks he's cheating on her.

 **Faeland Hospital**

I really didn't want to come in today which is a first but, I have patients to see. The moment I walk through the sliding doors, I freeze because I see Dyson. Everything I learned about him this morning came crashing back.

I'm so glad as a doctor I had to learn to departmentalize. I'm in full doctor mode whenever it's needed. Full Doctor Lewis is definitely needed now.

"Good Afternoon Dyson, please follow me to room four and we'll get started." He follows me with a look of confusion. "Lauren, are you alright?"

I nod, "Yes, thank you for asking. Please take a seat, Dyson." He hops up on the bed while staring at me like I'm one of his cases that he needs to solve.

After viewing his x-ray and going over his options and possible outcomes, he opts for no treatment and definitely no nose guard since I told him it's a very minor fracture his nose will not likely be crooked after healing as long as he keeps it still and contact free during the healing process. I highly recommended the nose guard for protection. But, he's ego is too big for him to take the proper precautions.

I am about to write him a prescription for Ibuprofen for the pain as needed when he says, "You know I'm in love you, Bo told you, didn't she…" It was definitely a statement, not a question. I turned to face him, handing his prescription as I look him in the eyes. "Yes and Dyson I need you t-"

"Dr. Lewis to the ER, Dr. Lewis to the ER." The PA system, I'm partly relieved... "I'm sorry Dyson…" I tell him with sincerity.

I'm just about to start into a sprint when I feel an odd tingling sensation run through my entire body. I shake it off before running to the ER. "Probably just stress from the last few days." I think to myself.

 **BO'S POV – AROUND THE SAME TIME LAUREN GETS TO WORK**

I been tailing this guy for about 30 minutes now and I'm bored to tears. This is the most uneventful case I've been on in a while. Well, at least it's easy money. Money I need to take Lauren out on the perfect date this Saturday.

I can't believe I was worried about Dyson. But, she called me baby and dear. I'm smiling like an idiot thinking about it while tapping my thumb on the steering wheel. I hate traffic jams, we haven't moved in about five minutes. Anyone who likes traffic jams is clinically insane.

"GET OFF! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I look over to see a mugger trying to steal from an old woman. "How cliché, I'm going to teach that asshole to respect his manners."

I thought as I have already ditched my car running to catch the mugger. "Whoa, they're fast as hell." I thought as someone in a hoodie ran past me pursuing the same mugger.

They turn the corner into an alleyway, I think. I'm a few paces behind them, just as I'm about to turn the corner I hear a gunshot. I stop, taking cover against corner of the wall.

I wait a moment to peek into the alleyway. I run in, seeing the body of the hooded person on the ground. I slid to them on my knees and find they've been shot in the stomach.

The shades I didn't know they were wearing were bent; I mentally noted as I feel for a pulse and try my best to keep pressure on the wound. The pulse is very faint. I look around for assistance to find no one.

Cars are still in a gridlock. So, I do the only thing I can think of. I'm going to carry…her, I think. I can't tell with the baggy clothes and shades.

"Lauren's hospital in just blocks away" I said to myself as I remove the glasses from their face since their bent and useless now anyway. Then, time freezes again for the second time in my life in just a matter of weeks as I see the face behind the glasses.

 **LAUREN'S POV – PRESENT**

I burst through the doors of the ER wing, ready for anything. I turn the corner and gasp as I see Bo lay a person in sweats (that look a tad too big for the person) on a bed. Bo is looking at me with a look I've seen many times over the years.

She's in shock, I want to run to her and take her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings to her and make everything better. But, I have a job to do. So, I instruct the nurse who debriefed me on the situation to stay with Bo till I return.

I get closer to the patient and see the patient's face. I gasp in both shock and surprise. I run over to the PA system and page Dr. Morgan to take my place since I legally can't perform on her.

"Dr. Lewis, why are you relieving yourself from this patient and what is her name?" Dr. Morgan asks me as he rushes by. He immediately starts following protocol to save her while he focuses on her vitals and bullet would, instructing the team to prep for surgery.

"Her name is Karen Amber Beattie. Her given last name is Lewis…She's my long lost twin sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I WAS HOPING I'D GET AT LEAST 1 COMMENT ABOUT THE NAME OF THE TWIN LOL, THE NAMES KAREN BEATTIE" AND "AMBER" ARE FROM LOST GIRL. I WONDER IF ANYONE KNOWS THE SIGNIFICANCE OF THE NAMES. HINT: DEFINITELY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH LAUREN. THE TWIN ONLY CAME ABOUT BECAUSE OF THE NAMES & HOW THEY'RE LINKED TO LAUREN & I KNEW IT WAS NEVER USED IN A STORY LIKE I USED IT, SO GLAD I COULD DO SOMETHING NEW FOR US ALL! THE TWIN IS MY CHARACTER SINCE OBVIOUSLY LAUREN DIDN'T HAVE A TWIN & DR. MORGAN IS MINE**

 **THANKS FOR THE RATING VOTES! SORRY GUYS NOT GONNA TELL YA WHICH OPTION IS WINNING SO FAR.**

 **–** **I'M GLAD YA LIKE THE MESS, SADLY I CAN'T TAKE THE CREDIT FOR THE MESS. THE CREDIT GOES TO MY IMAGINATION. I SWEAR MY IMAGINATION & I ARE LIKE TWO DIFFERENT ENTITIES. WE HAVE A LOT OF DISAGREEMENTS ABOUT THIS STORY. I WANTED MOSTLY FLUFF BUT MY IMAGINATION DISAGREES & MY IMAGINATION ALWAYS GETS ITS WAY WITH THIS STORY & PROBABLY ANY FUTURE STORY LOL (SORRY YOUR NAME GOT CUT OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER SOMEHOW)**

 **FrenChi – WHERE'D YA GO? YOU'RE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER**

 **GUEST – WHERE'D MY COLDPLAY BUDDY GO? YOU'RE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER TOO**

 **GUEST – YOU'RE MY OTHER FAVORITE REVIEWER TOO, AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU WAYYY IN THE BACK**

 **ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, LOL YOU GUYS CAUGHT ME, YOU GUYS ARE ALL MY FAVORITES. ANYWAY…**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV**

I just got off the phone with my parents, Vex and Tamsin. My parents are about an hour away by plane but Tamsin and Vex should be over soon. "There's no doubt in my mind they're breaking some major traffic laws." I think to myself as I put my office phone back on its cradle.

 **BO'S POV**

After Dr. Morgan took over Lauren took me to the biohazard showers to get out of my bloody clothes and shower away any of Karen's blood that got on me. She gave me some scrubs to change into and put my clothes in the hospital's laundry room to be cleaned and picked up later. She gave me directions to her office. She went to call her family and Kenzi to pick my car, probably still in that gridlock (least I hope so) while I cleaned up.

When I saw her face in that alley, I was beyond terrified, there were no words. I thought I lost Lauren, something in me knew something was off but I was too panicked to listen. When I burst through the ER doors and saw Lauren turn the corner towards me. I was so confused till it clicked… Twins, the girl was Lauren's long lost twin. I was so relieved, I just wish I could have saved her from the shot.

I find my way to Lauren's office. She's on the phone with Tamsin, she has yet to notice I came in and took a seat on the couch. I know now is not the time but, she looks so beautiful even with the distressed expression on her face and watery eyes with her blonde hair resting on her shoulders, light pink buttoned up dress shirt and black dress pants topped off with that lab coat.

She gets off the phone and takes a deep breath. I don't even give her a chance to notice I'm here. I rush over to her and do what I've wanted to do since I saw her run towards me in the ER.

I place both my hands on her face and kiss her hard as I force her to back into the wall hard. My hands slide down to her hips roughly pulling her into my body as my tongue forces her lips apart. She lets my tongue explore her mouth, roaming over her teeth and dominating her tongue.

I feel her hands around my waist keeping me from pulling away, not that I would. I could never pull away from her. She's my own personal drug; a drug that I'll never quit.

She breaks the kiss to moan out my name almost in a whimper. We reluctantly break the kiss when the need for air became too much. I place kisses down her slender neck and shoulder.

My hands firmly wrapped her waist. "I was so scared baby, I was so scared I thought it was you in that alley." I say in a whisper in between placing kisses on her shoulder. She placed a firm kiss on my shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. Thank you for finding and saving my sister." She says in the same whisper.

 **Lauren's POV – Several hours later, ER – Room 101**

Karen is stable and asleep, the surgery was a complete success. I'm looking over all her test results. Karen's x-rays show signs of repeated abuse, showing repeated bone reconstruction in the Lumbar and Thoracic regions. I can't bear to look at anymore results.

"Where have you been all these years, Karen?" I say to her sleeping form. I suck it up and finish reading the rest of her file.

The family got here hours ago but I made them all get a bite to eat. They all looked so distraught. They all looked like they wanted to cry, even Tamsin.

Bo's asleep on my office couch. Kenzi called and said she got Bo's car and asked me how I was doing with Karen's reappearance. I didn't know how to put it in words but, Kenzi understood and told me to call her if we needed anything.

I still can't believe it, I can't believe she's here. She disappeared when she was 17 after she made a pipe bomb which someone else used at a testing facility that used animals as test subjects. The bomb killed 11 people.

We received an untraceable letter a year later from her; telling us she was safe and not to worry. She just wanted us to know that she was eternally remorseful and that she'll spend the rest of her life trying to redeem herself for that tragic day. She was too afraid to go to prison so she had gotten her last name changed to Beattie after she got married. She also didn't want to bring anymore shame to the Lewis name than she already has. She ended it by saying she was sorry and she'll always love us.

We never seen or heard from her again after that letter until today. "Lauren..?" I turn around, our matching brown eyes, (matching everything really) seeing each other for the first time in years. "It's alright, you're safe." I tell her, gently.

"I have to go. You know the authorities still want me. I'm sorry." She tries to get out of bed and almost falls.

I was able to catch her and get her back in bed. "You're not going anywhere! You were shot! You've been gone for years! Do you know how much, how hard we tried to find you! Now, you're here and all you have to say is that you have to go. NO, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!"

I'm never unprofessional at work, I startled a nurse as he was passing by.

Our whole family almost came tumbling in the room. My mother, father, Vex, Tamsin all trying to get close to Karen to hug her; hold her. Everyone is crying and trying to talk to her all at once. I'm the only one not crying, I don't cry, I can't.

"I've missed and love all you guys so much but I-" I snap at her, "I said you're not going anywhere!"

"I'm afraid she is, Dr. Lewis." Everyone turns to look at the owner of the voice. He's a 6ft well cut, well dressed preppy looking tan guy with green eyes with a buzz cut.

"I'm Agent Johnson from Homeland Security. We were notified about your sister being admitted. We've been looking for her for a long time for the 1998 pipe bombing incident that killed 11 people."

Vex, Tamsin, my parents and I form a protective circle around Karen's bed. Vex gets right in the guy's personal space. My father is about to express his outrage when Vex beats him to it.

"Listen ya bloody wanker, I'm Marine; Vex Lewis and I say my sista' isn't going anywhere with you." Vex's accent comes out more when he's angry.

"You have no say in this, Marine." Agent Johnson retorts with a smirk.

"But I do." Tamsin says as she flashes her badge and looks at the guy with complete anger. "I'm Agent Tamsin Lewis of the FBI. Karen Beattie is to remain under my custody until further notice."

Agent Johnson looks at her amused. "You're family which automatically strips you of any authority you may have had in regards to this case."

Tamsin and Vex look like their ready to fight. "Anyone else?" Agent Johnson says with a victory smirk.

"Get away from my girlfriend's sister before I throw you out of here." Everyone turns to see Bo shooting daggers with her eyes at the agent.

The agent takes a minute to practically drool over Bo which pisses me off. "Listen sweetheart, I'm guessing since everyone in this room is someone in human services, I'm going to say you're…what, oh right! A doctor based on your scrubs. Loo-"

 **Bo POV**

"I'm a private investigator, which means I don't answer to anyone. Which means I don't have to deal with red tape…I have more than enough connections to make your life a living nightmare if you don't leave right now." I cut that stupid son of a bitch off.

I can't believe I woke up to this asshole. I won't let Lauren lose her family. He chuckles, "That's cute, after I'm done here; do you want to get a cup of coffee?" I'm about to deck him when Lauren steps in.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis, Chef of Medical Staff and CEO of this hospital. My patient just got out of surgery, she is severely dehydrated and malnourished. She will need to be observed closely for the next few weeks in this hospital. Therefore, she is under my custody, my authority. If you make any attempt to remove my charge from this building. I will pursue you and your agency for reckless endangerment as well as violating human rights; right to receive proper medical care under any circumstances. Now with that said; get the hell out of my hospital."

I'm so hot for her right now. He clenches his jaw before muttering out, "This isn't over…"

"Oh but it is." We all look to see a blonde woman with brown eyes leaning against the door frame. She's the same height as Lauren with an athletic muscular build with a light tan.

She looks like she came off the cover of a fitness magazine with an all-black denim attire with a red top and black boots. "Homeland Security Agency Executive Patricia Pratt. Whwhat are you doing here?"

Agent dumbass looks like he pissed himself.

Patricia walked over and handed him a file. "Sadly, I'm here working on my day off. Mrs. Beattie has been given a full pardon directly from the president herself, Agent Johnson and that means there is no case…in other words, you are dismissed, get out."

He leaves without a word as Patricia walks over to Karen. "Karen, as you heard my name is Patricia Pratt but, you can call me Trish. Everything you just heard as true, you've been given a full pardon from the president. You are a free woman now in more ways than one."

Trish hands Karen a file.

"This is a copy of your pardon so you can see it for yourself. After the pardon, you'll also see an absolute divorce from you're abusive now ex-husband Michael Beattie who is currently serving 150 years in a maximum security prison on unrelated charges. Finally, the last set of documents; I figured you don't want to carry that asshole's last name anymore if you don't have to. I took the liberty to change your name back to Lewis and issued you a new social security number since the one you have been using isn't exactly…kosher, shall we say. So, with all that said; welcome back from the dead Karen Amber Lewis, you've been given a second chance, make it count."

Trish gives Karen a warm smile before she starts her way out of the room. "Wait! Why…?" Karen asks as the rest of us are speechless.

"5 years ago, you saved a family; a family of 4 from their burning home. The family you saved now resides in the White House. They've been looking for you to thank you for saving them ever since. Consider this their way of saying thank you." With that said, Trish left.

Karen's whole family bursts out in tears, cheers and hugs, including Lauren. She walks over to me after hugging Karen. She takes my hand and leads me to her family since I've been standing in the corner.

I'm starting to get very nervous. is she about to do what I think she's going to do?

"Mother, father, Karen…this is Ysabeau Beth Dennis-McCorrigan, my girlfriend. But she goes by Bo. Bo this is my mother and father Jennifer and Drake Lewis and you already know my sister Karen since you saved her."

I go to shake hands when they maul me into a teary group hug, thanking me for saving Karen.

 **Lauren's POV**

We eventually make it home. My parents made us along with Vex and Tamsin go home and rest. Vex is exhausted and went straight to bed.

I don't blame him, its 4am…Bo and I ready for bed, she used 1 of my old Yale t-shirts as her nightwear wearing nothing but that and her black lacy panties causing me to lick my lips even though I'm exhausted. I decide to return the favor by wearing nothing but my dark purple bra and panties.

We're facing each other lying in bed when she says, "You called me your girlfriend." I chuckled, "You called me your girlfriend first."

The look of realization spreads all over her face. "….And I loved it." We stare at each other smiling, gazing into each other's eyes before we kissed goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR USUAL SUPPORT & VOTES! I AGREE WITH EVERYONE, KAREN LOOKED LIKE A MESS IN THE SHOW LOL**

 **GUEST(S) – IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY MUCH. IMPLAUSIBLE TWISTS? IT IS POSSIBLE TO REUNITE TWIN SISTERS IN THE MOST UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES; THE PIPE BOMB IS FROM THE SHOW AS WELL AS THE NUMBER OF VICTIMS. LOVE TRIANGLES HAPPEN EVERYDAY AND LOST GIRL HAD LOVE SQUARES & STUFF AT TIMES. EVERYONE BEING CONNECTED TOGETHER SOMEHOW JUST SHOWS HOW SMALL THE WORLD IS WHICH IS TRUE. ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE DIFFERENT; NOT EVERY ONE, DATES FIRST AND GETS TO KNOW EACH OVER IN THAT HONEYMOON PHASE. I ACTUALLY KNOW A COUPLE THAT MET & MARRIED WITHIN A MONTH AND ARE STILL TOGETHER GOING ON 5YRS NOW & ANOTHER THAT IS 20 YRS APART & BEEN TOGETHER FOR 10 YRS NOW. ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE DIFFERENT, THERE'S NO RIGHT OR WRONG WAY TO FALL IN LOVE & STRESSFUL & ADRENALINE FILLED SITUATIONS OFTEN CAUSE INTENSE, EMOTIONAL, JUMP THE GUN REACTIONS. ALL THESE EVENTS HAPPENING RIGHT AFTER THE OTHER HAPPENS IN LIFE ALL THE TIME, I'M SURE EVERYONE HAS HAD THE WORST DAY, DAYS, WEEKS, EVEN MONTHS. (Anyone currently going through a bad time right now & feel like you are alone, please feel free to PM me, I would be happy to listen) I SAID THIS IS A LAUREN FOCUSED STORY; YOU CAN SEE SOME OF THE PEOPLE SHE'S CLOSE TO LIKE VEX & KENZI. MY ERRORS THAT I ALWAYS TRY TO CATCH BUT CAN'T GET THEM ALL IS BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE TIME TO JUST SIT & WRITE. I ALWAYS HAVE TO MULTITASK OR GET INTERRUPTED. WRITING JUST THIS PART ALONE; I'VE BEEN INTERRUPTED 3 TIMES. BUT, I RATHER POST WITH SOME ERRORS THAN MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT DAYS OR MAYBE WEEKS. REMEMBER, THE ONLY REASON THIS STORY IS CONTINUING IS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS. I RARELY EVER GET EVEN 30 MINS OF FREE OR UNINTERRUPTED TIME. IT TAKES ME HOURS TO GET EACH CHAPTER OUT. AGAIN, I AM NOT A WRITER BY ANY MEANS BUT I TRY FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I AM A DOCCUBUS READER TOO & NOTICE THERE CAN BE NO UPDATES ON ANY STORY FOR DAYS. SO I TRY TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING EVERYDAY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T READ.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I CAN CALL YOU SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU WANT LOL I'M SO GLAD YOU KNEW THE NAMES!**

 **KK – YOU WERE THE 1ST TO POST ABOUT THE NAMES, SO AWESOME! VEX AS A MARINE MAKES ME LAUGH TOO! IT JUST CAME OUT LOL**

 **FrenChi – I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE EVERYTHING. JOHNSON WAS AN ARROGANT ASS LOL & I LOVE PATRICIA TOO! I ACTUALLY BASED HER ON A FRIEND OF MINE WHO HAS BEEN ON FITNESS MAGAZINE COVERS. I HOPE MY IMAGINATION DECIDES TO KEEP HER AROUND TOO!**

 **LAUREN'S PARENTS, MICHAEL, AGENT JOHNSON, PATRICIA PRATT ARE ALL MINE TOO**

 **PLEASE R/R & ENJOY!**

 **LAUREN'S POV – 4 DAYS LATER**

I finally made it to Starbucks after my last attempt which feels like it weeks ago with everything that's happened. I finally get to just sit and enjoy my caramel macchiato.

I've been monitoring Karen closely, acting as a consultant to Dr. Morgan since she is actually his patient. She's recovering very nicely and if everything continues to progress as smoothly as it has been; she'll be discharged next week.

Karen has been reconnecting with all of us. She told us that she only married Michael to keep herself hidden and everything was fine for a month until he started getting abusive. He would beat her almost every day and call her the vilest names I've ever heard.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore. She left in the middle of the night. She's been homeless ever since, moving from city to city and helping those she just happened to come across like the president and the elderly woman who was mugged.

She admitted that every time she came across a dangerous situation, she secretly hoped she wouldn't make it out alive because she didn't think she deserved to live. When I heard that, I broke down crying just like the rest of my family. Does she realize how close she was to death when she was shot? I realized then; that was why I had that tingle when I was called to the ER for her, she almost died. Bo saved my sister, not only did she save her; she brought her back to us.

I haven't seen Bo since she spent the night when we came home from the hospital after dealing with Agent "Flirts A lot" towards Bo. But, I did manage to give her Trick's information since we've texted and called every day. We're finally able to get to know each other since we haven't been able to before with everything that's happened.

Granted, I wish we could get to know each other in person but, our schedules aren't allowing that to happen. Granted, if we did try to get to know each other in person, I doubt we'd be doing much talking especially if we're alone. The chemistry between us is undeniable and only growing. We've acted like hormonal teenagers since we've met.

Tomorrow is our first date and yet we've already kissed a lot, she's already told me she loves me, been in my bed, I've made her breakfast in bed, called each other girlfriends, she's met my parents, gone through crazy intense situations even kind of had a love triangle and we're just now about to go on a date and really get to know each other? I chuckle softly to myself. "Aren't we a pair?" I think to myself.

"LLo looo, earth to Looo!"

I jumped slightly out of my seat. How does Kenzi always catch me when I'm thinking about Bo? She laughs at me before taking a seat at my table.

"So Lo, what's up? You sounded…weird on the phone earlier when you asked me to meet you here, everything okay? Is Karen okay? She looked fine when I visited her yesterday."

I sigh, "Karen is fine Kenz; in fact she should be released next week. She's decided to move back home with our parents while she readjusts to being free, figuring out what to do with her life and get back on her feet. Vex, Tamsin and I don't want her to go but we understand and she promises to visit and we promised the same. I called because tomorrow is Saturday."

She gives me a blank stare. "…Yeah and then after that its Sunday…are you okay?" She looks at me cautiously.

"No Kenzi, its Saturday…you know THE Saturday, date Saturday." She has a look of realization.

"Oh, riiight, sorry…Hale and I had a bit too much to drink last night. I'm still trying to recover. You know, I bet a cup of coffee and a cheesecake brownie would help." She hints, I roll my eyes and place her order using the Starbucks app.

"Speaking of which, I feel like I've been a terrible friend lately? How are things going with you two?"

She smiles, "Good, Hale is so sexy and funny and we have a lot of things in common and oh, did you know he's Dyson's new partner, did Dyson tell you? Anyway, things are good, we went on a hot air balloon ride which was amazeballs…but…I feel like we lack sparkage unlike you and Bo. I mean he's a good kisser but…something feels like its missing."

I try my best to comfort her. "He sounds great; I'd love to properly get to know him sometime. Maybe you two just need time. Sometimes sparkage happens over time like in an arranged marriage, sometimes it just needs time."

She smiles and motions for me to wait a moment so she can pick up her order. "Maybe, you're right. Maybe we can do game night with him and Bo." She says as she takes her seat again.

I feel like I should tell her about Dyson "Kenz…about Dyson, I haven't talked to him since I checked out his nose at the ER. But, I found out he's in love with me, Kenz…" She doesn't look phrased at all.

"I know, I've always known. It's clear as day but I never said anything cause I knew D-man had no chance so there was no point."

I can understand her reasoning. I still feel like an idiot for not knowing. "So, back to Saturday, you're over thinking aren't you?"

She knows me too well. "What if we're just a physical attraction and the added crazy events lately only temporary intensified our emotions and our feelings. What if we're on the date and it's….crickets."

Kenzi moves her seat next to me. "You guys have been talking every day, right?" She asks and I say yes. "What do you guys talk about?"

I think for a moment before answering, "Everything, anything, nothing, likes, dislikes…our days…she even told me why she was living in her car…" I say as a wave of sadness hits me which Kenzi noticed but decided not to bring it up. She probably knows why, they are roommates after all.

"Do you get bored talking to her?" I look at her like she's crazy. "No! If anything I want to know more, more of her perspectives, likes, dislikes, everything."

Kenzi slaps her hand on the table as she chews. "See, I don't think you'll have to worry about crickets on Saturday or this just being some temporary thing, remember Aunt Edna?"

I nod, I want to roll my eyes, anytime one of us would feel like love was impossible; the other would bring up Aunt Edna. Aunt Edna went on a date with her husband the first day they met and married a month later. They still send all of us cheesy Holiday cards of them together every year.

"Did you know Bo loves horror movies even though she has her eyes covered for majority of the movie" I randomly say and Kenzi laughs. "I know, we watched The Exorcist last night and she had her eyes closed almost the whole time."

I feel a slight feeling of jealousy because I wish I was there to hold her and be there with her instead of working last night.

"Hey, don't give me that jealous look just because you had to work last night while I was with your lady lurve. I am all about men, you've known that since we met in high school after I kneed that jock where the sun don't shine for taking your backpack."

I remember that day fondly, the day I met my best friend, who could forget that. "Where is Bo right now, on a case? Speaking of cases, I worry….are you guys careful?" I ask as I watch her use my phone to order more pastries.

"No, I think she said she was going to see Trick today. Don't worry about the cases; most of them are wives tracking their husbands or wives. We should be on TV working for that show Cheaters. I promise we're careful and besides, if we get hurt, we know the best doctor in the country."

I roll my eyes. "That doesn't make me worry any less."

"Dr. Lewis?" I look up from Kenzi to see Patricia Pratt wearing a slight smile on her face with her coffee in her hand. "Ms. Patricia Pratt, nice to see you again."

I gesture for her to take a seat which she accepts as I introduce Kenzi to her. They shake hands as I tell Kenzi, she's the woman that gave Karen her life back. "Thank you again for what you did for Karen, Ms. Pratt." She smiles at me.

"Please, call me Trish. Ms. Pratt makes me feel old. I was just following orders, that's all. I do want to apologize for Agent Johnson; he's like a dog with a bone when he has his sights on someone. I hope Karen is doing well. I'm actually glad I ran into you for two reasons. First, I forgot to give Karen my card in my haste. You see, the president would like to provide her assistance in getting her back on her feet. Things like finding employment, a place to live, living expenses and means of transportation. The president has also taking care of her medical expenses. She would be providing these things for a year and everything within reason since she is paying out of her own pocket and despite what people think; presidents don't make as much as people think. So, if you could pass on the message and my card which has my cell on the back which she can call anytime, I'd appreciate it if you could save me a trip. I don't like hospitals, no offense, Dr. Lewis. I also wanted to tell you that I'm a great admirer of your work. I'm a bit of a science geek myself and have followed your career. You're a rock star in the medical world."

I smile at everything she just said. "Wow, the president is amazzzeballs!" Kenzi says which causes Trish to laugh.

"Well, wouldn't you be forever grateful to someone who saved you and your family for no reason without even thinking about their own safely first." Kenzi only takes a nano second before she agrees.

"I will be happy to pass along the message and no offense taken. I get that a lot and thank you for the compliments. Please call me Lauren, after everything you've done we don't need formalities."

Trish nods before she gets up. "Well, I'm sorry but I best be going, it was nice to meet you Kenzi. Thank you again for saving me a trip, Lauren. I hope you guys have a nice day." She turns to walk out the door.

"Whoa, I'm not into lady luvin' but she's hot." I cock my eyebrow at her with a half smirk. "What? I'm straight, not blind; don't worry you're hot too." I laughed out loud

"Thanks kid, always good to hear that I'm hot." Trish winks at Kenzi with a smile as she goes out the door. "Holy shit, she has super hearing…."

I shake my head in amusement. "No Kenz…you're just not known to whisper." Kenzi just shrugs as she looks for her next pastry.

 **BO'S POV – A FEW HOURS LATER**

The Dal, interesting name for a bar but then again, my grandpa goes by Trick. I walked in the door, it looks like an old time tavern. But, very well taken care of.

"Hello? Trick?" I hear footsteps, "I'm sorry, we're not open for another 30 min-….Ysabeau…Please, sit. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

I shake my head no so he takes a seat opposite of me at the bar. The air in the room becomes awkward due to the silence.

"…So, how have you been, Bo? How's your mother? I've missed you both since the day she took you and walked out after our disagreement. I should have never tried to make her marry your father. I'm so sorry; I've regretted trying to do that every day since."

I put my hand over his. "Trick, it's all in the past, its ok. I have a rule. Don't dwell on the past and always seize the moment because life is precious and you never know when your time is up. After we left you, we moved to New York, into a small beat up apartment. We had an ok life, never took trips anywhere though because we couldn't afford to. Shortly, after I graduated high school. Mom…she…I lost her due to a drunk driver hitting our car on our way home. Mom was killed instantly; I barely made it out alive."

Trick is trying to fight off his tears. "Bo, I'm so sorry. I should have known. I should have tried to find you both. I was just too ashamed of myself. I'm a horrible father and grandfather-" I gently cut him off to speak.

"Trick, it's all in the past. Mom and I loved you very much. She wanted to find you after a few years but you moved and we didn't have the money to find you. Nothing about this is your fault, there's nothing you could have done even if you were there. She always told me stories about you, always said you were the best. Please don't dwell, she wouldn't want you to. You know she would want you to be happy; to celebrate her. Please grandpa, please honor her by doing that." I say with tears falling down my eyes. He nods with tears and motions for me to continue my story. "After she passed, I found a job as a bartender to support myself. But, it wasn't enough to keep my apartment and pay for a car and you know, live. So I opted to let the apartment go and do the one thing I couldn't before; travel. So, I traveled and met people while living out of my car taking odd jobs here and there as I go to survive. One night, I met Dyson at a bar not too far from this one, we started dating and one thing lead to another and here I am."

Wow, that was a mouthful…Trick nods while squeezing my hand gently. "I see….are you and Dyson….alright?"

I nod, "We're not together anymore. But, we've come to an understanding."

Trick gives me a sympathetic look "I'm sorry…" I tell him not to be, that I've met someone I'm just not sure I want to tell him who yet and that Dyson admitted he loves someone else.

"He loves Lauren" Trick says causing me to give him a questioning look.

"Dyson doesn't come in here often but when he does, if he gets drunk. He does nothing but talk about Lauren and how much he loves her and wished she loved him too or gave him a chance. I've always lent him my ear and it was always about Dr. Lewis, hopefully he can move on one day, poor guy. I can understand why he loves her. It's hard not to love anyone in the Lewis family. The whole family is a bunch of protectors and healers. I've known the Lewis kids for years now and while they are all special, there's something extra special about Lauren, just like there's something extra special about you, Bo."

I'm not sure why but, I'm starting to tear up again. "Alright, no more snappy talk, would you like some help opening up? I do have some experience." I smile at him, he smiles back.

"I'd appreciate it very much, come help me in the back."

 **LAUREN'S POV – HOURS LATER**

What a day, I been on my feet all day running triage after a truck ran a red light and hit a mega bus. Luckily, none of the injuries were serious enough for surgery.

I did get a chance to see Karen and pass on the message from Trish. I had to convince Karen it wasn't one of my pranks because she couldn't believe it…I did pull some crazy pranks on her when we were kids.

I texted Bo asking if she'd like to come over since I'm almost home. But, she said she would love to but she's helping Trick out at the Dal, bartending for a bit and then she's going to see some friends that just came into town just to see her.

She explained that she met them while on the road. She said Nate and Mark are like brothers to her. I understood, I mean I'm disappointed but, she should see her friends.

Besides, I'll see her tomorrow for date night. Our first date, our first date…. Oh boy, I think it just sunk in since my stomach is doing flip flops.

I'm so nervous all a sudden. I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I? I put my key in and turn the key to open my door; I can hear commotion from the other side. Well, there goes any hope for a quiet night.

I open the door to find Kenzi, Vex and Tamsin playing Zombie Hookers, each trying to get the highest score and outdo each other. "HA! YOU GUYS SUCK, I RULE ALL!" Vex said as he jumped up from his seat while the other two threw glares his way.

"Um…hi?" I say, they all mumble their greetings as they restarted the match. "Is this all you guys did today?" I ask as I put my stuff down.

"No….we've been waiting..." Tamsin answers, I'm a bit afraid to ask. "…Waiting for…?"

They all look at each other, trying to make the other answer. "For you…..to come home….and make dinner..." They all said a piece of that statement like nervous children. I roll my eyes…I really have to teach them how to cook.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M EXCITED GUYS; IT'S FINALLY BOLO'S FIRST DATE. I THOUGHT WITH ALL THE CRAZINESS THEY WOULD NEVER GET HERE. FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER I WILL BE USING A SONG BY DARREN HAYES CALLED "SO BEAUTIFUL" AS PART OF THEIR DATE IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO IT AS YOU READ. I WANT TO THANK THOSE YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS WHEN I WAS ADDRESSING NEGATIVE REVIEWS. YOUR POSITIVE WORDS MEANT SO MUCH MORE THAN THE NEGATIVE ONES. I WON'T BE ADDRESSING NEGATIVE REVIEWS AGAIN, FOCUSING ON THE THOSE WHO LIKE THE STORY IS MORE IMPORTANT.**

 **MOTHERFAER – THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. I HAVE READ ALL YOUR STORIES BUT WAS TOO SHY TO COMMENT LOL; I LOVE ALL YOUR STORIES. I LOVE ANY HAPPY DOCCUBUS STORY!**

 **KK – THANK YOU TOO, I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE THE CRAZY PACE. YOUR LIFE MUST BE AS HECTIC AS MINE TO UNDERSTAND THE CRAZY PACE LOL POOR LAUREN, HAD A BUSY DAY & THEN HAD TO COOK FOR THEM. I LAUGHED AT THEM BUT, I BET LAUREN WANTED TO SMACK THEM. POOR BO, AT LEAST NOW WE KNOW WHY SHE'S ALWAYS SO VOCAL ABOUT HER FEELINGS & WE'RE LUCKY LAUREN HAS KENZI, NEVER MADE SENSE TO ME WHY THE ONLY 2 HUMANS IN THE SHOW DIDN'T GET ALONG.**

 **JOANNRBB – I HOPE TRISH IS A GOOD GUY, I'M READY FOR DATE NIGHT TOO!**

 **FRENCHI – AN "M" SCENE HUH….HMM…I DON'T KNOW, GUESS WE'LL SEE HOW THE DATE GOES FIRST**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH IT LACKED BOLO**

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, BOLO'S FIRST DATE…LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO! R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Saturday, 5pm**

Oh my god, I performed triple bypass heart surgery without breaking a sweat. But, I'm panicking because I can't figure out what to wear! I only have two hours before Bo gets here! My only job for this date is to get dressed and follow her lead!

Bo is doing all the planning….Oh, I know, this is her fault! I mean she didn't give me any hints; not even casual or format….Who does that?!

I even tried to get Kenzi to at least give me a hint. But what did Kenzi say when I called? "Sorry Lolo, I'm all team Bobo tonight."

The only good thing I got from that phone was hearing Bo in the background. She was yelling at Kenzi, Nate and Mark to help her figure out what to wear. So, at least this whole panic thing isn't one sided.

Alright, alright…breathe. I have every item of clothing I own on my bed and Vex and Tamsin should be here soon. Vex is a metrosexual so he has excellent fashion sense. We even thought he was gay for a while partly because of his fashion sense until my parents tried to set him up with some guy to show him that they didn't care if he was gay just like they didn't care that I was gay. Needless to say, he flipped out after he met Chris with a capital C and corrected us, very vocally.

Tamsin….I can't believe I called Tamsin, I must be really desperate. All she'll say is, "Dress hot, show off them girls, the ass and score." Tamsin's idea of a romantic date is a night at The Dal with beer, hot wings, a round of pool or two and getting laid. She claims she doesn't have time for "feelings crap" because it just gets in the way.

"Laur, you aright, luv?" Am I alright!? Do I look alright!?

All I've managed to do in preparation for this date is shower and make a mess in my normally crisp clean room. "Vex, I don't know what to wear! I'm nowhere near alright."

I give him a frustrated look; I probably look like I want to cry. I've never been so nervous in my life which is ironic considering everything Bo and I have been through in an amazingly short amount of time.

"Just wear something revealing and tight, always works for me." Tamsin says as she leans against the door frame and drinks my beer. If I wasn't such a wreck right now I'd walk over to her and punch her.

She is no help whatsoever. Vex walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders as he tries to calm me. "Aright, just take deep breath luv."

I do as he says as he starts looking at my clothes. "How bout a dress…something simple…something causal, yet classy." I nod as he starts looking through my dresses, zoning in on only the black dresses.

Alright, okay…with Vex's help, I think I can do this. I can get dressed and ready for my first date with my girlfriend. I hope….

 **Bo's POV – 1 hour later**

I finally settled on what to wear. It only took an hour of freaking out and getting no help from Nate and Mark. All they said was "Wear something hot."

Never ask a guy what to wear on a date unless he's gay. Kenzi tried to help, I thought she'd know more about what Lauren likes but she kept pointing me towards black and tight.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that girl sure loves her black and tightness…? Is that even a word? I thought about wearing a dress but then I remembered I don't own a dress because I hate them.

So I decided to wear a white revealing very short sleeve top and tight black pants….Alright, so I took Kenzi's advice a little. I grabbed my brown leather jacket on the way out.

Now I just have to stop by a flower shop. Lauren told me her favorite flowers were red roses. She laughed at herself for being cliché.

Lauren's laugh is always so beautiful. I told her she wasn't cliché. I told her a beautiful woman like her deserves the most beautiful flower Mother Nature can provide. I couldn't see her face since we were having one of our late night talks but, I could picture her blushing.

I stopped by a small flower shop and purchased a fresh dozen of long stem red roses. The flower shop owner smiled at me with a knowing look and wished me good luck. I slightly blushed and said thank you before retreating to my car.

"Hey, is everything ready?" I texted Remi who is helping me pull this date off tonight. Remi is a former client of mine. She came to me wanting to find her long lost brother since he's her last living relative. The case took me three months but, I did it.

Now, they run her restaurant together. She normally doesn't open on Saturday and today is no different. It's just open for me and Lauren tonight. "Yaaa, relax alright, c u when u n laurrrreen get here." I texted her my thanks yet again while blushing.

I arrive at Lauren's door. I took a deep breath as I knocked on Lauren's door. Alright, this is it. I haven't seriously dated since….ever.

I mean I can't count Kyle in high school, can I? We dated for about a year and after I lost my virginity him, he said he wanted to see other people…total ass. Can I count Dyson? No, that was mainly sex. Oh my god, I'm a dating virgin!

The door swings open to reveal….the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Lauren is in a strapless little black dress that stops inches before her knees. I've never been so thankful for the invention of the little black dress in my life.

She's wearing matching black heals complete with a black clutch. She has her hair down with light curls towards the end. "Wow…Lauren you..wow…"

She shyly smiles at me as I feel very much underdressed at the moment. "I hope that's a good thing that I look wow?" I smile before I remember the flowers in my hands.

"Yes, you look perfect. These are for you." I give her the flowers which she happily accepts.

I notice her staring at my cleavage. So, I'm suddenly very glad I went with revealing. "You remembered, thank you Bo and may I say you look very…delectable." She says as she bites her lip slightly.

Yup, I made a very good call. Yes! Go me!

 **Lauren's POV**

After I put the roses in some water, we headed to her car. Bo jogs up to beat me to the car to open my door for me. I have a feeling she's going to be very chivalrous tonight.

The moment Bo gets in and starts her car to proceed to our mystery destination she takes my hand in hers. We drive in a comfortable silence for a minute before I ask her about her day since I knew getting information about our destination would be useless. She told me she just helped Trick with inventory and caught up with Nate and Mark today and apparently neither have any sense of fashion.

I asked her how things were with Trick; she said they were good, just like old times. He even tried to give her a Barbie to which she kindly rejected after reminding him she's not 8 anymore. I laughed; apparently Bo had a big thing for Barbies as a kid which is kind of hard to believe.

But, it's utterly adorable to imagine little Bo playing with her Barbie dolls. She told me that when Barbie and Ken broke up, she had a massive meltdown. I smiled, getting to know everything and anything about Bo is my favorite thing to do.

We arrive at "Remi's Grill" after a short drive. I always drive past here but never ate here. I thought they were closed on Saturdays.

"Uh Bo…I think their closed." I tell her as gently as possible. I know she wants tonight to be perfect.

"Huh…you think so? Let's go make sure." She says with a certain look in her eyes that I can't quite pinpoint. She gets out of the car to open my door; offering her hand to help me out.

When we get to the door; Bo goes to open the door which I'm sure is locked. But, to my surprise the door open. But, judging by the darkness through the windows, the place looks closed.

Bo sees my confused look and takes my hand, guiding me inside when suddenly the lights turn on. There's a 5'6 woman who looks like she's been expecting us.

She has a more to love type of figure, flaming red and flawless ivory skin. She's dressed a bit like Kenzi; all black and covered in garnet jewels. "Welcome, you're table is right this way."

She leads us to a cozy table in the corner while I take in my environment. It's a small intimate yet festive place with a bar and Christmas tree lights around the walls; soft warming lighting. This place has a very romantic yet casual feel to it.

"Hello, my name is Remi and I'll be your server this evening." She smiles, handing us Mexican style menus as she asks us what we would like to drink. We both ask for water as we get settled in our seats.

I am a tad disappointed Bo is sitting across from me instead of next to me. But at least Remi quickly returned with our drinks and leaves us to browse the menu after telling us the specials. "So, is this a Mexican restaurant?"

Bo looks at me with a smile. "No. Honestly, I have no idea what kind of restaurant it is and I'm afraid to ask. A few months ago; under their 'Remi's Grill' sign they put on their display board, " _We are not a Mexican restaurant_."

I start laughing; the place sure looks Mexican with mostly Mexican cuisine on the menu. "But the portions are huge and the food is delicious." Bo tells me as she covers my hand with hers.

I take a moment to look into her eyes, dark soulful brown eyes staring back at me with a smile that makes me weak in the knees. Bo clears her throat to bring us out of our haze. She gives me recommendations based on what she's tried.

I'm a tad worried about the prices. That worry must've written on my face because Bo tells me not to worry and get whatever my heart desires. I nodded but, my heart already has what it desires and that's Bo.

Bo ordered an appetizer for us; pita bread with crab dip. The crab dip is unbelievable. I ordered the Atlantic Salmon stuffed with crab with a side of asparagus, zucchini and corn.

Bo went with a medium rare steak with broccoli and a baked potato. I told her about my day as we waited for our food. She asks me what made me want to become a doctor.

I told her since I was the oldest of four; beating Karen by five minutes, which made all the difference because our birthdays are a day apart. Karen, Tamsin and eventually Vex always seemed to be getting hurt growing up and I liked taking care of them when they got hurt. Bo looks at me with such admiration that I blush.

She always knows how to make me blush. "You're amazing, Lauren" I blushed again; at this rate my cheeks are going to stay red.

"I don't know about amazing, Bo. What you've gone through is amazing, not me." I say as she takes a seductive sip of her water; her eyes never leaving mine. "Agree to disagree?" I laugh and nod in agreement.

Bo's seductive look suddenly turns gentle with guilt. What just happened? Did I do something?

"Lauren, I want to apologize. I realized we've only known each other a short time and I've told you I love you and called you my girlfriend. I've been aggressively forward with you and I'm sorry, I hope I never made you uncomfortable."

I stand up and take the seat next to her needing to get closer to her to reassure her. "Bo, yes you were very forward but, not aggressive…more like bold and honestly, I'm surprised none of it scared me. There's just something about you that makes me feel safe and cared for. I love that you're so vocal about your feelings and I understand why you never hold back because you learned early on that life is precious and though I wish you didn't have to learn that in such a horrible way. But, if you didn't learn it, I guarantee you I wouldn't of kissed you and everything wouldn't of lead up to this night."

She smiles at me and I lean in for a quick kiss before returning to my original seat. Our meals arrive together, Bo was right everything is huge and delicious. You definitely get your money's worth.

I catch her looking at me like a love struck teenager. It gave me some much needed confidence to use my fork and feed her some of my salmon. PDA always made me nervous.

She opens her mouth to accept my offering. I swear something about the way she took the salmon into her mouth was pornographic. She returns the favor by feeding me a bite of her steak.

I try to look seductive as possible while I took my bite and by the way her eyes darkened with lust, it worked. I swear it's like a hundred degrees in here. We try to calm ourselves by talking more about work, movies, friends, favorite things.

When Bo said her favorite color was black. My geek side came out full force telling her why black and white weren't actually colors. When I was done my ramblings, I was horrified that I just did and was about to apologize when Bo said, "Your geek speak is so sexy, Dr. Lewis."

I swear my libido goes crazy whenever she says my name like that. I thank god Remi chose that time to clear our plates before I jumped over the table to take her right there and then. "Would you two like any dessert? I recommend our fried ice cream with chocolate or strawberry syrup or both on drizzled on top."

"Yes!" I blurted out; I need something cold, something to calm the feeling between my legs. Bo is just looking at me with a knowing sexy smile. I'm starting to think she's trying to kill me.

Remi returns with our single fried ice cream and two spoons within minutes. "Oh wow, this is amazing. I can't believe I never had fried ice cream before." I say as Bo just adoringly laughs at my excitement.

We ended up feeding each other till the whole thing was gone. I notice Bo give a nod to Remi. Before I could ask what that was about, the lights dim and music starts playing.

Bo gets up from her seat and holds her hand out for me. "Would you honor me with a dance?" I immediately take her hand as she leads me to a small open space.

She holds me close as we sway back and forth slowly, my arms wrapped around her neck and hers wrapped around my waist. "This song is beautiful." I almost whisper as I look into her eyes.

"The song is called 'So Beautiful' by Darren Haynes. My only thought is of you when I hear it." She says back, I kiss her again before resting my head on her shoulder listening to the lyrics.

My heart almost beating in sync with the music as I realize Bo is everything I never knew I wanted or needed.

We decide to call it a night after dancing a little while longer. Bo officially introduced me to Remi. She also told me how they knew each other.

When Bo went to pay for the bill, Remi refused and sent us home with some double chocolate brownies. When we got outside, it was significantly colder. I should've known better since it is January.

Bo notices my shiver immediately and takes her brown leather jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. I try to protest but she says she doesn't get cold easily after living out of her car and she has to take care of her girl. I'm her girl, I'm pretty sure she sees me grinning like a moron. But I don't care.

We drove home in a content happy blissful silence. We're at my door far too soon for my liking. She opens my door and I take her hand again.

She walks me to my door. "Do you want to come in? Vex is out for the night." I ask hopefully.

She smiles at me but she shook her head no. "I would love to come in but you deserve to be courted properly. If I go in that door with you, the moment we shut the door. I will pin you hard against the door, hike up your dress and have my way with you all night long all over your home."

I sucked in a hard breath as my heart and libido go into overdrive. She leans in for a teasing kiss which I try to deepen but she pulls away causing me to almost whimper in protest. She leans in again making me brace myself for another kiss.

But, the kiss never comes, instead she whispers in my ear, "Goodnight, Dr. Lewis" and with that she backs away with a sexy smile and a sway in her hips as she retreats to her car. "Your jacket!" I yelled out just loud enough for her to hear me.

She turns around, "Looks better on you, Dr. Lewis. I'm not going have my way with you tonight but, that doesn't mean I can't leave you something to remember me by, keep it. Thank you for a lovely evening."

She winks at me and gets in her car to drive away. I open my door, walk in and close it. I lean against it before my knees give out and I slide to the floor with a grin on my lips. I think I'm officially in trouble. Trouble I don't want to get out of.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO GLAD EVERYONE LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SUPER SHORT BECAUSE I AM SO TIRED LOL COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT & WORK WAS EVIL**

 **GUEST – YES! I AGREE, LAUREN HAS 3 ADULT BABIES LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – SO GLAD YOU LOVED THE DATE NIGHT. REMI'S GRILL IS A REAL RESTAURANT WITHOUT THE LITTLE OPEN SPACE (WHERE THEY DANCED), UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME/FAMILY OWNED & CLOSED ON MONDAYS. EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE PLACE IS REAL, EVEN THE "WE ARE NOT A MEXICAN RESTAURANT" SIGN WHICH THEY HAD UP FOR ABOUT A YEAR LOL**

 **YIN1994 – THANK YOU! I THOUGHT IT'D BE INTERESTING & I DON'T REALLY THINK IT'S BEEN BEFORE**

 **Lauren's POV – 1 week later**

I can't believe I ran almost twenty blocks and still going, it's almost 7:30am. I rarely ever lap Starbucks….unless I'm stressed or sexually frustrated. Everything has been calm since the whole Karen incident.

So, I'm guessing I'm sexually frustrated. I honestly didn't think my body could initiate that kind of distress anymore since it has been over three years since I last had sex and felt nothing. Well, until Bo walked in my life weeks ago and turned my world inside out in the best, yet scariest way possible.

Bo and I have seen each other practically every day one way or another since our date. Bo gave me the most perfect date I've ever had. I love that we get a little closer every day.

I've even discovered some of her pet peeves like she has to have the toilet paper on the toilet paper holder a certain way. She gave me a scowl like pout when I laughed at her till I kissed her and told her she was adorable. I swear, my feelings for her are my new addiction which is stronger than my addiction to Starbucks.

I didn't think I'd ever be more addicted to something much less someone more than I am to Starbucks. I truly believe I now understand how an addict feels to their poison of choice. Bo is definitely my poison; one I didn't choose but, wouldn't give up for the universe.

 **BO'S POV**

Come on, come on…I been standing outside here for almost 20 minutes. She's usually here around 7. I hope her coffee doesn't get cold by the time I see her.

Oh wow, there she is…in skin tight red workout pants and a black work out top. She's all sweaty and yet, the way the sun hits her this early in the morning…She's absolutely glowing as she jogs in place while checking her heart rate.

She doesn't have her earbuds in which is a good thing, I won't startle her. The other night I made the mistake of startling her while she had her tunes on while working out in her home gym. I wrapped my arms around her without warning when I thought she was done…I thought she knew I was there.

Well…she didn't, the moment I wrapped my arms around her waist, she flipped me on my back and straddled my waist. Oh god, just thinking about her straddling me made me bite my lip. I will gladly get my ass kicked by her if it means she'll straddle me every time.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Thank god I'm not a guy. Otherwise, I'd have to sit down and cross my legs or something.

I started my way over to her. I made sure my heels give her plenty of warning that she's about to possibly be approached. I really don't want to land on my back with 2 cups of coffee spilt all over me.

"Good morning, Dr. Lewis" I whisper in her ear before wrapping my free arm around her waist while my I put the carry tray in front of her and kiss the crook of her neck. I see a smile form on her face as she takes the coffee cup that still has the spill stick inside of it and leans into me.

I'm always amazed at how perfectly our bodies seem to mold to each other. "Mmm….Good morning, Inspector Dennis-McCorrigan." She says right as I lean in for my long awaited overdue morning kiss.

 **Lauren's POV**

The only thing better than coffee with Bo in the morning is surprise Bo with coffee in the morning…I love when we get to have coffee in the morning which is almost every morning. Bo wakes me up better than all the caffeine in the world ever could. We leisurely walk back to her car as we tell each other our schedules for the day; trying to figure out if and when we can see each other today.

My phone starts to ring during our drive back to my place so I answer it without thinking. "Dr. Lewis" I almost always answer my calls that way due to habit. I don't mind though, it's as natural as breathing to me now.

I especially love doing it to or around Bo. She gets lusty eyes when I answer that way just like she does right now as she glances over at me which makes me chuckle. "Pumpkin!"

Bo looks at me in question so I mouth to her that it's my dad. "Hey dad, how's everything going? Are you guys all ready for your flight back home tomorrow?"

He laughs at me. "Is that your way of saying you kids are sick of us? At least Karen still loves us. She actually wants to go back home. She actually likes having the old folks around."

I laugh as he teases me. "You know we all love to have you guys around. Might I remind you, every time we try to visit or ask you guys to come out here, you guys are always away. Last time, it was Fiji for a whole 3 months. We're not feeling the love, dad." I teased him right back.

He laughs, "We're sorry sweetie, if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't planned. Anyway Pumpkin, the three of us were wondering if we could have a big dinner tonight as a family which includes Kenzi, of course. She can bring that new fella of hers if she wants, what was it, Hale? Oh and you should bring Bo. We haven't seen her since the group hug at the hospital and all we got out of her then was, _'Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis._ ' So we know she's polite but, we'd like to know more about the woman who is dating our little girl."

Oh joy, dinner with my parents and Bo….fun…"Uh, sure dad…Let me see if she can make it." I say hesitantly as I look at Bo who cocked her eyebrow up in question.

"Alright, Pumpkin, we hope she can make it. I left my gun collection at home, if that's what you're worried about. Your mom is doing the cooking tonight at your place."

If he didn't really have a gun collection, I'd laugh. "Alright, bye dad" I hang up after he says bye just as we pull up my driveway.

"So, what was that about?" Bo asks me with a smile as she cuts off the engine. I make sure we have complete eye contact before saying, "How would you like to have dinner with my parents tonight?" I ask with my best smile. There, I said it, can't take it back now.

All the color drains from Bo's face as she now looks absolutely, positively terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE SHORTEST CHAPTER SO FAR LOL.**

 **JOANNRBB – I HOPE SHE DOESN'T PASS OUT EITHER, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED ENCOURAGEMENT/COMPLIMENTS**

 **MOTHERFAER – THANKS! I'M GOING TO GO BACK & READ ALL YOUR STORIES AGAIN JUST TO R/R THEM ALL IT'S THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR YOUR KIND WORDS**

 **FRENCHI – I AGREE! POOR BO, CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL BAD FOR HER AT THE SAME TIME LOL**

 **JUNETWEED – THANKS!**

 **KK – I AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID. LAUREN FLIPPING BO WAS HILARIOUS! I LOVE CONTINUING THE STORY FOR YOU GUYS SO IT'S MY PLEASURE. ALL THE SUPPORT KEEPS THE STORY GOING.**

 **FYI: REMI & CHRIS FROM THE DATE CHAPTER IS MINE. LET'S SEE HOW DINNER WITH THE FAMILY GOES! R/R & ENJOY!**

 **BO'S POV – 4pm**

So, earlier today I took down a 6ft hairy gorilla looking brute with Kenzi's help since he is my main suspect in my newest case. I rather do that again than what I'm doing right now. I have nothing to wear for dinner tonight with Lauren's parents!

Everything I own is too tight, too revealing, too causal or just too…too…just wrong! "KENZI!" I call out, panicked. "What's up, Bobo?" She asks as she strolls in, taking a seat on my bed.

"I have no clothes!" She looks at me like I'm being ridiculous; making me sigh. "I mean of course I have clothes but, not ' _meet the parents'_ clothes, ya know. I want a dress, I NEED a dress. I've never done this before, this has to go well."

Kenzi stands up and comes in front of me. "Bobo, they're not the fashion police. They don't care what you're wearing. They just want to get to know you. Mr. and Mrs. L are actually really cool peeps."

I stare at Kenzi for a moment before walking towards the door; everything she just said went in one ear and out the other. "I need a dress!" I yell out as I head to my car, hearing Kenzi trail behind me.

 **LAUREN'S POV – 6pm**

After moving some furniture around, we finally got the table for 9, well technically 10, ready. Mom made her famous pot roast and pork chops with green beans, salad, sweet potatoes, greens, peas, mash potatoes with gravy. She even brought three different flavors of ice cream for dessert; chocolate, vanilla and strawberry.

We're definitely going to have leftovers even with Kenzi. Mom has superpowers when it comes to cooking and her family. She even got all of us to take off work early to help setup.

Well…it's easy to get Tamsin to take off. But, nearly impossible to get her to do any manual labor that doesn't involve violence. I rarely take off work, let alone leave work early since I love my job. Vex, of course isn't employed right now but even if he was, he'd take off if our mother asked him to because he's a big momma's boy. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course.

There's a knock at the door so I walked over to answer it; it's show time.

I opened the door to reveal…a goddess. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor like in the cartoons. Bo is absolutely beyond stunning.

I never thought it was possible for her to get even more beautiful but she's definitely proving me wrong right now. She has her hair pulled back to expose that delicious neck that I love to kiss. She's wearing a maroon color dress with straps. The dress flowed perfectly down to her matching beautiful new red dress heels.

She has a bouquet of carnations in her hands. No doubt for my mother since she called and asked me what my mother's favorite flowers are. I noticed Bo is fidgeting and that her other hand is behind her back.

"Hi" she says to me as she brings her other hand out of hiding to reveal a single long stem red rose which she presents to me. God, I love this woman.

I just wish I could tell her that. Hell, if I'm wishing for stuff, right now, I wish I could rip that dress off right off of her and plunge right into her and make her scream my name over and over till she loses her voice or passes out or both.

I shook my head to force myself out of my dirty thoughts as I took my rose in one hand and her hand in the other, guiding her to my parents. Bo shakes both my parent's hands with a firm grip, her nervousness coming off of her in waves. She hands the bouquet of carnations to my mother.

My mom is absolutely delighted. I told my parents we'd be right back, I just needed to return a case file back to Bo. They bought the lame excuse and so I led Bo to my room.

When we get to my room, Bo walks in front of my full length mirror to look herself over as I shut and locked the door. I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I made a trial of gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder, instantly feeling her relax and let out a happy sigh.

"Bo, baby. It'll be fine." I say softly. She turns her head to look me in the eyes. "What if they don't like me? I didn't go to college. I don't even have a stable job." She says with the saddest tone and eyes I've ever seen which breaks my heart.

"They're going to love you and even if in some crazy universe, they hate you, I won't care; I absolutely adore you, Bo. I don't care about anyone's approval especially when it comes to you." She smiles at me but, I can still see a small amount of fear in her eyes. So, I resume placing more kisses on her shoulder and neck when her hand cradles the side of my face tilting my head back up to meet her eyes before giving me a hard passionate kiss which causes us both to moan into the kiss.

Dinner was a success for the most part. Initially, my dad decided to have some fun with Bo by making her sweat, asking her about her life goals, ambitions and intentions with me. Bo shuddered through her answers due to her nerves which calmed down a bit once I held her hand under the table.

She told my father that she's not too sure about life goals at the moment. But that her ambitions are to help people and her intentions towards me are to love me and be with me for as long as I let her. I wanted to cry and tell her what I've wanted to tell her on multiple occasions now, that I love her.

But, I still can't. So instead, I kicked my father under the table in the shin and gave him a warning look as he had a look of pain on his face while trying to silence a groan. After that, he stopped playing games. My mother was the one to get Bo to relax. Ugh, my mother and my father are always playing good cop, bad cop.

As the night drew to a close, we started to notice how quiet and short Vex was being. He excused himself right after dessert and headed towards my gym. My parents, Tamsin, Karen and I shared a look to decide who should go talk to him.

Karen decided to try first. She looks a lot better than she did in the hospital. Her weight is at a healthy number, she's still slim but not in an unhealthy way.

She dyed her long hair to brunette and her smiles reach her eyes more now. She definitely looks like me now minus the hair color and toned muscles. She also made polite conversation with Bo and Hale all evening which is huge because she's been pretty shy lately.

I kind of wonder if she likes Hale…They honestly seemed to hit it off more than Kenzi and Hale did. But anyway, Karen came back shaking her head side to side.

She couldn't get through to him. I wanted to go next but was hesitant to leave Bo's side. Bo gave me a gentle hand squeeze sensing I wanted to go check on Vex. She nodded in his direction and told me to go and that she'd be alright. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to the gym for Vex.

I find Vex punching the punching bag like it owed him money. Looking at him, sometimes I still can't believe he's not that skinny kid anymore. Now, he has muscles that compliment his height and his short hair neatly combed to one side and his clean shave. The Goth attire replaced with jeans and t-shirts, suits or uniforms.

"Want me to steady the bag?" I asked and got no answer. "Want to talk about it?" Still no answer...

I'm about to turn and leave to tag the next Lewis in or Kenzi when he suddenly bursts out, "What's he got that I don't, huh!?" I'm at a loss to what he's talking about…not that he noticed.

"What makes that bloke better than me! Why him and what kind of stupid name is Hale." Ohhh, Vex loves Kenzi. Wait, VEX LOVES KENZI. This is why he wouldn't share a bed with her weeks ago or won't hang out with her if Hale is with her!

"How long?" I asked, he shrugs as he looks down "Not really sure, maybe always."

"Maybe you should tell her…before she gets too serious with Hale." He scoffs at my gentle suggestion. "Easy for you to say, you got your girl. All lovey dovey, the perfect couple."

I winced at that perfect comment. "Vex, we're not perfect. She is; I'm not. I'm so damaged. You know I've wanted to tell her that I love her multiple times. So far, the closest I've gotten is ' _I adore you_ ' all because I've had horrible past relationships that have nothing to do with her but, I can't help it. I'm scared."

Vex takes a deep breath. "So you and I are both scared idiots, huh…" I can't help but chuckle "Yeah, I guess we are."

I take a sit on the bench press and he takes the seat next to me. "You should tell Kenzi." I advised him, gently.

"You should talk to Bo about your past." He retorts back to me. "I will if you will." We say in unison which makes us laugh as we both agree to do what we each have to do to free our hearts. We sit in a moment of silence before we headed back to the dinner party which is pretty much over now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: DID ANYONE NOTICE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I USED THE KISS FROM EPISODE 4:5 "LET THE DARK TIMES ROLL" BUT I HAD LAUREN BEHIND BO, NOT BO BEHIND LAUREN. ALSO, SOMEONE PM'D ME WITH A QUESTION. I FIGURE I ADDRESS IT HERE IN CASE ANYONE ELSE WONDERED. YES, LAUREN'S AUNT EDNA IS FROM THE SHOW, WHO WAS ONLY MENTIONED BY NAME THOUGH.**

 **GUEST – I HOPE LAUREN TALKS TO BO SOON TOO**

 **KK – I SWEAR WE SHARE THE SAME MIND LOL I ALWAYS WANTED KENZI & VEX ON THE SHOW, THEY CLEARLY HAD A CONNECTION THAT THE WRITERS NEVER USED IN MY OPINION. LAUREN KICKING HER DAD WAS HILARIOUS LOL JUST PROTECTING HER GIRL.**

 **WARNING: THE RATING HAS CHANGED TO "M"**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 1 week later - 3pm**

I never thought I'd say this but it's been a long dragging day at work. Maybe, that's because I been sitting behind my desk all day pushing papers and taking conference calls...No, that's not why, it's because of a brunette beauty by the name of Bo.

She's haunts my thoughts more and more every day. The closer we get, the more I want her. I still haven't talked to her about my baggage. She knows I'm hiding something but never pushes me to tell her.

We've been taking turns sleeping over each other's place. We've gotten to know each other's morning rituals down pat. I love her so much.

I'm still just too cowardly to tell her. I've heard it from her how many times now? Ugh, I'm such a horrible person.

Maybe, I'll find the courage to talk to her today. I can't believe it's only just past 3. I still have another hour to go.

There's a knock at my door. "Come in" I say while I'm looking down, signing more paperwork. "Lauren" The voice causing me look up.

"Dyson…" I haven't seen Dyson since my sister was admitted…Since I found out he loves me.

I take in his appearance, I never knew how such a tall and lean yet muscular blonde with short curly blonde hair could have such a sad puppy dog face complete with sad brown eyes. "How can I help you, Dyson" I say as professional as possible.

"We never got to talk. I tried giving you space to think. But, I can't wait anymore, Lauren. Yes, I love you and I know you only date women and you're with Bo but….none of that changes how I feel…Is there any way…you could give me a chance; let me prove myself. I'll be the last person you'll ever want or need, I swear."

He gives me the most pleading eyes. I sigh as I stood up. "Dyson, I'm sorry but, there is nothing you could ever do or say to make me see you as more than a friend. I think it's best for you to leave." I told him as gently as possible.

I started making my way to open the door for him when he grabs me and spins me around to face him, kissing me hard without warning trying to part my lips with his tongue…Before I could even comprehend what was happening. Dyson is being ripped off of me and punched in the mouth by Bo.

She looks at me with tears threatening to fall. "...Is this what you were hiding from me…? You lied to me…"

With that, she bolted out the door before I could find my voice. I finally got a grip on the situation and just as I'm about to bolt out the door after her. Dyson grabbed my forearm.

"Lauren, wai-" I rip my arm from his grip and slap him as hard as I could. "Dyson, stay out of my personal life. We're strictly business from now on."

I don't even him a chance to speak as I run out the door like my life depended on it; telling the receptionist that I'm off for the day as I run by.

When I finally get outside; I'm too late. I see her car pulling onto the road. I make a dash towards the employee parking garage to my BMW and pray she's going to the clubhouse like I think she is.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally reach the clubhouse to see her Camaro by the door. I quickly park, not even waiting for my car to come to a complete stop before I get out and run to the door, barging in after I find it unlocked. I run up the stairs to Bo's bedroom to find her packing in a hurry.

"Bo, baby please, it's not what you think..." She laughs, "It never is…"

She doesn't even pause for a moment. She grabs her duffel bag and heads downstairs, not even looking my way. I follow her downstairs as she makes sure she leaves a note for Kenzi and heads for the door.

"I LOVE YOU! DYSON KISSED ME, HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD AND YOU PUNCHED HIM BEFORE I EVEN KNEW WHAT HAPPENED. I LOVE YOU, I BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU BUT, COULDN'T BECAUSE IN PAST RELATIONSHIPS THINGS ALWAYS WENT TO HELL AFTER I DID, I ALWAYS GOT HURT, THEY'D CHEAT ON ME, ABUSED ME, USED ME FOR MY MONEY, CONNECTIONS EVEN MY COMPASSION FOR OTHERS AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THEM AND IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU BUT, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED TO LOSE ANYONE IN MY LIFE AND AS STUPID AS IT SOUNDS I THOUGHT SOMETHING HORRIBLE WOULD HAPPEN IF I SAID IT, THAT YOU WOULD HURT ME OR WORSE, LEAVE ME. BUT, THE THOUGHT OF YOU LEAVING ME BEFORE I EVEN GOT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU IS SCARIER THAN THE STUPID FEAR OF THINGS GOING HORRIBLE AFTER I TOLD YOU!"

I yell out as fast as I could, now looking down at the floor crying; waiting to hear the door shut and the love of my life to walk out of my life forever. I'm so busy crying I didn't even know she was right in front of me. She placed her curled finger under my chin to lift my face up to look at her.

Those loving brown eyes looking into my teary ones. "You love me?" She asks in a whisper.

I nod, "I love you, I love you s-" she cuts me off with a hard passionate mind blowing kiss.

I grab her hips and practically ram her into me. I slip my tongue in her mouth which causes her to moan. My hands running down her body to the back of her knees so I can pick her up.

She automatically wraps her legs tightly around my waist with her arms around my neck as I carry her up to her bed. She removes my lab coat and works on my shirt as we reach the top of the stairs as our tongues struggle to taste more and more of each other. I place her on the bed gently as we start removing each other's clothes urgently in between kisses being placed everywhere; anywhere with exposed skin.

The moment the last of our clothes are off, she grabs the back of my neck into another heated kiss as she pulls me down on top of her. Our hands roaming all over each other's naked body. I break the kiss and look into her eyes, telling her I love her again before kissing down her neck, going in between her breasts.

"LAURENNN..." She moans when I took her hard nipple in my mouth, massaging her nipple with my tongue. "LAURRENN bababy pleas need I need you inside of me..plea-se baby I need you so bad." She struggles to tell me.

I let go of her nipple and make my way down to her center with a trial of kisses. She's so wet it almost drives me over the edge. I look her in the eyes asking if she's sure.

Her eyes tell me my answer. I open her legs just a little wider before I rain kisses all over her soaked pussy, hearing her moan and whimper.

My tongue forces its way into her, her walls tightening around my tongue. "LAUURREEEN! YES BABY YES MORE PLEASE!" She screams out as I dart my tongue in and out of her.

Her hand grips my hair and shoves me into her deeper. I eagerly suck and lick all her juices, tasting her core, tasting her. She's running her fingers through my hair.

I pull my tongue out to bite her clit softly, sucking on it. "Yesss" She hisses out.

I make my way back to her lips with traces of her juices still on my lips, kissing her so she can taste herself as I kiss her as we start to grind our pussies together fast and hard causing us both to moan. We moan each other's names loudly. "You're so beautiful…"

I tell her, she smiles at me. "Not as beautiful as you…" She says and kisses me before she bites my neck hard, I know she broke the skin.

"BBBO BO OHH BABY I LOVE YOU" I scream as I feel her liking off my neck. "Ride me baby…"

She whispers and all I can do is rapidly nod, getting into straddle position, she slips in one finger at a time; giving me a moment to adjust and before I know it, her whole hand is inside me. I ride her slow and soft as I give myself time to adjust to her hand. "Do you love me, baby?"

I nod rapidly, "Are you mine, baby?" I nod, "Only mine?" I nod again "YES BABY, ALL YOURS, ONLY YOURS FFFOREVERRRR" I scream out and she rewards me by burying her face in between my breasts, kissing, sucking and licking between them.

I feel my walls closing in on her fingers trying to make sure she can't escape. "BBBABY, I'M SOOO CLLLOSEEE!" I scream, partly moan out, hoping she can hear me while she seems mesmerized by my breasts bouncing up and down.

She took one of my hard nipples into her mouth causing me to moan even more. "PPLE-ASEE BABY, I want to bbe innnsiiideee you too" She pulls out of me slowly so I can reposition myself so we can both be inside each other at the same time.

We automatically become in sync with the pace as we move inside each other as one. Between, every inch of our bodies meshing perfectly together, our moans, kisses, sucking, biting and repeating "I love you" over and over again. We inevitably screamed out each other's name when we came together.

I gather her limp body in my arms with the last of my strength. We're both barely awake after making love for the first time for hours. Bo is about to pass out but, she's fighting it.

"Say it again..." I smile at her request and adorable sleepy smile. "I love you, Bo. I am madly and completely in love with you Ysabeau Beth Dennis-McCorrigan."

She smiles wider before mumbling, "I love you, Lauren no middle name Lewis." I chuckle as she drifts off to sleep in my arms. I kiss her forehead, "I'm going to marry you one day."

I say before I give into sleep. I swear I heard Bo say, "You better…" just before I was completely out with our arms wrapped around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GLAD EVERYONE LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! WELL, GUESS YOU GUYS KNOW WHICH RATING WON LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL YOUR SLAP COMMENT MADE ME LAUGH OUT LOUD. I'M SORRY I SCARED YOU BUT YOU KNOW I'M STRICTLY BOLO/DOCCUBUS I WOULDN'T MAKE THEM SUFFER…FOR TOO LONG ANYWAY…**

 **KK- YOUR COMMENTS MADE ME LAUGH TOO. SO GLAD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO AWKWARDLY TRY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF LOL SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY CHANGES AND ORIGINAL STUFF**

 **MOTHERFAER – THANK YOU! YOUR WORDS MADE ME BLUSH! I HOPE I CONTINUE TO GET BETTER AND BETTER AT WRITING FOR YOU GUYS & MYSELF ESPECIALLY SINCE I'LL BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT SEMESTER**

 **FRENCHI – I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT, I WAS UNSURE SINCE IT WAS THE FIRST INTIMATE SCENE I'VE DONE. YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT DYSON, THOUGH IT'S HARD TO FEEL BAD FOR HIM WHEN HE KNEW HE HAD NO CHANCE EVEN IF LAUREN WAS SINGLE.**

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN HALF ASLEEP. I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO BAD PLEASE**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – MORNING AFTER**

I stir awake to a phone vibrating. I groan due to my sore muscles that are sore in the best ways. I smile as last night came back to me; we made love for the first time.

We were fast, slow, hard, aggressive, gentle, intense, loving; all at once, all night long. My phone continues to ring so I finally open my eyes to get to it, only to find Bo's limbs perfectly entwined with mine. I see my phone just out of reach on the floor.

I try to get out of Bo's embrace without waking her but; she just tightens herself around me as if she knew I was trying to escape. I decide to try kissing my way free.

I softly placed kisses on her neck, shoulder and cheeks which made her loosen her hold a bit and bite the right side of her button lip before moaning my name. I smile wider; well, at least I know what she's dreaming about and who.

I barely had enough reach to reach my phone without completely getting out of Bo's embrace. I didn't wanna risk waking her up. Alright, fine. I don't want to get out of my happy place.

"Hello?" I answered. "It's about fuckin time Lo, I been calling you a million times in a row now. Why are you whispering? Where are you? I was about to file a missing person's report on your ass!"

I roll my eyes and smile as I feel Bo stirring. Tamsin's voice always did carry…loudly. "I was sleeping and I'm at Bo's and Kenzi's. Why were you about _attempt_ to file a missing person's report when you know it hasn't been 48 hours yet?"

Bo has an evil grin on her face as she opens her eyes and starts kissing my neck, focusing on the crook of my neck since she knows it's one of my weak spots. "Your receptionist called me worried about you yesterday. You stormed out EARLY like a bat out of hell and you didn't report in this morning."

Bo's assault on me is making it hard to focus. "I I II umm..mmm..ohh.." I sputtered out, "Lauren, are yo…OH MY GOD, EWW…YOU'RE HAVING SEX WHILE ON THE PHONE! I NEED A NEW PHONE! CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE NOT- "

I toss the phone back on the floor, not caring what she has to say. Instead I grab a very naughty Bo by the waist and pull her onto my lap, making her squeal in delight. "You're being very bad, Inspector."

She giggles as she gets cozy in my lap. "It's your fault, Dr. Lewis. You look so yummy, naked in my bed."

She starts kissing down my body. "Bo, baby we should really...OHOOHH BBO…" I moan out as she uses the tip of her tongue to trace the outline of my entrance.

"Do you want me to stop? She asks, her voice dripping with lust and seduction. "NNN-NOO…Ohhh babyyyy" I moan out.

I can barely make out the predatory eyes with a victory grin as she plunges her tongue in me hard, darting in and out, thrusting side to side. I feel my body getting ready to convulse violently. Bo shoves her face into my pussy without warning so hard and that's all it took.

My body spasms out as I scream her name, my cum exploding in Bo's face. She climbs her way back up to me like a predatory cat. I lick some of my cum off her face. Then, I use my hand to wipe off the rest of my cum off of her face, feeding her my cum. She eagerly licks and sucks my hand and fingers clean before giving me a passionate kiss.

We finally make it downstairs after we got our hormones together and I called out of work. We briefly wondered where Kenzi was before I started to make breakfast. At least Bo keeps the kitchen somewhat stocked unlike Kenzi.

Bo set up the table as I cooked before taking a seat to watch me while she wears nothing but my lab coat while I wear nothing but her robe. She looks so sexy naked in my lab coat. We feed the omelettes I made to each other after I pull Bo towards me by grabbing the ends of my lab coat, getting a kiss before Bo takes a seat in my lap.

After we ate, Bo insisted on cleaning up breakfast so I could relax. When she we done, we knew it was time to talk. "Lauren, I'm never going to intentionally hurt you." She said as she sat next to me, holding my hands.

"I know Bo, but it's going to take time for the fear to go away. I want to be honest with you. I have a horrible dating history. Nadia was my first girlfriend for about 6 months before I found out she was cheating on me and using my prescription pads to attempt to get drugs and sell them. Crystal was my girlfriend for a few months before she gradually started abusing me. I told Kenzi after she saw my bruises and she and Tamsin…honestly, they never told me what they did. Another girl just dated me to manipulate me to give her grandmother free medical care and my money. Bo, you have to understand. I feel cursed in relationships. They all hurt me and right before they all made their exit, they all told me it was my fault. I'm the problem, I only cared about work and I neglected them, forcing them to look for an outlet for their frustrations. What if their right? What if I mess us up? I've never felt this way I feel about anyone like I do you. What if I lose you like I almost did yesterday?"

I finally look her in the eyes after my speech. All I see is love and guilt in her eyes. She leans in and kisses me, our tongues moving together like they always do. When she breaks the kiss, her eyes are watery.

"Baby, those women are insane and I swear to hell in back if I ever meet any of them, I'll kill them. Nothing they did was your fault. You are not responsible for their thoughts or actions or anything they do or say. You are the sweetest, smartest, most caring person I've ever met. I'm so sorry about yesterday, sweetheart. When I walked in and saw Dyson kissing you, it felt like the end of the world. I've never been in love before you. But, now I know why people say love is illogical. All I wanted to do was run away from the pain. I'm so sorry I jumped the gun. I promise I'll work on that, I tend to have a habit of jumping the gun which I'm sure you've noticed…"

We both laughed, "Hmm…you don't say..." I tease, she playfully tries to escape my lap but, I have a firm hold on my new favorite lab coat and give her an Eskimo kiss.

"Did you mean what you said after we made love last night, Lauren? You want to marry me one day?" I don't even hesitate and answer yes which sends her over the moon.

We agree, we're still new…not there yet…But, one day…We spend the rest of the day talking, watching TV, making love, cuddling, eating, making love some more and eventually falling asleep completely and happily tangled together.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS!" We were startle awake after hearing Kenzi, looking at each other. "Shit, the note…and the mess we made christening the whole clubhouse..." Bo says as we look at each other panicked for a moment before we can't help but grin and laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT FRIDAY! SO GLAD EVERYONE LOVES THE NEW RATING.**

 **JOANNRBB – THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS AGAIN!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD YOU LIKED THE MORNING AFTER I WASN'T SURE ABOUT IT**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – I KNOW, IT TOOK 11 CHAPTERS LOL HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT**

 **FYI: JUST SO YOU KNOW, MY WORKLOAD IS GOING TO INCREASE SO UPDATES MIGHT NOT BE EVERYDAY ANYMORE BUT, I'LL TRY. R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 10 days later - 4pm**

I can't believe it's been a month. I been with Bo for a month now, Hell, I can't believe we started on my birthday.

But, things have been so amazing. We can't keep our hands off each other. We talk all the time….I hope I planned everything right for tonight...

Bo started working at The Dal the other day for Trick, along with Vex. But, Bo only works whenever Trick needs her if she's free while Vex works full time. I asked Trick to ask her to work this afternoon while I get our anniversary plans set up.

Trick was more than delighted to help me keep Bo distracted. He also told me he's never seen Bo so happy or me for that matter so he's happy for us. Bo has no idea; she called me earlier to apologize and promised to make it up to me.

I made sure the Festival of Lights was still going. Luckily, today is the last day for the event till next November. I went to the supermarket to get everything I need. I reached out to Remi, who I've been keeping in touch with now and again to exchange recipes.

She was more than happy to help out with my plans. She needs some extra money for some unexpected expense so it works out perfectly for both of us. She'll be following my recipes and other instructions that I gave her for the evening.

I wonder if I look alright. Vex is working so I can't ask him. Kenzi has been mysteriously MIA a lot. I could ask Tamsin but, she's afraid to pick up the phone since I "had sex in her ear"…Oh, I know, I'll video Skype Karen!

Karen picks up after the third "ring". "Hey Kar Bear, how you doing?" She looks happy with a nice tan. "Fine, what's up sis?"

I stand up and walk away from the camera. "How do I look? It's my first month anniversary with Bo."

She looks me over for a moment before answering. "You look good, Bo's gonna drop her panties faster than a blink of an eye." I laughed, "Thanks! So, are you seeing anyone? You use to never be single for more than a week."

She all a sudden looks very nervous, avoiding eye contact. "Uh sorry Laur, connection's going bad, gotta go. I'll visit soon, bye!" I furrow my eyes in confusion…that was odd…Oh well, time to go surprise Bo.

The Dal is packed, I can barely move towards the bar. When I finally get a clear view of the bar, I immediately feel jealousy and anger run through me. Some stick figure skinny blonde is hitting on my girl.

She's trying to touch Bo's hand and definitely flirting with her while Bo seems uncomfortable behind her smile, trying to dodge the bitch's touches. Bo catches me in her sights and I got that smile that's just for me. She excuses herself from the bitch and comes out from behind the bar.

The moment she gets in arm's reach, I pull her in, nearly crashing her into me and I kiss her hard. When her tongue enters my mouth I start sucking on her tongue making her moan as I grab her ass and squeeze it hard which evokes another moan. We finally come up for air when we have no choice.

Bo has her head resting on my shoulder as she spoke. "Jealous Lauren is possessive and hot. I love it when you mark your territory, Doctor." I laugh as I hold Bo by her waist as I watch wannabe Barbie walk away glaring at me.

"Ready to go?" I ask, Bo looks at me confused. "Babe, I still have a couple more hours of work. I'm sorry baby. I wish Trick didn't need me tonight. Happy one month anniversary, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Goodnight Bo, you're done for the night." Trick yells from the bar with a wink. "Have a lovely evening ladies." He smiles at us with a wave.

Bo looks completely confused as she looks between us. I lead her out the door and into my car before I place a blind fold on her which she tried to protest by even trying to use the snow on the ground as an excuse.

 **BO'S POV**

I wish I could see. I should have known something was up when Trick made me work today. He knew it was my first month anniversary with Lauren.

And I'm a private investigator. What an epic fail. Thank God, I'm not on Yelp.

Lauren looked so hot in her skinny blue jeans and extra tight white tee. I wonder how she never gets cold. But, then again the weather has been so weird the last few years. We only have about ten inches of snow on the ground, maybe even less than that.

The car comes to a stop and she removes my blind fold…Wow, it's like out of a fairy tale. Are we at the North Pole; like Santa Claus and The North Pole…There are Christmas decorations everywhere; all around the park. The snow on the ground, the Christmas lights shaped into reindeer, Santa, candy canes, snowmen, flying reindeer, elf's, even a gingerbread house and more, along with soft holiday music playing on a PA system.

Lauren takes my hand as we start our walk through the park as she tells me about the Festival of Lights. The Festival of Lights happens every year during November through January, sometimes they extend it till February like they did this year. The money made from the event goes to her hospital's children's wing which she helps set up and coordinate every year.

She's never told anyone before me, not even Kenzi. She doesn't want people focusing on her rather than the actual event. The walk is about three miles long, they're 312,000 LED bulbs in the whole park, over 150 organizations volunteer to help set up every year and last year, they raised almost $700,000 for the children. My girlfriend is an angel. Everything looks so…perfect and magical.

During the walk we had a small impromptu snowball fight which turned into making snow angels that are holding hands. Then, after I happily provoked Lauren to tackle me. We kissed and made out like hormonal teenagers on and off. Towards the end of the walk, Lauren was walking behind me with her arms around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder.

When we arrive back at her place. The moment she hit the lights, the room was romantically dim with a candlelight dinner for two with a rose as the centerpiece. Wine was chilling and dinner was already set to eat.

"Wow…How…ba-" She silences me with a kiss. "Don't worry about it, baby. Happy Anniversary." She says as she pulls out my seat for me. I take a seat as she lifts the top off my dish to reveal lobster with broccoli and caramelized carrots; my favorite. She pours our glasses of wine before she takes her seat to reveal her dish; parmesan crusted filet mignon, with green beans and corn.

After we eat and drink some wine. I tease her about no dessert. "Oh, don't worry. I have dessert ready. But first…"

She reaches in her pocket and presents me with a small velvet box. She opens the box to reveal a key to me. "Lauren…" I whisper in surprise.

"It's a key to my place. I said I'm working through my fears about love but more importantly, I want to share everything with you. I want you to be able to come and go as you please. I cleared half of my walk in closet and dresser drawer for you too."

I have tears freely falling out of pure happiness. "I didn't get you anything yet. My case and helping Trick has kept me so busy-" She gently cuts me off.

"Bo, you already gave me something no one else can. Two things actually; the ability to love is coming back slowly but surely because of you and you gave me your heart which I don't think I deserve but, I'll always cherish you and your heart and soul."

Before I can even find words, she lightly kisses me. Then, she walks to the fridge and pulls out a can of whip cream which she puts in my hand before giving me a mind stopping kiss. By the time my brain recovers from the kiss, minutes must have passed.

Since I see her by the staircase wearing nothing but three red heart ribbons as one piece that covers nothing but her nipples and pussy. Every single ounce of me went into overdrive as she stands there naked with eyes full of love and lust. I grab the whip cream, barely able to shove it in my pants pocket before I charged at her; picking her up, her legs and arms going around me, taking her upstairs while ripping the ribbons off with my teeth.

As soon as I get her on the bed we're both practically ripping my clothes off. There isn't an ounce of me that isn't on fire for this blonde goddess. I give her a hard kiss before driving right between her legs to my dessert.

I bite her inner thigh causing her to moan. I lick my lips before shoving my face into that wet pussy "BBBBOO OHH BBO..." She yells, my hands slip under her ass to squeeze her firm sexy ass causing her to whimper as I bite and pull on her clit.

I search for the whip cream that shouldn't be far from me with my hand, alone. When I grab it, I use it to put whip cream all over that pussy before I continue eating her out as she screams and begs. She makes me hold her hips in place as she can't control her movements while her body has orgasm after orgasm.

"BBO OH YESSS BO GOD YES!" Her hand finds her way to my head and she shoves me in so hard my lips are in her pussy. My hands find their way to her breasts as I continue thrusting my tongue in her pussy.

I squeeze her breasts and massage her nipples with my thumbs. "FFF-FIN-GER ME PLEASE BABY I II WANNNT YOUR FFINGGERS INSIDE MEE PLL-EASSE" She yells out.

I almost reluctantly pull out of my whip cream covered treat to obey her begging request. I slip in three fingers causing me to moan out her name, she's so wet, tight and warm. "Fuckin' hell baby you're so tight, your always so tight baby..."

I whisper in her ear which causes her to bite her lip while her eyes are closed tight, trying to adjust to my fingers. "AHH OHH LLLAAUREN" I scream out as she bites into my neck.

"MINE!" She says, claiming me which impossibly turns me on more. "YYY-YYEESSS BABY ALL YOO-URSS!" I scream out as she started to fist me without warning.

Tears are starting to form. "DON'T STOP BABY, CLAIIIMMM MMEE MMAAKE ME YOOOURRS FUCCCKIIIN MARRK MEE!" I scream out between whimpers.

She purposely bites my neck hard enough to bleed, making sure I'll have a deep bite mark on me for all to see for weeks. I start grinding on her pussy after I take her fist out of me with an extremely loud moan while my fingers are still fucking her. Just as I start getting the perfect grinding pace, she flips us over with lightning speed.

She pulls out a realistic strapless dildo from out of nowhere. She inserts her end inside her which causes me to moan just by watching her do that before putting my legs over her shoulders and starts pounding into me hard and fast. "LAURENNN LAAUURREEN LAAUREN LAURENNN FUCK FUCK BABY YESSSSSSSSS"

I feel my body ready to climax. She uses her mouth to play with my nipples and her hands are either squeezing my ass or fingering my ass. "FUCKK BABY KISS MEEEEE I'M SO FUCKIN CLLOOSEEE 69 BABBABY 69 PLLLLEAAASE WA-NNA CUM IIIN YOUR MOUUTH WANNA BE TONGUE FUCKKKKEED BY YOUUU CUMMM WIITHH MEEEE AHHH LAAAUREEEN"

I scream both in pleasure and pain, pain I love. She pulls out of me and gets us into sixty-nine position. We start eating each other out, moaning into each other's pussies.

Lauren inserts her fingers in my pussy along with her tongue. When she starts picking up her pace and curling her fingers into my hot soaked pussy. I bite her clit, hard. We moan into each other's pussy while we cum.

After we eat each other's cum off the other or mixing our cum together to feed the other, we spoon each other and fall asleep saying "I love you" to each other. This is the first and best anniversary I've ever had. All because of the blonde goddess that have in my arms that I will worship forever and always.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ANOTHER SHORT ONE, CAN'T SLEEP SO I FIGURE UPDATE SOONER THAN EXPECTED TO CLEAR UP SOME POSSIBLE CONFUSION WITH THE LAST CHAPTER IN CASE ANYONE IS CONFUSED/CONFLICTED**

 **AS ALWAYS, ALL ERRORS ARE MINE**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **BO'S POV – MORNING AFTER**

I wake up alone, Lauren's side is empty. But then again, Lauren was a bit off last night. She fucked me, I know sometimes people want straight hard sex.

There's usually a reason behind it; loss, anger and jealousy to name a few. I still felt her love the whole night But, not as much as I usually do.

I get up and put on some of her sweats to look for her. "Lauren, Honey?" I call out throughout the house looking for her.

I go downstairs figuring she's in the kitchen with coffee and a paper while making breakfast like usual. I find her with her head down, tears falling from her face onto her paper. "Lauren, what's wrong?" I think I know what's wrong but, I want her to tell me.

"Bo, I'm so sorry. I treated you like a sex fling or something last night." She says as she looks up at me, she's clearly been crying for a while now. "Honey, it's okay. I'm fine, we're fine…"

She cries harder as I go to wrap my arms around her. "N nno…we're..not fine. You should be made love to every night." She says while sobbing.

I carry her in my arms to the couch and set us down. "Honey, even when two people love each other the love making can turn into hard sex every now and then. It doesn't mean the two people are any less in love or disrespecting the other in any way. We were _both_ rougher than usual yes, I sensed that's what you needed but it was still completely consensual. You didn't do anything wrong..." I tell her softly as she continues to hold me tight and cry.

"Lauren, please talk to me." She looks at me with teary, puffy eyes. "….That girl at the bar, the way she was looking at you. The way she was touching you. I hated it…it made me angry, jealous, possessive and…scared, that you would be better off with someone like her. Someone confident and sexy…someone that's…not me…I ruined our evening trying to claim you like you were property. I ruined our anniversary, I'm so sorry. I told you I'm damaged. You should run now."

I feel my heart shatter at her words. "Lauren, please listen to me. You didn't ruin our anniversary. You didn't do anything wrong last night. Jealousy usually causes rough sexual encounters. I loved it but, only because it was with you. No one is going to be better for me than you. You, Lauren Lewis have ruined me for anyone else. You don't need to claim me, don't you see that I'm already yours. I have been yours since the moment we met."

She looks up to the bite mark on my neck. I see so much pain and guilt. "Hey…I told you to, I begged you to, actually." I remind her, gently.

"You only did it cause you sensed I wanted to do it, didn't you?" I won't lie to her. "Yes…But, it was my choice to encourage you. I promise you, nothing was ruined last night, I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me. I know you've been hurt and you're afraid to lose me. But, I promise; all the jealous, angry, possessive sex in the world won't drive me away, neither will you or your past. Please don't cry, seeing you cry brings me to tears." I told her as my own tears start to fall.

I lift her onto my lap facing me as her cries gradually lessoned as I held her tight and repeatedly tell her that I love her.

After a while Lauren fell asleep so I carried her back to bed. She's so strong yet, so fragile just like the rest of the world and I love her. I held her as she slept. I wish I could wipe away her fears, pain and insecurities evoked onto her by others not worthy of being her presence…Truth is, I don't even feel worthy but, I try to be worthy of it every day.

She starts to stir after a few hours. "Bo…?" I snuggle to her closer. "Yes, dear" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry" She says as I see tears start to build in her eyes again. "Babe, did you hear everything I said earlier?"

She nods, "Then please stop saying you're sorry, sweetheart. There's nothing to be sorry for. Please believe me when I say that. I wouldn't lie to you. You know that, right?" She nods again as she looks into my eyes to find nothing but, love and sincerity.

"Babe, you forget that I have my issues too with my...'jump the gun' tendencies. All people have issues babe, no one is perfect. The important thing is that the good about the person outweighs the issues they have. Believe me, all the good in you definitely outweighs your issues by tenfold. Lauren, you're perfectly imperfect to me. I want to help you past your demons and remind you of all the good in you that is so much stronger than your demons. Please let me help you with your demons, please believe me, I love you and only you."

I told her with all the love I have for her which is my entire being. She seems to be thinking about everything I said. "I believe you, Bo and I love you too"

I give her a soft kiss on the lips which ends when her stomach growls to interrupt us. I tell her to stay put while I get her the only breakfast I can make; cereal.

I run downstairs and head to the kitchen when there's a knock at the door. I wonder who would be here at 9am…I open the door to an average height, curly haired, skinny, brunette with brown eyes and mocha colored skin. I look at her completely confused. "Uh hello, who are you?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I'm Nadia, who are you? Better yet, why are you answering Lauren's door?" She asks like a possessive, angry girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS! I'M STILL TRYING TO GET COMFORTABLE WITH THE M RATED SCENES. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHTS IS ALSO A REAL THING, JUST SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. IT DOES HAPPEN EVERY YEAR AND FOR A CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME AND MINUS LAUREN'S INVOLVEMENT, OF COURSE LOL BUT, THE FACTS ARE REAL & IT'S A DRIVE THROUGH NOT A WALK.**

 **KK- I FEEL SO BAD FOR LAUREN TOO AND I HOPE BO KICKS NADIA'S ASS TOO. I THINK WE ALL DO LOL**

 **FRENCHI – THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS, I WAS REALLY IFFY ABOUT THE STRAIGHT SEX SCENE AND SO GLAD BOTH CHAPTERS WENT TOGETHER WELL.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I'M SO GLAD YOU FOUND THE SCENE HOT LOL LIKE I SAID, I WAS IFFY ABOUT IT. I ALMOST WENT BACK AND EDITED IT. I GOT SOME SLEEP TOO FINALLY LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY SWEET WORDS. WRITING IS NOT SOMETHING I BELIEVE I'M GOOD AT BUT YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING & I BELIEVE I SLOWLY GET BETTER BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU & THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS GIVE ME. I BELIEVE ANYONE CAN DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS THEY TRY & NEVER GIVE UP. SO, IF YOU WANT TO WRITE, YOU SHOULD GIVE IT A SHOT. I'LL DEFINITELY BE HAPPY TO R/R. DON'T EVER THINK YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING. MY WHOLE LIFE, PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME (STILL DO) THAT I CAN'T DO SOMETHING (EVEN GOING BACK TO SCHOOL) BUT I DON'T LISTEN. PEOPLE WHO PUT OTHERS DOWN ONLY DO IT TO MAKE THEMSELVES FEEL BETTER ABOUT THEIR OWN FLAWS. SO AGAIN, DON'T THINK YOU CAN'T DO SOMETHING, YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TILL YOU TRY.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV**

Nadia? As in Nadia; the cheating…wannabe drug dealer, Nadia? Is killing still illegal?

I wonder if I can go 50 shades of Purge on her ass and then 50 shades of Purge, the squeal. I'm a PI, surely since I have less red tape than regular law enforcement, so I can find some kind of killing loophole. Every law has a get out of trouble free loophole, right?

"…Hello? I asked you some questions. What are you, brain dead?" She says as she shoves pass me.

I feel more anger building up within me, accompanied by an overwhelming need to protect Lauren. I grab her by the arm and roughly turn her to face me before she gets deeper into the home. "Get. Out. You are not welcome here. You won't ever hurt Lauren again and for your information, I'm Bo, Lauren's girlfriend"

She gives me a cocky smirk before pulling her arm out of my grip. "Aww, that's so cute, you're her new fuck toy. I wonder how long it'll be before you figure out she's a lost cause. She's only good for a good fuck and medical issues…Clearly, by your pissed off look, you know who I am. My Lauren still talks about me. That's my girl, you know what they say. You never forget your first love and I'm Lauren's first, everything..." She says as she walks around the condo like she owns the place.

I rush over to her to deck her in the face when Lauren's voice got our attention. "Nadia..?" We both look towards the stairs and looked up at Lauren. Nadia's face goes from evil bitch to a fake, soft and warm…Seriously, Paris Hilton can act better than this bitch.

"Lauren, baby…I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about how I ended things. I didn't mean anything I said baby. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, catch up?"

This bitch has got some nerve. I'm about to answer for Lauren when Lauren beats me to it. "We're over Nadia and you're wrong, you were never my first love. I thought you were till I met Bo who my girlfriend as she's told you."

I'm so proud of my girl; I know that wasn't easy for her to say as she came downstairs, into my waiting arms. I could feel her instantly calm as I held her close, both loving and protectively. Nadia looks insulted and angry for a moment before she became nonchalant and shrugs her shoulders.

"When did you ever talk back to me, Lauren? I gotta say…it's hot. Call me when you're done with this wannabe detective, who looks like a whore by the way."

Both Lauren and I are surprised at her knowledge of me. "How did you know that about Bo? Do not call her a whore, she is the most amazing woman I know." Lauren says, beating me to the question while making me internally blush.

"It's a small city Lauren and your girlfriend has an unusual name…Well, I better get going. Lauren, call me when you're ready to open your legs for me again, you always do…eventually…it's one of the few things you're good at, even Crystal thinks so."

I've heard enough, I step away from Lauren, making my way to the smirking bitch, punching her right in the face before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, slamming her into the wall.

"Listen you fucking bitch, you can insult me all you want. Hell, you can even insult those I care for to a certain degree. But, NO ONE INSULTS _MY LAUREN, SHE'S THE WOMAN I LOVE, SHE'S MY GIRL not_ yours. Unlike you, I know I've been given a gift in the form of Lauren, one of which no one will ever be worthy of but, I'll spend the rest of my days trying to be as long as she lets me. Now, believe it or not; I've shown great restraint since you knocked on the door but, you see. I've just about run out self-control. If I just put a little more pressure on your arm, it'll snap like a twig. The only reason I haven't done so is because if I did, Lauren would feel obliged to help you and you don't even deserve to be in the same room as her. But, I recommend you run on out of here before I lose whatever self-control I have left you pathetic stupid bitch."

My voice was filled with venom as she whimpered in pain…I never hated someone so much in my life, it took all my energy to release her from my grip. But, I released her after another moment to which she glares at me while holding her arm before leaving, slamming the door shut.

I look back at Lauren who looks stunned in shock. "Lauren..?" I say as I slowly approach her when she suddenly takes my face in her hands and kisses me with so much love I almost forgot about what just happened.

"Thank you..." She whispers as we hold each other close. "Lauren, don't thank me for the truth and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't defend your honor?" I say with a small smile.

"Babe, it's almost time to go to work unless you want to take off." She shakes her head no. "I can't, I have a meeting about a possible partnership with another hospital to find more effective ways to treat and cure cancer."

I kiss her forehead. "Alright, how about you go get ready while I run to Starbucks and get your favorite; caramel macchiato along with a turkey and a chicken artichoke on ancient grain flatbread. How can flatbread be ancient anyway? What about food poisoning?" I say in an attempt to make her laugh which works.

But, seriously…what the hell is ancient flatbread? Maybe, I'll ask her when she's in a better mood.

When I got back from my Starbucks run, I can hear that the shower going. She should be dressing by now. I put everything on the kitchen counter top and make my way to the shower to check on her.

The closer I get, the more I can hear very faint soft sobs. I feel my heart breaking all over again as I undressed to get in there to hold her. I've made a mental note to look up Nadia and rearrange her face if I ever see her face to face again as I slowly slip into the shower.

The first thing I do is gather her in my arms under the warm spray of water. I softly kiss her lips as she presses into me firmly. I gently take the lathered up wash cloth and start cleaning her button to top, back and front all the while telling her how much I love her, it makes my heart soar every time she says it back. "Make love to me Bo." She says as she looks into my eyes.

I can't deny this woman anything. She's so beautiful both inside and out even when she's upset. I nod and kiss her softly on the lips, caressing her tongue with mine.

I gently press her against the shower wall which causes her to moan into my mouth. My hand going around her waist as I look into those irresistible brown eyes and slip into her with two fingers. "Bo…" She whispers out as she attempts to slip inside of me too but, I stop her.

"No sweetheart, this is all about you. Let me show you how much I love you. How perfect you are…How amazing you are." I say as I increase my pace and rhythm as I kiss her closed eyes, nose, cheeks and lips.

She moans, almost pleads for more so I slip in another finger as I watch her face contort with pleasure, water droplets falling on her, making her look even more perfect. My mouth finding its way to suck on each hard, wet nipple. Her fingers digging into my back as she tells me she loves me.

"BBBO…I'M ALMOST THERE BABY!" She cries out which encourages me to pick to the pace and put a tad more pressure into her. I'm kissing all over her body; anywhere my lips can reach without having to remove myself from her core.

Between each kiss, I tell her how kind she is, how smart, how. Kind, caring beautiful, perfect and strong she is and how much I love her. I feel her walls clenching onto me, getting ready to climax. So, I pressed our bodies tightly together as the water continues to come down on us as she screams my name, coming all over my hand.

I love when she cums all over me in any way. She becomes limp so I turn off the water with one hand as I hold her up and then carry her into the bedroom. I softly lay her down on the bed before I grab a towel which she helps me wrap around her.

She looks at me as we're lying face to face with the first genuine smile I've seen all day. "You really do love me…" I smile at her somewhat innocence.

"Of course, I love you. I'm going to show you every day not just that I love you but, I'm also going to try my best to show to just how much I love you every day which will be impossible because there aren't even words or actions to show you just how much I love you. But, I'm still going to try."

She leans in for a kiss before she tells me she loves me too. I see the clock in the corner of my eye. "You're going to be late…" I say softly, she smiles at me again.

"I don't care…I'm right where I belong. Right where I need to be...with you." She makes me want to cry happy tears. We hold each other as we gaze into each other's eyes, making silent declarations of love and promise to the other.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT WEEKEND!**

 **LITTLEDOC – SORRY FOR THE DELAYED RESPONSE. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY AND THE WAY WE GET INTO BO/LAUREN'S THOUGHTS/EMOTIONS**

 **JOANNRBB – I HATED NADIA LOL SO I UNDERSTAND. I HOPE TO READ SOMETHING YOU WRITE 1 DAY**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I'M GLAD YA LIKED MY SUPER FAST POSTED CHAPTERS LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV**

I never did make it into the office for the partnership meeting but, since I'm the boss, I was able to be phone conferenced in. Bo and I have stayed in all day. She refuses to leave my side since I've been an emotional rollercoaster this morning.

She is the most amazing person I have ever met. She makes me feel and believe that I am flawless. What did I ever do to deserve her? I don't know but, I'm going to have her for as long as I can.

I told Kenzi, Tamsin and Vex about Nadia's visit. Kenzi said she was gonna "cut a bitch." Tamsin said she's going to beat her ass and find a reason to throw her in prison for life or maybe just kill her and claim self-defense.

Vex wants to give me a refresher on combat training even though we do that at least twice a week already. He just wants to make sure I'm safe. He also doesn't like to hit females so he wants to live vicariously through me if need be.

So, here I am in camo work out attire getting ready to spar with Vex. We also have an audience; Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin. Sure, who doesn't love an audience when you're about to basically fight your brother.

After about an hour of various locks, punches, kicks, flips, dodges, counters etc. He weakly called it a day after I round house kicked him in the stomach a little too hard causing him to land on his back with a thud which made me wince along with Kenzi and Bo. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Tamsin just broke out laughing till Vex snapped a towel at her.

"I'm so hot for you right now." Bo whispers in my ear as I'm wiping the sweat off with my towel as I approach her for my water. She kisses me after I drank some water.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, baby." She says with sex heavily laced in her voice as she kisses my neck, I'm starting to get very wet. But, we're interrupted out of our lust filled haze by throats clearing in union.

"Why am I always around or in earshot when you guys have sex stuff going on?" Tamsin complained as she mades gagging noises. "You know Bobo can't resist Dr. Hotpants, Tam Tam."

Vex has been very quiet since we stopped sparring so I pull him aside after I give Bo a kiss. "You haven't talked to Kenzi yet, have you?" Vex shuffles his feet as he avoids eye contact with me.

"No…I bet you haven't talked to Bo!" I roll my eyes at his childish attempt to remove the focus from himself. "Actually, I did. Thanks to Dyson actually, after he kissed me we-" Vex cuts me off.

"HE DID WHAT!? THAT IGNORANT STUPID WANKER! I'LL BEAT THAT STUPID MUT LOOKIN' BLOKE!" Vex said, so loudly causing everyone to look our way with curiosity as we looked at them with the same look as Kenzi and Tamsin had their own loud outburst at the same time Vex did..

 **BO'S POV – AS SOON AS LAUREN WALKS AWAY WITH VEX**

"Hey guys, what can you tell me about Nadia?" I ask both Kenzi and Tamsin. "She's a crazy controlling psycho bitch." They say in unison which causes me to roll my eyes.

"Well, I knew that already. The bitch made quite a first impression. I have a bad feeling about her, the woman who I never met till today knew I was a PI, claiming it was due to the small city and my unusual name. Can you guys use your connections to help me make sure she's not a threat? Also, as Kenzi knows, we're stuck on a case. Tamsin, you think you could help out? We've been stuck since the family dinner."

Tamsin looks a tad regretful as she says, "I wish I could but my caseload is ridiculous right now. Oh, what about what's her name that's helping Karen rebuild her life, Trish? She is the Agency Executive with Homeland Security, right? She undoubtedly has more resources that I can only dream of, or maybe Dyson can help? He doesn't have as many resources as me but, I talked to him the other day. He's caseload is pretty light right now. He can probably help you since you guys did bury the hatchet."

I ball up my fists as the memory of him kissing Lauren came back to me. "That asshole kissed Lauren…" I say with anger as I unwillingly replay the event in my head over and over.

"HE DID WHAT?!" The girls yell in unison causing Vex and Lauren to look at us while we look at them with the same look due to Vex's outburst. "Dude, we need to neuter his ass!" Kenzi exclaims with anger.

"Look, in that case I'll get Trish's info from Karen for you and pay Dyson; the dog in heat a visit. But, don't tell Lauren, she thinks I'm too violent as it is…you're going to tell her aren't you…?"

I nod as I tell her I don't like keeping secrets from Lauren. She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever, you're so pussy whipped. By the by, why haven't you guys asked your girl; my sister, to look over the case for you with her geeky brain."

I sighed, "She has a lot going on and it's a murder case that the police of that 2nd precinct ruled as an accident because they don't want to actually work. They have the worst reputation in the country so the family of the victim came to me. I don't want her to worry about me even more than she already does when I'm on a case."

Tamsin looks at me with a look of approval…? "I understand that which is why I rarely go to her with cases. But, she often sees things that no one else does. The faster you close the case, the less time she has to worry. Also, if you see Nadia again or any other ex's of hers, call me. I want a piece of that bitch."

Kenzi jumps in, "Me too! I'm gonna go Russian Mafia on da ho!" I can't help but laugh, there's only one Kenzi. "Anyway…I'll call you when I get Trish's info." Tamsin says after she looked at Kenzi like she had two heads.

 **Lauren's POV**

After we rejoined the girls, we all decided to have dinner delivered. We had dinner over casual conversation. Well, till Tamsin decided to ask Kenzi how things were with Hale.

She said that they broke up after they realized they were better off as friends. I gave Vex a look which he silently acknowledged. After dinner, everyone decided to call it a night. Kenzi and Tamsin left, Vex went into his room and Bo…

She pounced on me as soon as we were alone. She picked me up with such speed and lustful eyes that I couldn't help but laugh and become aroused at the same time. As soon as she shuts the bedroom door behind us, she literally rips or yanks both our clothes off between hot and heavy kisses.

She's standing over me completely naked with a look that tells me I'm not going to be able to walk in the morning. Thank god that Vex's room is at the opposite end of us. I pulled her down to me roughly, smashing our breasts together as I can feel her slip four fingers into my wet pussy, proceeding to make good on her earlier promise to fuck me hard.

I'm going to spar in front of her everyday if this is the end result. "I swear, she was a succubus in another life." I think to myself before she sends me into complete ecstasy.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL GUYS!**

 **JOANRRBB – I TRY LOL & THANK YOU & I'LL BE ON THE LOOKOUT, I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **GUEST – SO GLAD!**

 **KK – THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME FEEDBACK! I CAN SEE KENZI CUT SOMEONE TOO LOL I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE EVERYTHING! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT BUT, I HOPE KAREN'S NOT WITH DYSON LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV**

I woke up as expected: like Bambi trying to walk for the first time. Bo just giggled when I tried to make my way to the bathroom even after I threw a pillow at her. I felt better after I saw she wasn't faring much better when she had to get up.

She scowled at me when I laughed at her after catching her from almost falling over. Two people with jello legs left to fend for themselves and each other. Yeah, that's not a recipe for disaster.

I blame Bo for our legs. You would think the way we were, especially her that she was sexually deprived. She said she's always sexually deprived when it comes to me. So, I called her my little succubus.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion till I explained the mythology of a succubus. She ended up getting massively turned on by my "geek speak" and told me she's only a succubus when it comes to me. I had to use every ounce of restraint I had to resist her advances and send her to freshen up while I made breakfast.

She told me she is expecting a call from Patricia Pratt; Trish in regards to a case. I was a little hurt she didn't ask for my help. But, she told me she just doesn't want me to worry or add to my workload. Just by saying that she doesn't want me to worry just makes me worry more.

Bo's coming down the stairs as I'm getting breakfast plated, wearing my lab coat and nothing else. She wears my lab coats more often than kimono robes or anything else now. I don't know whether it's because she likes to be wrapped in "my sexy lab coats" or to tease me with the frontal view.

I'd put my money on both. Plus, I don't have room to talk. I wear the brown leather jacket she gave me all the time, and it still smells like her to me.

I'm about to get ready to take my seat next to her when she pulls me onto her lap making me laugh. "Is next to you not close enough?" I ask her playfully as she firmly plants me on her lap.

"Babe, even when our hot sweaty naked bodies are smashed together when we make love, you're still not close enough. You'll never be close enough" She says as she leans in for a kiss.

"You're insatiable…" She grins closing in on my lips. "Only with you" She says into the kiss we shared before we start on breakfast.

We're clearing breakfast when there's a knock at the door. I'm not expecting anyone, Vex is out apartment hunting. Kenzi has a key so she never knocks. Bo and I looked at each other before I answer the door while she goes to find something less revealing…

I open the door to Trish wearing her usual casual yet tight attire. I love Bo with everything I am but, Kenzi is right. She's hot with the muscular yet still feminine look.

"Hi Lauren, hope you don't mind me stopping by but, Karen told me that Tamsin said Bo could use my assistance and luckily I was in town today so I decided to stop by. I went to Bo's listed address but Kenzi said she's here with you more than her own place. I was also already briefed by Tamsin about what Bo needed as well as some additional concerns. So, I did some digging and I'd actually like to speak to you too."

I step back further to let her in wondering what Bo's case has to do with me. Bo comes back down stairs wearing black sweats and a red tank top. How does she make everything look sexy?

"Ms. Pratt, wow…I didn't expect to hear from you overnight especially since this is surely below your pay grade since you are the head of Homeland Security." Trish waves it off with a smile.

"All that means is I'm a glorified paper pusher that signs off on everything, stuck in meetings all day and a face for the press when things go to hell. The only fun thing I get to have is bossing assholes like Agent Johnson around. Believe me, I've been dying for some field work of any kind, it's been far too long. Now, do you mind if we all take a seat? I promise I won't take up too much of your time."

I nodded as I led the three of us to the couch. "Lauren, how well do you know Nadia and besides yesterday when is the last time you saw her? Was she ever violent towards you?" Trish asks me which has both Bo and I curious.

"I met her during my first year as a resident doctor. She was photography major. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary personality wise. She never hit me but she was a little emotionally abusive. Besides yesterday, I haven't seen her in over three years. Why? What does any of this have to do with Bo's case?"

Trish makes eye contact with us both which made me nervous. Bo must sense it because she held my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Over the last two years she has been charged with domestic violence against former romantic interests, intent to sell and selling narcotics. Bo, your victim was the most recent person to file an assault charge against Nadia. Unfortunately, due to clerical error which I will be looking into, the new charge wasn't listed until I dug it up this morning. I think someone tried to bury it for her. I bet Nadia has been watching over the murder case which is how she knows of you. Nadia could be your murderer and she clearly has her eyes on Lauren again. Bo, I recommend you drop this case and let me assign it to one of my people. Lauren, I want to assign round the clock protection for you just in case. I don't know what Nadia might be up to but, given her history. I want to be safe."

Trish looks at us with compassionate eyes. I don't know what to say or do. My ex is a violent criminal.

"I'll drop the case and stay with Lauren." Bo says with such determination in her eyes, making me feel safe.

"I understand your desire to protect Lauren, but I would still like to assign some protection to you with your local police precincts at your work and here. I'm sorry I couldn't bring lighter news but, that's a rarity in this job. I'll see myself out and I'll be in touch. Sometimes these things turn out to be small and quick so try not to worry. Besides, having me on your side is like having all of law enforcement in your back pocket. I am the head of Homeland Security after all and we are the parent agency to all other agencies. Oh and in case you are wondering, Karen is doing fine."

With that, Trish stands up, placing two if her cards on the coffee table before letting herself out while we're absorbing the information she just gave us.

"Whether this turns out to be huge or nothing, you know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Bo asks me and it comforts my worried heart. "I know Bo and I love you impossibly more so for it." I say as I kiss her. I hope this turns out to be nothing...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING GREAT! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. I WAS A BIT IFFY ABOUT IT WHEN I WAS DONE. I DON'T REALLY SEE THIS AS AN BIG ACTION/VIOLENT FILLED STORY BUT WE'LL SEE. IT'S FAST YES, BUT SO IS LIFE LOL**

 **JOEN21 & GUEST – I'M GLAD YA THINK ITS GETTING BETTER. I TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY FOR YOU GUYS. NOT SURE HOW LONG I'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP IT UP SINCE I'M ALWAYS BUSY AND LITERALLY ALWAYS MULTITASKING AS IT IS BUT I'LL ALWAYS TRY TO DO ONE EVERYDAY.**

 **JOANNRBB – I THINK WE ALL KNEW NADIA WAS BAD NEWS LOL BUT HOPEFULLY SHE WON'T BE TOO MUCH TROUBLE. THANKS, IN THAT CASE I'LL BE THE 1** **ST** **TO READ IT. I LOVE TO SUPPORT/ENCOURAGE PEOPLE. I BELIEVE THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE IF EVERYONE SUPPORTED/ENCOURAGED EACH OTHER MORE.**

 **HEATHIEMONSTER – THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH. I DO TRY TO IMPROVE AS I GO ALONG BUT AT THE END OF THE DAY, I KNOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO PLEASE EVERYONE NO MATTER WHAT I DO. THANK YOU AGAIN, YOU MADE MY DAY. I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD DAY.**

 **FRENCHI – I TRY MY BEST TO KEEP YOU GUYS ON YOUR TOES** **J** **LOL**

 **AS ALWAYS ALL ERRORS ARE MINE, R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 2 DAYS LATER**

Was this my idea? Whose idea was this? Isn't this too soon? I mean I understand the reasoning behind it. But again, isn't this too soon?

Ever since Trish's visit; Bo, Vex, Tamsin, Kenzi even Karen has been hovering over me like I'm a defenseless, fragile as glass; infant. Vex was about to quit working for Trick to be my full time bodyguard. Kenzi was about to call in a kill order with her Russian mafia family ties. Tamsin's all…"I'll just find her and shoot her on sight…in the name of self-defense…of course..." Karen calls me about every ten minutes and if I don't respond she freaks out via text messages, stating that she is freaking out for mom and dad too ( _If they knew_ ) and If I don't respond soon she'll sic someone on me to come find me.

Bo is of course the worst of them all. She stopped taking cases altogether and started to follow me around everywhere, even to the hospital. She would intimidate anyone who got too close thinking they might be doing Nadia's bidding. I eventually snapped at her for being overprotective after she scared a patient. We had a little tiff in my office. She apologized and left my patients and staff alone. But, everyone was still on eggshells around her as she followed me around. Well, at least she didn't violate doctor/patient confidentiality…though, she did try…

The past two nights everyone has been sleeping over. My condo is decent but, really not meant for five people with such a wide…variety of personalities. Vex and Tamsin always end up bickering over something. Vex barely talks to Kenzi which makes Kenzi wonder if she did something wrong. So Vex and Kenzi's awkwardness filled whatever room they're in together. Bo keeps trying to have sex which I'm usually all for. But not with family just a room away, we're rarely ever quiet. Vex can usually hear us even though his room is at the opposite end of mine. Needless to say, it grosses him out.

Tonight, I told everyone they had to go. I needed some space after being crowded for two days. They argued at least one of them has to stay here with me. They all went alpha ego on each other. I tried reminding them that I'm being protected discreetly by Trish's people. They all argued it wasn't good enough. They all said "What if the people fall asleep on the job!"

I also reminded them that Vex lives here and I thought that would end "The Great Debate." But, Bo insisted she gets to stay because she doesn't want to leave me which prompted Vex to freak out because he can't take hearing us "shag" anymore. Therefore, Tamsin blurted out that Vex and Bo should switch places since Bo spends most her time here anyway. We all stared at her like she grew another head to which she said "…What?"

Vex and Kenzi were somewhat reluctant due to the awkwardness caused by Vex not being able to grow a pair. Poor Kenzi just thinks she pissed him off. I tried to nudge him to tell her but; it's like talking to a brick wall. So for their sake I agreed Bo and Vex should switch temporarily. Maybe being near Kenzi all the time will force Vex's hand.

As for me; I love Bo but, living together? Even temporarily, makes me terrified. I mean everything has been unusual with us from the start but, living together? So soon? Maybe it's just me, maybe I just have commitment issues due to my unlucky in love past.

Everyone starts to file out. Kenzi is the last to go. So, I grab her and pull her back into the living room while Bo is getting ready for bed. "Kenzi, I can't do this…I can't live with Bo. I love Bo but, I can't live with her at least not yet!" I say sounding completely panicked. "Lo, it's not like you guys aren't kind of living together already, you guys rarely spend more than three nights in a row, apart. Besides, this isn't about living with Bo. She just wants to keep you safe. She would go insane trying to trust anyone else but herself with your safety." I start pacing back and forth. "Kenzi, I'll mess things up if we're living together, I know it. I can't live with Bo, Kenzi."

"Well it's you're lucky day because you don't have to." Kenzi and I look up at Bo like we've been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Kenzi, stay here with Lauren. I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted, I'm going home." Bo starts her way out the door as I'm completely speechless. Kenzi quickly brings me back to earth by pushing me towards the door before it's too late. Thank god I'm faster than Bo. Well technically I'm faster than most.

"Bo, wait!" I reach her car door literally as she started the car. She looks at me with a mixture of anger and hurt before she cuts the engine and gets out of the car. The look of hurt and anger that is written all over her face makes me want to wince. I honestly don't know what to say; how to explain. "I'm outta here." She says as she starts to get back into her car since I failed to even utter a word.

"BOBO, WAIT! I can't stay. I have to uh get something from home and deliver it first thing in the morning to a friend. His place is a lot closer to the clubhouse than here. I need your car too since Tamsin was my ride along with Vex but they left and I have no money on me." I know Kenzi is trying to help my dumbass, Bo does too. After about a minute of Bo probably fighting an internal war with herself she hands Kenzi the keys and avoids eye contact with me before heading back inside. Kenzi gives me a "fix your shit" look before pulling off.

I let out a heavy sigh before heading back into the house just in time to hear Bo slam Vex's door shut. I decide to get ready for bed first to give her a minute or two to maybe calm down. After putting on my pj's I made my way to Vex's room. I knock gently "Bo, can we talk please?" I get no response whatsoever. "Bo please, I think you misunderstood what I meant." I wait a minute and still nothing. I give up in defeat and make my way back to my room.

It's been over two hours since I've laid down. I'm so tired but yet, I'm wide awake due to the way things were with Bo. I wish she would let me explain. I wish I knew what to say, how to explain. I'm so wrapped in my thoughts on how to fix things with Bo that I didn't even know she came into my room till she wrapped her arms around me from behind. "I'm still mad at you…." She says, I pause for a moment to think about the proper response so I don't make things worse. I can only think of one thing to say as I put my hand over hers. "I know…"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOW, I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THE LAST CHAPTER IS A FAVORITE LOL. HONESTLY, CHAPTER 18 ALMOST DIDN'T POST LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS BUSIER THAN USUAL.**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M SURE SHE WILL TOO, LAUREN'S TOUGH & SMART**

 **FRENCHI – I THINK BO & LAUREN WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT KENZI LOL **

**R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up alone; I'm not surprised since Bo is still upset with me. I slept way later than I usually do, it's after 10am. Bo's side is still somewhat warm.

I make my way downstairs to find Bo at the kitchen counter drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Bo…can we-" She puts her hand up signaling me to stop. "Lauren, I'm not ready to talk yet. I'm just not ready yet…I picked up a case this morning, shouldn't take long. I'll be back by six or seven." I'm about to reply when there's a knock at the door. "I called Remi to stay with you since it's your day off. I know you feel like you're being babysat but, please just humor me. Trish said this shouldn't last long since Nadia's profile indicates, she's short tempered with no patience and definitely not a criminal mastermind." She says as she goes to let Remi in, I assume.

"Hey Bo, Lauren" Remi says as she walks in. I give her a smile and a nod. "Hi Remi, it's nice to see you again." I say as I see Bo grabbing her coat to head out the door. "I'll see you guys tonight." Bo says as she shuts the door behind her. I don't remember the last time she left me without at least a kiss on the cheek.

The hurt must be written all over my face because Remi says "Give her time, it's obvious you two aren't on great terms right now. The tension fills the room. I may not know what you guys are fighting about but, I do know that she's crazy about you. Whenever I talk to her, she gushes about you. Believe me; she loves you more than a fat kid loves cake. Trust me I know, I use to be that fat kid. I also can tell you love her just as much; the eyes are the windows to the soul you know. The difference between you and Bo is, Bo loves hard and freely, wearing her heart on her sleeve. You on the other hand are stuck in the past. You're overly cautious and slightly paranoid, am I right?"

I look at her completely surprised and impressed. "Surely you can't really tell all that by a person's eyes." I say to which Remi gives me a mysterious yet, knowing look. "Lauren, you and I are in the same age range. You and I have also share a history of bad luck in love. So I know the look of past heartaches still weighing on a person's heart. The difference between you and me; I don't let my past consume me anymore. I eventually learned that the past should stay in the past where it belongs otherwise it'll ruin the present and the future. Anything negative is life doesn't deserve to take more than it already has in its moment…especially when it comes to love. I know both of you are deeply in love with each other. I mean, both of you used my cooking for milestones in your relationship. Nothing says love like my cooking if I do say so myself." She smiles at me which makes me smile back. I think she just told me what I needed to hear for years now.

We spent the next few hours talking about Bo and I, cooking, health…basically anything that randomly came up. Before I knew it, it was dinner time. She insisted that I let her cook tonight while I just relax. She still loves cooking even though she owns and cooks at her own restaurant. There's a knock at the door just before six. I stand up from the couch to get it, feeling safer than I care to admit since I'm not alone.

I open the door to see Dyson standing there uncomfortably. "Lauren, I'm here on official business so please don't slap me or slam the door in my face. I'm respecting your wish to be strictly on business terms only. The captain got a call from Patricia Pratt of Homeland Security. She told us to come here to scan your place for bugs just to be safe. May I come in please? I'll just do a quick sweep and leave, nothing else. I know I crossed a line and I give you my word, it won't happen again." I see the regret, guilt and sincerity in his eyes so I took a step back to let him in.

I introduce Remi and Dyson to each other. There is an instant spark…connection between the two. Dyson actually had to shake his head back to earth after their handshake before he proceeded with the sweep. Remi has a look of stars in her eyes.

After he finished his sweep, he made his way to the door but, I stopped him because of the way they've been trying to discreetly steal glances of the other. So, I figure I play match maker for the two and ask him if he would like to stay for dinner. My love life isn't great at the moment mainly because of me but, that doesn't mean I don't know a connection when I see one.

Remi made an amazing yet simple dinner. The two of them started talking and getting along so well that they didn't even notice when I removed myself from the table into my office. "Lauren…" I look up to see Dyson in my door way. "I wanted to tell you the sweep came up clean and to apologize for the kiss. I won't interfere with you and Bo like that again. I intend to apologize to Bo myself at the risk of another punch. Lauren, I want you to know I'll always care about you. If you give me another chance to be your friend, you won't regret it. Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the dinner invite.

After Dyson left I helped Remi clean up dinner as she talked my ear off about Dyson. I envy her in the way she so easily gives into her feelings so freely. I want to be that way with Bo; no fear, no worry.

Bo came back home right before eight. Remi must have sensed the instant tension. She excused herself and practically ran out the door as soon as Bo came in.

"Do you want me to warm up dinner for you?" I ask as she sets her stuff down. "Do you want to be with me, Lauren?" She asks which throws me for a loop. "I've been thinking about it all day. I asked you out the day we met. I told you I love you before we even got together. I called you my girlfriend less than twenty four hours after that. I've been pushing while you've been running from the start. I've practically pushed you into this relationship. So, do you want to be with me?"

I don't even think about what I'm doing. I take long determined strides to her and grabbed her face to kiss her with all the love that I have to give. "Yes Bo, I want to be with you. I'm so sorry about repeatedly letting my past get in our way. I love that you kept pushing. I love everything about you. I love you, last night, I'm assuming you only heard the very end. Baby, I was scared my flaws would somehow drive you away, break us apart overtime if you stayed with me 24/7. Of course I want you to be with me; you're very wanted here, with me. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so stupi-" She cuts me off with a kiss which I desperately returned. "You are never allowed to call yourself stupid. You are not nor will you ever be stupid….Are you sure this is what you want, that I am what you want?" I smile and I answer her with a kiss.

The kiss quickly becomes heated. We remove our clothes like their on fire. I pick her up by her ass and place her on the kitchen counter top. My finger nails lightly running down her body as our kisses grow frantic. I slowly slip in four fingers causing her to moan after each finger. I use my thumb to gently rub circles on her clit. "Lauren…" She whimpers out. "I love you, Bo" I say as I kiss up her throat, back to her lips. "I love you too..." She barely husks out into the kiss. "Haarrder babyyy, fasterrr" She demands which I happily obliged. I do exactly as she says. My hand is getting unbelievably soaked by her beautifully tight pussy. I can feel her wrap around me with her legs tighter while her pussy would put a vice like grip to shame as tightly as she's wrapped around my fingers making it difficult to move in and out. But, it doesn't stop me from giving her everything she deserves, everything I can give her. "LLLLAAUUREEEN" She yells as I hit her g spot with the curl of my fingers. She lays back hard on the counter, almost hitting her head too hard but, I caught her head with my free hand just in time. I scoot her further up the counter before I remove my fingers from her causing a whimper in protest.

"Shhh baby, it's ok..." I say as I mount her, riding her and rubbing our pussies together. "BBBOO—LAUUREENNNN" We moan out together. We both grab each other's breasts and squeeze. A mixture of moans, groans and whimpers coming from us both. I grind on her harder, the knowledge of our juices mixing together driving me wild. I take a nipple in my mouth and grind her nipple between my teeth. "LAURRRENN OH GOD BABY YEEES. KKKEEP GOING BABY FAASSSTER HARRRRDER" I give her everything I have causing her to scream my name over and over. I grab the back of her head to shove her head between my breasts. She starts licking, kissing, sucking and biting anywhere her lips can reach. "BBO BO BO BOBOBO OHH YEESSS BAABBBYY" She uses her hips to grind our pussies together, we easily find a pace together. I know we're both about to cum. I sensually squeeze the sides of her breasts as her nails are digging down my back as we kiss hard. Just before I'm about to pop she puts two fingers in between our grind right into me. I scream her name from the top of my lungs just before I bite her neck just hard enough to make her cum. She cums hard as my name rolls off her tongue in a long scream. My name from her lips will always be my favorite song…

We cuddle together tightly partly to make sure neither one of us falls us the counter. I trail soft kisses up and down the side of her neck making her grin. "I love you Bo. I'm tired of letting my past rule me. Please don't give up on me, please help me fight, please be patient with me." She kisses me softly with love. "I love you too, Lauren. I will never give up on you." Her words make my heart flutter as I lean in for another kiss that quickly almost became round two if Bo's stomach didn't growl in protest.

"Sooo, how about that dinner?" I say as I cock my eyebrow up at her with a teasing smile. We both laugh. "That depends…" She says as my smile only widens "On…?" I ask, she kisses my neck before saying "…Can I eat it off of you...?" I laugh before I kiss her on the lips and tell her she can eat it off of me anyway she wants.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT DAY!**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M SO GLAD YOU LOOK FORWARD TO MY UPDATES, LUCKILY I HAVEN'T MISSED A DAY YET *KNOCKS ON WOOD***

 **KK – HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YA IN A FEW DAYS, HOPE YOU'RE ALRIGHT**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – THE NEXT DAY, 3:30PM**

"So, how do I do it?" I ask Kenzi and Remi while we're sitting at Remi's bar. Remi is standing on the bartender's side, getting ready to open at four. Kenzi is sitting next to me on a barstool, happily accepting free drinks. She told Remi if she was into women she'd marry her just because she lets her drink for free just like Trick does but he's like family and too old for her.

"Do what?" I look at Kenzi before answering. "How do I, let go of my past? I mean really truly, let go?" Kenzi puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure Lolo." Remi slides another shot of vodka towards Kenzi. "There's no instruction manual to let go of the past. Everyone has to just find their own way to accept what happened, find a silver lining if there is one like learning something from it and move on. There's no twelve step program to let go of tragedies of the past, sadly." Remi gives me sympathetic eyes along with her words of wisdom.

"Lo, Is Bo like any of those psychos of the past in any way whatsoever?" I don't even have to think about that. "No, she's the complete opposite of all of them. She's sweet, kind, romantic, goofy, brave, considerate, always trying to take care of me like when I often forget to eat while working, she brings me food. I could go on and on about how different she is to the rest. But, what if she's too good to be true? What if it doesn't last?"

"You're forgetting the opposite questions to those questions. What if she's not too good to be true? What if it does last? We believe Bo is the real deal and we know, you know she's the real deal." They say together, this feels like an odd double team. I suppose I need to be double teamed.

You're right, Bo is different. I know Bo is different. It's time I really look at things more positively especially when it comes to my relationship with Bo. I don't want to lose her due to things that happened to me years ago, I won't. She deserves better and so do I." With a newly found strength of determination, I get off my stool as I tell them I'm going home to cook Bo dinner. As I make my way out, I hear them high five before Kenzi asks Remi about her upcoming date with Dyson.

I get home to find Bo asleep on the couch with her duffle bag on the floor next to her. I just realized even though I cleared out half of my drawers and my closet. She still takes her duffle bag back and forth between our places. The realization makes me frown.

"Lauren?" I didn't even know she woke up till she called me. "Hey babe" I smile as kneel down in front of her. "Babe, how come you still lug your duffle bag back and forth when you know I cleared out space for you?" She kisses me tenderly and shrugs. "I guess I'm still just so use to living out of my car. You can't really have a wardrobe when you're living in your car." The thought of Bo living out of her car makes me sad. "How about we go out?" She looks at me curiously. "Out where?" I take her hand, already pulling her towards the door to my car as I tell her it's a surprise.

When we arrive at the mall she immediately tries to get me to turn the car around. She said she doesn't need more clothes. I know she's also worried about the money. I ask her to humor me and let me spoil her especially after everything she's done and does for me. She still tried to protest but, I cut her off with a kiss and my best smile. She gave in after that, still somewhat reluctantly.

After hours of shopping aka us, bickering over my wallet which is has no limit when it comes to Bo. She would try to pay or playoff how much she liked something because it cost too much. So, I just started grabbing things she took an interest in or if I knew she would like it or….if I found something I wanted to buy just to rip off of her later…which was almost everything…She would give me her famous scowl-pout which I would just kiss away, turning that scowl-pout into that goofy grin I love. This happened over the whole course of our "shopping spree".

We stopped by the food court to get dinner when our stomachs started protesting. She got Five Guys while I got Subway. We ate while telling each other about our day and other random things.

When we got back to my place; I went to go put her new clothes, footwear and accessories away into the space I put aside for her. I'm almost done when she stops me. "…Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want you to get scared or anything. I don't want you to think I'm invading your space. I don't want you to feel like I'm moving in permanently when you're not ready."

I look at her and stop what I'm doing to pull her into my arms. "I told you, I'm done letting my past ruin my present or future. I meant it and while I can't quite yet promise that I won't freak out every now and again, possibly out of reflex. I can and will promise you that I'll try my best not to and that you are my present and my future. So yes, I'm sure; I want to share everything with you Bo. I know this isn't permanent but, I want you to be comfortable when you're here. I like having a part of you here especially when you're not. But, if you don't want this…" She pulls me in for a kiss. "I think that's the sweetest things you have ever said to me, Lauren Lewis."

After we get everything put away. We get ready for bed together, cuddling up face to face, stealing kisses between small talk. My phone starts to ring as things get heated. I groan, pulling away from Bo's delicious lips. "Don't answer it" Bo husks out with darkened lustful brown eyes as she completely takes off her bra for my viewing pleasure. Her breasts are perfectly ready for me with rock hard nipples causing me to swallow hard. "I have to, could be the hospital." I give her an apologetic kiss before pulling her down to me, her head resting on my chest as she sighs in disappointment.

"Dr. Lewis" I answer as I wrap my arm around Bo. I smile when I feel her using her finger to draw hearts on my chest. I wrap my arm around her tighter causing her to sigh happily.

"BLOODY HELL SIS, YA HAVE TO HELP ME!" I roll my eyes at Vex. Bo giggles at hearing Vex's panicked voice. We're both pretty sure we know what this is about…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY! HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT WEEKEND!**

 **XANDERELLE – AWW I LOVE HEARING ABOUT HAPPY COUPLES! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS FOUND EACH OTHER & YOU GUYS WERE FAST SO YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND BO/LAUREN. MY RELATIONSHIP WAS FAST TOO (** ** _PROBABLY WHY THIS STORY IS FAST LOL_** **) & WE'RE STILL GOING TOO. SOME OF THE BEST RELATIONSHIPS START FAST, INSTENSE &/OR CRAZY. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY & THE M RATED SCENCES WHICH I'M ALWAYS IFFY ABOUT LOL**

 **KK- I UNDERSTAND HOW YA FEEL NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. HELL, IF YOU EVER NEED TO VENT OR SOMETHING YOU CAN PM ME OR SOMETHING. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE EVERYTHING. YOU MADE ME BLUSH CALLING MY STORY YOUR FAVORITE ON FF. I HAVEN'T ADDRESSED HOW NADIA & CRYSTAL KNOW EACH OTHER BESIDES THROUGH LAUREN. I LAUGHED OUT LOUD WHEN I READ CLITERFERENCE LOL & HOPEFULLY DYSON WON'T BE A PROBLEM ANYMORE WILL REMI AROUND. I BELIEVE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OF THE BO WE WOULD HAVE SEEN ON THE SHOW IF SHE HADN'T BEEN ON THE RUN SINCE HER TEENS. THE BO ON THE SHOW SEEMED A BIT EMOTIONALLY IMMATURE & JUST A TAD IMMATURE IN GENERAL WHICH I UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOU CAN'T REALLY HAVE RELATIONSHIPS OR HAVE MUCH GROWTH OF ANY KIND WHILE ON THE RUN & STUFF.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN A BIT EITHER, HOPE ALL IS WELL**

 **KT – THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS/ENCOURAGEMENT, THE LENGTH OF EACH CHAPTER DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDULE & IMAGINATION, MOSTLY MY SCHEDULE THOUGH.**

 **JOEN21 – YOU'RE NEVER TOO LATE TO GIVE ME COMPLIMENTS LOL I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR ABOUT PEOPLE'S FAVORITE CHAPTERS. I'LL TRY TO KEEP SPOILING YOU GUYS DAILY FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!**

 **WE'RE PICKING UP AFTER THE PHONE CALL….R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV**

We get to The Dal right after midnight. The place is packed but, given it's a Friday night, well technically now; Saturday morning, we're not surprised. Bo and I weave our way to the bar. She refused to let me come alone since its late and stupid drunk people tend to be at bars especially on weekends.

"VEX!" I yell over all the noise to get his attention. He looks over with a look of relief after serving a customer. "Ay, Mark, Nate…I'm taking my break in the back." Bo's eyes widened in surprise with a smile on her lips. "Nate, Mark…when did you guys start working here?" She asks as she goes behind the bar to assist them as Vex and I go into Trick's backroom. I've always loved his backroom, full of history, books and a sense of modest elegance with complimentary furniture.

"Good god woman! You knew this would happen! I been acting like an idiot around Kenzi even more so since I've switched places with your lady luv. I don't know what to do!" I watch Vex pace back and forth while he ranted. "I thought we agreed you were going to tell her." He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I know and I always try to but, I can never figure out how ta start." I head over to take a seat on the black leather love seat. "Why don't you pull a: quote, unquote; Bo." He stops pacing to look at me before heading over to take a seat next to me. "A what?" He asks, as he takes a seat. "After Bo lost her mother and nearly her own life she made a vow to herself to basically live every day as if it was her last. So, as part of that she always says and often does what she feels or wants."

"I'll try it…" He says as he had his head in his hands, slumped over. "Alright, good…let me know how it goes. By the way, where's Trick? He's always here on the busiest nights in case anything goes wrong." Vex leans back looking slightly less emotionally exhausted. "He went out ta 'paint the town red' with some bird he met name Stella. That's why he hired Nate and Mark. Apparently they decided to stay in town since Bo is here. Pretty good kids from what I can tell. Nate's in a band and Mark is an artist. Two of the most 'starving' professions, ya know what I mean. But, ya gotta admire those that follow their passions." I nod as I wholeheartedly agree.

"…Kenzi, When did you…I told you not to go dow-…Wait, did you just say my grandpa is on a date?" Vex and I look up, startled by Bo's voice. We see Kenzi staring at us on the last step off the stairs looking at us; mainly Vex, with a shocked yet blank stare with Bo closely behind her with a confused look. I wonder how long Kenzi has been standing there. I forgot voices can travel a bit down here unless the door is closed completely. I excuse myself and Bo, not that either of them heard me as I take Bo back upstairs.

I asked Bo if she wanted to stay at the bar for a while but, she declined saying she was tired and Mark and Nate were too busy to talk anyway. She asked me if she'd heard right about Trick, I nodded in confirmation. She paused for a moment before saying she was happy for him.

When we got back home, we were both so exhausted. We didn't even bother changing. We both fell asleep as soon as we laid-down, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

"It's rude to stare…" I say as I come out of my sleep with a forming grin because I can feel Bo watching me. "I can't help it; it's your fault ya know. You're so beautiful and adorable when you're asleep. Especially when you say science terms in your sleep like when you said 'isotopes' about ten minutes ago." I blush before I eagerly accept her incoming morning kiss.

We stayed in bed for a while before we got up to eat breakfast, well technically; lunch since it's well past noon. I know Bo wanted to go check on Nate and Mark since they just got off their first twelve hour shift. I told her to go, that'd I'd be alright. I have to start my shift in less than an hour anyway. She hesitantly agreed after she made me promise to call if I hear or see anything unusual.

My phone rings the minute she leaves. "Hello?" I answer as I start tidying up the kitchen a bit. "Hey sis, how you doing?" I smile as I hear Karen's cheery voice. "I'm good, what's up?" I hear rustling of papers before she answers. "Nothing much, I plan to drive to you guys tomorrow, just a day visit. I also want you to be the first to officially meet my new…someone…" I laugh as I shake my head. "Is that why you were weird on Skype not too long ago?" She chuckles, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't sure if it was even a thing or anything at all so I didn't wanna tell anyone at the time." I was just about to reply when there's a knock at the door. "Hold on, someone's at the door." I keep my phone in my hand as I make my way to the door, opening it without thinking.

"Nadia…" I say in shock and probably a hint of fear. "Hey baby, I missed you." I'm so stunned, I didn't even register the fact that she came in, shutting the door behind her and locking it. I unknowingly dropped my phone as she advances me, making me back up till my back hit the kitchen counter. "Come on baby, I know you missed me too. I'm sorry I hurt you. I truly did and still am in love with you. I'll never ever hurt you again." She says as she closes the distance between us, trying to touch me. I panic for a moment before Bo pops into my head along with Remi's words, giving me the confidence and determination to stand up to Nadia and show her I'm not scared of anyone or my past anymore.

"Get out of my house, now." She chuckles at my firm command as she gives me a half smile and tries to caress my face. "You don't mean that, baby…" I feel anger build up as she takes me lightly just like she always did. I'm about to retort when my door is almost kicked open off its hinges.

"HOMELAND SECURITY, FREEZE!" Trish commands as she advances towards Nadia. Nadia runs at Trish, throwing a right hook at her which Trish easily dodges. Trish throws a punch of her own into Nadia's jaw causing Nadia to stumble back before she charges at full speed to tackle Trish. Trish positions her feet perfectly just in time to stop the charge from taking her down while using Nadia's own momentum to flip her in midair causing Nadia to do a full flip before landing hard on her stomach. Trish immediately places her knee hard against Nadia's cheek to pin and cuff her as soon as Nadia hit the floor. "You're under arrest for suspicion of murder and assault on a federal agent. I'd thank you for the work out since it's been awhile since I came across anyone stupid enough to try and take me but, my eighty year old grandma with a cane could give me more of a work out than you. You and I are going to have a little talk down at the station. Trish looks towards me asking if I'm alright before she took Nadia away to which I nod. Trish said I could come down the station to watch the interrogation if I wanted to just before she was out of earshot.

Bo and I meet at the station after I called her and told her what happened. She busted into the interrogation room Nadia was being held in before I could stop her. She was just about to lunge at a Nadia who was handcuffed to the table when Trish stopped Bo mid lunge, pinning her against the wall. "I understand that you're rightfully upset and I like you kid, I really do. But, if you ruin my interrogation because you can't control yourself; I will throw you in jail for interfering with my case." Trish gave me a nod to take Bo into the viewing room as she releases her from the hold. I did as requested while Bo wrapped arms around me protectively as she asked if I was alright and saying how she should have been there.

After about an hour or so, we found out Nadia was not behind the murder after Crystal barged in yelling at Nadia for lying to her about seeing me. Crystal confessed to killing the murder victim in her rage filled rant because she thought Nadia was sleeping with the girl. We also found out during Crystal's rant that she and Nadia became fuck buddies shortly after they met through me when I was at a bar with Crystal on a date back then and we ran into Nadia while we were there. Apparently, somewhere down the line; fuck buddies later turned into an on and off relationship between the two since then. Needless to say, Crystal was charged with murder and Nadia was charged with assault on a federal agent. They will both be put away without bail while awaiting trial. Trish said Crystal and Nadia are both open and shut cases; with Crystal's clear cut confession and Trish's team redoing the whole murder case for evidence that was surely missed, while Nadia has so many assault and other priors, along with me as a witness today. But, Trish doesn't think they will need my testimony ( _Which I'm grateful for since I'm finally starting to let go of the past._ ) given her executive position, along with all of Nadia's priors. Trish says both of them are looking at hard time for sure. Before we left, Trish also thought we'd like to know that the clerical error on Nadia's now second most recent assault charge was found to be a genuine clerical error after she conducted a thorough investigation.

Bo and I stopped by at small restaurant for dinner before heading home. Bo has barely spoken since we met at the station. Every time I tried to get her to talk, I'd barely get three words out of her at a time. I know she's feels guilty even though I told her she has nothing to feel guilty about.

When Bo and I get home, she starts tearing up and apologizing for not being here to protect me. I wipe her tears away with kisses as I tell her that I'm fine, everything is fine. I lead her up to the bedroom between kisses and words of reassurance. After we laid-down on the bed; Bo put her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I watch her fall asleep in my arms and send a quick email to the hospital using my phone, telling them I was out due to a personal emergency and will not be in for the next couple days. As I fall asleep with Bo in my arms, I realize that both of us are going to sleep in our clothes for the second night in a row and how I finally feel free from my past.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU GUYS ARE GOOD**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I'M SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT LIFE BEING A MESS, AS I ALWAYS TELL YOU GUYS, YOU CAN REACH OUT TO ME IF YOU WANT**

 **GUEST- I'M GLAD YA DIDN'T SEE CRYSTAL COMING, NEITHER DID I LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M GLAD NADIA AND CRYSTAL GOT WHAT THEY DESERVE TOO**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 4pm**

Karen should be hear in about an hour with her new…someone. Bo and I have been tidying up my place for another family dinner. Well, minus my parents and add Karen's new someone, Remi, Dyson, ( _Which I heard they had a great first date._ ) Tamsin. Tamsin said she was bringing along a friend which usually just means new fling. Kenzi and Vex are of course, coming too. I heard from both of them last night. They talked things out and Vex's feelings towards Kenzi were returned. So, they're going to give it a shot but, take things one day at a time. We invited Nate, Mark, Trick and Stella, was it? But, they all had other plans.

Bo and I had to set two tables for such a large dinner party tonight. We really didn't have much tidying up to do, more like clean the places we spontaneously made love on today. I have dinner cooking away which should be done by the time everyone gets here.

There's a knock on the door just as the food is done cooking. Bo tells me she'll get everything set as I get the door. I open the door to find Karen with Trish who is holding a bottle of wine. My surprise is clearly written all over my face as Karen shyly responds to my dumbfounded expression. "Surprise…" I take a second to recover from my surprise before letting them in.

Karen whispers in my ear as she hugs me. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I heard you say Nadia yesterday while you had me on the phone. I hung up and called Trish to tell her. Luckily, she was already on her way to check on you; my call to her just sped up the process." I was wondering how Trish showed up just in time. I hug Karen a little harder in thanks just before I let her go.

As we waited for everyone to get here; Karen told me how she and Trish just became something more since they talked and met up frequently to work on Karen's new life. I was worried about Trish getting in trouble for falling for Karen because I'm sure it's against policy to fall for people you're assigned to. But, Karen said she had the same concern till Trish told her since Karen wasn't an official case, there's nothing to worry about. I was relieved to hear that, Karen looks so happy and she deserves it after everything she's been through.

The next to arrive were Dyson and Remi, then Vex and Kenzi and Lastly Tamsin and…Hale…? Well, this night is just full of surprises. Everyone was as surprised as I was to learn about Karen and Trish. Apparently, Kenzi already knew about Tamsin and Hale and she's happy for them while Hale wad surprised to learn about Vex and Kenzi but, he was happy for them too. Tamsin doesn't care who sleeps with who, said "After finding out the guy you been sleeping with was in love with you're sister and your sister is with the guy's ex, nothing phrases you anymore. As long as the guy gets the job done, I don't care who his priors are." Leave it to Tamsin to leave everyone who knows what she's referring to; uncomfortable. ( _While those who don't know look confused and curious._ ) without even knowing she does it.

After the awkwardness in the air passed, everyone got along with each other well and enjoyed the food and beverages. I realized that this was a perfect moment, with the woman I love next to me and my family, friends and new faces all getting along, sharing stories and getting to know each other. My heart has never felt so happy and filled with warmth and love.

After dinner, everyone pitched in to help clean up and set my living room back the way it was before today. Kenzi and Vex left shortly after everything was done along with Tamsin and Hale. Though, I wish Tamsin and Vex left without giving me an earful about yesterday with Nadia and how I should have called them when it happened.

Trish asked Bo to talk to her out on the terrace for a minute. I was curious as to what she wanted to talk to Bo about. But, the curiosity quickly faded as Karen and I started talking about how things were with the other.

 **BO'S POV – TERRACE**

I wonder what Trish wants to talk to me about. What did I do? Did she just want to star gaze with me…? Maybe she just wants relationship advice? She knows that twins aren't the same, right? Oh my god, what if she's going to ask if Lauren would say yes to a threesome with her and Karen. Oh, I don't think so! Lauren is mine and I'm not share…unless that's what Lauren would want…wow Tamsin is right, I am pussy whipped. I mean I understand why Trish would want Lauren; she is the hotter twin with toned legs that go on for miles, with the breasts of a Greek Goddes-.

"Look kid, I wanna talk to you about two things. The first is regarding Nadia and Crystal because I think you're more comfortable hearing about them than Lauren. Plus, I have a feeling she'd be more at ease if you tell her. So, since we're redoing the murder case we did a sweep of both Nadia and Crystal's properties for any additional evidence that may have been missed since their so close. We found photos of Nadia stalking Lauren for the past three weeks so she'll also be charged with stalking. We also found GPS trackers in her wide variety of jewelry and her car. The GPS trackers were registered to Crystal which explains how she knew where Nadia was yesterday. So, Crystal in addition to Crystal's current murder charge; she will also be charged with invasion of privacy. As far as the murder case goes, the original investigators missed a lot of clues and evidence. I have already fired that team and am in the middle of re-staffing almost all of the staff of the 2nd precinct."

"The second thing I wanted to talk to you about is a possible job opportunity in two different positions. One of them has me as you're direct supervisor while the second one is as the new chef of the 2nd precinct which in a way is still under me since I am in a way in charge of all law enforcement. Man, I love my job. Anyway, I thought you would be good for that position since I looked up your profile and saw that you cleaned up a lot of their laziness in the past. As for the position under me, you remind me a lot of myself. I think you'd do well as a Homeland Security agent. Before you say anything, this is not a handout. I don't give out handouts. You will have to pass the standard psych evaluation, entry exam, polygraph and physical evaluation. Both positions will also include very limited traveling, salary based and of course overtime, danger etc. But you will still be close to Lauren and everyone else you hold dear. Both locations are about twenty minutes or so from your and Lauren's residences, both include pension, benefits and all that. Again, this is not a hand out. The only thing I will be doing is submitting a letter of recommendation for you. So, I highly recommend if you obtain either position, not to make me look bad. If you make me look bad, I don't care if you're sleeping with my girl's sister. I will kick your ass. With that said, take a couple days or so and then call me with your decision."

With that, Trish left me on the terrace completely speechless. I recovered before Lauren came out looking for me. I headed back inside while I was still processing everything. Trish and Karen head to the door to call it a night. After Lauren closes and locks the door after them, she turns to me with a curious look. "What was that about on the Terrace?" I smile at her before answering. "I kinda got a job offer, two actually..."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A RELAXED SUNDAY.**

 **KK- I THOUGHT I'D USE NATE & MARK LIGHTLY THROUGH OUT THE STORY, GLAD YOU LIKED THAT. I THINK I FIRST MENTIONED THEM IN CH 6? I MENTIONED EVONY & CIARA IN CH 5? DOES THAT COUNT? HOPE, YOU LIKED WHAT I DID WITH NADIA BTW, WERE YOU SURPRISED OVER TAMSIN/HALE OR KAREN/TRISH? I'M GUESSING YOU ARE HAPPY ABOUT VEX/KENZI LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD TO HEAR YOU'RE OK, I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR ANYONE THAT NEEDS SOMEONE TO LISTEN WITH A SYMPATHETIC EAR**

 **FRENCHI – YOUR NO PUN INTENDED STILL MADE ME LAUGH LOL**

 **WE'RE PICKING UP PRETTY MUCH RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF, KINDA A FILLER CAUSE I'M SUPER BUSY TODAY ENTERTAINING MY LITTLE COUSIN MAINLY WITH A GAME CALLED OVERCOOKED (FOR PS4 & XBOX) AMAZINGLY UNDERRATED FAMILY GAME FOR ALL AGES, CHECK IT OUT! MAJORITY OF MY FAMILY AREN'T GAMERS BUT THEY ALL LOVE OVERCOOKED.…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV**

I'm so happy for Bo. She finally has not one but, two opportunities at stable careers which is something she has been wanting. Plus, the positions are definitely right up her alley and something she would definitely feel passionate about.

She also told me about Nadia and Crystal. Guess Kenzi was right crazy attracts crazy. I was a little unnerved about Nadia stalking me but, Bo and my inner strength ( _Which gets stronger every day._ ) reminded me that it's over now.

Bo's phone rang after she caught me up on everything. Bo, unlike me always looks at the caller ID and told me it was Trick. I told her to take it while I got ready for bed.

 **BO'S POV**

"Hey Trick, how was your date? Guess what, you know that Homeland Security woman, Trish. The one I told you about that freed Karen and protected Lauren etc. She offered me a job! Well she offered me a choice between two jobs! One is under her as a Homeland Security agent and the other one is running the police department of the 2nd precinct. If I do either I probably won't be able to work for you much at all anymore. What should I do?" I rambled on as I got comfortable on the couch.

"Whoa, whoa Bo, slow down. First, my date went very well. I can't wait to see her again. I can't wait for you to meet her, hopefully soon. Perhaps we could have a double date. Yes, I remember you telling me about Ms. Pratt; it's wonderful that she gave you career options. Bo, don't worry about The Dal, you were never meant to work there forever. I have more than enough help with Vex, Mark, Nate and occasionally Kenzi, along with the rest of my staff. As far as which job you should go for; one, the only person you're responsible for besides the people in your cases is yourself. The other, you're responsible for everyone in the whole department and everything they do regarding cases. Are you ready for something like that? Can you see yourself doing something like that? If not, you should work under Ms. Pratt and learn from her….Hang on, Nate and Mark want to put in their two cents on the matter."

"Hey Bo, Nate and I think you should take the bossy job. Boss everyone around; you were really good at bossing us around when we traveled together or the other night at The Dal." Mark chuckled as I told him to shut up and that I am not that bossy. That only caused Nate and Mark and I swear I even heard Trick laughing in the background. "Come on Bo, we're just teasing, kinda…But we know you'd be great at either job. It's just a matter of which one you want to do more. You'll figure it out, have you asked Lauren what she thinks you should do. She's super smart and loves you and she's super-hot, I'm sure she can help you make the right call. Anyway, Nate and I gotta finish inventory, here's Trick back." Trick comes back on the line before I even got to say bye.

"Bo, the boys have some pretty valid points. You'd be amazing at either job and Lauren's input would definitely help you with your decision. Go talk to her if you haven't already. I have to go help the boys but, double date soon?" I tell him yes as I can't wait to meet Stella. "Good…and Bo, I'm so proud of the woman you've become and will become down the road." He makes my eyes teary as I tell him my thanks and how much that means to me. Then I tell him I love him before he says it back and we say goodnight and hang up.

I go upstairs and hear Lauren on the phone talking to Tamsin about Hale in the bedroom. I purposely do a little strip tease in front of Lauren while she's on the phone which makes her bite her lip as she's listening to Tamsin. I mentally pat myself on the back for teasing Lauren. I know I'll pay for it later but, it's a price I love to pay. I crawl towards Lauren on the bed, kissing her neck as she playfully swats me away, giving me a look that says to behave. I unhappily obey with a playful huff to which she rewards me by pulling me on top of her with her free hand making me laugh.

When she hangs up I ask her if everything is alright just to make sure everything is in fact alright. She said yes, she just wanted to know how Tamsin and Hale got together as…casual "friends". Apparently when Tamsin went to visit Dyson about kissing Lauren ( _Which still irks me to no end._ ) she ran into Hale and one thing just led to another. Tamsin isn't really one for details when it comes to her love life, not that she really does relationships anyway.

We talked about my current positive situation and Lauren really did help me with her input. She, like the others believe I can do either with flying colors. She also reminded me of how much I hated the way the 2nd precinct was run and this is my chance to make it the best precinct in the country instead of the worst. She will fully support either choice I make. I told her I was scared about being in charge of a whole precinct. She just smiled at me saying that she will gladly give me advice on how to run a place from her experience of running the hospital.

I want to make the biggest difference I possibly can. Lauren and everyone else make me feel like I can do anything. Both opportunities have pros and cons. I would love to learn from Trish. But, I would also love to get the 2nd precinct in tip top shape even though the idea of running an entire precinct terrifies the hell out of me. The choice is so hard and yet so simple at the same time. But, after talking it out with multiple people late into the night, especially Lauren. Then thinking about the pros and cons with Lauren. I've decided that I'm going to run the 2nd precinct as I fall asleep with Lauren in my arms.

"Soon, I'll finally be able to give Lauren everything she deserves. Maybe, I'll finally start to feel worthy of Lauren, her love and everything else she's given me. No, that won't ever happen. Well, it might but, I'll never feel completely worthy of her. She's a goddess, my goddess..." I think to myself before I completely fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE WELL TODAY!**

 **JUNETWEED – GLAD I CAN HELP**

 **JOANNRBB – I THINK ALL THOSE IN A TRUE LOVE RELATIONSHIP NEVER COMPLETELY FEEL WORTHY OF EACH OTHER BECAUSE THEY CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FOUND SOMEONE THAT ABSOLUTILY COMPLETES THEM**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – IT'S A FUN MULTI-PLAYER GAME (UP TO 4 PLAYERS) BUT, GETS BORING QUICK IF YOU PLAY SOLO**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV**

"Hey Vex, is Kenzi with you? By the way, thanks for fixing my door yesterday after Trish kicked it open." I'm on my morning run as I talk to Vex on the Bluetooth.

"Ya she is, still sleeping though. You know she's not an early riser and don't mention it sis, what's up? Do you need me to wake her?" I shake my head as if he can see him. "No, I mean tomorrow is Valentines Day and I've never done Valentines Day for anyone before. Valentines Day never mattered to me before. But, I want to do something for Bo. What should I do for her?"

"I'd say take her out somewhere fancy but, even crumby places are booked by now. How about jewelry? I really don't know, I'm good with clothes not dating advice. Speaking of which, Kenzi and I just started, do I have to do something?"

"What did I just say? I normally don't do Valentines Day. I'm panicked enough hoping to do something for Bo and you're asking me for Valentines Day advice?"

"Aright, ya got a point. Man, we suck but in my defense I've been overseas till recently. While you've been over here gettin' more lady action than I ever do. Hell, you've even turned straight women, gay. Hell, in a way, you're my idol. So Ms. Ladies Woman, why are you so clueless? What's your excuse?"

"I run a hospital and don't exactly have a set schedule. I save lives, so obviously Valentines Day isn't high on my list…till now, for Bo…Alright, even if we had all the excuses in the world we still suck. I blame mom and dad, they should have taught us better."

"Ay, I blame mum and pa too! Holy crap, we're pathetic; blaming the rents. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I tried calling Karen to see what she was doing. She completely forgot about Valentines Day which isn't surprising so she freaked out and hung up. We all know not to call Tamsin, unless you find an evening of target practice, wings and beer, romantic. Why don't you just get Kenzi some chocolates, flowers, a teddy bear and a bottle of wine? Cliché yes, but it's something. You guys just started and she loves all those things well, I'm not so sure about the bear but, I see Valentines Day bears everywhere."

"Great! Thanks sis! You're the best! Gotta go get those things! Ta!" Ugh, jerk hung up on me completely forgetting about me and my non existent Valentines Day plans.

When I get back home, instead of finding Bo, I find a note on her side of the bed. "Hey babe went to go talk to Trish about my decision. I'll be back soon with bagels, donuts and coffee in case you didn't stop at Starbucks. I love you. -Bo" I smile as I read the note again. I love her so much even when she teases me like she did last night. She's so going to pay for that when she gets back.

Ugh, plans for Valentines Day…think, think, think! I'm a certified genius and I can't think of anything for this stupid not a holiday; hallmark created wannabe holiday. I mean in the rare passed years where I had someone, they would be mad at me till I fucked them into oblivion. But, those women meant nothing to me especially compared to Bo. I already ruined my first romantic attempt on our first month anniversary because of my issues. I know Bo said it was a perfect night but, I don't feel it was. I can't mess this up! I have to at least try.

Oh, the wheels in my head are turning! I think I got an idea. I just have to make a call or two.

When Bo got back, I had just gotten off the phone regarding Valentines Day. Wow, how's she look so amazing just bringing back baked goods? I lick my lips as I'm suddenly very hungry for something other than food.

"Hey babe, how was your run?" She hands me my coffee and puts everything else on the table. "It was fine, how'd things go with Trish?" I ask as I take a seat and pull her onto my lap. "It went fine, she had me do some paperwork and we talked a bit before she was pulled into a meeting. She said she wants to start training the day after tomorrow. She wants me in the position by the end of the month. So, she's putting everything on the fast track." Bo should be more excited but she seems…distraught? "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just, what if I let her down or all of you down for that matter? I'm not exactly qualified. What if she's just helping me because I'm dating her girlfriend's sister?"

"Well, outside of science I'm not sure about many things in life. But, I know for a fact you won't fail because I know you. As for Trish, she already told you she doesn't give out free passes. If you're wondering why she chose you, you should ask her. She seems like the hot, badass, no nonsense type so I'm sure she picked you because she sees something special in you like I do. Well, not exactly like I do." I lightly kiss her on the lips.

"You think she's hot?" Bo looks at me slightly alarmed. "Yes but, not anywhere near as hot as you especially when you're decked out in black leather like you are right now." Bo still looks unconvinced, leave it to me to unintentionally make a mess and not know how to clean it up. I really should get a copy of 'Relationships for Dummies'. Bo, what's wrong?"

"I…it's just that, she's successful. She's more on your level." I raise my eyebrows in question. "My level? I have a level?" Bo tries to get up from my lap but, I won't let her with my firm yet gentle grip. I lift her just enough to turn her to face me and kiss her.

As soon as our lips part she starts to explain. "You know she's college educated, surely rich and she runs an agency that basically runs all other agencies. You're college educated, well off and run a hospital. I'm…I don't feel worthy of you." Bo's eyes look so sad, it breaks my heart. "Hey…I thought I called dibs in being the insecure one in this relationship." She gives me a small chuckle.

"Bo…money, titles, degrees don't mean as much as society has people believe they are. At the end of the day; what matters is the person you are. You measure a person's worth by the person they are on the inside; their heart, soul, personality, the way they treat others etc. Those are the things that matter, nothing else. Bo, you're a perfect ten in every way that matters. If anything I don't feel worthy of you. You make me feel perfect and special when I'm not."

Bo smiles at me in a way that always makes my heart soar. "Well Dr. Lewis, how about we just let other decide the other's worth. Wait, did that make sense?" I laugh at Bo's cute frown. "Yes it did…now; we have some unfinished business to attend to Ms. Dennis-McCorrigan. You see, you tend to have this habit of trying to take advantage of me while I'm on the phone. I can't let that kind of behavior go unpunished now, can I?"

She gives me a knowing grin. "I don't know what you're talking about." I kiss between her exposed breasts and unbuttoned her pants, she moans my name softly. I pick her up and head to the bedroom with hard passionate kisses.

Just as I'm about to hit the stairs, someone knocks on the door. "Son of a bitch…" I mutter close to Bo's breasts as she groans, begging me not to answer it with her eyes, too turned on to talk.

"Dr. Lewis, I'm sorry to disturb you. I know you don't return to work until Wednesday. But, I really need your signature on this grant proposal." I roll my eyes and groan. Dr. Isaac Taft, I really want to fire him right now .I give Bo an apologetic kiss before I gently set her down on her feet, making sure she's stable before I let her out of my embrace.

I open the door for Dr. Taft to sign the grant proposal. He tries to extend his time with me as I sign the paperwork. I cut him off by telling him to send me an email for anything else. I shut the door in his face before he could respond. That man is so annoying. I wish I had a reason to fire him. Too bad pussy blocking doesn't qualify for grounds of termination.

I turn to face Bo, seeing her as ready to go as I am. Just before we crash into each other, Bo's phone rings. It's a former client of Bo's that needs help finding their daughter. We both sigh at the horrible timing of interruptions as I offer to tag along to help her search. I have a feeling this is going to take a while to say the least. Hopefully we find this girl safe and sound.

We better not get any interruptions tomorrow. Valentines Day better be perfect. Bo deserves a perfect Valentines Day.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! FOR THOSE WHO THINK THEY'RE ALONE, YOU'RE NOT. YOU GOT FAMILY, FRIENDS ETC.**

 **FRENCHI – I HOPE THEY DON'T GET INTERRUPTED EITHER**

 **JOANNRBB – I HOPE SO**

 **KK – ENERGIZER BUNNY? MY BOSS WOULD LAUGH, SHE SAW ME YAWN THIS MORNING & LAUGHED & SAID "GOODNESS, DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP LAST NIGHT?" SHE DOESN'T KNOW I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – SOMETHING ABOUT YOU SAYING "TAFT BETTER NOT BE A PROBLEM" MAKES ME THINK I SHOULD WRITE YOU IN AS "COLDPLAY REVIEWER POPPED INTO STORY, KILLED TAFT & BOLO LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER" LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Valentine's Day**

I woke up to find myself sprinkled with roses pedals and Bo bringing me breakfast in bed. She told me not to worry, Trick cooked breakfast. She's just my delivery girl. Bo made sure the breakfast was all my favorites; oatmeal with fruit, waffles, crapes with oj and coffee and a red rose in a single flower clear vase She placed the tray by the night stand before crawling up to me, kissing me and saying happy Valentine's Day and thanking me for helping find the little girl yesterday.

She picked me up so she could take my spot on the bed and placing me in her lap. She carefully grabbed the breakfast tray, refusing to let me help her. As she settled the tray in front of me she casually put one of her legs over mine while I lay the back of my head on her chest.

We leisurely fed each other between small talk and I love you's. We finally made it out of bed in the afternoon. She blind folded me and led me downstairs. When she took off my blindfold, I saw that my living room was filled with different color roses everywhere. I kissed her and just as we were about to make love in a room of roses when her phone rings.

I checked the time, almost 2pm. It's later than I thought. Thank god, I told Kenzi my plan yesterday and enlisted her to distract Bo around this time of the day.

Bo told me it was Kenzi as expected. Kenzi told Bo she has a transportation emergency and needs a ride. Kenzi is going to distract Bo for a bit and then discreetly lead her to my destination.

I called in one massive "I owe you" to pull this off. I just needed time to make sure everything was ready and done correctly by the time Bo got here. Everything is ready and perfect even my silk royal blue dress is wrinkle and lint free.

I also had Vex meeting Kenzi here which Kenzi has no idea. This way when Kenzi gets here she'll be shocked as well. Vex of course, cleans up very nicely in his no tie black suite. I had them seated at the opposite of us so it doesn't feel like we're doing a double date.

 **BO'S POV – UNKNOWINGLY ON HER WAY TO LAUREN**

I really wanna be mad at Kenzi right now for taking me away from Lauren on Valentine's Day. But, her car broke down and she has to meet Vex at the CN Tower for dinner at the 360 restaurant, which is a very long drive away. I sigh; I wish I could go there with Lauren. I hear the rotating view and unique attractions are amazing. I'll come here one day with Lauren.

We reach our destination; this place looks even more amazing in person. I stop the car to let Kenzi out. She says she needs me to go up with her because of her fear of heights. I sigh and find a place to park the car.

As we head up I feel like the elevator is going straight to heaven. Funny thing is, Kenzi doesn't seem scared at all. I shrug to myself as we finally reach the top.

When the door opens the first thing we see is Lauren and Vex all dressed up. Lauren looks…beyond words. I'm so glad I listened to Kenzi when she made my change into a black "plunging" dress. Kenzi! She was in on it! I should have known! I glance over at Kenzi expecting to see a smirk on her face. Instead, I find her completely shocked staring at Vex.

Before I know what's happening. Two hostesses lead me and Lauren one way and the other one lead Kenzi and Vex another way. We end up at a table right by the large window view completely secluded from all the other guests as it has its own entry way.

Lauren was holding out my seat for me as she took my hand and led me into my seat. She whispered in my ear. "You look perfect as always, beautiful." As she made sure I was comfortable before taking the seat across from me.

I finally find my voice when she puts her hand over mine asking if I'm alright. I smile wider than I thought possible and lean over to kiss her on the lips and tell her I love her.

After we said Happy Valentine's Day to each other for the millionth time today like goofy teens. We order from the most expensive menu I've ever seen. Lauren just winked me with a half-smile, silently telling me to let her spoil me.

I smile as I feel like the luckiest person alive to have Lauren's amazing love. We got Pine Meadow Farm's Beef Tartar for an appetizer. Lauren got the New York Cut Striploin Steak while I decided on the Grilled Lamb Rack Chops, mostly out of curiosity.

Lauren ordered a bottle of Chateau Mouton Rothschild which went amazingly with our unbelievably delicious food. We chose to split a Dark Chocolate Tower for dessert. I think my mouth just had a food orgasm.

When we finished, we stared at each other for a moment before we stood to embrace each other as we watched the rotating view as the sun went down over the city. Lauren took my hand and led to the LookOut and Glass Floor levels to which I acted like an a giddy school girl all excited and curious till I looked down at the glass floor under me and semi froze before Lauren pulled me to her into a kiss.

After my silly moment of fear she led us to the base of the tower which to my surprise yet again for the millionth time tonight has its own private screening room. Lauren told me, there are over a hundred seats and we have the whole room to ourselves.

She had them play Finding Nemo and Finding Dory knowing I love those movies. We watched the movies cuddled up together in between giggles, I love you's and make out sessions. She made sure we had an endless supply of my movie favorites; wine, popcorn, Resse's Pieces and Twizzlers.

After the movies ended we took my car back to her place. Vex and Kenzi took Lauren's car so we don't have to worry about that. I grab Lauren again before we get into the car to kiss her again.

When we got home, she opened the door and I saw the room still had my roses everywhere along with candles everywhere and rose pedals on the floor leading upstairs. Before I could recover from another surprise, she picks me up bride style, taking me to the bedroom as we kiss.

She slowly removes my clothes. She kisses every inch of my newly exposed skin. I moan after every kiss.

I'm completely hypnotized as I watch her undress in front of me. The moment she's completely…perfectly naked. I realized I'm absolutely soaked to the core and my legs are already wide open for her.

I see her lick her lips as she sees my glistening wet pussy waiting for her and only her. She engages me in a slow passionate kiss, stroking my tongue with hers while rubbing our breasts together. "Lauuren.." I moan as the kiss breaks.

She trialed her way down to my pussy; only stopped briefly to show my hard nipples attention with her mouth and hands. "LAAURENN" I yell when she pressed my breasts together to put both my nipples in her mouth at once.

She bites and sucks on my nipples before her tongue swirls around each nipple. I don't even realize she slipped in four fingers till I felt her moving inside me so slowly that I whimper for her to go faster. "Shh baby, tonight is all about you." She tells me before she ravishes my neck with her amazingly talented lips and tongue. "OOHOH YES BAABBY YESS LAUREN PPLE-ASEE PPLLEASE JUST MMOORE" I scream, she moves in and out faster, harder while kissing me everywhere. I've never been so wet and felt so loved at the same time in my entire life.

I feel myself getting ready to explode, wrapping all my limbs tightly around her. "LALAUREN" Lauren's free hand squeezing my ass before she massages it. Feeling Lauren literally everywhere is driving me blissfully insane. "LAAURENN BABY GOD I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too, Bo." She whispers in a husky voice. I'm about to cum when she pulls out of me causing me to loudly whimper out in protest, not having my walls wrapped around her anymore is driving me crazy.

I close my eyes tightly trying to recover from the loss of her inside my wet folds. Before I knew what was happening, she gently slid a dildo into me. "YESSSYESS BABY" I wrap limbs around her even tighter this time, making sure she can't escape. She rocks her body in and out with the dildo as her hands roam all over me, caressing, pinching and grabbing anywhere she can touch. "I love you, Bo I love you beyond time, space and logic" I snap at her loving words, kissing her before sucking on her button lip. "OHHhh Bo..BBBOBO" She loudly moans out as I bite her neck. My hands are lightly tracing her breasts.

We look into each other's eyes. I silently plead for her to give me my release. She kisses me passionately as she speeds up her pace and going harder. "AAHHAH LAUREN YESS BABY ALMOOOST…" I unwillingly break the kiss to scream out. She repeatedly tells me she loves me as she sends me over the edge with a dildo and her touches, lips and tongue. "LLLAAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN" I scream out at the top of my lungs.

She plants little kisses as I'm coming down from my indescribable high. I barely register the fact that she rolled us over so I'm on top of her in her warm loving embrace. "I love you, Bo. Happy Valentine's Day, my love" She says as she kisses my forehead. I respond by kissing her chest and trying to mumble out my love for her before I completely fall asleep from blissful exhaustion from the best Valentine's Day I've ever had.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: SO GLAD EVERYONE LOVED THE VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL VALENTINE'S DAY & A GREAT DAY TODAY**

 *****I WANT TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION THERE MIGHT BE ON A MATTER. I DO CARE ABOUT** **ALL** **MY READERS. I DO RESPOND TO ALMOST ALL REVIEWS & PM'S. THE ONLY TIMES I DON'T RESPOND IS WHEN THEY ARE INAPPROPRIATELY NEGATIVE, IF I KNOW THEM PERSONALLY, NOT SURE HOW TO INTERPRET WHAT WAS SAID & I DON'T WANT TO RISK RESPONDING WRONG/INAPPROPRIATELY, FF FAILS TO NOTIFY ME OF MESSAGES/REVIEWS, WHAT WAS SAID DOESN'T NEED/WANT A RESPONSE OR THEY ARE MULTIPLES BASICALLY SAYING THE SAME THING TO WHICH I GENERALIZE A RESPONSE, EVERYTHING BEFORE & AFTER MY DIRECT RESPONSES TO CERTAIN PEOPLE IS MEANT FOR EVERYONE. JUST LIKE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT MOST THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE WITHOUT ME HAVING TO SAY IT EVERY CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS ALSO ALL KNOW I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE READER I HAVE EVERYDAY EVEN IF THEY DON'T REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE ETC. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE ANYONE CAN FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANYTIME ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME & JUST WANTS SOMEONE TO LISTEN.*****

 **FRENCHI – I HOPE MY MESSAGE ABOVE CLEARED UP ANY MISUNDERSTANDING. SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D OPPOSE LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – GLAD YOU LIKE!**

 **JOANNRBB – THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – MORNING AFTER**

"Ooohh Bo…" I wake up to Bo eating out my pussy. "BOBOBO…ohh…" She thrust her tongue every which way in my pussy. My walls are closing in on her. She grabs my hips and shoves herself in deeper. "BBBOOO AHHH AH AH BABY I'M ABOUT TO CUM." Bo stops eating me out to bite my clit hard causing me to erupt with a scream. She catches most of my cum in her mouth. I lick and kiss her clean of the rest when she comes up to kiss me.

"Morning baby, hope you don't mind. I was hungry and you were the only thing I wanted to eat, so thanks for breakfast baby." She smiles and snuggles herself deep into my body as I hold her close. "Mmm, anytime baby" I say before a soft laugh escape my lips.

"Thank you for last night baby, it was beyond perfect." She says as she gives me another quick kiss before pulling away from me. "Babe, where are you going?" I ask as I frown. Bo tells me she has to get ready for training with Trish before she kissed me again and nakedly skipped off into the bathroom shower. I had to resist the urge to join her which would make her late without a doubt.

My phone alerts me of a text and a reminder that I'm due at the hospital at 9am which is almost an hour from now. The text is from Vex. "Hey sis, we r switching bac 2night, right? I dont want Kenzi 2 feel rushed and its hard 2 do tha when u liv with her." Ugh, I forgot we agreed to switch back after Valentine's Day.

 **Bo's POV**

I got to the training location five minutes early. The first thing I see is Trish taking on six huge men each at least twice her size. She takes them all down with a bunch of flips, punches, kicks etc. She didn't even break a sweat while the guys all got up groaning in pain, holding aches.

Damn, I can't deny it anymore. Lauren is right as always. Trish is a hot badass. Seriously, what's a "should be fitness model" doing as a federal agency executive and since when did fitness models keep their feminine sex appeal? I am not intimidated, I am not intim-.

"Stop it" Trish says as she approaches me. I give her a confused look. "Stop being intimidated by me for whatever reason. I've seen that look way too many times. There's nothing special about me. I work really hard to have what I have. Come on, let's start with combat so I can access you."

After what felt like an eternity of being knocked on my ass, side, back or chest in varies different ways by her, she moved us along to firearms. My accuracy was 92% apparently I beat Agent Johnson aka Agent Moron by two percent which made me feel good. Too bad hearing that didn't help my hurt bruised ego from combat.

Next she wanted to test my "people reading skills". She said I was a natural at reading people. Apparently, I only read one out of ten people wrong.

Lastly, I had to do more paperwork, including exams. We also did the psych evaluation and polygraph which I passed both. Before, I knew it the whole day went by and I was headed back to Lauren's just to see how her day went. Man, having to go back home sucks even though I love Kenzi.

I reach Lauren's with very sore muscles. Funny how soreness gets worse before it gets better. Ugh, I'm in so much pain right now. I thought I was in better shape than this. Just have to remember why I'm doing this…

"Lauren…" I call out as I opened her door. "Yes love" She comes down the stairs urgently, seeing me in distress. I love my doctor girlfriend more and more everyday.

She gets me into bed after I opt to skip dinner. Lauren insists on giving me a massage. We or I, urgently as possible remove all my clothes and lay on my stomach. Lauren was about to mount me at my request to do my massage. But, I stopped her and told her she had to strip down too. She chuckled and kissed me before stripping down and mounting me to work on my back with her magical hands, oils and everything.

If this is what I get after every training session, it's more than worth it. I asked her about her day. She said it wasn't anything out of the ordinary so not to worry about it and just relax. I happily sigh as I tell Lauren about my day, that I love her and thank her for taking care of me. She places kisses on my back causing me to smile wider.

"I love you too, Bo…I love taking care of you. I will always take care of you." Lauren's sweet words are the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: HEY GUYS HOPE ALL IS WELL & IF NOT I HOPE THINGS GET BETTER SOON. SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I WAS RUNNING ON FLUMES BUT STILL WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT FOR YOU GUYS **

**AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. REVIEWS/SUPPORT, OF ANY KIND ARE WHAT KEEP THIS STORY GOING.**

 **I LOVE HEARING FROM** **ALL** **YOU GUYS!**

 **PARI PILLU – I NEVER TOOK YOUR COMMENTS AS INAPPROPRIATELY NEGATIVE OR ANYTHING BAD. WHENEVER I TRIED TO RESPOND TO YOU, FF WOULD TAKE YOUR NAME OUT SO THIS TIME I TOOK THE . OUT (HOPE THAT'S OK) MOST REVIEWS ARE POSTIVE & SUPPORTIVE. I DO ****TRY** ** & LOVE TO REPLY TO EVERY ONE WHEN POSSIBLE. BUT, LIKE I SAD BEFORE, SOME ARE HARD TO INTERPRET, DOESN'T NEED/WANT A RESPONSE ETC. BUT, I DO APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE INCLUDING CRITICISM & ALL. THE ONLY ONES I DO NOT ADDRESS ARE THE FLAT OUT AGGRESSIVELY NEGATIVE ONES. THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T DESERVE RECOGNITION. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. THANKS FOR REACHING OUT AGAIN! SO GLAD I COULD CLEAR UP THE MISUNDERSTANDING.**

 **GUEST – AWESOME THAT YOU NOTICED THE WINE CHOICE! YOU MADE MY DAY! I ALWAYS TRY TO ADD LITTLE THINGS FROM THE SHOW & WONDER IF ANYONE CATCHES THEM LOL…GUESS THEIR LIKE MY OWN LITTLE"EASTER EGGS" WHICH IS A GAMER REFERENCE, WHEN PLAYERS FIND HIDDEN THINGS IN THE GAME.**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 1 week later**

Training, training and more training, that has taken up most my time this past week. Since I told Lauren how my first day went, she insisted on helping me improve my skills. She enlisted Vex's and Tamsin's assistance. I was grateful for the help but, I was hesitate on the idea of hurting Lauren. After about an hour of telling me how I won't hurt her, she convinced me. That doesn't mean I wasn't still somewhat reluctant about it. She is my Lauren after all.

Tamsin and I did combat training while Vex and Lauren observed for any weaknesses I need to improve on. Tamsin would openly laugh whenever she deemed the way I landed on my ass was hilarious. She would abruptly stop laughing at me after she'd see Lauren glaring at her from the corner of her eye. I internally blushed and felt special every time because of my protective Lauren.

After we were done, the three of them all agreed I need to be a bit more polished. I, apparently also telegraph a little bit here and there. I also leave myself open here and there. But, all in all they said I'm pretty good for being self-taught.

After they gave me advice, tips and visual demonstrations of things I need to improve on. They gave each other a nod. Then, Tamsin went over to one of the only two walls in the gym which are on opposite ends of each other, neither with anything on it or against it which I always found odd. But, I always forgot to ask about it.

Tamsin put her hand against the wall, pushing it in and I hear a click. A keypad appears right above her hand. She enters in "122716" why does that sequence seem familiar…? My eyes widen in recognition after a moment.

"That's the day we met!" Lauren returns my gaze and smiles at me. "Yes, it is" I kiss her and just as things got heated, Tamsin and Vex clear their throats. When I face them again, I see a small arsenal of firearms, daggers, swords, bow and arrows, throwing stars and knives.

'Holy shit! How come you didn't tell me about this?" Lauren shrugs "Doesn't really come to mind especially when this pales into comparison of everything else that has been going on. It's not really surprising when you think about it. My entire family; well almost my entire immediate family are in or were in military or law enforcement. My mother and I are the only two healers. You know my father loves his gun collection. So, it's not surprising that my gym also has a secret weapon and target compartments.

"Target compartment? Where? I don't see one…" I ask while looking around for anything that looks like a target practice area. "Grab a weapon" I do as Lauren says and grab a nine millimeter. The blank wall on the opposite side flips over to reveal a target practice compartment. "Holy shit…" I say again.

"So why do I need to learn how to use this stuff? It's not like I'll be using these in the field. I mean, throwing stars and stuff aren't exactly government issued."

"Look luv, guns are emotional weapons. Combat, swords, archery, daggers, swords, throwing knives and stars, among other weapons teach control and discipline" Before I could reply, Lauren continues.

"More than half of gun related deaths and or injuries are unintentional; an accident or in the heat of the moment, can't aim etc. Countries like South Korea have banned all fire arms, even with local law enforcement and so their death tolls are about less than half of ours."

"Oh and just so you know we're going to observe you're accuracy with firearms too, just to be safe. Plus, 92% is great and all but, it's better to be at least 95% Vex and I are both 95% on average….Huh…ironically, now that I think about it. Lauren; the only one that's not in military or law enforcement in any way has the highest firearm and archery accuracy of 97% with an 82% in throwing accuracy." I'm insulted, shocked and turned on by Tamsin's rant. My girl is like a hot non evil human female terminator!

Lauren shrugs as she grabs the gun nearest by her, filling and loading the mag like a pro. She then shoots at a still target with three rapid shots. The target moves towards her so she can see how she did. When she pulled off the used target sheet, the target holder replaces it with a new one while retracting back to its original position.

Lauren's three shots formed a tight grouping on the bulls-eye. I'm so hot for her right now. "It's really no surprise that I'm good at this stuff. I did spend the most time with dad with his love of guns and sports growing up. I did archery, soccer, fencing and lacrosse in school while you two were busy partying and getting laid." She said while I was practically drooling over her and what she just did. Unfortunately for me, Tamsin saw caught my lustful looks and said "Ewwww! Quit perving over my sister." I blushed slightly before I saw Lauren give me a wink and a sexy half smile.

For the next two hours Lauren was my main instructor until I kept trying to get in her pants after every sword match, shot or throw. Vex took over during archery lessons while Tamsin went to grab a beer to keep herself from hurling from all the PDA and I think to recover from the apple incident.

Two of the biggest things I learned when throwing something or shooting a bow and arrow is to steady your breathing and keep calm. If not, the weapon can and will go anywhere. I learned that after I rushed shooting a bow and arrow out of excitement. My grip slipped before I was ready to fire and the arrow shot into Tamsin's apple…which was in her mouth, just about to take a bite... "I know we're not exactly best friends but damn, I am still your girlfriend's sister. You could've just told me you don't like me like a normal person." I was so horrified and embarrassed as I repeatedly apologized to which she just shrugged and said "No big, I get intentionally shot at almost every day. This was…a nice change…"

"Ow ow ow…" I'm wincing in pain as I take a seat at the kitchen counter. "Babe, I told you not to let Tamsin bait you into an additional hour sparring session out of guilt." Lauren hands me several ice packs with a concerned look. "Babe, I'm fine I had her right where I wanted her."

"Ow!" I almost yell when Lauren lightly smacked my shoulder. "Yeah babe, sure you did. Why don't you lay down a bit? I'll get an ice bath ready for you. It'll help with the fatigue and sore muscles."

"No thanks babe, I really wish I could. But, Trish has me studying policies, procedures and protocols for everything from getting a kitten out of a tree to natural disasters, terrorists and psycho murderers and everything and anything in between and beyond all that. Hence…the six binders on steroids..."

After two hours, Lauren got me to take a break to eat dinner with her, Vex and Tamsin. We talked about my training and all their individual work days, how things were romantically with Kenzi and Hale.

"Kenzi is amazing, I thought it'd be a weird transition from best friends to more but it's not! We're goin' paint balling next weekend. Ay, y'all should all come! Tam Tam, bring Hale, we'll group date!"

Tamsin nearly chokes on her wine, coughing. "WHAT!? No! Are you crazy! It'll look like we're actually dating. You guys know I don't date. I can't risk confusing him, don't got time for that drama."

Lauren's takes my hand over hers as the three of us laugh at Tamsin. "We're in, Vex" Lauren says for us both. Vex grins as he stands up to call Kenzi to tell her. Tamsin took that as a cue that dinner was over and took her leave after Lauren packed her food to take home.

After we cleaned up dinner, my amazing girlfriend made up flash cards so she could quiz me. She helped me study by quizzing me with flash cards in the bedroom throughout the rest of the night till we fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY WEEKEND! SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY...ROUGH DAY**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS GOING TO CATCH THE 82% THROWING ACCURACY, EASTER EGG. I THOUGHT I WAS BEING ALL SNEAKY LOL HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A GOOD DAY!**

 **GUEST (** ** _WHO CAUGHT THE CHATEAU LAFITTE ROTHSCHILD_** **) – I FORGOT TO SAY, GLAD YOU LIKED THE VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER! I THINK SO FAR THE BIGGEST CHAPTER FAVORITES ARE 18, 19, THE FIRST DATE CH, THE FIRST TIME CH, THE ANNIVERSARY CH & THE VALENTINE'S DAY CH…& THE 82% THROWING ACCURACY IS FROM THE SAME EPISODE**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS, MEANS A LOT I WAS SO TIRED LOL**

 **KK – YOU'RE REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH LOL I LIKE YOUR ROOFTOP DINNER IS A GREAT IDEA, I'LL PROBABLY USE IT SOMEWHERE DOWN THE LINE JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A ROOFTOP DATE SINCE A FEW CHAPTERS BACK. SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THE TV SHOW BEAUTY & THE BEAST & THEIR ROOFTOP DATES (** ** _SHOW HAS_** ** _NOTHING_** ** _TO DO WITH THE ANIMATED MOVIE…IT IS A SCI FI/ROMANCE/ACTION/CORRUPT GOVT TV SHOW_** **)…IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I WANT VALENTINE'S DAY AT THE CN TOWER TOO LOL…I'VE ATE THERE ONCE, EVERYTHING WAS GREAT**

 **FRENCHI – I'M SORRY I MISUNDERSTOOD YOU, I UNDERSTAND NOW LOL YOU'RE FUNNY, GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 2 DAYS LATER**

What a day, I had meetings all day. But yet it feels like I've been on my feet running triage all day because of my level of exhaustion. Board members bore me to death; pun intended.

My office feels stuffy today. So, I opened my oversized window that is behind me and my desk. I walk onto my small balcony and took a deep breath as I watch cars, people and birds go by on this warm sunny day.

I smile when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in" Bo always comes by with dinner if I work after 5pm. "Dr. Lewis, I just wanted to let you know we got the grant proposal for the research study in the Congo."

My smile fades into a false one before I turned around. "That's excellent Dr. Taft, I'm sure you're already packed to go on Monday evening with you're team. Please keep me up to date during the one month duration."

"Actually, Dr. Lewis…they strongly recommended upon approval that you go with us for the whole month." He choked out, excitedly.

Ugh stupid think their entitled rich people. I wish we didn't need to rely on outside help. But, that's the world we live in.

Bo starts her new position a week earlier than expected as in this Monday. She's excelled at everything, so she asked Trish to start early since she was getting restless. I can understand that, she's almost literally hasn't done anything else besides study and train. I want to be here for Bo and her first month and more.

"Dr. Lewis…?" I look back at the annoying man in front of me. "Dr. Taft, I will be contacting the contributor personally to explain why the face of this hospital cannot leave to go to the Congo just because they want me to."

"With all due respect Dr. Lewis, you know they don't like to hear the word no, is something wrong? You use to love to travel for research or so I've been told. This would be the first time I would have went with you. I was looking forward to it, until now that is" He looks so disappointed and deflated.

I would almost feel bad if he wasn't an annoying asshole who uses others to get ahead. "I am fine, Dr. Taft, honestly haven't felt this good in years and that is why I will not go. The reason for my happiness is here."

Dr. Taft opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Babe?" Bo poked her head in before fully coming in. I grinned automatically as Bo approached us. Bo gives me a quick hug and nothing more since she knows I like to keep things professional at work.

 **Bo's Pov**

I feel like every time I come through Lauren's office door, something weird or bad is going on. This time, I'm getting a weird vibe. I think I've seen this average height creepy looking guy before with the creepy blueish green beady eyes and the brunette hair that looks like a bowl hair cut. Yeah, I've definitely seen this guy before. He was the dick that interrupted us before Valentine's Day!

"Dr. Taft, this is my girlfriend Bo. Bo, this is Dr. Taft." I plaster on a smile "Nice to meet you, Dr. Taft" and try to initiate a handshake after Lauren introduced us. But, he just looked at me and my hand like I was a contagious disease. So, I pulled my hand back as I moved closer to Lauren. This guy makes my spidey-sense tingle.

He shoots daggers at me a moment longer before he clears his throat. "Well, I best be going, Dr. Lewis, I wish you luck but, if it doesn't work out. I'll be more than happy to have your company for the duration." My whole face turns into a confused frown. I'm sure he's talking about work, But. I can't help but feel his statement had a double meaning.

"Have a good evening, Dr. Taft." Lauren says dismissively. As soon as he leaves, Lauren spins me to face her and kisses me. "Mmmm" I moan into the kiss.

"How hungry are you? Any chance we can skip dinner? That office couch of yours looks perfect for two naked people…" I give her my best seductive smile as I kiss her neck. "Mmm Babe, we can't you know that."

"I know, but I had to try. So what was that guy talking about?" She breathes a heavy sigh. "We got a grant for research in the Congo. But, the rich jerk who is funding it insists I go with Dr. Taft's team this Monday. The duration of this trip is a month. I'm going to talk to this guy myself ASAP. I won't leave you."

Lauren…is leaving me for a month? Monday, on the first day I take my post? What if she can't get out of it? I feel panicked and weak. My legs must have given out on me because Lauren held me, getting me to the couch.

"I can't…I can't do this without you here, with me. What if you can't get out of it? Lauren, you make me feel like I can do anything. I wouldn't have taken or even gotten this position without you when you think about it. Y-you can't leave, I know I sound selfish and I'm sorry but, I need you here."

 **Lauren's Pov**

I give Bo a hard passionate kiss as soon as I saw tears, she was slightly shaking. "Babe, calm down please. I'm going to do everything I can to stay with you. But babe, you don't need me to succeed. You can do everything without me; you're so strong and smart. Come on, let's go home. Your place or mine?"

Bo never answered me so I went to my place since it was closer. She's been practically catatonic. She hasn't answer anything I said, just continued to softly cry.

After I laid Bo in my bed. I called Kenzi for advice. "Hey Kenz, so long story short. I told Bo I might have to leave for a month for the hospital. Bo kind of broke down and hasn't really spoken. Any advice?"

"Well, if you think about it, it's not surprising. Bo has dealt with a lot of loss in her life. In fact, her life has only recently begun to stabilize and you're the main or possibly only reason for that and now you might be leaving. Yes, you said it was temporary. But, I bet all Bo heard was that the love of her life was leaving her."

I sigh as I close my eyes. "I told her that I'm going to do everything I can to get out of it."

"Again Lo, all she probably heard was that her Dr. Hotpants was leaving her."

"What should I do, Kenz? How do I help her?" I ask as I watch Bo, she fell asleep at some point. "Just be there for her when she finds her voice again."

"Alright, thanks Kenz" I hung up with Kenzi and lay-down and held Bo. It's only just past 6pm. Maybe she'll wake up soon so we can talk.

"I'm not going to leave you baby, I promise. I love you" I whisper in her ear as I hold her close as I wait for her to wake up.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL, THINGS AREN'T SO GREAT FOR ME RIGHT NOW BUT, HOPEFULLY IT'LL TURN AROUND SOON**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I STARED AT THE WINE NAME, KNOWING IT WASN'T QUITE RIGHT BUT KEPT FORGETTING TO LOOK IT UP. I THINK I PUT DOWN THE** **LAFITE BECAUSE I DRANK THAT ON VALENTINE'S DAY & I WROTE THE VALENTINE'S DAY CH THAT DAY BEFORE MY LATE EVENING PLANS & IT SOUNDED CLOSE LOL TILL I SUBMITTED IT & FELT IT WAS OFF…** **2 MINUTES BEFORE I GOT YOU'RE REVIEW WITH THE CORRECT WINE, IT HIT ME & I WENT BACK & CORRECTED IT CAUSE IT BUGGED ME SO MUCH, OH, & JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE IS NO "E" IN ROTHSCHILD. THANKS FOR CATCHING IT THOUGH. GLAD EVERYONE STILL KNEW WHAT I MEANT LOL I'D INSERT YOU INTO THE STORY BUT FRENCHI IS RIGHT, IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO THE OTHER READERS LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – THANKS!**

 **KK- IT'LL BE OK (** ** _I HOPE_** **) BREATHE IT'LL BE OK…IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I RANT TOO MAINLY WHEN I'M NERVOUS LOL**

 **WE'RE STARTING 2 HOURS LATER FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV**

"Lauren!" I shot up from the bed, looking around the room for Lauren. I think very faintly hear voices coming from downstairs.

I make my way downstairs to find out who Lauren is talking to. Nobody is in the living room. I follow the voices to Lauren's office. I know I shouldn't but, I stop right outside her door to listen.

 **Lauren's POV**

"Lachlan, let me say this again. I'm not going to the Congo. Taft and his team are perfectly capable of making sure your funding is put to good use." I give Lachlan my most determined look, showing him there's no room for argument as I carefully watch his expressions on the video chat.

"Lauren I don't understand, you normally love to go. My money only goes to the best especially since the Michael Snoode incident with his hospital." He rubs his forehead in frustration, no doubt mentally reliving the incident. "I know I funded the best hospital in the country but, I want the best to see it through which is you."

"I told you he's a fraud but, you wouldn't listen. You were too busy thinking with your cock and doing his personal assistant. Lachlan, I am now the Medical Chief of Staff and the CEO of this hospital. I wasn't when I last traveled anywhere. Do you know how rare it is for one person to fill two positions especially the two highest positions in a hospital. I cannot and will not temporarily leave my position to two people who I haven't thoroughly vetted myself and I can't do that with two days' notice. This hospital isn't the best because of me. This hospital is the best because I only hire the best. You think, I'm going to make an exception now just because your rich ass wants me to go?"

Lachlan chuckles "Lauren, we use to be friends. I know you not wanting to go is not purely because of work. I'm guessing you met someone. Someone that completely blindsided you in the best ways possible. I know the look of love when I see it; it's always in the eyes. Love changes the eyes. By the way, why aren't we friends anymore. We've known each other since college. Granted, you left me hanging when you graduated early which isn't surprising since you graduated high school early too."

I chuckle too, he still knows me too well. "We aren't friends anymore because after you won the lottery right before I graduated. You turned into a pompous ass. You treated everyone like property, like people were your personal slaves. I am not anyone's property or slave. Therefore, I will not be spoken to or treated like one. But Lachlan, you're right there is someone. She's fairly new but, she's the one. I will not leave her."

Lachlan sincerely smiles at me. "At least I didn't piss off my winnings like other lotto winners. I've built my own tech company. Lauren, I'm sorry I treated you horribly. I have grown up, you know." I cock my eyebrow at him in disbelief. He looks at me knowing I'm right. "Alright, I've grown up a little bit. I'm happy for you Lauren, I really am…So, what do you say, can we be friends again?"

"Depends, do I have to go to the Congo?" Lachlan openly laughs "No of course not. You wouldn't go without a fight anyway and something tells me your girlfriend would kick my ass."

"You'd be right on both counts" I say as I laugh with him. There's a knock on Lachlan's end. "I gotta go, Lauren let's try to catch up soon." With that, he disconnects the call.

The moment I close my laptop; Bo appears out of nowhere and jumps into my lap, raining kisses all over my face. "Bo…Bo..Bo honey" I say out in between laughs. "You're not going, you're not leaving me. You got out of it!" Bo says in between her kisses. "I told you I wouldn't leave you." As I smile with her head resting under my chin. "You did? When?"

"Oops, I forgot you were asleep when I said that." Bo laughs as she draws hearts on my arm was her finger. "…You called me the one…" I'm surprised and wondering how long she was in earshot, meh it doesn't matter. "…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropp-"

"You are the one, Bo…look at that your "seize the moment" ways must be rubbing off on me." I kissed her forehead as she laughs at me before we share a soft tender kiss.

"Are you hungry baby?" She nods "Are you going to let us get up so we can get some food?" She shakes her head no. I laugh and wrap my arms around her tightly before I picked her up causing her to squeal and laugh.

We get to the kitchen and heated some up leftovers. We decided to watch some TV as we ate and cuddled. Both are phones go off at the same time.

"It's a text from Kenzi." We say at the exact same time. We laugh before Bo read her text out loud assuming she sent the same thing to both of us. "YOYO BITCHESS! DON'T 4GET PAINTBALL TOMORROW…PS, hope y'all worked out your stuff. Chin up Bobo, Dr. Hotpants won't leave u without a fight."

"Yeah mine basically says the same thing." I laugh, Bo kisses me. "Everything you do is so hot or cute. In this case cute; very cute…Somewhat random question, you think Tamsin is coming tomorrow, with Hale?" I can't help but laugh. "I think we have a better chance at winning the lottery without even playing."

She laughs as she repositions herself to lay-down on the couch with her head in my lap. "You're going to be on my team tomorrow, right baby." I'm so memorized by her beautiful body, face, eyes, smile…everything that I barely heard her. "Of course, Bo"

She eyes me suspiciously "What were you thinking about, Dr. Lewis" She seductively whispered in my ear after she repositioned herself to straddle my lap.

I lost my voice and my eyes are about to roll into the back of my head as she unbuttoned my dress shirt and kisses my breasts. I crush her into me harder making her smirk. My free hand unbuttoned and unzips her jeans just before shoving my hand in.

"Lauureen.." She softly moans as I move her soaked panties aside enough to enter her pussy. Bo's hands are gripping my shoulders, nails digging into me. She's barely coherent with my fingers inside her, breathing heavily. I grab the back of her head to bring her into a hard kiss. "Come on baby, ride me, ride my hand" I pump my fingers in and out of her the best I can, encouraging her to start riding. She nods and moans as she starts riding fast causing us both to moan.

"LAURENNN FUCK YESSESSYESS" The more I feel her and watch her move with her face riddled with pleasure the more soaked I get. I unbuttoned my own pants best I can and start fingering myself with my free hand "BO BOBBO AHH"

Bo must have opened her eyes as mine were closed. She pulled my hand out of myself with speed and force. "My pussy, you don't ever have to pleasure yourself with me around. You're pussy is mine. I will take care of my pussy just like I take care of the rest of you, understand." She says with conviction while still riding me and panting heavily. I nod since I lost my voice. "That's my girl, your pussy is mine and only mine just like my pussy is only yours, baby OHOHH AHH LAURENNN" I thrust into her deeper, almost fisting her. She sent me over the edge with the way she claimed me. How she claimed us to each other.

GGGODD FUCK FUCK FUCK AHHH AH AHH BO" She forced her whole fist inside me, struggling to open and close from inside me. "I'm sorry baby; I just needed to be inside you completely…" She pants in my ear between moans since my fingers are curling inside her repeatedly as she still rides me steadily now. "Do you want me to stop, is it too much, am I hurting you?" I force my eyes open to look into her aroused yet concerned eyes.

"Nn-no bbaby please don't stttop. I love wwhhen youu aarree iinnsiide mme sspeeciaally now soso completely..I'm so cclloose babyy and I know yyou areee tt-ooo…I love you Bo I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BBABBYY" She goes a little faster and a little harder inside me and on my hand.

"Bbaby, I knnow whwhat yoou wwant. Do it babyy, yyou woon't hurt me. I wannt it tooo Lauren...be innnside me coompllettely toooo AHHH YESS LAUREN YESS FIST ME BABY I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I FUCKIN LOVE YOU SO MUCH LAAUUREEN"

"I LOVE YOU TOO BO SO AHHH OHH SO MMMUCH KISS ME BABY PLEASEEE" We kiss each other hard and roughly as always with at least a hint of love and passion. We both thrust into each other hard and deep, both thinking the same thing, opening our fists up inside each other.

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOO LALLAAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN" We unwillingly break the kiss to scream out as we came all over each other's hands, clothes and the couch. We hold each other as we both come back down from our highs. I run my fingers through Bo's sweaty hair with my cleaner hand after Bo licked and sucked my juices off my hand as she came down from her high.

My phone rings which I decided to ignore until it vibrated itself off the table and onto the floor. Somehow it managed to answer and put the call on speaker. I mentally groan when I hear the caller's voice.

"Hello?...Hello? Lauren, answer me damn it. I know you're there, you picked up, duh. What am I going to do about tomorrow?"

"Uh Hi Tams…" I answer still trying to get my breathing under control. "Hey, what am I goi- EWWW THAT'S YOUR SEX VOICE AGAIN EWWW WHY ME WHY ALWAYS ME. ARE YOU AND BO NYMPOS?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK UP THE PHONE DON-…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I heard Bo giggle into my chest causing me to completely tune Tamsin out. "You think that's funny huh" I say as I go for her ticklish spots. "Yes dear" She giggles out. I kiss her sweet lips as I try to smoosh her into me closer. "Me too" I say as I smile because of the amazing woman in my arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, ITS ONE OF THOSE WHERE I'M NOT SURE WHERE IT'S GOING EVEN THROUGH I DON'T REALLY EVER KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING, REALLY LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I KNEW YOU'D SAY THAT ABOUT THE EASTER EGGS LOL**

 **GUEST – I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT, I HAVE A FEELING IT'LL BE FUNNY LOL I CAN'T WAIT FOR PAINTBALL EITHER**

 **FRENCHI – NOOO, YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE A DICTATOR LOL I FIGURED YOU WERE FRENCH BASED ON YOUR NAME LOL THE WINE WAS AMAZING! I THOUGHT OF LOST GIRL WHLE I DRANK IT LOL I LOVE ANYTHING FRENCH, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO TRY THE ONES YOU MENTIONED. I WISH I COULD LEARN FRENCH, I HOPE TO ONE DAY. YOU KNOW I USE TO THINK (** ** _STILL KIND OF DO LOL)_** **THAT YOUR ID WAS A COMBINATION FOR FRENCH CHI. YOU KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE FRENCH & BO SUCKS CHI, ANY CHANCE I'M RIGHT? LOL I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW THIS STORY GREW, ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!**

 **JOANNRBB – THANKS! LET'S SEE HOW PAINTBALL GOES LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Paintball Zone**

Everyone showed up on time which is kind of shocking. We're all dressed in camo or athletic attire under our black paintball protective gear. This should be fun, not sure how good I'll do with Bo looking so hot. She looks like she could be a hot swat team member.

Tamsin showed up alone or so we thought till we saw Hale trailing up behind her in a run trying to catch up to her. She gave us all a look as we all smirked at her before he completely caught up. Tamsin gave us a look that said "Shut up or I'll kill you."

After we all greeted Hale. I checked Kenzi's paintballs as we loaded up _(each team using an assigned color for their paintballs_ ) to make sure she didn't freeze her paintballs like last time. "Lo, I swear I didn't know it would massively bruise people, I wouldn't do that again. Well maybe if Dyson or Lachlan were playing too…"

"They're not that bad, Lachlan and I kind of rekindled our friendship yesterday. I haven't seen Dyson since the night he came over and met Remi. I haven't heard from either of them, hope they're doing well."

"Alright, ladies and gents! Let's partner up and play!" Hale says all energetic and ready to go. Tamsin and Hale make an odd pair now that I think about it. He's sweet and sensitive she's…Tamsin, Well, does have her own unique…charm."

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR US!" Nate and Mark are running up to us. "Ay, I invited them too." Bo looks at Vex "Huh, I thought I invited them." Bo and Vex look at each other.

Nate and Mark laughed as Mark said "Ya guys both invited us within the same hour too." Bo looks at the two new arrivals. "What about the Dal? It has to open in a few hours."

"Relax; we did all the prep work before we came. As long as we're done kicking your asses in three hours, we'll be back there on time to open up. We would never leave Trick hanging. He gave us employment and helped us with our rent when we both decided to settle here since Bo is here. We gotta keep an eye on her. She's like our big sister." Nate explained as Bo gave them both a hug.

Bo introduced everyone who weren't familiar with each other to each other. After everyone exchanged pleasantries, Kenzi jumped up on the picnic table near us and shouted "ALRIGHT BITCHES AND BROS LETS PLAY, OBVIOUSLY EVERYONE IS TEAMED UP WITH THE ONE THEY'RE BUMPING UGLIES WITH OR IN MARK AND NATE'S CASE THE ONE THEY SHOWED UP WITH. SPLIT UP PEEPS, LET'S GO!"

All four teams went separate ways in a sprint further into this huge paintball obstacle park. Vex and Kenzi picked the biggest field the staff here had to offer. Colorful blow up covers and obstacles everywhere mixed in with trees, logs and more. This place could be used as a military training field.

Bo and I stealthy moved around in perfect sync looking for the others. We were either right next to each other or back to back looking around. "You see anything, Babe?" Bo whispers.

Suddenly, black paintballs just missed us. We lunge to the nearest cover. I peak over and see Kenzi and Vex in separate trees firing at us. "We're pinned down" Bo says as she blind fires a few shots. "I'll cover you babe, we'll flank them." She nods as she crawls away from me while I fire some shots.

"COME ON BOLO YOU CAN'T BEAT VEXZI, GIVE UP" Kenzi shouts, I see Bo going for Vex while their focused on me, trying not to get shot. Vex saw Bo and was about to shoot her so she slid on her knees to avoid shots and fired several of her own before he could turn around on the tree.

"Wwhoaaa!" Vex says loudly as he fell off the branch and into a safety net. "VEX!" Kenzi shouted as she was distracted, I took my shot and stood up. I fired two shots into her chest. She fell into a safety too with slight yelp.

"Ay! Ya shot me in the back and ass! Do I look like Forest Gump to you? I look like I'm having personal problems thanks to your red paintballs!" Vex exclaimed as he got out of the net.

"No fair Lo, I was distracted!" Kenzi said as she was trying not to laugh along with me and Bo at Vex freaking out. "You know the shots were perfectly legal Kenz. Don't mess with Bolo; you should know that by now, you guys are out." Bo and I do a high five.

"DOWN!" I lunge towards Bo, knocking her down just before green paintballs hit us both. We roll to the nearest and weirdest cover I've ever seen, looks a bit like a star?

"AHHAHA, Come on girls, come out and play. Mark and I just want to play with you guys." Bo and I nod, silently agreeing to split up. She went one way while I went the other. It's time to divide and conquer these cocky boys.

Nate and I fire shots at each other, both missing. I faintly hear him reloading. I tuck and roll to a cover closer to him. I take a quick peak. I don't think he realizes that I switched covers. I grin, I only have about four left before I have to reload; four is more than enough for this guy. He moves closer to my former cover as he tries not to make a sound. Right when he makes his move to turn and shoot me. He pauses, surprised that I'm not there. I fire at him before he can react; one clean head shot and he is now, out.

"HEY BABE A LITTLE HELP HERE" I look over to see Bo pinned down with no paintballs. I look around to see if Hale or Tamsin is anywhere in sight. The coast is clear so I sprint and leap my way over to Bo's cover easily because Mark is too focused on Bo.

"Babe, why didn't you reload?" I say as I reload my own gun. "My gun is jammed, stupid rental. it won't open so I can't reload." I take Bo's gun from her and give her mine. I work on the jammed piece and managed to fix it as Bo kept Mark away.

All of a sudden, Mark's shots cease. We peaked around to see him on his knees after being shot in the back with blue paintballs multiple times at close range. "That was for taking out Hale, just you and me now ladies!"

"Flank?" Bo looks at me for confirmation and I nod. This time Bo covers me as I try to get close to Tamsin. "Shit! She has Hale's gun too!" I barely hear Bo say. She's got one gun on me and the other on Bo. I'm barely dodging her shots. We're both pinned down; Bo gives me a look and a nod that I don't understand.

"Hey Tammy! You looked like a stuffed pig ready to be served when I shot that arrow into that apple that was in your mouth!" Bo taunted Tamsin and it worked, Tamsin always was baited easily. "Watch who you taunt Ms. 92%" Tamsin now has both guns on Bo as Bo left her cover to continue distracting and taunting her. Tamsin moves so fast I can't get a clear shot.

"95.5% now, Tammy Tam. Come on, I'm running around and you still can't hit me with two guns!" Bo leaped over a log and next thing you know she's up in a net, no doubt rigged by Tamsin.

"Fuck!" Bo struggles in the net, her gun on the ground. Tamsin strolls up to her with a smirk. I finally got a clear shot, just need to get a little closer. "This is total payback for the arrow incident. The game is over, any last words…?" Tamsin aims her gun, ready to fire. "Yeah…this game of yours is over."

Before Tamsin could do or say anything. I shot her three times in the back. "Fuck…" Tamsin muttered as she took off her helmet. "I can't believe I forgot about you, Lo…rookie mistake!"

I semi smirked "and you're an FBI agent…You didn't really think I'd let you shoot my girl, did you?" Tamsin rolled her eyes as she said "Shut up…you two make me sick along with Kenzi and Vex but you two are way worse."

"Umm hello…guys a little help up here…" Tamsin snickers at a helpless Bo. I head slapped her as I made my way directly under Bo. "OW!" Tamsin rubs the back of her head.

"Tamsin climb up the tree and cut her down." Tamsin whines "But I'm tired, she's your girlfriend you cut her down." I smile and say "Alright, but then you have to catch her." Tamsin's face turns into one of disgust. "On second thought, I'll cut her down and you catch her."

Tamsin cuts her down and Bo lands in my arms. "My hero…" Bo smiles at me with her arms around my neck. I chuckle and kiss her as I hold her bride style, gently swinging her back and forth in my arms. "Ugh you guys make me sick. I'm going to hit the showers and meet up with the others at the picnic table as we all agreed." Tamsin walks off, leaving me and Bo alone.

Bo and I get to the locker rooms to shower and change. We get to the showers and find that we have the room to ourselves. I start to unclip my chest gear when Bo roughly pins me against the wall. She assaults my pants, forcing them down enough to get her fingers in.

"BoBobo…ohhh BOBO babyyy someeeoneee coulld wwwallk iin" I weakly get out as she pumps in and out of me. "Then we better be quick then huh baby. You look so hot when you go all Tomb Raider on people. You make weapons look hot. Do you want me to stop?"

"Nno" I whimper out "Faster baby Pleaseeee…" She moves faster and harder. "Now baby, we have to be quick and quiet, understand?"

"Yesss ohh Bboo" Bo lifts me up and wraps my legs around her waist. I automatically wrapped around her tighter making her groan. My eyes are closed as I'm in a blissful haze. I hear and feel something near my pussy. I open my eyes and look down to see that Bo somehow attached a vibrator to herself.

She plunges into me with it. "OHHH BBO" She grins "Shhh baby that's not being quiet." She kisses me to keep me from screaming out again. The vibrator going in and out of me is driving me crazy. My nails are digging into her top. Bo pounds into me harder and faster than she ever has; I bite her shoulder to muffle my screams as I came.

"Bo…I I think my legs are jello." Bo's smile widens "Good, it'll give me an excuse to hold you like this if anyone walks in." She kisses me all over before slowly putting me back on my feet.

We quickly undress and have another quickie in the shower. This time I'm using the vibrator on her from behind. Her body pressed up against the shower wall as I fuck her in the ass so hard she comes in no time. Thankfully the shower covers her moans and screams for the most part.

Just as we got out and got dressed, some kids came in. Bo and I look at each other, we break out into giggles. "What timing…" I laugh at Bo's comment.

We finally catch up with everyone else. Vex and Kenzi are cuddling together on the grass. Kenzi is between his legs and arms, talking among themselves; quietly. Tamsin and Hale are bickering about something it looks like. Nate and Mark are running around shooting paintballs at each other.

"Well guys, today was fun but, Nate and I gotta go to work. We just waited for you two to come back." Bo hugs them both as I thank them for coming.

"Guys, Hale and I are going to hit the road too." Tamsin says a bit annoyed. I hug her and whisper. "You alright?" She just nods and leaves with Hale.

"Then there were four…" Vex says as we watch the two cars drive off. Kenzi's stomach growls "Anybody else hungry?" We all laugh at Kenzi and agree to get some food.

We ate at Smash Burgers on Kenzi's demand. We decided to get some ice cream afterwards. When we pulled up to the ice cream shop, Bo and Vex told us to wait by the cars while they got the ice cream.

"Sooo how are you and Vex?" I ask Kenzi in a teasing tone. "Great Lolo, I never thought my best friend could be the one I love, ya know." I look towards Bo standing in line with Vex to order ice cream, laughing at something he said before answering her. "Yeah Kenz, I'm right there with you."

"I told him I love him and he said it back Lo. No one has ever romantically told me they love me Lo. It's…amazing…We do everything together. I even work at the Dal the nights he works."

"I'm really happy for you Kenzi." I pull her into a hug. "I'm really happy for you and Bo too, so is Vex. Wow…Lo, look at the sky. We can see stars out tonight. I don't remember the last time we saw stars. I think, maybe in high school."

"Mmm it's beautiful; hey you still got blankets in the trunk of your car." Kenzi looks at me "Yeah, I think so, don't think I ever took them out after our first, last and never to do again, camping trip." I laugh, thinking back. Ugh that trip was a nightmare.

"Come on, help me pull them out and lay them on the hood of the cars." We get to her trunk and find two large blankets and two big fluffy pillows. By the time we lay the blankets out Bo and Vex came back with ice cream cones.

"What are you guys up to?" Kenzi answers Bo as she takes her Rocky Road ice cream from Vex after giving him a kiss. "We're going to star gaze, Bobo" We all get comfortable on the blankets; Vex with Kenzi and Bo with me, of course.

I frown at Bo "Bo, where's mine?" She licks the ice cream which is two scoops of half strawberry and half chocolate. "Well babe, as we were leaving Smash Burgers you said you were stuffed. So, I took the liberty of getting one cone with two scoops of both our favorites. The chocolate side is for you, of course." I smile before I lick my side and kiss her cheek. "Good call babe" She gives me a smile brighter than the stars. "Thanks babe, I thought so."

We cuddle up close, eating ice cream as the four of us look up at the stars. What a perfect night for star gazing and ice cream. I'm with the woman of my dreams along with my best friend and my brother; what a perfect way to end a day.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: HEY GUYS HOPE ALL IS WELL WITH ALL OF YOU**

 **KK – YES, YOU'RE CORRECT! I THINK THE ONLY ONES NO ONE CAUGHT SO FAR, WAS "isotopes" & "Aunt Edna". FUNNY THING IS I HATED TAMSIN IN THE SHOW, BOTH SNARKY & SAPPY BUT, SHE'S FUN TO WRITE; SHE & LAUREN ARE ALSO A GOOD EXAMPLE OF HOW DIFFERENT SIBLINGS CAN BE. I THINK VEX AND HIS RED BUTT WAS THE FUNNIEST TO ME LOL. THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER, MY GRANDMA WAS ADMITTED TO THE ER ON FRIDAY SO THINGS HAVE BEEN ROUGH BUT, SHE CAME HOME TODAY, WRITING & STUFF HAS HELPED ME TRY TO KEEP CALM. THE DR'S ARE STILL CLUELESS; I NEVER WISHED THAT DR. LAUREN LEWIS WAS REAL MORE THAN I DID THIS WEEKEND JUST SO SHE COULD TREAT MY GRANDMA.**

 **FRENCHI – I KNEW IT WAS EITHER ONE OF THOSE REASONS LOL, GLAD I WAS RIGHT WITH BOTH LOL HMM…WHAT ARE YOUR FAVORITE FLAVORS? MINE ARE CHOCOLATE, ANYTHING WITH COFFEE, OR PEANUT BUTTER**

 **JOANNRBB – YES, NO ONE BEATS BOLO!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD YA LOVED IT, LIKE MOST MY CHAPTERS, IT PRETTY MUCH WROTE ITSELF, IT'S ALMOST NEVER REALLY WHAT I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE LOL. I WONDER WHAT'S UP WITH TAMSIN & HALE, HMM…**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 Day later**

"You saw that too right? The other day; with Tamsin and Hale after paintball." I ask Vex as we jogged together this morning. "Ya But, you know Tamsin isn't going to confide in us or anybody unless she wants to. Personally, I think they're too different and probably want different things. I think Tamsin will always be a loner, that's just who she is."

"We should still check on her after our run." Vex and I take a seat outside of Starbucks. "I would sis but, I promised to have breakfast with Kenzi after our run." I take a gulp of my water. "Don't worry about it, I'll go see her before I go see Bo in her new office at her precinct, isn't that exciting? I'm so proud of her; she deserves this and worked so hard to excel in such a short amount of time to be the best she can be. Anyway, let you know how it goes." Vex puts his hand on my shoulder as he looks at me. "Aright thanks and…good luck, tell Bo I said to break a leg, literally if need be."

When I get to Tamsin's door, I knock. I wait a moment before I hear a loud thud. I pull out the spare key she gave me to open the door. I swing open the door with force. "Tamsin, you alrig-"

My eyes widen is shock, horror and embarrassment. The first thing I see when the door opened was Tamsin, half naked on her kitchen table being fucked by a naked Dyson. "OH MY GOD LAUR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tamsin screams at me while they break apart scrambling to get dressed as I turned to look away.

"I'm s-ssorry, I just came tt-tto see if you were okay. I heard a thump or thud or something an-" Dyson cut me off gently while he was finished buttoning up his shirt. "It's okay; I better get to work anyway." He went out the door after he gave us both a nod.

"Tamsin, I'm so sorry about…wait, Dyson? Again? What happened to Hale and Remi?" Tamsin goes to the fridge to grab two waters, tossed one to me. "Like I said, Hale and I weren't a thing. After paintball, he bitched about wanting to be more. I don't want more, so after leaving you guys. We had a loud argument and afterwards decided to just be friends. Then I went to the Dal for a drink and found Dyson there. We talked about how stupid love is; no offense. Apparently, he and Remi ended things after they realized they just didn't fit together. One thing led to another and we ended up here with our old habit back in full force. Look, I don't care if he's in love with you or that he's Bo's ex, you probably do though. But, he's hot and good in bed, looking for no commitment just sex, like me. So please don't lecture me about how weird or wrong this is. I'm not you; we can't all be Bo and Lauren."

"I don't want you to be me and Bo. I just want you to be happy, that's all I ever want for you and for…well, everyone." I bring her in for a hug as I walk over to her. "Thanks Laur, I know you guys worry but don't, because I'm happy, okay?" She hugs me tightly before letting go.

I nod "Alright, well I better get going. It's almost noon and I want to surprise Bo on her first day. She was really nervous this morning; I thought she was going to pass out." Tamsin chuckles "She'll do fine and give her my delayed congrats."

"I will…and just so you know, we're beyond even now with all the sex voice crap." I say as I make my way out the door. I can hear Tamsin's laughs carrying into the hall of the apartment complex.

 **Bo's Pov**

Okay, so far my first day hasn't been so bad. I did a fairly quick tour, orientation and signed paperwork for HR. Then, I met the staff, my staff. Now, I finally get to see my office. I open the door to nothing special. An office desk, comfortable looking black leather chair, two file cabinets, four walls, desktop, lamp and…an empty nameplate holder, great…

I spin around when I hear a knock on my opened door. "Hey kid, I came to give you some things." Trish says as she walks in, closing my door behind her. "First, your nameplate…" She slides the nameplate into the holder; it reads "Captain Ysabeau B. Dennis-McCorrigan"

"I know I said you'd be chief but, I figured new precinct, new leader and new title for that leader. Now, most precincts do go by chief but some go by captain. Think of it as a style choice. Besides, I thought captain suits you and your name better. Next, here are the keys to-" Trish gets interrupted by a knock on the door, we see flowers hiding the face through the door window.

Trish chuckles and opens the door. "Hey babe, I thought I'd bring you flowers for your first day and lun...Trish, oh and I interrupting something, I'm sorry." Trish chuckles again seeing Lauren's surprised face when she walked in and saw her. "It's quite alright, Lauren you can stay if you like." Trish says to her as I greet Lauren with a quick hug and take the flowers with a smile.

"Anyway, as I was saying, here are your new keys to your government issued black, bulletproof, spike resistant SUV. You can choose to use it or not, it is completely up to you. It is yours to do as you please as long as this position is yours. It's parked it the employee garage in the spot next to your reserved spot which currently has your Camaro in it." Trish hands me the keys along with another huge binder. "This has additional security, staff and protocol information specific to this precinct."

There's another knock at the door. Trish checks her watch and says "Right on time, I'd like you to meet two of your veteran detectives that I transferred from another precinct to you." As she opens the door she continues "Meet detectives; Hale Santiago who you already know and Dyson Thornwood."

"Bo, Lauren, Dyson, Hale" The four of us say in unison as Trish looks surprised and intrigued. "Well, looks like you all know each other and I'm definitely getting an awkward vibe. Obviously, there's a story here but, what I need to know is, is this going to be a problem?"

"…N-no" I say as I looked shocked while looking at a shocked Dyson and Lauren, feeling slightly possessive over Lauren as Dyson hasn't taken his eyes off of her. "No" I answer firmly this time, looking Trish in the eyes. "Santiago, Thornwood, is working for Captain McCorrigan going to be a problem for either of you?" Both of them look at Trish and firmly answer "No, Agency Executive Pratt." Trish nods after a moment. "Good, you two are dismissed." Dyson and Hale leave without a word, still in shock just like me and Lauren.

Trish shut the door behind them before she puts her hands in her back pockets. "Well, I'm sure I'll learn more about whatever that was at the next family shindig. Bo, you sure you can handle whatever that is?"

"Yes, I can and I will. We will be professional in the work place, I assure you." I told Trish as I looked her in the eyes before I stole a concerned glance at Lauren. Lauren gave me a reassuring smile that she's fine.

"Good, I expect nonetheless from you or anyone in a work setting." There's another knock at the door. I get the feeling I'll get a lot of knocks on my door everyday. "Last but not least, I want to introduce you to two of my agents that will be temporary on loan to you for at least a month to teach you the ropes, help you succeed and get the hang of things. Trish opens the door as she says "Ysabeau, meet agents Ciara O'Breen-Marquise and _Evony_ Fleurette Marquise-O'Breen, yes they are marri-"

"Ciara…? Evony…? Lauren says barely above a whisper, obviously taken aback while Trish and I are look on curiously. "Lauren…?!" Ciara and Evony say in unison.

"…Well…isn't this just a day of surprises. I'll see my way out; call me if any of you need anything that includes you, Lauren." Trish says as she leaves us to ourselves, shocked and in my case; curious and confused.

Lauren hasn't taken her eyes off of the two. The two look back and forth at each other and at Lauren. Lauren looks shocked while the other two look shocked and confused. I'm just confused now, should I be worried? How do these two know Lauren? Did neither of the two know that the other knew Lauren? Clearly looks that way…

The three haven't stopped looking at each other. I think they forgot I'm even in the room. Again, should I be worried?


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL! I LOVE ALL THE RESPONSES FROM THE LAST CH. GLAD I THREW YOU GUYS FOR A LOOP MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE LAST CH LOL**

 *****FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT FORGOT...IN CH. 5; LAUREN MENTALLY MENTIONS HOW SHE NEVER KNEW EVONY, CIARA, AMONG OTHERS, LIKED HER UNLESS SOMEONE OUTRIGHT TOLD HER BECAUSE SHE WAS ALWAYS TOO BUSY WITH HER NOSE IN A BOOK & OTHER STUFF TO NOTICE.*****

 **FRENCHI – THANK YOU! I LOVE LEARNING NEW WORDS/PHRASES/SENTENCES IN ANY LANGUAGE BUT, ESPECIALLY FRENCH. FRENCH ID MY FAVORITE. I'VE NEVER HAD HAZELNUT OR BKACK CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM, GONNA HAVE TO TRY THEM.**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – GLAD YOU FOUND THAT FUNNY LOL POOR LAUREN**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M GUESSING YOU DON'T LIKE DYSON MUCH LOL NEITHER DO I, HE'S A LITTLE BETTER IN LATER SEASONS**

 **GUEST – YES, TRISH WAS GOING TO SAY THEY'RE MARRIED IN CASE LAUREN OR BO WAS ABOUT TO ASK ABOUT THE LAST NAME HYFINATIONS**

 **KK- YEAH, DYSON HAS ISSUES LOL THANK YOU! MY GRANDMA IS SLOWLY GETTING BETTER**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD YA LOVE THE EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER RIDE LOL**

 **WE'RE PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV**

It feels like time has stopped. No one has moved or spoken for what feels like forever. But, in reality it's only been less than a minute or two.

Suddenly, Lauren attempts to move and trips backwards over her own two feet. The three of us move to catch her. Luckily for me, I reach her first.

I wrap my arms around her tightly as I stand next to her. "You okay, babe?" I whisper only loud enough for her ears. She nods and leans into my embrace as she's still looking at Evony and Ciara.

"Lauren, darling are you alright?" I looked over at the two women in front of us. Why did Evony call Lauren "darling". I want to feel more protective over Lauren than I do but, looking at these women. I can see the concern in their body language, face and most importantly in their eyes. Clearly, they mean Lauren no harm. Clearly, they're not like Nadia or Crystal. Sadly, that doesn't answer any of my unanswered questions regarding the relationships these two have with Lauren.

"I'm…I'm fine, I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen either of you since college. Now, not only are you two here; you two are married. I had no idea that you two even knew each other. Also; Evony, you wanted to be a lawyer. Ciara, you wanted to be a cop on the front lines, not only taking the big cases but the little ones too. Yet, here you both are as Homeland Security agents assigned to help my girlfriend, Bo. It's just a lot to take in you know especially given that I have history with both of you which obviously, neither of you told the other about. I assume that's because I was already out of both of your lives by the time you two met and neither of you did like talking about the past."

Ciara and Evony look at each other and nod, confirming Lauren's assumption. "You're right, Lauren but then again, I've never seen you be wrong. I'm sorry about the way I ended things back then. I was a coward plain and simple." Ciara's words made me automatically hold Lauren a bit together as I feel anger towards Ciara for whatever pain she caused Lauren. "It's alright Ciara, you were young and confused. I forgave you a long time ago."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. What does that mean, did Lauren and Ciara have a thing or still have feelings for each other? I feel a start of panic growing within me.

Evony must find something funny because she's chuckling. "Life is funny, isn't it? Ciara and I didn't even know that we both knew and have separate history with you. Neither of us has seen you in years and yet, years later; here we are potty training your new girlfriend."

"Evony!" Lauren snaps at the woman as I glare at her. I had a response ready to come out but Lauren beat me to it. "Sorry sweetheart, all these years and I still haven't bothered to learn any manners." Evony says to Lauren while she just waves me off. Is that supposed to be some gesture of apology? I may not know these two and call me biased but I already don't like either of them.

Lauren just nods at Evony before looking between the two. "Will you two give me a minute with Bo?" Ciara just nods, opens the door and leaves. "Sure darling, anything for you." Evony winks at Lauren with a flirty half smile as she made her way out the door, shutting it behind her. I never knew you could hate someone you just met so much…

Lauren turns in my arms to face me. She opens her mouth to speak when there's a knock at the door. I'm about to tell whoever it is to fuck off when Trish opens the door, leaning in halfway. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that IT will be by later to install your phone, I had the old multi-line phones taken out for upgraded ones. HR should be calling you soon about your badge, ID and work cell. Go see the armory department to get your standard issued firearm." She gave us a nod and shut the door.

I lean against the edge of my desk while holding Lauren's hands, we're only inches apart. "Soo…?" I say nervously, Lauren is about to speak when her phone and pager go off at the same time which makes me sigh. When they both go off especially at the same time; usually means Armageddon for Lauren. She gives me apologetic eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry Bo, I have to go…" Lauren's out the door before I can react in any way.

I let out a heavy sigh. "What a shitty first day…" I hope this day ends sooner rather than later.

After I had the longest day first day is the world. I get in my Camaro without giving the SUV a thought. It'll be there tomorrow; hell, it'll be there till I move it.

All day long, all I could do was think about Lauren and bitchy agent one and two. Alright, so Ciara isn't so bad but, I wanna punch Evony in that diva mouth of hers. If I wasn't so consumed with curiosity, worry and jealousy; I'd be able to admit that their pretty helpful when they have to be.

Lauren and I agreed to dinner at her place this evening after I got off. But, given recent events I'm not sure if that's still the plan. Alright I'll admit it, I'm afraid to hear what Lauren might say. I mean I saw the way the three were with each other, pretty chummy even after years apart. So here I am, sitting in my car, torn between fight or flight. I know I promised Lauren I would work on not jumping the gun and running anymore. But the fear of losing her to one or both of these women ( _or anyone to be_ honest) is really putting my flight response in the lead by a long shot.

"Fuck it" I start the engine and drive off without thinking. Am I making the right choice? I don't know, probably not.

I sigh at the door before opening it with my key. "Hello…?" Looks like I'm the only one here. I make my way over to the couch just to lay-down for a moment…

"Bo…?" Damn, I must have fallen asleep. I open my eyes to see Lauren looking down at me. She helps me sit up and takes the seat next to me. "Are you hungry? I'm sorry I'm late; I remembered at the last minute that I had nothing to cook for us here. So, I stopped at your favorite pizzeria. She nods towards the pizza box on the kitchen counter. She waits for me to say something. I don't know what to say or where to start.

Lauren sighs before she gives me a sad smile. "You must be too hungry to talk." She joked as she started to get up from her seat. I grab her hand with both of mine, shaking my head. "N-no, can we talk…first…please?" I know that I sound and probably look desperate. But I don't care one bit.

She sits back down, taking both my hands in hers. "Do you love them, either of them?" I straight out ask her the biggest question I fear to hear the answer to. After a moment, she let's go of one of my hands and caresses my cheek, I automatically lean into her warm soft caress. "Bo, are either of them you?"

"No" I answer, she smiles at me. "Then no, I don't love either of them or anyone else that's not you." I'm so overwhelmed with relief and joy that I lunge at her, attacking her lips with mine. I slip my hands to the hem of her shirt as I start pulling her shirt up, she pulls away and puts her hands over mine to pull her shirt back down. "Wait babe, I want to explain. I know you have more questions." I pull back only slightly knowing she was right as always. "Okay…" I'm terrified all over again.

"I met both of them during my med school years. I met Ciara first at a party my freshman year that my roommate made me go to. We hit it off as instant best friends. As the months went off my roommate and Kenzi tried to tell me that Ciara liked me as more than just a friend. I would just laugh it off and remind them she's straight. Well, almost a year into our friendship; Ciara begged me to come over to her dorm and drink with her. I went over and did just that, when she started getting drunk she told me how pretty, smart, kind and perfect I was. I told her she's had way too much to drink and when I tried to take the beer out of her hand she kissed me. It took me a moment for the shock to pass before I broke the kiss and got her to rest. I left after she fell asleep. I blamed the alcohol for her behavior. The next morning, I went to check on her and she was crying because I rejected her after she threw herself at me the night before. She told me to leave before I could say anything so I did. After about a week, I tried reaching out to her but she completely cut me out of her life and I never saw her again till today."

"As for Evony, I met her the following year. She was in my psychology class with me. We were randomly partnered up for an assignment that lasted a month. Initially I couldn't stand her but, eventually we started getting along. She comes off as a bitch, yes. But, when you get to know her well…if she lets you in; you actually find out that she's actually a kind, caring person. Well, one night we were both either angry or hurt about something or other and we ended up having sex. The next morning we decided to be friends with benefits. That lasted till I foolishly fell for Nadia so, about two years. When I started dating Nadia, the two of them just didn't get along. I thought Evony was jealous so I reminded her we were never a couple and she told me it wasn't that. She said she got a bad vibe about Nadia and she didn't want to see me get hurt. I ignored her and told her she was just jealous. We gradually lost touch after that argument…If you want to break up with me now, I understand…"

Lauren looked down at the couch no doubt trying to hide tears from me. I probably took longer than I should have to process everything she just told me. "What? Why? Why would I break up with you?" I place my finger under her chin to bring her beautiful eyes back up to look into mine. "Because I slept around, kinda…there were others while I messed around with Evony, not many but still."

"Lauren, you didn't do anything wrong even if you did I wouldn't care. It's in your past; no one has a flawless past. But, are you sure you feel nothing especially for Evony? I only ask because two years is a long time for nothing deeper to develop."

"Yes Bo, I am sure. We were close friends, nothing more at least not for me. Besides, I've never ever felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. I've never been in love till you, Bo. I was so scared that you'd leave me after I told you about Ciara and Evony. I love you so much Bo. These days, nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you." She says with tears falling down her cheeks.

I wipe her tears away with my thumbs as I passionately kiss her. She kisses me with just as much passion and love. I swear she always tastes better than the last time I tasted her.

"I was scared to lose you too, Lauren. I'm always scared of losing you. I almost jumped the gun and ran again because I was afraid you'd want one of them instead of me. But, I fought that urge cause I promised you I'd do better and in the end, I realized I would wake up sooner or later and come back to fight for you because you, Lauren Lewis are worth fighting and dying for. I love you so much baby…I guess we both went into bad habits today for nothing huh."

Lauren laughs, smile and all. "Yeah, least we're getting better though. I love you more than words can say, Bo."

We spent the rest of the night eating pizza, cuddling and watching cartoons. I have Lauren wrapped in between my legs and arms with her head resting on my chest. There isn't a better way to end what started off as a shitty day. Actually, any day with my Lauren happy and safe in my arms is a perfect day.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS GOING GOOD GUYS**

 **JOANNRBB – NAH, YOU'RE GOOD LOL I DON'T LIKE DYSON MUCH. MY FRIEND THINKS HE'S HOT SO WE BICKER A LOT LOL**

 **KT- GLAD YOU LIKED THE CH. AS FOR CREATING DRAMA. REAL LIFE IS THE BEST TEACHER LOL ALL THE CRAZY THINGS I'VE BEEN THROUGH…I COULD WRITE ABOUT IT BUT, THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME IN THE WORLD LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – ME TOO, IF MY IMAGINATION MADE THEM RUN I WOULD OF CRIED LOL**

 **FRENCHI– OHH LOL I LOVE CHOCOLATE TOO**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 1 week later – Bo's office**

I want to punch her. I want to really punch both of them. She thinks she's the queen of the world. He's all smug and thinks he's all that.

"Helloooo?" Kenzi is waving and snapping her fingers in my face. "What's so special about her?! I wanna punch him…and her!" I snap without warning as I look away from the window and towards Kenzi.

"Who? Ohhh Evony and D man. Look I get it you feel all territorial and jealous over Lo but calm down. You know neither mean anything to Lo more than friendship. I mean if you're that worried you could look into her personnel profile." Kenzi plops down laying on the new black leather love seat that was sent from Trish yesterday.

I give her a guilty look before I pretend to find nothing on my desk very interesting. "Oh god…you actually looked her up! Abusing your new position of power already, tsk tsk Bobo."

"I had to! She's all tall and pretty, walking around like she owns the place! What kind of name is Evony anyway? She's already got a hot wife who also lip locked with my Lauren. At least Ciara isn't a problem But Evony, whenever she sees Lauren she uses pet names and flirts with Lauren in front of me and Ciara like what the fuck!"

"Dude chill, Evony has always been a flirt even back in college. If she likes someone she'll playfully flirt and use pet names on them. She'll also flirt with someone if she knows their significant other aka YOU will get pissed off about it. She's probably flirting with Lauren more than she normally would to get a rise out of you which is tots not working by the way." Kenzi's voice is dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So they use to be fuck buddies and a drunken Ciara kissed Lo, big deal. What you and Lo have is love. Stop letting Envoy, Ciara and Dyson bug you. Just come in, do your job and go home to Lolo." She says as she looks at me with such sincerity that I can almost let my jealousy go, almost…

"Do you think Evony is better in bed than me?" Kenzi just flips over buries her head into the couch with a groan. I think she said "Why do I even bother? She's like talking to a wall."

Evony opens my door and just waltzed in. "Bo, stop playing around, come on we need to get back to training aka you learning what you need to learn quicker so my wife and I can go to Italy like we were supposed to before we were ordered to hold your hand. Besides, you don't want that hot brainy girlfriend of yours to think you're an idiot, do you?...My god she was good in bed…" She gives me a teasing smirk.

I stand up to kill her. But, Kenzi jumps in front of me, giving me a look that says not to let the bitch bait me more than she already has. "Well at least we see Kenzi has you well trained. Kenzi my dear, how have you been?"

Kenzi turned to face her, giving her the middle finger. "Good Evs, how about you?" Evony completely ignores the finger and just responds. "Fabulous, come along now Bo. Oh and will one of you tell Lauren I said hello." With that, the bitch walked out the door.

"What does Lauren see in her as kind and caring?" I ask almost seething, Kenzi just shrugs. "Don't know, Bobo"

Another long day, I can't believe it's 7pm. "Hello?" I answer my phone after seeing it was Trick. "Bo, I hate to ask. But, can you help me at the Dal for a few hours. I sent Vex home because he wasn't well."

"…Sure, it's okay I'll be there in twenty." I sighed after I hung up. Good thing I keep some very casual clothes in my trunk. I really don't want to work a bar with business casual clothes on.

I've been working the bar for two hours now. Trick said I can leave in about a half an hour. I wonder what Lauren is doing right now. I hated having to text her, telling her I had to skip dinner.

"I'll have a rum and coke." I hear some guy say while my back is turned to him. "Sure thing" I prepare the drink and turn to give the guy his order. "Bo…?"

My face turns to one of surprise. "Ryan? Ryan Lambert? W-what are you doing here?" He gives me his signature charming smile. That smile use to make me weak in the knees. But thanks to Lauren he no longer has that or any romantic effect on me.

"I was just in town to see to some business. Who knew, I'd find an angel in a place like this. When you're done here, how about we do dinner?"

"Clearly you forgot yet again that I am not one of your toys that you can drop and pick up whenever you want. I'm with someone now too so just leave me alone." I'm about to move on to the next customer when he jumps over the bar landing in front of me.

"Come on, you were never one for commitment. You and I use to point and laugh at commitment loving sad saps. You don't have to be pretend with me Bo. I know you; I knew you since you were sixteen. You laughed at commitment; you thought it was stupid and idiotic just like I did. Be honest with me; how many times now have you cheated on the person you're seeing?"

"Bo…?" I look over to see Lauren staring at me, staring at how close Ryan is to me which I just realized is way too close. "Lauren!" I am about to go after her when she turns to leave. But then, I feel Ryan grabbing my arm.

I turn my face to look at him with complete anger. "Unless you don't value you're life, I suggest your remove your hand off of me. Oh and just so you know, I changed after my mom died but you wouldn't know that because you were too busy with your head up your ass. I haven't seen you since before her death. So, let's forget this night and leave it that way…TRICK, I'M LEAVING FOR THE NIGHT!" I harshly pull my arm out of Ryan's shocked and loosened grip and sprint to get to Lauren.

 **Lauren's POV**

I barely made it home safely with my watery eyes. Who was that guy and how does he know Bo? Why was he practicality holding her?!

I'm not even thinking so I didn't realize that I went to Vex's door instead of going to my room. I know he's sick but, but I need my brother.

"Luv, what's wrong?" He asks, I didn't even know he opened his door. Did I even knock, I don't think so. He pulls me into his arms and I just cried harder.

"It's aright, whatever it is, it'll be okay." He says in my ear softly. Before I realize what's happening, I feel myself being moved into someone else's arms.

It's Bo; I know her touch and scent anywhere. I feel her give a nod, probably to Vex. She gently picks me up and gets me to my room. Well, our room because truth be told I started seeing this room as my room with Bo. Bo lays us on the bed face to face…well technically; my teary face was buried in her chest as she held me.

"Baby, he's an idiot from my past that doesn't know me at all anymore. He was nothing more than the first guy to look at me after Kyle dumped me and told the whole school that I was an easy lay. I was so addicted to his attention I followed his views on love even though I knew I always believed in true love. So, for a few months I ironically became what Kyle told people I was. I slept around for fun and literally laughed at anyone who asked me for more than just sex. Ryan was always my main lay but that's all he ever was and deep down I knew I wasn't being true to myself. But, I didn't want Ryan to stop giving me attention."

"When my mom died, it was like the last thing she gave me was me back. Her death taught me so much, including the ability to be true to myself. I stopped acting like a moron and grew up fast. I haven't seen, missed or thought of that moron since the day she passed. By the way, I know how you like to address people properly so, in case it's a concern for you his name is Ryan Lambert."

"Moron is fine" I say as I laugh. I stopped crying somewhere during her talk. "Bo, I'm sorry I ran away. I just heard what he said and I got scared that what he was saying was true. No, I'm not saying that I think you'd cheat on me. It's more like you're so beautiful that you can easily have anyone you want and you'd one day decide that I'm not as great as you thought."

"Lauren, that's crazy and that'll never happen because you keep me fed." I slap her arm playfully as I try to look mad. She pulls me closer as I tried to pull away. "Babe, it's true…you keep me fed, you keep me alive. Yes, you keep my stomach full but you also keep my heart full with love and passion. You keep my soul full with purpose and determination to always be a better person than I was the day before. You keep my brain full with knowledge of things I never knew before which makes me want to learn even more. You keep me alive by feeding me every day in every way possible without even realizing that you do all of that for me. Thank you for everything you've done for me since the moment we met."

I say the only thing I want to say as new tears, happy tears threatening to fall. "I love you Bo" I force a hard yet passionate kiss on her lips before she could respond. My tongue is slowly running over hers earning a moan from her.

We make quick work of our clothes and immediately start grinding together. We share quick kisses before having the same thought and bit into each other's necks. "Ahh yeah baby, that's it don't stop please don't st-" I cut off her panting plea with a kiss.

I put more of my weight on her as I rub our breasts and pussies together harder and faster. "BBOLAURENBOLAURENLAURENBBOO AHH AH YES OHHH YESS" We scream together before I slowly take one of her nipples in my mouth. I massage and caress her nipple with my tongue, savoring the feel and taste of her hard nipple in my mouth. I feel and hear her shiver and whimper from under me. After I kiss her nipple softly, I whispered in her ear. "What do you want, my love…"

"Uuuuss…inside eaac-h other" She slips in four of her fingers inside me with her thumb rubbing my clit. "BBBBBOOOO" She pushes into me deeper, harder, faster as her eyes taunt me for not being able to keep up. I use whatever focus I have left to slip in my fingers into her core, rubbing her clit hard.

"BBBBOO AHH YESS GOD…LAURENNNN FUCK BABY YYYOUR'RE SSSO GOOD" Our pussies are both adjusting to our fingers and clench onto them for dear life at the same time.

"Babbbby, I'm aab-bout to ccc-ccum" I barely spoke out to her. It's too hard to focus or speak with her inside of me. "Nnnnoo baby…Plleeaassee nnneed ttto tta-sste yyoou"

I kiss her before pulling out of her. I reposition myself so I can sit on her face before I use one hand to go reach just enough to go back inside her tight, hot and soaked pussy. I hear and feel her moan into my pussy since I started riding and grinding her face while she eats me out like a hungry wild animal. She grabs my ass and squeezes it so hard it almost hurts.

"BBBOO GODDD YESS BABY WORK THAT TONGUE, EE-EEAT BB-BABY EAT TAKE WWHAATS YOUURS BABY TTA-KE THAAT PUSSY IIITS AA-ALL YOU-RRS BAABY OONLLY YOURS" I scream out before I thrust into her harder as my free hand is gripping the headboard for dear life.

"BBBBBBBOOOOOOBBBOO" I explode into her mouth as she screams a muffled scream into my pussy as she cums all over my hand, her hands gripping my ass even tighter as she continues to eat and cum.

We finally collapse into each other's arms, panting heavily after our 5th round. "Babe?" I'm barely holding on but I heard her. "Hmm?" She holds me just a bit tighter. "Is Evony better than me in be-"

"No Bo, she's not better than you in bed or in any other way and before you ask. Kenzi told me you asked her while you were having a meltdown over Evony which is why I went to the Dal to see you. I wanted to make sure you were not going insane with crazy thoughts."

"Is Ciara a-" I cut her off from her second crazy yet adorable question. "No Bo, she is not a better kisser than you, she's not better than you in any way Bo."

"Promise?" I yawn before I answer her. "I promise"

"Are you sur-"

"Goodnight Bo"

"Can I punch Dyson in the face for looking at you the way h-"

I softly chuckle, cutting her off. "Goodnight Bo"

"Can I punch Enovy for-"

"Goodnight Bo" As adorable as jealous Bo is, I can't keep going; so tired. She pulls me as close as possible and kisses my shoulder. "Goodnight Lauren, I love you." I smile as I can hear the smile in her voice before I completely fade away from the world, in Bo's loving embrace.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL! GLAD EVERYONE LOVED THE ENDING**

 **GUEST – I LOVE A JEALOUS BO & LAUREN TOO, THEIR JUST ADORABLE LOL**

 **FRENCHI – I LIKE RYAN TOO IF DOCCUBUS DIDN'T EXIST I COULD SEE BO WITH RYA…NO, NEVER MIND I CAN'T PICTURE A WORLD WITHOUT DOCCUBUS, IT MAKES ME SAD JUST TRYING TO PICTURE IT LOL GLAD YOU CAUGHT THE REFERENCE LOL GLAD I GOT ENOVY RIGHT LOL THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME A LITTLE FRENCH EVERY DAY, I LOVE IT & APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH **

**JOANNRBB – DON'T WORRY, I BELIEVE YOU'RE NOT A MAN HATER LOL I LOVE BOLO TOGETHER TOO & THANKS**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL THE ENDING IS THE LAST CH IS MY FAVORITE PART. I LOVE READING LOST GIRL STORIES TOO SO I UNDERSTAND, IT'S WHY I HAVEN'T MISSED A DAY *KNOCKS ON WOOD* I GOTTA ADMIT SOME DAYS ITS REALLY HARD TO GET A CH OUT ESPECIALLY IF I FEEL THAT I BARELY GOT ANY KIND OF RESPONSE FROM THE CH FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE…AS I ALWAYS SAY REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES ETC. KEEP ME GOING & I MEAN IT! LOL…SO I APPRECIATE YOU & SOME OTHERS ALWAYS REVIEWING, THANK YOU!**

 **WONDERCHASER – I CAN'T ANSWER THE FIRST PART BUT I AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID**

 **AS FOR REA, YES SHE'S CRAZY I KNOW BUT SHE'S NOT TOO BAD FOR A DYSON FAN. I CAN UNDERSTAND HER WANTING DYSON, IF LAUREN WAS REAL, BO WOULD DEFINITELY HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR HER & IF ZOIE PALMER WAS SINGLE, I'D DEFINITELY ASK HER OUT IF I HAD THE CHANCE. I'D SOUND LIKE A NERVOUS STUTTERING IDIOT & SHE'D PROBABLY REJECT ME BUT I'D STILL ASK HER OUT & REA KNOWS I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT I'D DEFINITELY ASK HER LOL NOW IF I HAD TO PICK BETWEEN ZOIE PALMER & IF LAUREN WAS REAL I'D JUST HAVE BOTH BECAUSE HAVING TO PICK WOULD MAKE MY HEAD EXPLODE LOL NOW IF I HAD TO PICK BETWEEN THEM & THE ONE I'M WITH WHO I LOVE ENDLESSLY, AGAIN MY HEAD WOULD EXPLODE & CAUSE MY ANGEL ACTUALLY GAVE ME A FREE PASS FOR ZOIE PALMER & LAUREN IF SHE WAS REAL LOL & REA, AMONG OTHERS SAY THIS READS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE MYSELF & MY OTHER HALF (** ** _I'M BO & THEIR LAUREN_** **) I TRIED TO DISAGREE BUT, AFTER THINKING ABOUT, I DON'T HAVE MUCH ROOM TO ARGUE LOL ANYWAYS…**

 **AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR SUPPORT OF ANY KIND & ALL ERRORS ARE MINE…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 week later - 4pm**

I can't believe I'm so nervous. He's my friend and sort of a mentor and I'm nervous to have dinner with him. I know why I'm nervous, it's because tonight he's not just Trick. Tonight he's the closest thing I'm going to get to meeting Bo's parents. Tonight, I'll be asking something of him that he may not want to do. Well, at least Bo will be there and Stella will be just as nervous as me because of she'll be meeting Bo; Trick's granddaughter, his everything and also my everything. So, at least Stella and I will be nervous together at dinner with our significant other's family, nothing like dinner with "the family". Now, I know how Bo felt meeting my parents.

"Vex! I need help figuring out what to wear again." I yell from my room to his with a sigh. I can do this, everything will be fine.

 **Bo's Pov – 45 minutes later**

Ugh, this day has been a bore. All I did today was sign off on everything and anything, learn more about how the budget works or internal affair standards and protocols, had a few conference calls and so on.

The worst part is of my day is the same every day. Evony, I REALLY want to deck her but Lauren won't let me! Ciara probably wouldn't appreciate it much either and I actually like her. But, Evony and her diva like behavi-.

My thoughts are interrupted when there's a knock on my door. My eyes widen "Cc-ome iin" I stutter as I watch the woman almost float into the room. She gives me a warm inviting smile before she speaks, probably knowing I'm speechless.

"Ysabeau, it's been a long time my dear." She says as she takes a seat in the chair across from me. "Grandma Isabeau…" She gives me a guilt full sad smile. "You want to know why I'm here after all this time." I nod

"First, I thought of going to see your grandfather but, I wasn't brave enough for that. Truthfully, I'm not even brave enough for you. But, you seemed like the easier choice. I can't even begin to apologize for leaving you all, for leaving my family. You weren't even six when I left. I was foolish to leave you all just because I wanted to see the world. I was foolish to think that the grass was greener on the other side. I've been wanting to come home for years now but, I was just too cowardly so I have just been checking in on you all without your knowledge every now and then for the last ten years. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore so here I am. I want my family back. I want your grandpa, Tric-."

"Get out of my precinct." The nerve of her to come back after being away for decades makes me angrier than Envoy. "You left us to see the world, you never sent one postcard or letter, nothing! Now you want to come home to play happy family? I bet you have no idea _exactly_ what Trick or I have been through. Did you know that after you left, Trick lost himself and tried to force my mother to reach out to my so called father to marry him? Did you know that we left Trick after he wouldn't accept that she wouldn't marry him. No, of course you wouldn't know any of that. You were probably too busy in Fiji or somewhere on a beach to even think about us! I may have never met my father and I sure as hell don't know anything about him besides the fact that his last name is Dennis nor do I care to get to know him. But, I do know besides my mother and I; you and my father have one thing in common. You both mean nothing to me. So, leave me alone and leave Trick alone. He recently found someone, this is the first person since you left that he's shown interest in. If you love either of us at all you will leave us alone forever."

She is struggling from letting tears fall as she nods. "I understand and will do as you say. But, in case you change your mind, here's my card with all my information. I'm sincerely sorry for the pain I've caused and I hope Trick is happy even if it's with someone else and not me." She stands and turns to leave; she opens the door but, stops in the doorway. "Ysabeau, you're so beautiful and I'm so proud of you. Your girlfriend Lauren is beautiful, she's lucky to have you in her life. I'm sorry about Aife, I should have been there for my daughter and for you when she passed…may I ask you one question before I leave?"

I nod, "How come you don't care to know your father?" I think about her question for a moment before answering. "He knew about me but wanted nothing to do with me. Why would I want anything to do with someone that wanted nothing to do with me or my mother?"

She nods and takes a step forward before stopping again, looking at me again. "I know you probably don't care but, he's a changed man. He's a good man now and he would love nothing more than to meet you. He's the one that anonymously paid for your mother's funeral arrangements. Yes, I've kept in touch with him seeing as he and I share the same fate of poor choices. He's told me that as much as he wants to see you and speak to you. He will not invade your life. He said it is all up to you. I am not saying any of this on his behalf. He doesn't even know I'm here. I just thought that you would like to know…his name is Rainer Jack Dennis...goodbye Ysabeau."

 **Lauren's POV – Dinner at Remi's Grill**

I'm the first one here so I sat at the bar nursing a drink. Suddenly, Bo comes rushing in ordering a shot of vodka. She's clearly stressed and rattled about something.

"Bo honey, what's wrong baby?" I rub her back trying to calm her. She looks at me with a small smile. "I will tell you everything later, I promise. But for now, can we just get through dinner as normally as possible and can you please tell me something that'll get my mind off the…stuff, please."

I grab her shirt and roughly pull her to me, kissing her passionately our tongues dueling for dominance until we desperately broke apart gasping for air. "…You're preeettyy…" Bo has the look of a lovesick teenager. Mission accomplished, but just for good measure. I look around to make sure no one is around. "If we see Remi tonight, don't ask about Dyson."

"Why?" She orders another shot of vodka. "They broke up and Dyson is sleeping with Tamsin again." Bo choked on her shot and I patted her back while she coughed. "What?! Why didn't even tell me sooner? When, how, what happened? What about Hale?"

We were busy with other things like your new job, _Ryan_ etc. Both pairs broke up after our day of paintball because both pairs realized they just didn't fit. Later, that night after the break ups. Tamsin and Dyson ran into each other at the Dal. They decided since both of them just want sex with no commitment they'd resume their prior… _agreement_ …I accidentally walked in on them having sex on Tamsin's kitchen table." Bo chokes on her third shot. "Bb-babe ccan yy-you at lea-st wait till I swallow." She says which coughing again.

Bo continues, "Poor Remi and Hale, the-"

"Bo, Lauren!" We turn to see Trick with his girlfriend, waving at us to follow them to a table. We approach them, "Bo, Lauren I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Stella Nashira. Stella, this is my granddaughter Bo and her lovely girlfriend Lauren Lewis."

Bo and I shake Stella's hand and we all take a seat. "I've heard so much about you girls especially you Bo, no offense Lauren." I smile at the obviously nervous woman. "No apologies needed, Bo is Trick's granddaughter after all, not me." Between Stella's obvious nervousness and Bo's sudden quietness. I don't feel nervous or anything anymore. I hold Bo's hand under the table, rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb; trying to bring her out of her thoughts.

My attempt worked a little bit and after Trick ordered some wine. All of us loosened up and relaxed a bit. The rest of the evening went smoothly with laughs and conversation topics like how each couple met, work and hobbies to get to know each other.

After we were all stuffed with food and wine. Trick stood up to go pay for the bill after defeating all of us since we all wanted to pay. Stella and Bo were in deep conversation about Bo's new job. So, I silently slipped away to talk to Trick.

"Lauren, I told you not to worry about the bill. I already handed them the cash. They just went in the back for more change." He saw me right before I got next to him, turning to face him.

"Actually, I accepted defeat on that matter at the table. I actually wanted to ask you something." He nods for me to continue.

I know this isn't going to make sense. But, as Bo's only parental and you have always been a bit of a mentor to me. I would very much like if just the two of us; you and I go see a certain someone, maybe in the next few days or so without Bo's knowledge. I'm not ready to tell her yet and it is very important to me and you believe it or not, that you go with me, please Trick. I know I'm not making any sense right now. But, if you go with me to see this person, I promise that everything will make sense once we get to her."

Trick looks at me with a look of confusion and concern. "Lauren, I have always been very fond of you, you've always helped me and never asked me for anything. I may not know what this is about. But, I can see that whatever this is and my involvement in it important to you. So Lauren, I would be happy to go with you. May I at least know who we will be going to see?"

"Aife, your daughter"

Trick's eyes widen as his body stiffens in complete shock.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY ALL! I KNEW THE TWIST WOULD GET YOU GUYS LOL**

 **FRENCHI – I NEVER REALLY LIKED AIFE, TAMSIN OR DYSON, ENOVY WAS OK, CIARA, I NEVER REALLY FORMED AN OPINION ON HER. I LIKE HALE, TRICK ETC. THE ONLY CHARACTER I WAS NEVER SURE ABOUT WAS RAINER (** ** _YES, HE IS BO'S FATHER IS THIS STORY, AIFE WAS STILL ATTRACTIVE & COULD STILL GET WHOEVER SHE WANTED & SHE LIKED THEM YOUNG BUT AS YOU CAN TELL IN THIS STORY SHE WAS A GOOD MOTHER TO BO_** **) WAS RAINER A GOOD GUY OR A BAD GUY? MAYBE IT WAS CAUSE I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION MUCH WHEN HE WAS ON LOL**

 **KT – LOL GLAD YOU LIKE ALL THE TWISTS & TURNS**

 **GUEST – LET'S FIND OUT…RIGHT NOW! LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – WHERE IS THIS GOING? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW! YOU'RE THE HOLDING THE MAP! I'M FOLLOWING YOUR DIRECTIONS! LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **KK – I HOPE ISABEAU ISN'T UP TO ANYTHING & I'M PRETTY SURE YOU MEANT: HOW LAUREN KNOWS ABOUT BO'S MOTHER BEING ALIVE**

 **JOEN21- YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE AS A READER, JUST R/R WHEN YOU CAN, I APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – Few Days Later**

"Get up; what's a matter with you lately, McCorrigan?" I flip back up after hitting the blue mat hard, thanks to Evony's quick feet. "Come on Bo, you're usually a lot better than this." Ciara shouts as she watches us spar.

Evony tornado kicked me in the face; I was too slow to dodge it. I landed on my back again with her straddling me, roughly pinning me. She leaned in close face to face.

"What's a matter, the good doctor not opening up for you anymore? Lauren opened up for me anytime back in the day you know." Evony just crossed a line. I head-butted her and reversed our positions by rolling us over.

"Don't talk about Lauren like again. If you do that again, I will break you." Evony laughs as if I said something hilarious. "Do you really think I'd talk about Lauren disrespectfully and mean it? I even hated saying it. But, the last few days you've been like a robot. I had to make sure you were still alive. I had to make sure you still had that fire everyone talks about and let me make one thing clear. I will never talk about Lauren in a negative way and mean it. She was my best friend in college and helped me get through school in every way. She also in a way gave me Ciara. Ciara told me she realized she was a bisexual after she kissed her former best friend. I just didn't know that person was Lauren till recently. Oh and while we're on the topic of Lauren…" Evony flips us back over so she's on top of me pinning my arms against the mat again. "If you ever hurt Lauren, I will e-" We turn to look at Ciara when she cleared her throat before Evony continued. "We will end you, understand?"

I free myself from her grip and punch her in her face to create enough distance to kick her off of me, landing hard on her back. I flip up, standing right over her with the fire within me blazing at full force. "If you knew me at all or at least my love for Lauren, you; both of you would know you're wasting your breath."

"Better safe than sorry, darling…" As she's being helped up by Ciara before they share a kiss. "Did either one of us say you could leave?"

"Like you always say Evony, I'm the Captain of this ship. You two are just my life boats." I hear Ciara laughing and I can practicality picture Evony's glare as I head back to my office.

I don't even get to sit down in my chair for a minute before someone knocks on my door. "Come in" I say as I have my head up towards the ceiling, my hand covering my eyes. When I finally look to see who came in, I see Dyson standing there holding a case file.

"Captain, I wanted to reques…Bo, are you alright?" He says with genuine concern in his voice and facial expression. I look at him for a moment, debating on honesty or professionalism. "Truth or total bullshit?"

He smiles at me "Truth" He says as he takes the seat across from me. "No Dyson, I'm not alright for many reasons. First, my grandmother showed up saying she's sorry after all these years and just wants her family back after all these years. I don't know whether or not to tell Trick about her. I want to protect him but, he has a right to know, you know. Also, Lauren and Trick have been acting all weird and dodgy since our dinner a few nights ago. This morning, they went out of town for some medical conference that Trick wanted to accompany Lauren to. I think I'm actually a little jealous of Trick for spending his day with Lauren, watching her do her stuff. I mean I want to go and listen to lectures where I only understand about maybe twenty words of each lecture. But, it'd all be more than worth it if I get to watch Lauren do what she does best. I may not understand everything she does or talks about. But, watching her talk about it with such pride and happiness that it makes me happy and even more honored to be her girlfriend and turned on…But honestly, I can't help but feel they didn't go to a medical conference. I think they're hiding something from me. Ugh, maybe I'm overthinking things or something…sorry…what did you need?"

"I was hoping you would give me some extra hands on this murder case Hale and I are working on." He hands me the file for me to look over. "Take Bruce, he's still pretty green but he's smart, picks things up quick and he's huge, you might need all that extra muscle." I say as I hand the file back to him.

Dyson nods but makes no move to get up so I give him a questioning look. "I know this is long overdue but, I've been wanting to apologize to you for kissing Lauren. Honestly, I think I've been waiting for the perfect moment to apologize aka when you were least likely to punch me again and let's face it, you can't punch me in a building full of law enforcement even if they all answer to you." I chuckle as he gives me a slight smile with sincere eyes.

"Look, I may not know Lauren or Trick as well as you. But, I know they're good people especially Lauren. I'm sure whatever is going on with them, they'll tell you when their ready. As for the grandmother issue, follow your gut. You always do and it hasn't let you down yet."

"Thanks Dyson" He nods and walks over to the door. But, I stop him before he opens it and leaves. "Do you still love Lauren?" He looks at me in the eyes for a moment before answering. "It doesn't matter whether I do or not. She's in love with you and I promised her and now you that I'd respect her love for you and the relationship you two have and you know I always keep my word."

I nod as I've accepted his answer and ask my next one out of curiosity. "Do you love Tamsin?" He looks away from me and chuckles before looking back at me again. "It's just sex Bo" There's a spark in his eyes that begs to differ. "It's illegal to lie to an officer of the law, Detective Thornwood." I give him a knowing smirk, he just smiles at me. "Have a good day, Captain McCorrigan."

 **Lauren's POV – hours outside the city**

Trick and I have barely spoken during the whole trip here. "We're here…" I softly tell Trick as the car comes to a complete stop. I gently put my hand on his shoulder when he didn't hear me.

"I'm sorry; I guess I got lost in my thoughts. I give him a warm reassuring smile as I reach in the back seat to grab the two fresh bouquets of a dozen white roses. When we get out of the car, I hand him one of the bouquets as we make our way to visit her.

"Aife Saskia McCorrigan

December 18, 1969 – March 5, 2004

Devoted Mother, Beloved by All

She Will Be Missed Forever"

I stand back a few feet from Trick, letting him have his time as he sets the roses at her tombstone. "…Alife, I'm so sorry about everything that occurred between us. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and basically forced you to leave me. I'm sorry I wasn't the father you deserve. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Bo when you passed. I'm sorry it took me this long to come visit you. I've wanted to find you when you were still alive and I wanted to visit you since Bo told me of your passing. But, I've let fear keep me away; fear that if I came here it would be real and I would no longer be able to deny that you're gone. You would be so proud of Bo. She's fearless and always acts on her emotions. I know you're watching from the heavens but, I wish you were here to see her. She's a captain of a precinct now and her love of helping others only grows after each day. I promise you that I won't leave her side. I will watch over her till my dying breath, till I see you again, my beautiful daughter."

I feel tears running down my face after hearing his words. I close my coat with my free hand as I shiver in this chilly weather as Trick continues. "Aife, I would like you to meet the woman that bought me here today and stole your daughter's heart. Don't worry, I can assure you she's perfect for your little girl, she does a lot of humanitarian work and not only is she a doctor, she runs the best hospital in the country. See, Bo picked a really good one." Trick gestures for me to come forward. "Aife, this is Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is my daughter and Bo's mother, Aife McCorrigan." Trick steps back while he wiped a few tears away as I lay my roses on her tombstone.

"Hello, Ms. McCorrigan, it's an honor to meet the woman who brought Bo into this world and raised her. She isn't even the woman of my dreams. She is better than anything any dream can create. I came here today because when my grandmother passed. My mother told me that just because someone passes, it doesn't mean their gone. They just can't be touched anymore; their just harder to see and hear. She also said that the best place to communicate with them is where their body rests. So I'm here because I wanted to meet you, thank you for giving this world and I; Bo and I wanted to ask you…" I took towards Trick, silently asking him to join us. He looks at me curiously as he took a seat next to me.

"…and Trick for your blessing to ask Bo for her hand in marriage." Trick has a wide smile with more tears in his eyes as I pull out a ring box from my pocket. "I also wanted you two to be the first to see the rings. I had it custom made because Bo deserves something one of a kind just like her. I picked it up from the jeweler this morning."

I open the box to show them the two rings. "The actual wedding ring is an 18 karat white gold Claddagh ring. It has my garnet birthstone and Bo's emerald birthstone in between the two hands that form a heart, forming a heart of their own; both being one half of the heart. Outside of the hands the ring has diamond accents. The crown above the hands has a heart shaped diamond in it. The inside of the band has an engraving that says: _Bo & Lauren Forever_." I turn the ring to show the engraving.

"As you can see the matching engagement band is exactly the same as the actual wedding ring except that the emerald, garnet and diamond are encrusted into the ring in case Bo has to wear gloves on a case or something. This way, she can take the actual ring off but keep the matching engagement band on without worrying about snagging it on gloves or something. I chose a Claddagh ring because my great, great grandmother was Irish and I know Irish is in your family too. I promise to love, cherish and take care of Bo forever. So, Ms. McCorrigan, Tri-…Mr. McCorrigan, may I have your blessing in asking for Bo's hand in marriage?"

"Yes Lauren, of course you have my blessing. You have always been like family to me. It's about time we make it official." I grin as Trick and I hug tightly before I look back at Aife's tombstone.

"I hope I have your blessing, Ms. McCorrigan." Just then on this cold day. A warm breeze goes by us and a pedal from one of the white roses grazes my cheek before it blows away. "I believe you just got her blessing, Lauren." I turn to look back at Trick to see him smiling back at me. "Me too Trick, thank you Ms. McCorrigan and thank you Trick."

As we drive back to the city; to Bo. Trick asks "Thank you for bringing me to see Alife, Lauren. Do you know when or how you're going to ask?" I smile at the thought of asking Bo to marry me. "No need to thank me Trick. Thank you for coming and giving me your blessing. No, but something tells me I'll know when the perfect moment arrives."

"Well I can't wait, I'm so happy for you two." He says to which I say the only words that come to mind. "Me too"

When I get home, Bo is fast asleep on the couch. No doubt she was waiting for me which warms my heart and makes me feel even more guilty than I was before even though Trick told me Bo won't care once she finds out why I did it when I tell her. I know he's right but still. I gently pick her up to carry her to bed. But, she stirs as we're half way up the stairs.

"Lauren…" She mumbles, still mostly asleep. "Shh baby, Go to sleep. "

"I love you…"

"I love you too" I say as she completely falls back asleep just before I lay her on the bed. I cover her up before I get ready for bed. When I climb into bed and gather her in my arms her body automatically snuggles up to me closer. I know I'm rapidly falling asleep to dreams of proposing to Bo, one day; hopefully sooner rather than later.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I GOT YOU GUYS LOL I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED LAUREN GETTING AIFE'S BLESSING FROM BOYOND AS WELL AS TRICK'S**

 **JOANNRBB – I AGREE, LAUREN WAS SO AMAZINGLY RESPECT, IT WAS SO HEART WARMING & YOU'RE WELCOME I'M GLAD MY STORY MAKES YOU GUYS HAPPY**

 **GUEST – I KNEW I'D GET YA LOL GLAD YOU LIKE THE CH**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I AGREE! SHE ALMOST MADE ME CRY**

 **KT – I THINK THAT'S THE 1** **ST** **TIME ANYONE HAS SAID "THANK GOD HE/SHE ISN'T ALIVE" LOL ESPECIALLY WHEN THE PERSON THAT PASSED WAS A GOOD PERSON LOL & NOTHING BAD IS GOING ON FOR THAT PERSON TO FEEL SHAME OR HEARTACHE BECAUSE OF A SITUATION CURRENTLY GOING IF THAT PERSON WERE ALIVE…LAUREN SAID SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW OR WHEN SHE'LL ASK. I THINK SHE JUST GOT THE RINGS KNOWING BO IS THE ONE. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE ANYONE WHO'S TRULY BEEN IN LOVE KNOWS THERES NO RIGHT OR WRONG WAY OR TIME TABLE WHEN IT COMES TO TRUE LOVE. GLAD YOU DON'T WANT THE STORY TO END. **

**GUEST – GUESS WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BO LOSING HER MIND LOL BUT, AT LEAST SHE HAS LAUREN NO MATTER WHAT**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – THAT'S SO COOL! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED THE HISTORY OF CLADDAGH RINGS SO I HAD TO USE THEM LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 week later**

"Holy shitballs…" Kenzi is staring at the rings in absolute amazement. "It's so beautiful…" Vex's voice comes out, cracking as if he's about to cry as he looks away from the ring, covering his eyes. "How much was it Lolo?"

"Almost $11,000 for both rings but, Bo is worth-"

"WHAT?! You buy your girlfriend of what, three months? A custom engagement band and wedding ring set, to be given to her god knows when. But when I asked you to lend me $3,000 for my car down payment you said no without hesitation. How's that fair, life sucks!" Tamsin exclaimed

"You needed to learn independence and responsibility at the time. You were twenty-five and still using dad's credit card." Tamsin rolled her eyes at me. "Why do you always gotta be such a mom. I moved here to get away from mom and dad. But, clearly that was pointless since you are here, _mom..."_ She says mockingly like a whiney teen before she plops herself on my couch.

 _"_ Anyway, as I was saying. Bo is worth all the money in the world and so much more. I was thinking about going to the highest karat which is twenty-four. But, the more pure the gold, the less durable it is and given Bo's profession. She needs something more durable so eighteen karat seemed best."

"Well Boilcious is obviously going to say yes. But now with those rings, she's going to say; "HELL YES" and drop her panties whenever you decide to ask her. I laugh as I grab and close the ring box and place it back in the protective black pouch before using a second black protective pouch to over the opening of the first pouch and pulling and knotting the drawstrings tightly. I place the pouch back underneath the kitchen sink, in the kitchen sink trap.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Bo for lunch at her office for her lunch break." I say as I grab the small picnic basket I packed for lunch with Bo. "The last one to leave better lock up, understood?"

"Yes mom" I hear from the three in unison as I walk out the door. I shake my head on the way to my car. Seriously, when did I become a mom?

Bo gives me a sweet lingering kiss with a "Hello gorgeous…" when I walked into her office. "Mmm, hey baby" I say as she takes the basket from me, laying out the contents on the small coffee table in front of the couch which was recently sent by Karen as a congratulations gift to Bo.

Bo and I eat the sandwiches and sides I packed with small talk. By the time we got to my homemade triple chocolate decadent cake she seemed lost in thought. "Babe, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking…about my grandmother's visit…" I nod and wait for her to continue. "Do you think I should tell Trick about her and what she said or reach out to her or my father?"

"Babe, as I said the day you told me what happened. You can't ask me or anyone what we think you should do. Only you know what's best for you to do in this situation. I wish I could tell you the correct course of actions to take but I can't. What I can do is promise you to be there for you no matter what you decide in any situation."

Bo smiles at me before leaning in kiss me. "Thanks babe, I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." I kiss her again, "I feel the same way about you. Luckily we won't ever happen to find out what'd it'd be like without each other."

"Oh? You sound very all knowing right now." Bo says with a grin before leaning in again causing me to lay back on the cough as we kiss. "Mmm, well I can be very all knowing…" Our kisses deepen and I feel Bo unbuttoning my pants just before her phone alarm goes off which brings us out of our heated bubble and back into the real world.

"Ugh, stupid five minute warning before my break is over." She pouts as we fix our clothes and clean up lunch. "Don't worry babe, I promise we'll pick up where we left off later, walk me out?" She nods as she opens the door for me.

We stop midway to the elevator, holding hands, when we saw Remi at Hale's desk with Hale and Dyson. The three of them are clearly engaged in a happy conversation. We look at each other, sharing a confused look before we approached them.

"Bo, Lauren! Good to see you both! It's always good to see the happy couple! Bo, I heard about your new job; congratulations!" Remi brings us into an enthusiastic hug which we awkwardly return.

"Thank you Rem, but what are you…doing here…?" Bo asked as we looked between the three. The three of them chuckle at our confused faces.

"Well obviously you two know that Dyson and I didn't pan out. I mean don't get me wrong, he's a dear but, we just didn't fit. But, he has Tamsin to keep him entertained so to speak and I…" Remi and Hale pull each other close as they share a quick kiss.

"Oh…" Bo and I say unison, dumbfounded. Dyson let out a small laugh as Remi and Hale watch us in amusement. "Oh! Before I forget, I brought baked snickerdoodles for the whole precinct! Here you two, take some and enjoy!"

"Are you two ladies alright?" Hale asks us since we took the cookies but still look a bit surprised. Bo clears her throat, "Yeah, yeah…we're good, right babe?" Everyone turns their gaze to me.

"Yeah, definitely…hey, how about we all do a couples night some time with Kenzi and Vex? I'll call Karen and ask if she and Trish would like to join us." Remi and Hale agree to it, energetically.

"Tamsin and I aren't a couple…" Dyson states, Bo got up close to him and whispered something in his ear that made him slightly blush as we look on curiously. "Well, I better get going. It was nice to see you all. Hopefully we can all get together soon." I say as Bo takes my hand again and we proceed to the elevator.

As we make our way to the elevator, Bo says "Isn't it funny that we're the only couple and non couple that hasn't switched partners?" She giggles and I chuckle. "What about Karen and Trish?" I ask, "They don't count, they're not local." I laugh at Bo's slight pout-filled voice and determination to be the only stable couple in the group as we reached the elevator.

"What'd you whisper to Dyson?" I ask as we wait for the elevator. "I said 'sure you're not…' at some point Dyson started feeling something for Tamsin. I can see it in his eyes. He can say it's just sex all he wants but, I think he's just saying that for Tamsin's benefit." I sigh at Bo's statement.

"This isn't going to end well for Dyson." I step into the elevator and turn to face Bo. "Tamsin isn't the ice queen she tries to come off as to most people. Have hope babe, she just needs to find the right person. Who knows, maybe that person is Dyson. If you think about it, they're kind of perfect for each other." She says as the doors are almost completely closed.

"WAIT!" Bo puts her hand in between the doors just in time and holds it open with one hand. She uses her other hand to pull me to her by grabbing me by my shirt. She gives me a passionate kiss that I happily return. We hear the whole floor yell out "WOOO'S" and whistles. One person yelled out, "YEEAHH, GO CAPTAIN!" just we part from the kiss that made me week at the knees. I'm blushing as our lips are still very close together.

"Aren't you worried about showing me PDA in your precinct?" I husk out, still reeling from the kiss while I play with her badge that's clipped to her belt. She grins at me before saying, "Nope, I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

I stare down at the badge between my fingers before I look back into her eyes. "Well, in that case let me just say…your badge, gun and handcuffs; always makes me just that much hotter for you. We're definitely going to be playing Cops and Robbers sometime and if you're a good girl, I might let you be the cop after I release you from the headboard or from anywhere else I deem fit to cuff you, Captain McCorrigan." I step backwards into the elevator as I remove her hand from the door and pressed the button marked "G".

Bo is frozen in place with arousal written all over her face and lustful eyes. I give her a sexy seductive smile as the doors start closing on a stunned Bo. "Better get back to work, Captain McCorrigan..." I say seductively with a wink, never taking my eyes off Bo's eyes as the elevator closed on us.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD WEEKEND!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I AGREE!**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – AW I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT**

 **KT – GLAD TO HEAR THIS IS YOUR BEDTIME STORY LOL, I THINK IT WAS EASY FOR THEM TO ALL SWITCH CAUSE NONE OF THEM GOT REALLY INVESTED BEFORE THINGS ENDED. HALE KINDA LOOKS LIKE A PLAYER THOUGH LOL 1** **ST** **KENZI THEN TAMSIN NOW REMI. I DON'T THINK HE'S TRYING TO BE A PLAYER THOUGH…A JANE DOE PATIENT? I DON'T REMEMBER A JANE DOE PATIENT. I NEVER LIKED RAINER & THE BRAINWASHING DESTINY CRAP LOL…I WONDER IF BO WILL TELL TRICK OR REACH OUT TO ISABEAU OR RAINER, GUESS WE'LL SEE. I'M CURIOUS ABOUT HOW THE ROLE PLAY WILL HAPPEN TOO LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT**

 **KK – I FORGOT TO SAY, THANKS FOR NOTICING THE NAME!**

 **CAN ANYONE TELL ME IF RAINER WAS A GOOD OR BAD GUY IN THE SHOW? PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TRY TO REWATCH THE DESTINY CRAP LOL I FAILED THE FIRST TIME I'LL FAIL AGAIN LOL**

 **FYI- THIS WAS A RUSH JOB, BARELY HAD TIME TO BREATHE TODAY, WELL, LESS THAN USUAL LOL…R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Few Days Later; Sunday, Couples Night – Bo's Office - 4pm**

"Babe, we're supposed to meet everyone at Remi's Grill in half an hour. Isn't today your off day?" Bo looks up from the paperwork she was working on to seeing me leaning against the door frame.

"Hey babe, I thought we were meeting there?" She smiles at me as I approach her. "We were but you seemed distracted when we talked on the phone earlier. So , I decided to come down here and make sure you weren't letting your work consume you. Babe, I told you the most important part of any leading role position is to not let your work takeover your life."

Bo stretches in her chair before she stands up and kisses me. "I know babe, there was just some things I needed to get done before today is over. I promise to manage better, I'm ready now; let's go." I noticed a pen on Bo's desk. It's mine, literally; says "Faeland Hospital" under that it says, "Medical Chief of Staff & CEO Lauren Lewis" I've been looking for this pen for days, it's my favorite red pen. I grab it and put it in my purse before I follow Bo out.

We arrive at Remi's Grill about five minutes late. Bo apologizes to me because she knows I hate being late. I kiss her, letting her know it's okay.

We were the last ones to arrive of our party of ten. Every couple and "non couple" was able to make it. Vex and Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin, Trish and Karen, Remi and Hale.

We see and hear a mixture of cheers, groans and exchanges of money as we take our seats. "What's going on?" Bo and I ask in unison. "Since you guys were late we started a pool. The options were; you two didn't show up cause y'all were busy doing it, y'all show up with your clothes all messed up for the same reason, someone would catch you guys doing it or about to do it in the parking lot or you guys just show up late." Karen explained

"We aren't nymphos or sex addicts." Bo leans into me with giggles. "We kind of are babe." She whispers in my ear while everyone gives me a look that says "Really?" I blush and quickly change the topic to what everyone is going to order.

I think we ordered the entire menu or did Remi just have her chef bring out everything? The food was accompanied by wine and a mixture of conversations. Everyone was having a great time with stories and laughs.

"…So Lolo asked the teacher if her cat was going to be on the final exams." Everyone laughed at Kenzi's embarrassing story about me in high school, making me blush.

"We were in biology; I thought the biology of a cat was going to be a major part of the exam. Why else would a teacher talk about their cat so much?" I try to defend myself without laughing at myself. Bo pulls my seat closer to her to wrap her arm around my waist. I bury my face in the crook of her neck as my face turns bright red from embarrassment and laughs.

"Way to go Laur" Tamsin teases, I glare before a thought pops into my head. "Hey Tams, remember the time you almost burnt down the kitchen was a pop-tart." Everyone turned to look at Tamsin saying, "WHAT?!" in unison and laughing.

"We didn't have a toaster because Vex tried to cook a beef patty with it!"

"Ay, I was hungry and I wanted a burger. I didn't know that it would burn, smoke up or that the patty would pop up hard enough to hit the ceiling …" Vex pouts as Kenzi tries not to laugh as she tries to comfort him. "Well I didn't know that you had to take the pop-tart foil off…until after it caught on fire in the microwave, that fire spread super fast…at least I wasn't ever handcuffed naked to a flag pole at the crack of dawn…"

"BABE! You promised that would stay between us." We all laughed at a horrified Dyson. I know Bo and I and probably the rest of the table noted that Dyson called Tamsin a term of endearment and she didn't deck him. All she did was laugh with the rest of us as Dyson got over his embarrassment and told us how a one night stand went horribly wrong.

By the time dinner was over, we all heard at least one embarrassing story about each person at the table. Tamsin told everyone Bo tried to shoot her in the mouth with a bow and arrow. I told everyone how Kenzi ended up accidentally freeing all the frogs we were suppose to dissect in high school after the school accidentally got a shipment of live frogs. Karen told us Trish unknowningly helped a thief escape when she was a rookie. Vex told of the time Karen couldn't get a condom on a banana in sex education, the banana slipped an poked a kid in the eye. Dyson told everyone Hale had an erection during an interrogation. Bo shared the story of Remi and when she accidentally made a half shepherd's pie and half an English trifle and served it to her boss before she realized what she did. Needless to say it was an entertaining night.

Vex said he was staying with Kenzi tonight so it was just Bo and I when we got home just before eight. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I semi rushed up the stairs with my stuff.

"Already? Babe it's only eight." Bo shouts up to me. "I guess I just overdid it today." I shout back down. "Alright babe, I'll be up in an hour or so." She shouts back

I look for the sexy cop outfit I hid under the bed and change into it. My breasts look like their about to explode out of this top that hardly covers them which also exposes my toned stomach completely. The tight cop biker shorts barely cover my ass. I check myself over in the full length mirror carefully before I grab the two handcuffs out of my purse. One is Bo's that I swiped from her pocket as we came in the door. I really got to thank Kenzi for the Shadow Thief lessons. The other I got from Trish discreetly. She chuckled at me with a knowing look and told me to keep them with a smirk, making me blush. I check myself in the mirror one more time. Alright, show time… I put on the police cap and tuck the pen in my shorts.

"Bo, can you come up here for a minute? I need to talk to you about something." I yell out loudly before I step behind the door. "What's up babe? Babe…? Where are you…?" After she steps into the room, I shut and lock the door just to be safe.

I spin her around and rip off her top and remove bra with lightening speed before I kiss her hard. I break the kiss by pushing her roughly on to the bed, standing over her to give her a good look. Bo's eyes rake over me with lust as she props herself up on her elbows just enough to get a good view as she lays there on her back.

"Am I being arrested, Officer?" Bo's voice is filled with arousal as she enjoys her view of me. "Yes you are Ysabeau McCorrigan, on charges of theft." I used my professional voice.

"Oh…? What exactly did I steal, officer?" I pull out my pen. "You stole this pen; my pen. You can clearly see it has my name on it."

"I'm truly sorry, Officer. It won't happen again, please I don't want any trouble. I don't want to go to jail." She puts on her best plea act with a pout.

"The law is clear; if you commit a crime you must be punished." I step closer to her as I unbuttoned one of only two buttons on my uniform top. "What aar-e you ggoiing t-to do with me, Officer?" I smirk at Bo losing her composure. I remove my cap and throw it carelessly as I flip my hair as it flowed down passed my shoulders. "I'm going to punish you any way I see fit, Ms. McCorrigan." I whisper as I straddle her waist before I give her another hard kiss which she eagerly returns as she moans. I slip my hand under her to lift her up and move her further up the bed. The kiss deepens easily giving me enough time to cuff both her hands to the headboard without her noticing.

When we break the kiss, Bo tries to reach for me and realizes she's been cuffed to the headboard. I don't think I've ever seen Bo's eyes darken so much with arousal. "I told you, I was going to punish you…" I trace my breast with my finger before unbuttoning the last button. My breasts practically explode out as I give Bo a slow strip tease of my top and lacy black see through bra. Bo makes a sound; a mixture of a growl and a whimper. I press down hard and grind hard through my shorts into her pants. I can feel both of us getting wet through our buttons as Bo moans.

"Pplle-aseee" I hear as I kiss down her throat and between her breasts. "Shhh, you're my prisoner, I'll do whatever I want with you…" I get off of her to which she whimpers in protests and tugs on her restraints. I grab her pants and panties and remove them nice and slow before I do the same with mine, giving her another strip tease.

"Babe…please…you're killing me…" She pleas to me as I mount her again. I kiss her softly before pulling back just out of her reach. I start touching myself, squeezing my breasts before rubbing and pinching my hard nipples, her mouth almost waters as her eyes widen. I slowly start grinding our pussies together. "Lauureeenn…ooh baabbyy. I lift up enough to get my fingers wet with our juices. I lick one of my fingers off before I use my other wet finger to trace Bo's lips.

Bo eagerly licks her lips clean. "Do we taste good together, baby?" Bo nods, "Yes baby, Ple-ASE OH GOD PLEASE BB-BABBY LLLET M-ME TOOUCH YYOUUUU" She screams out as I started riding her like a cowgirl on a wild bull while I kept pleasuring my own breasts. "OOHH BO AAAH LAAUREREEN PL-EASEE I'LL NEVV-ER STTTEALLL A-A-AGAIN PPPLLEASE OOHH FUC…LEETTT MEEE TOUCHHH PLEEASEEEE"

I ignore her as I bite down on her neck hard enough to draw blood as I fasten the pace between our pussies while licking her blood and kissing her with her blood on my tongue, we both moan into the kiss as slip into her soaked core with all four fingers while my thumb rubbed her clit hard. "FUUCCK BABBYY FUCK FUCK GOD BABYYY LLAAUREREEN YYYYESS" She screams out, breaking our dueling tongues. Bo's trying her best to wildly break free from the cuffs as I pump in and out of her as fast and as hard as I can.

My lips latch on to her hard left nipple, swirling my tongue around it as my free hand pinches the other nipple hard causing her to whimper loudly. I swiftly pull out of her tight pussy before her walls made it impossible to completely pull out. I open the nearby drawer and pull out the vibrating dildo and strap it on as her moans become quicker.

"LLLAAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN LLLAAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN AHHH AHH AHH HARDER BABY GOD YOOYOU SS-SSOO BIIIGG" Bo's whole body is going crazy as I struggle to keep her legs on my shoulders and hoping the government grade cuffs or headboard or both doesn't break from her thrashing. "Who makes you feel so good baby? Who owns you baby?" I heavily pant out as I keep up the pace and pressure.

"OOHH GOD BABY YYOU BBAABY YY-YYO-OUUU OOOWN MEEEE LLLAUUUREEEEN BABYYYY I'M ABOUT TO CUUUMMM OOHH BO CUM BAABY CUM FOR MEEE BBBO" I pump in and out a few more times before I pull out and finish the job with my mouth. My tongue forces itself in as deep as possible, pushing against her walls. A few good thrusts with my tongue as I use my hands to keep her hips in place as I push my face in deeper and I feel her legs tightening around my head.

"LLLALLAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN LLLAAAAAUUUUUREENNNNNNNNN LLLLLLAAAUUUUREENNNNNNNNN" She explodes all over my face and into my hair. I scream into her pussy as her release unexpectedly causes my own. I lick and suck up every bit of cum I can as I recover from my climax before I slowly kiss up her body as my hands caressed their way lovingly up her body. Bo eats the rest of her cum that I couldn't get off my face as we pant heavily.

We share a loving tender kiss before I lay my head under her chin. "Uuhh…babe, can you unlock me now please?" I chuckle at her panting sleepy voice and at myself for forgetting she was cuffed. "If I must, I really like you at my mercy you know." I lift my head up and kiss her again while I release her hands which automatically wraps around me, pulling me closer by the waist.

"Babe, believe me when I say you have me at your mercy all the time. Trust me; I love every second of it. But babe, how did you get two genuine handcuffs?"

I chuckle, "I pickpocketed you when we got home. Trish gave me her set after dinner. Remind me to thank Kenzi for the Shadow Thief lessons."

"Is it bad that your criminal ways turn me on?" I laugh, "As long as it's just with me, no baby."

"Good, I love you baby and if I could move, I'd show you just how much." She mumbles, falling asleep rapidly.

I chuckle, "I love you too, Bo. You can show me later. We have all the time in the world." Bo mumbles something I can't make out as we fall asleep in each others arms with my head tucked under her chin.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: HEY GUYS, GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL BESIDES TAKING BO AWAY FROM LAUREN, WAS HE A GOOD OR BAD GUY?**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M WAITING WITH YOU**

 **KT – SO COULD I, I WAS VERY JEALOUS OF BO LOL GLAD I COULD END YOUR WEEKEND ON A** ** _HIGH_** **NOTE, GET IT? LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – WE ALL DO SILLY THINGS NO MATTER HOW OLD WE ARE**

 **JUNETWEED – GLAD YA LIKED IT!**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 1 week later – The Dal**

Alright, after days of endless thought; I've decided the right thing to do is tell Trick. I really wish I was still handcuffed to the bed by Officer Lewis instead of doing this. My god, she was so fucking hot.

"Trick?" I call out as I take a seat at the bar. "Bo?" I hear, right before he appears from the back room. "Yeah…I need to talk to you before you open, if you got a minute or two, please."

"Alright, is everything alright? You look…conflicted…" I let out a heavy sigh. "Please don't hate me, Grandpa Trick…"

Trick's expression went from concerned to concerned and confused. "Bo, there is nothing you could ever do or say to make me hate you." He's eyes show nothing but truth so I take another deep breath before I probably ruin his day or more.

"Please come around here and take a seat first. "Alright…" His voice is laced with worry now as he comes over to take the seat next to me. I turned to face him before I spoke.

"About two weeks ago, I had a visitor in my office…" I state cautiously, his brows furrow in confusion. "Oh? Who was it? Someone I know I assume."

"Yes, the visitor was…grandma Isabeau- TRICK!" I grab him right before he stumbles off his stool. "I'm okay, I-I'm okay, it's just…just startling, please continue. What did she say? Why has she revealed herself after all this time?" I wait till Trick is stable on his stool, taking his hand as a precaution and comfort.

"She came back because she wants her family back. She said she was regretful and foolish and after keeping tabs on us over the years. She finally got the courage to show herself. She thought it would be easier to face me rather than you. The only thing she wants back more than her family is you. I saw it in her eyes, body language…everywhere…S-he aalso mentioned my father. Apparently, they've kept in touch since they have poor decision making, in common. She said he wants to meet me. I don't know what to do with that information yet. But, I thought you have a right to know about Isabeau's visit. I hope I made the right choice. Was I wrong? Should I have told you sooner? Should I have no-"

"Bo…please, stop…I'm not mad at you or anything. You did what you thought is right and I thank you for that. I don't know what I feel regarding the situation, honestly. I think I need to be alone for a bit if that's okay with you." He gives me a forced smile so I just nod. "Before I forget, she left me her card in case we want to reach out to her." I place the card on the bar top and get off my stool, slowly letting go of his hand.

"No matter what you decide, you know you're not alone right, Grandpa?" He just gives me the slightest nod with an unreadable expression. I just give him a hesitant nod as I make my way to the exit. I stop and turn just before I walk out the door "We're in this together right, grandpa? We're okay, right?" When I look his way, he just gives me another tight smile but with reassuring eyes. "Everything will be fine Bo." I give another slow nod as I force my way out of the door to respect his wish to be alone and let him process what I told him. I hope the rest of my day just flies by at this point, just four more hours before I see Lauren.

I spent most of my day in my office working on paperwork and taking calls from cry baby rich people about petty bullshit. "Cap…?" I'm so busy staring at the ceiling that I missed the knock. I look towards the door to see Hale.

"Sorry Hale, what can I do for you?" He gives me a small smile as he takes a seat. "Actually, I'm here to tell you something. Dyson and I were called to a murder scene earlier today and the victim had your old PI business card buried in her purse." He hands me the murder case file and I recognize the victim instantly. "Lou Ann…"

For the remainder of the day, I told Hale everything I knew about Lou Ann and how I helped her fake her death to be with her true love Jason Heidinger. Lou Ann's family abused her for being with him instead of some guy they picked out. Lou Ann's family had this precinct, now my precinct in their back pocket so they got away with the abuse. Lou Ann never told me the name or showed me the face of the guy that her family wanted her with. Lou Ann was one of the nicest people I have ever met, we even became friends. Needless to say, I put myself on her case before the day ended.

I get home and found Lauren on the couch with Vex, Tamsin and Kenzi. She sees me immediately and walks over to my waiting open arms. She gives me a kiss that I immediately melt into as kissing her always makes everything better.

She knows something is wrong and immediately pulls me upstairs as we both unintentionally tune out the party of three on the couch. When we get to the bedroom, she looks the door before she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. She grabs my hand and gently pulls me into her lap.

"What happened?" She asks as she softly rubs my back up and down. "…In a nutshell?" She nods, so I take a breath before I summarize what was wrong. "I told Trick about everything regarding Isabeau's visit and he was…well he took it as well as can be expected of anyone in his shoes. He said he wasn't mad at me or anything but, needed some time alone. I didn't want to leave him alone but I didn't know what else to do so I left. I called Mark and Nate to show up to work early to watch over him for me. I feel like he hates me or at least mad at me or something which is another reason I just left…"

"Then, during the last half of my work day, I found out a former client of mine was murdered because she had my old PI card in her purse. I bet it was her abusive family who had the 2nd precinct in their back pocket before Trish fired everyone and had me that over. I put myself on Lou Ann's case which I'm sure you already know is her name…she was so sweet. All she ever wanted was to be free and to be free to love whoever she wants and to have a normal life. I helped her fake her death about nine months ago but, someone obviously found her. I should have kept an eye on her. I should have also not told Trick about Isabeau…"

Lauren kisses me softly and removes a stray hair from my face. "Bo, Trick absolutely loves you. He's not upset with you in any way and I know deep down, you know and feel that and his love for you. He just needs time to himself to process the fact that his ex-wife has returned after all these years. He probably never thought that would happen considering how she basically left him, telling him that he wasn't enough for her. As for Lou Ann, she was not your fault or responsibility to watch over for the rest of your life. I bet even if she knew things would end like this for her, she would have still wanted to be with her true love for almost a year than in an abusive family that cared nothing about her true happiness. I know if it were me, I'd always choose you Bo even if that meant I'd only get a few months with you. I bet anyone would agree that a few months with your true love is worth more than a full life of unhappiness. You gave her freedom, you gave her true love. I bet you did more for her than anyone in her life ever has. Bo, you were her hero just like you are my hero. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something you had no control over. The best thing you can do for her now is to bring her killer to justice, Captain McCorrigan and I'd be more than happy to help you with the case if you want." I just kiss Lauren at the end of her pep for always knowing the right thing to say.

"I was actually thinking of asking you for your help since Lou Ann is important to me. But, if you're too busy-"

She silences me with another kiss. "I'm never too busy for you Bo. I would love to help you and Lou Ann." I instantly beam at her words and before either of us can say anything further my stomach decided to interrupt us. "Hungry?" She asks after she laughed at my loud stomach.

"Yeah, I guess so" I say as I laugh at myself. "Lauren…thank you for being you and loving me." We stand up together to head downstairs to eat dinner. "Right back at you babe." She gives me another soft kiss before we join the others downstairs.

 **Lauren's POV**

Dinner went by with small talk of each of our days and other random topics. Afterwards, they all helped me clean up as I packed us all leftovers for lunch tomorrow. "Well, we're goin' ta head home kitties." Vex blurts out before he can stop himself.

"I I I didn't mean that! I meant I'm staying over Kenzi's while Bo stays here tonight!" He quickly tries to save himself. "Wait, you mean you and Bo haven't switched places yet? I thought you guys switched a while ago given the fact that Bo is always with Laur and Vex is always with Kenzi."

We all stand frozen as the truth of Tamsin's statement sinks in each of us. "Should we…?" Kenzi seems to ask no one in particular. Bo looks at me with caution in her eyes as if she's afraid that if she asked to move in with me it would make me run away. I don't blame her since I've have a track record of doing that especially when it came to her. But, I meant what I said and I still mean it. I give her a passionate kiss to which I hear Tamsin groan about, loudly.

She has a smile on her face as I wait for her to open her eyes from the kiss. "What do you say baby, will you move in with me?" I ask with a smile on my face never ceasing. Bo was frozen at my question but before I could take it back she threw herself in my arms with force, almost knocking me completely off balance.

"YES BABY! I. WILL. MOVE. IN. WITH. YOU!" She kisses me in between each word. I grin widely before we both remembered that this effects Kenzi and Vex too. When we looked back at them, they were tightly wrapped in each other's arms with kisses and grins as wide as ours.

"Ugh, y'all make me wanna hurl. I can't believe you neither of you gross couples realized you were practically shackin' up already. What would you people do without me pointing out the obvious. Anyway, I'm outta here before I lose my dinner. Later, sis, bro, Kenz, Bo…not that anyone is paying attention to me. I swear, a bomb could go off right here, right now and you people wouldn't notice…" Tamsin walks out as we're all is still in our own happy couple bubble with the new development and step forward in both our relationships.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Lauren?" I smile at Bo and her selflessness to always put others needs and wants above her own especially mine. "Shut up and kiss me." I smile as I pull her smiling lips into mine for a hard passionate, loving kiss; chasing away all her fears and nervousness as well as my own.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT DAY! I HAD A GREAT DAY SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO HELP SOMEONE (** ** _OUTSIDE OF MY JOB, I WORK AT A NONPROFIT HELPING OTHERS_** **) I HAD AN APPOINTMENT IN THE CITY & OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO STRUGGLE TO FIND PARKING & PAY FOR IT. I PAID FOR AN HOUR AN A HALF & WAS DONE IN HALF AN HOUR SO I GAVE MY TICKET TO SOMEONE WAITING FOR MY SPOT. HE WAS SO THANKFUL. I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND PEOPLE WHO TRY TO BRING OTHERS DOWN WHEN IT FEELS SO MUCH BETTER HELPING PEOPLE & RAISING THEM UP.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – THOUGH THE FIRST THING YOU'D SAY WAS "FINALLY! THEY'RE DOING A CASE TOGETHER" LOL THE WHOLE RAINER STORYLINE WAS JUST CONFUSING AND SEEMED LIKE A FILLER MORE THAN ANYTHING BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE**

 **KT – GLAD YA LIKED THE CH, I WASN'T SURE ABOUT IT. I WAS RUSHING MORE THAN USUAL AGAIN LOL. BUT THEN AGAIN, I'M NEVER REALLY SURE ABOUT CHAPTERS SO I NEED Y'ALLS REVIEWS LOL IF I WAITED TILL I ACTUALLY HAD FREE TIME TO DO NOTHING BUT WRITE, I'D LITERALLY NEVER WRITE/UPDATE SO I'M GLAD MY "MULTITASK WRITING" ALWAYS GOES OVER WELL WITH MOST OF YOU GUYS**

 **JOANNRBB – SUREEE, BLAME ME FOR YOU BEING UP LATE LOL WHEN I POSTED THE UPDATE LIKE TWO HOURS BEFORE YOU REVIEWED LOL**

 **FRENCHI – THANK YOU! I THINK EVERYONE IS JUST CONFUSED ABOUT RAINER'S PURPOSE SO FAR NO ONE COULD GIVE ME A CLEAR ANSWER CAUSE NO ONE KNOWS LOL I REWATCHED & WAS STILL LIKE "…SO WHAT WAS HIS PART?" LOL BUT I AGREE HE WAS HOT LOL…LAUREN DIDN'T POP THE QUESTION YET SHE JUST ASKED FOR AIFE'S/TRICK'S BLESSING & SHOWED THE RINGS TO KENZI, VEX & TAMSIN. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHEN OR HOW SHE'LL ASK YET, SHE'S HAVING SOME INSECURITY ISSUES BUT SHE'S WORKING THROUGH THEM. SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE AIFE CHAPTER. I THINK THAT WAS ANOTHER FAVORITE CHAPTER FOR MOST.**

 **KK – I AGREE IT IS & MOST NEGATIVE PEOPLE THINK THEIR HIGH & MIGHTY. IF THEY WORDED THINGS THAT ACTUALLY MEET THE DEFINITION OF THE TERM "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM" THEN I WOULD GIVE THEM MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS OF MY TIME. I DON'T LET NEGATIVELY BOTHER ME, POSITIVITY SHOULD ALWAYS BEAT NEGATIVELY & YES SOMETIMES THEY CAN BE HELPFUL BUT LIKE YOU SAID, THEIR "BEDSIDE MANNERS" NEEDS IMPROVEMENT BEFORE I'LL EVEN THINK ABOUT ADDRESSING THEM. I'M GLAD MOST OF YOU REMEMBER & SEE THAT THIS STILL ABOUT LAUREN'S STRUGGLE WITH LOVE THAT SHE HAS MADE GREAT PROGRESS WITH BUT HER FEARS STILL LINGER A BIT, THIS ISN'T ABOUT NADIA, CRYSTAL ETC & WHAT THEY DID TO HER INDIVIDUALLY. IT'S ABOUT HER OVERCOMING THE AFTERMATH OF NEGATIVE RELATIONSHIPS/PEOPLE & I AGREE WITH YOU AGAIN LOL EVERYONE'S LIFE IS INSANE & CRAZY IN SOME WAY BUT THEY USUALLY DON'T REALIZE IT UNLESS MAYBE THEY KEPT A JOURNAL & READ ABOUT WHAT THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH. I DON'T THINK I CAN REALLY WRITE BUT I TRY FOR YOU GUYS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT & SUPPORT.**

 **THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT/SUPPORT ALL OF YOU GIVE ME.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Next Day – Remi's Grill – Before Opening Hours**

"I can't do it" I say as I stare at the liquor bottles displayed in front of me from across the bar. "Yes you can" Kenzi replies as she plays with her empty shot glass. "No I can't…"

"Yes you can and you know it. You've been doing so well, Lo. Did something happen between last night and this morning? Did Bo do something wrong?" Kenzi faces me, forcing me to turn and face her.

"No, she's been Bo…you know; perfect, loving, caring, attentive…perfect. It's me; I guess I'm just nervous of our first night of officially living together. I told you all that I'm really trying to fight for love; for Bo and I have been, you all know that. But, I never said I wouldn't back pedal every now and then because I knew I would. I knew I wouldn't just say ' _I'm done being scared and pushing Bo away_.' and just like that I'm freed of my fear of being in a relationship, a real relationship. I'm still just a tad scared she's too good to be true. I mean what if she moves in and does a three-sixty or I pop the question and she says yes but then after we get married, she does a three-sixty. Hell, Kenzi what if I ask her to marry me and she says no because I'm not good enough. Maybe the real reason I don't know when or how to pop the question is because I'm afraid to. What if she says no? What if she changes after we get married? What if I'm a horrible wife? What if-"

"STOP! Lolo, it's okay to be scared and yes all those things are possible if it wasn't Bo and you we're talking about. But remember you can't let your fears rule you anymore. You said you wouldn't, you promised you wouldn't. Bo would never say no to you especially WHEN you pop the question. The how really doesn't matter as long as you two truly love each other which, news flash; you two do. She's not going to change on you like that. She would never hurt you like that and you know that. Lastly, we all know that you are going to be an amazing wife so stop talking cray cray." Kenzi gives me a serious look before I nod.

"She's right you know and so are you. You have made great progress with your demons. You can't let them consume you again or you'll lose Bo and the purpose of living life in the first place. A person should work to live, not live to work."

Remi eyes show me so much wisdom and kindness along with her words while Kenzi's words and eyes give me hope and strength like only very few can. "I know you guys are both right. I just need to continue to push forward. Thank guys, for always reminding me of the good in life; in love."

"It's what friends and family, Lo." Kenzi and Remi high five before Kenzi jumps off her stool to leave. "Where are you going?" Kenzi turns around to face me and shrugs. "A girl's gotta keep a little mystery to her…later Lo, Rem." I watch her leave before shrugging and turning back to Remi.

 **Bo's Pov**

I can't believe we worked all day and haven't found a lead or and barely any clues in Lou Ann's case. We couldn't even question her family because they are out of town till tomorrow and Jason passed away weeks ago in a car accident. The crime scene was pretty clean. All we found on her was her purse which still had everything in it and very small portion of a hand written letter that from what I could tell definitely was of the threatening variety. When I spoke to Lauren this morning after she examined the body all she could say for sure was that she died by blunt force trauma to the head, she died between midnight and 4am and based on older injuries we found on her body which includes signs of rape, her height and weight that the killer was likely around 6ft, male and based on a stray hair on her coat, the killer has grey hair, in his fifties according to Lauren based on what she found with the with the hair. Apparently when you have the root of a hair you can find out a lot about the person, including their nutrition/diet, age etc.

So, after Lauren told me everything she knew and how; we now know the killer is in his fifties, at least 6ft, eats a lot of red meat, smokes, likes gum based on gum wrappers we found at the scene, fit; probably goes to the gym at least five times a week and if this partial letter is from him; he is a short tempered, controlling asshole with good handwriting. I wish we could have found at least one print even if it was a partial print.

Lauren also said she fought back so our killer will have deep nail and bite marks anywhere on or above the chest. I can't wait till I find this guy and deck him at least once. I can't wait till I get Lou Ann the justice she deserves.

"Hey Bobo!" Kenzi almost made me jump since I was so lost in my thoughts. "What's up, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is Lauren alright?"

"Yes and no, stay seated, don't go charging out the door." Kenzi's words made me fight my natural instincts to run to Lauren. I had to grip the arms of my chair very tightly to stay seated. "Alright, I'm still seated, what's going on?"

"Good, now please don't interrupt what I have to say. Lauren's insecurities are rising because tonight will be your first night living together, officially. Relax, Remi and I already helped her through it. But, I just wanted to warn you that she might unintentionally push you away again. If she does please don't let her. I know you won't but as her best friend I had to say it anyway. As her best friend I also have to say that If you hurt my best friend, one day, in the future, anthropologists will find your skeleton in an unmarked grave with a massive, massive, life ending blow to your head, by a totally awesome chick that rhymes with frenzy."

Kenzi gives me a hard, serious stare. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But, you know I'd rather kill myself before I hurt Lauren. " Kenzi gives me a nod before she turns and leaves.

When I got home, it hit me. Lauren's place is really my home now. Well maybe not for much longer. I told myself that I would not confront Lauren about what Kenzi told me. But now, as I walked in the door and see her on the couch with a glass of wine, that's all I want to do.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" She asks me with a genuine smile. I smile back as I take a seat next to her. "It was long but thank you for your help this morning. Babe, can we talk?" She looks up into my eyes and she must see my nervousness. "You know we can, what's wrong?"

"You know I would never want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way, right?" She looks at me, carefully examining me. "Kenzi…she told you about my set back." She wasn't asking me, she knew so I just nodded.

"Babe, if this is too soon I'll stay with Vex and Kenzi. Please don't think or feel that you have to do this. You don't have to do this. I rather live in my car again than push you into something you're not ready for. Please, I can handle the truth. I can handle the truth but, I can't handle hurting you in any way. Please don't sugar code it or anything for me. Is us living together, right now, really what you want?"

Lauren looks into my eyes with her glassy ones. A moment or two passes and I believe I got my answer. "I understand, I promise we're okay Lauren, I'm not mad. I'm just glad we didn't move my stuff in yet." I say trying to lighten the mood even though my heartaches. I'm about to get up and leave when she grabs my hand, keeping me seated.

"You're just as foolish as I am. My eyes are teary because I can't believe how amazing you are to always put me first. If it were anyone else, they would of ran away from me screaming by now. Bo, trust me when I say I'm sure. I did say I'm working on my issues and I still am. I'm afraid until I can truly put my demons to bed I probably will have set backs. But, as far as you staying here; yes Bo…I want and need you to stay. I love you." Lauren leans in to give me a sweet, reassuring kiss which left me grinning like a goofy idiot.

She laughs after the kiss and holds me close. "How do you do it? How are you with me when I'm still broken?" I kiss her hair and hold her tighter. "Those are the easiest questions in the world. You make it sound like being with you is hard work, like you're the only one with issues. Guess what, you're not hard work and everyone is damaged in some way. Everything I do is for you; I do everything for you because I love you. It's as simple as that. Oh and don't forget, I'm fighting your demons with you, you're not alone, you will never be alone. You stole my heart and I'm never going to ask for it back." She smiles at me before kissing me again.

"I love you too, more than words can ever say. I hope you know that." I pull Lauren onto my lap and kiss her forehead. "I know babe and I feel the same way." She tucks her head under my chin and plays with my fingers.

"Are you hungry?" I chuckle, no matter what's going on Lauren always has to take care of everyone. "A little bit but, can we just sit for a while longer?"

"Of course, babe…So, what else did you and Kenzi talk about…?"

"Anthropologists" I answer, trying to keep Kenzi out of trouble.

"…What…? Why?" She asks with confusion in her voice.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I answer, hoping she doesn't pursue it any further.

"Oh boy…"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL!**

 **FRENCHI – GLAD YA LIKED THE LAST CH SO MUCH! I LIKED KENZI BUT I NEVER LIKED HOW SHE TREATED LAUREN IN THE SHOW, GLAD YA CAUGHT ALL THE QUOTES LOL BY THE WAY, I'M SO GLAD BoNer NEVER REALLY HAPPENED THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AN AWKWARD COUPLE ABBREVIATION LOL I KNOW SUCCUBI CAN GET WOMEN PREGNANT, THANK YOU THOUGH**

 **XANDERELLE – THANKS, GLAD YA LOVED HOW I SWITCHED IT A BIT!**

 **KK- YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TILL YOU TRY, IF YOU WANNA WRITE; HAVE AT IT! I THINK I SUCK BUT YOU GUYS HELPED ME BELIEVE IN MYSELF & GET BETTER. NO ONE IS GOOD AT EVERYTHING AT THE FIRST TRY BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. WORSE POSSIBLE OUTCOME IS THAT YOU NEED MORE PRACTICE, MORE TIME TO IMPROVE & TRUTH BE TOLD, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS PERFECT WHEN IT COMES TO PEOPLE OR EVEN SUPERNATURAL BEINGS LOL THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT **

**JUNETWEED – THANKS**

 **RACH – EXACTLY, THANK YOU!**

 **KT – GLAD THE STORY PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE; HOPE TODAY IS A BETTER DAY**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GOTTA SAY, I'M NERVOUS ABOUT WRITING A CASE, HOPE IT TURNS OUT OK, I KNEW YOU'D DEFINITELY CATCH THE QUOTES LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – I AGREE!**

 **JOANNRBB – LOL IT'S OK, I HOPE SO TOO**

 **RUNNINGWITHTHESQUIRRELS – I THINK TAMSIN WOULD SAY YOU HAVE HER TO THANK NOT VEX LOL BY THE WAY, MY FRIEND (REA) & I LOVE YOUR ID, REMINDS US OF THIS CARTOON SQUIRREL WE USE TO WATCH VIDS OF LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – Next Day**

Lou Ann's family was the typical stuck up, self-centered, rich assholes. When Dyson and I went to question them for any clues and inform them of her death, they didn't even care. They said "She got what she deserved for faking her death and abandoning her family obligations."

Dyson and I both had to restrain ourselves from being "unprofessional". Lou Ann's parents were no help. They even denied the existence of the guy they wanted Lou Ann to marry to become a power couple as Lou Ann once told me.

But, one good thing did come out of the visit. During our visit, I noticed a young woman at the top of the stairs fidgeting, nervous like she wanted to say something but couldn't. I motioned to Dyson to take our leave, so as we said goodbye to the parents and took our leave, I gave a nod to the woman on the stairs. If my memory serves me correctly, her name is Abby and she's Lou Ann's younger sister.

I had Dyson slowly drive around the block before parking in a different spot, across the street from the home. We wait for a few minutes before Abby came out of the house like I knew she would. I knew she wanted to tell us something.

She told us that she wanted to help because her sister was her absolute favorite person in the whole world. She said the man I inquired about to her parents is some shady rich guy name Jack that never gave off a good vibe. I asked Abby if she could give us a description of the guy, she said he is a brunette with mostly gray hair, looks to be in his late fifties, about 6'ft tall and in good shape, handsome for his age and charming, he also smokes and she's heard he doesn't take kindly to being refused anything or anyone. He definitely fits the description Lauren gave me. Abby couldn't tell me anything more about Jack. But, she said her parents met Jack at the Queensdale Country Club.

We thanked Abby for her help before we came back to the precinct to find out more about the Queensdale County Club. So far all we found out was that it's the typical high class country club with a reputation for keeping their clientele list private. The club is currently only enrolling married couples. So we decided to go under cover and were discussing a plan as Kenzi walked in.

"Yo yo peeps! What's up?" She throws herself on the couch. "Nothing, we're just waiting for our fake backgrounds to be completed to go undercover as a married couple to get into the Queensdale Country Club for Lou Ann's case." Kenzi bursts out laughing causing Dyson and I to look at her, confused.

"First of all, you and D-man? I mean no disrespect, you two do have some chemistry but, not deeply, truly, happily ever after, chemistry. Secondly, really? You don't think that when you tell Lauren this story that it won't bother her at least a little especially since you two really did date. Finally, work smarter not harder, peeps. Why make up a background to get in when YOU; Boilcious actually has someone that fits the bill to join the club. Lauren is rich with the best credentials in well…everything. Yale grad with top honors, high school Valedictorian, an athlete; professional level runner and in fencing, tennis, chess and archery, genius level IQ, humanitarian even outside of the hospital and the boss of the BEST hospital in the COUNTRY. Also, my cousin's friend Thumper works for the club. He told me that the club has been a bit laid back on the people they let in, lately. Yes, lately they've only accepted married couples. But, Thumper told me that as long as one party of the couple has a high enough bank account and reputation. They won't even do more than a criminal background check on their spouse. They care more about the dollar sign lately. Oh and if you find anything while you're there, Lolo can probably tell you what it is or something on the spot with her massive sciency-geeky brain. Lastly, no offense D-man but, BoLo has way more chemistry than DyBo."

Dyson laughs, "None taken, as much as it hurts my ego I agree with you." I frown at myself, I was so focused on finding this Jack guy that I didn't think of how going undercover with Dyson as a married couple would affect Lauren and her insecurities. I'm such an idiot, thank god for Kenzi.

A realization suddenly hits me; if Lauren agrees to do this with me then we'd be married. I mean not for real but still. I grin wildly as I walk over to my phone and call Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis" I swear, no matter how many times I hear her answer her phone like that, I always get so turned on. "Will you marry me?" Kenzi throws a pen at me, giving me a look as Dyson tries not to laugh. "W-what…?" I hear Lauren say as I give Kenzi a "What?" look.

After a second, I realized what I said and how it must have sounded to Lauren. My eyes widen in horror as I hit my forehead with my palm for being an idiot. "Ff-for a case! I-I meant for a case, will you go un-undddercover with me for a case. We need to get into Queensdale Country Club to find a guy name Jack that could possibly be Lou Ann's killer. But the club currently only accepts married couples."

A moment passes and Lauren still hasn't said anything. Kenzi shakes her head at my mistake. "Lauren…? Is that a no?" I ask nervously with a hint of fear as if I'm actually asking her to marry me. "I'd love to Bo; I'll be there in about thirty minutes." She hangs up the phone and I grin again. "We're getting married!" I almost shout out in happiness.

"Bobo, just remember it's make believe married. You don't want to scare Lauren, remember." The grin on my face dampens a bit at Kenzi's words. "Right, pretend married…got it." The thought of being married to Lauren enters my mind again causing me to grin like an idiot again.

"Yeah, sure you do…D-man, how much you wanna bet she'll forget it's pretend again when Lauren walks in here?" I faintly hear Dyson chuckle and reply as I'm lost in thoughts of being married to Lauren. "I think she already forgot based on that grin on her face."

"Hey guys, wha-…what's with the grin and faraway look on the Cap's face?" I can barely register the three of them talking. "Hale, my man! Oh nothing, we just lost Bobo to fantasies of being married to Dr. Hotpants. I think, the only one that can snap her out of it now is Lo. She'll probably have to do the whole " _Snow White kiss_ " thing, not that Bo will mind, like at all. Though, I'm sure she'd prefer a wedding kiss."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: HEY GUYS! YES I'M USING A BIT OF 1X12 JUST LIKE I USED LOU ANN FROM 1X08 HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO LIKE THE WAY I USE STUFF FROM THE SHOW, JUST SOME EASTER EGGS FOR YOU GUYS TO FIND & STUFF LOL OF COURSE LOU ANN'S FAMILY (** ** _EXCEPT THE HUSBAND'S SURNAME_** **) IS MINE, I'M NOT INTENDING TO REWRITE ANY EPISODES BUT I GUESS WE'LL SEE WHAT COMES OUTTA MY IMAGINATION LOL BY THE WAY, I'M SURPRISED NO ONE COMMENTED ON LAUREN'S PEN, "FAELAND HOSPITAL" LOL ALSO, I HAD A DINNER DATE AT "REMI'S GRILL", TONIGHT. EVERYTHING WAS AMAZING AS ALWAYS.**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL IT WAS JUST AN EPISODE I HATED SO MUCH ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS DYSON INSTEAD OF LAUREN, LAUREN WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT CHOICE SINCE BO COULD DO THE DETECTIVE ASPECT & LAUREN COULD TO THE BRAINY ASPECT I ACTUALLY BLACKED OUT MOST OF THAT EPISODE FROM MY MEMORY LOL**

 **JOANNRBB- I HOPE SHE DOESN'T EITHER, THANKS I TRY. I ADMIT I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF DETAIL, YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **FRENCHI – I AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAID LOL**

 **MUSTWE – THANK YOU! GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY**

 **KT- THE WAIT IS OVER! HOPE THIS CH WAS WORTH THE WAIT**

 **ANYONE ELSE THAT I DID NOT RESPOND TO; FF IS BEING GLITCHY WITH NOTIFICATIONS & POSTING MORE THAN USUAL. I'LL GET ANYONE I MISSED WHEN I CAN. **

**R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – Next Day**

"Helloooo…Bobo, stop staring at it and snap out of it. Lauren will be coming out from the hospital any second now. She's probably going to think you're on a morphine high." I hear Kenzi talking but, not really…

"Hey guys, Bo honey, are you alright?" My head whips towards Lauren's voice. I grin even wider and lean in for quick kiss. But, the kiss quickly turns heated and passionate. Kenzi clears her throat, "Hey Doccubus! Cut it out before you make The Kenz hurl!" Kenzi yells from the driver's seat of the limo in her driver's uniform while we're in the back.

"I'm sorry, what? I normally get your pairing nicknames but not this one." I ask after we break apart as Lauren just giggles. "Well ya see Bolicious, Lauren's a doctor and from what I've heard from Lauren, you're her personal Succubus because of your insatiable sexual appetite and I've actually heard Lolo screaming your name and other things for hours on end. You guys are BoLo, Doccubus and anything else I can think of."

Lauren buries her face in the crook of my neck as I wrap my arms around her to pull her closer. "I'm sorry babe; I don't want you to think I go telling people about our sex life. It's just that-"

"its okay baby, I know best friends basically tell each other everything, including details about their sex lives. Besides, I want people to know that I'm you're personal Succubus and that you're my sexy doctor." She giggles and blushes even more after I rain kisses all over her face.

"Hey! I know I'm playing the part of your chauffeur. But I'm not actually your chauffeur! BTWs even if Lolo didn't tell me about you, Succulious. I still would have thought it up cause I'm the Kenz especially after all the times we've all heard you guys when you guys probably think you're alone annnddd you guys aren't hearing a word I'm saying, great…"

"Sorry Kenz! We love you!" Lauren shouts as Kenzi has the partition going up as she glares at us through the rear view mirror. "Whatevs bitches, lucky I love y'all." We hear right as the partition closes completely.

"So, what had you all smiles before I got in? Should I be jealous or worried? Lauren teases, making me laugh. "No baby, I was just looking at my fake Driver's License. Trish did it exactly as I wanted it. She really came through with everything; the limo, the free day trial, the rings. I still can't believe we didn't have to do anything with our backgrounds."

"Well, seeing it as my background is well established with everything they'd want in a member and you being the Captain of the 2nd also speaks for itself and if they think it looks shady that might be a good thing because if they think you were brought in as someone's puppet; someone may think they can buy you off to look the other way whenever they need you to. So, getting the bad guy or guys might be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel."

"I love how your sexy brain works, Dr. Lewis." Lauren gives me a lopsided smile. "My brain is sexy?" I look into her eyes with a smile. "It is to me, everything and anything that has to do with you is sexy to me."

"I don't know about that so I'll just take your word for it. So how about you show me this Driver's License and why you're so happy about and I'll show you mine. Then, we'll do the rings."

I grin as I show her. "See look, it says Ysabeau Beth Lewis-McCorrigan. The Dennis name never meant anything to me since it belongs to a man I never even met. But, anything to do with you means more than the world to me."

Lauren kisses me hard, full of love before she showed me her License. I gasped when I saw her License. I didn't think she'd do anything with her name since her name is the main thing getting us into the club. But she changed it; it says "Lauren McCorrigan-Lewis."

"Babe, you did-" Lauren cuts me off with a kiss. "I know I didn't but, I love anything to do with you too and if I may be so bold, I hope one day; my name will be just like this." I kiss her again with glassy eyes.

"Really? I do too with both our names..." Lauren gives me a wide smile and says yes before we happily kiss again. We broke the kiss after air became a huge necessity. So, we pulled out the ring sets Trish sent us to slipped them on each other's finger.

"You know, Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis, we're not officially married till we consummate our marriage…" I whisper in her ear seductively. "Mmm…You're right, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan. Let's remedy that issue right now" Lauren bit my earlobe gently, causing me to moan as I start tugging her scrubs off…

"HEY! NO BOW-CHIKA-WOW-WOW or I swear you two will be paying for my therapist. Lolo, since I'm sure Succubutt forgot to tell you, there's a swanky white rich people preppy outfit that matches Bobo's in the beverage compartment. Bobo, keep your hands off Lolo while she changes, we'll be there in a few minutes." Kenzi instructs us over the intercom.

Lauren reaches into the compartment for her outfit, complete with shoes that match mine and starts undressing to get changed. She sees me bite my lip and bites her own with lust in both our eyes. "A few minutes is not a lot of time."

"Waste not, want not" I grab the back of her head, crashing her lips into mine. "I SAID NO LADY LUVIN'!" We break apart from the sound of Kenzi's voice over the intercom. I groan as I rest my head on Lauren's bare chest.

"How does she keep doing that?" Lauren chuckles at my question before answering. "There's no one else like Kenzi."

Kenzi drops us off to return later to pose as part of the kitchen staff as a Latina immigrant named Maria along with Vex. "Wow, this place is wow, huge." Lauren chuckles at me and pulls me close as she entwined our fingers together. "You're so adorable when you're impressed or well, anything." I blush as we walk hand in hand to the entrance.

 **Lauren's POV**

"Ah, Ms. Lewis or I should now say; Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis, I'm Mitch, the club manager. Welcome to the Queensdale Country Club. It's a pleasure to finally meet the queen of science and medicine. We've been trying to get you to join us for years. I mean on top of all your accomplishments and groundbreaking accolades; I recently found out that you are also fluent in Swahili, French and Spanish. You truly are an unbelievably extraordinary and brilliant woman. So tell me, what made you finally consider us?" He says as he tried to bring me into a hug which I stopped with my hand and insist on a handshake instead.

"Well Mitch, truth be told I have no interest in your club. But, my newly married wife is curious about your club. So, I am only here to please her. Therefore, I suggest you address my wife and attempt to get on her good side as best as humanly possible. You see Mitch, if she's not happy, neither am I and so far since we walked in here you have yet to address the woman of my heart which makes me very unpleased as I'm sure you can understand if someone ignored your wife; Chloe." The fact that this ass kisser ignored Bo completely and solely focused on me irritated me to no end and I made sure to express that in my professional tone.

"I-I wassn't aware that yo-u did reesea-rch on me." The moron stutters, "You research every one of your potential members to be informed. I do the same about establishments and people I may do business with in any way. Mitch, I have yet to hear you address my wife. What do you think dear, shall we leave this impolite establishment?" I look around our surroundings with an expression of disinterest, Mitch can clearly see I'm unimpressed as I wrap my hand around Bo's waist and kiss her on the lips lightly.

"Nn-no-oo...Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan, I do apologize for my lack of manners towards you. Please at least give me the opportunity to show you around before you two do as you please with no restrictions like we normally would for those who come in for a tour. We have tennis courts, pools and hot tubs with full poolside service, steam rooms, full spa services, many romantic suites which for my unacceptable behavior towards you, I'd like to offer you two an all expenses covered, romantic, three day weekend to use whenever you two like even if you don't join our club." Mitch quickly tries to make up for his behavior towards Bo.

"I suppose I could give you a second chance, Mitch. You're just lucky I am more lenient than my wife. As you can see, she is very protective of me which is just one of the many reasons I love her. Lauren, my love let's at least let him give us a tour." Bo gives him a half smile which has him breathe a breath of relief. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan and again I sincerely apologize for my inappropriate behavior towards you, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan."

I give Mitch an unimpressed look as I rolled my eyes at him. "Anything you wish my love. Mitch, you better please my darling wife. I only gave you another chance because of her, understand?" Mitch nods and practicality bows profusely, thanking us for a second chance.

As Mitch walked a few feet in front of us like a good little tour guide. Bo whispered, "Professional, wealthy Lauren is so fucking hot, along with you basically defending my honor to him like that. I'm so fucking hot for you right now. Do you think we cou-"

"Babe, focus, we're here for other reasons, remember." She looks at me with a small pout. I kiss away the pout before giving her a longer, fuller to kiss to curve her hunger as Mitch babbled on about minor details that didn't matter to us.

"Well, that's everything we have to offer you two, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan." Mitch looks behind us so we follow his gaze to some old couple looking his way. He nods at the pair. "Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan, would you excuse me for a while to attend to some clients, Please?"

"Of course, you may go." Bo tells him, Mitch again bows before handing us a keycard. "This is the keycard to our best suite in our entire establishment. Please feel free to tour it if I'm not back by the time you're done with everything else."

"Babe, I think you scared him to death." Bo giggles after he walked away. "What makes you say that?" I ask, curiously. She shows me the keycard and her cell phone which has a text from Kenzi and Vex. Kenzi found out from her supervisor Amy that Mitch is old school. All clientele files are in paper form in his office.

Vex sent us a picture of a map of the club along with directions on how to get there from all major areas. "Mitch, give us his master keycard instead of just the suite keycard." Bo grins so happily, I can't help but kiss her. "Oh and now I know why Abby didn't tell me Jack's ethnicity. Only Caucasian people are here." I chuckle, "See why places like this don't interest me. Most establishments like these tend to be very stuck-up, pretentious and too predictable especially this one. The members here; personality wise are all the same for the most part. I've heard from some of the patients I've treated; ninety-nine percent of the members here are Caucasian."

We sneaked away to Mitch's office without anyone noticing. When we entered his office we were lucky enough to find his file cabinets didn't need a key. I kept watch as Bo looked for any Jack, files.

"Lauren, I found four files with the name Jack that are in their fifties and sixties just in case. I walk over to check the files out. "This one is it; Jack Lucius Hades. He's single, favorite meals are all red meat dishes, he's 6'ft, 59 years old, very fit for his age, he always requires a fresh case of Cubans in his suites and the slashes I found on Lou Ann, goes vertically of course but, top right to button left means he's left handed, less than ten percent of people are left handed, he's left handed according to his file which has a photo that matches what Abby said; brunette with mostly gray hair."

"Jack Lucius Hades, really? Who is he, the devil?" Bo asks rhetorically as she uses her phone to take photos of his file. We put everything back and headed back to poolside.

When we reach the pool we ran into Chloe and based on how much of an ass kisser she is being to Bo. Mitch probably told her what happened. She asks us to join her in the hot tub which made Bo light up with excitement so we went.

"My, aren't you two an adorable couple. So, did someone recommend the club to you, Bo?" I don't think Chloe should be calling Bo; Bo. But, Bo insisted Chloe call her Bo, undoubtedly to make Chloe comfortable enough to open up to us while we're in the hot tub.

"Yes, Jack Hades, do you know him?" Chloe momentarily freezes, "Ah yes, as you probably know, he won't be here today. You probably know he spends today and tomorrow at the twenty-hour sex club called The Succubus; owned by Roman Tiresias." Chloe tells us as Bo sniffles a laugh at the Succubus name since it's kind of my nickname for her. We all climb out of the tub putting on our soft white robes just as Mitch approaches us; he pulls Chloe close to him.

"Say…would you two be interested in…sharing. Mitch and I are very discreet…" Chloe said as she pulled apart my robe, eyeing me hungrily. Bo pulls me impossibly closer to her, glaring at the admittedly attractive couple. I kiss her neck to help calm her jealous and territorial nature. As much as I get turned on as well as find that side of Bo adorable. The people she targets it towards would definitely disagree with me.

"Perhaps another time, I'm afraid I have an early morning." Bo tells them, trying to hide the venom in her voice as she reties my robe, closing my robe back up. "Well, please at least see the suite I mentioned before you go." Mitch passes by us to guide us to the suite. I purposely bump into him along the way to swap the keycards back so he doesn't realize his mistake later. I really have to thank Kenzi for those lessons.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone to tour the room, freely." We thank him as Bo uses the keycard to open the door. We enter the room, leaving Mitch right outside the door.

We don't look at the room because the moment I shut the door, Bo went off like I knew she would. "The nerve of those two, especially that bitch for touching you even untying your robe!" She angrily paces back and forth, venting as I silently thank god, that Mitch told us this room is soundproof. Maybe we should do that to our bedroom. "Babe, please breathe and calm down. I'm all yours, you know that." I grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom before taking a seat.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to share you. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I don't want your lips on anyone else's. I'm sorry; I sound like a stupid possessive wolf that mate's for life. Yet, stupid wolves treat their " _mate_ " like property, trying to control them. Sorry babe, I think I've been watching too much Animal Planet with you."

I chuckle and caress Bo's cheek, smiling at her adorable jealous ways. "Bo, I'm yours" She smiles at me as I kiss the pulse on her wrist. She leans in till our lips are almost touching. "You take my breath away." Our lips graze each other. "Breathless...?" I whisper, "Completely…" She brushes our lips together before we kiss; she's laying me down on the bed when we hear a loud knock. "Excuse me, Mrs. and Mrs. Lewis, I apologize but, I'm afraid I need to see you two out now as I have a meeting to attend.

"Son of a bitch, I can't catch a break. I'm starting to think someone out there, like an invisible force or person won't us to do it!" Bo mutters with a huff and pout. I keep myself from laughing at her and kiss her again before we rejoin Mitch. Mitch thanks us for our visit and hopes to see us again soon. He shakes our hands one more time before he takes his leave.

Bo's phone goes off as we make our way back home. "Shit, I sent Hale the photos of the files earlier. He went to Jack's address and he's not home. I guess Chloe was right, he's at The Succubus. Well, looks like we'll do our homework tonight and hit The Succubus, tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan. I say, Bo looks over at me with the most beautiful smile ever. Bo's smile only makes my own grow into an uncontrollable grin.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY ALL! YES, BO'S FATHER (** ** _IN THE SHOW_** **) HADES IS THE SUSPECT FOR LOU ANN'S MURDER IN THIS STORY. REMINDER, I HAVE RAINER AS BO'S FATHER IN THE STORY WHO BO HAS NEVER MET IN THE STORY**

 **KOGADUCK – SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY/MY KENZI I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK THIS STORY IS FUNNY, I TRY TO KEEP IT WITH A BIT OF EVERYTHING BUT MOSTLY LOVE/COMEDY**

 **FRENCHI – SO GLAD YOU LIKED MY SORT OF "REWRITE" SO MUCH & YA LOVE MY KENZI LOL & ALL THE EASTER EGG QUOTES/REFERENCES**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I THINK YOU MEANT SEX CLUB NOT STRIP CLUB LOL GLAD YOU LIKED THE LOAD OF EASTER EGGS LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – YEAH, I WAS A LITTLE LATER THAN USUAL WITH MY NIGHTLY POSTS BUT IT WAS ALSO A LONGER CHAPTER THAN I NORMALLY POST & STILL UP BEFORE MIDNIGHT LOL (** ** _MY TIME AT LEAST, EST TIME_** **) GLAD YOU LIKE HOW I USE A BIT OF THE SHOW THROUGHOUT THE STORY & THAT YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – I THINK YOU MEAN CLIT OR PUSSY BLOCKED LOL**

 **KT – HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CH**

 **KK – HOPE ALL IS WELL WITH YOU**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – The Next Evening**

I can't believe I agreed to let Lauren meet me at the sex club. So many people are probably trying to get my girl. We decided to blend in so I chose a revealing black dress. I wonder what Lauren will be wearing. "Come on Vex, drive faster!" I partially yell out from the back seat of my black SUV that I'm finally using for the first time. Somehow, Vex and Kenzi convinced me to sit in the back seat of my own vehicle.

"Ay, don't get your panties in a bunch back there! Ya think I like the idea of Laur, Hell, and Tamsin at a sex club. Trust me, that's a horrifying scenario for any brother."

I cross my arms impatiently as I glare out the window. "Relax Bobo, D-man is there. He won't let anything happen to Lolo…or Tamsin since they get horizontal almost as much as you and Lolo."

"Aw, why ya gotta give me those images, sweetheart. I thought you loved me. No bloke wants to picture their sisters shagging. Bad enough I have to hear it sometimes. Now, not only did you put those images in my noggin', I'm bout to mingle with both my sisters at a sex club with their mates. I can't believe I'm doin' this. What the bloody hell was I thinking? I'm living every brothers nightmare. Well, least Karen won't be there." A small smile of amusement creeps on my face at Vex's slightly pale complexion.

"Sorry babe, I do love you. I wasn't thinking about it that way. If you just want to drop us off and pick us up later that's fine." Vex's eyes almost pop of his head when he looked at Kenzi. "What?! Nuh uh! Not with you looking all gorgeous in that red and black dress and my sisters looking the way they probably do, surrounded by a buncha horny rabbits!"

I kick the back of Vex's seat. "OW, AY! I'M DRIVING HERE!" I mean the thought of Lauren being surrounded by a bunch of horny hot people is bad enough but to hear someone voice it is torture. Jack Hades better be here tonight, now I want to deck him at least twice for Lauren being at a sex club. "First of all thank you for calling me gorgeous, my little Vexy. Secondly I love you too. Lastly, you should have seen the kick coming. You know Bobo is loco about Lolo."

"Yea yea, well luckily for me, we're here. So Bo can stop kickin' and naggin' me." I jump out of the SUV the moment Vex started to slow down. I almost barged through the bouncer at the door after he saw my "married" driver's license and I paid the $100 entry fee.

My eyes frantically scanned for Lauren in this spacious two level mansion. I think Hugh Hefner probably summers here. Almost everyone is naked, making out, watching others do stuff, humping or just outright having sex of all kinds. The sexual energy in here really goes to eleven. I see Tamsin and Dyson. Tamsin is in a pant suit while Dyson is dressed up in a black and white suit with no tie, similar to Vex. But, Vex is wearing all black.

"Where's Lauren?" My question comes out aggressively which wasn't my intention. "Don't know, I'm sure Laur is around here somewhere. Relax; knowing her she was the first one here." I think that was Tamsin's way of trying to calm me.

"Lauren…" The four turn our heads to follow Dyson's gaze. Lauren is on top of the spiral staircase wearing a maroon dress with a revealing backside. She always takes my breath away but tonight even more so as I watch her flow down the stairs towards us; towards me with a confident, sexy smile as our eyes are only on each other.

She nods in greeting towards everyone before her eyes land on me again. "Doesn't you're wife get a hello, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan?" I'm too speechless to speak or move as I continue to stare at the angelic woman before me. "I think you broke her, Lolo."

 **Lauren's POV**

I chuckle at Kenzi's comment. I nod at the group again, silently telling them to disperse into the crowd to find our…well Bo's suspect. The couples in our group all went in different directions as I took Bo's hand in mine and gently tugged a stunned Bo towards me for a hot, passionate kiss. Our tongues slow dance together as our hands roam each other's waist and up to our faces.

"Wow…you look…wow…" She kisses me again after giving me that adorable compliment. I reluctantly break the kiss since we have a job to do. Our lips are still touching as I speak. "Later, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan…" My words came out a lot more seductive than I intended it to.

"Not if you keep talking like that, If you continue to talk like that I swear I'll take you right here, right now. Then afterwards, I'd have to kill everyone in this mansion for seeing more of you than they already can." Bo's voice is dripping with raw sex. It takes me every ounce of my being not to give into her body, dress, lips, eyes; everything that is Bo…

I kiss her one more time in attempt to curve both our sexual hungers. I swear the sexual energy in here is at eleven and definitely affecting us. We definitely don't need help with our sexual appetites in the first place. But this place is making our appetites even more uncontrollable than they already are on a daily bases.

"Come on babe, we; you have a job to do." I husk out as calmly as possible. Bo softly groans in disappointment. "You're right as always, Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis. "

We pull apart but keep our fingers entwined as we walk around the different rooms searching for Jack. We occasionally made eye contact with Vex and Kenzi or Dyson and Tamsin in case they found Jack. So far none of us has seen Jack.

"So, it's true the famous Lauren Lewis is in my club." Bo and I spin around to see the face of the voice. We turn to a tall dark handsome, mysterious man aka the club owner Roman Tiresias. "Ah and this must be the new wife I heard about from Mitch who is still swooning over your visit yesterday. I would like to personally make sure your visit tonight is beyond your expectations. Is there anything or anyone I can get for you lovely ladies?"

"My wife and I just came to enjoy the show. I'm sure you know what I mean. Now that we have had our fill, we'd like to go somewhere private. We like to watch every now and then but that's as far as it goes. We don't share each other or let anyone watch us. With that said, do you have a private area or should we take our business elsewhere? I'd hate to do that and tell everyone we know how unaccommodating you and your establishment is, Mr. Tiresias." I made sure to mix intimidation with my profession tone.

"Of course, please follow me." We follow Roman deeper into the mansion until we reach an elegant door with a guard. Roman nods to the guard who unlocks the door for us. Roman watches us go in before he tells us he'll be out of the building for a few hours but, to tell the guard to fetch his manager if we need anything else.

The large room has more doors. I'm assuming the doors with the red light lit above them means the room is occupied already, The rooms are obviously soundproof since we don't hear a thing.

"Great, even if he's in here how are we going to find him? There's like twenty doors in here and I bet the occupied ones are locked and sturdy." I definitely agree with Bo's obviously frustrated tone and mood.

"Babe look…" Bo follows my gaze towards the fire alarm. "God I love you." I smirk at her words as she swiftly moves to activate the fire alarm. As soon as the alarm goes off, couples and group couples rush out of the rooms naked or half naked and out the exit, keeping the guard from coming in.

 **Bo's Pov**

I see Jack coming out of the last occupied room with a woman at least half his age, both of them half naked. "POLICE, JACK HADES; FREEZE!" He quickly looks at and away from me, picking up his pace. I run as fast I can after him while Lauren blocks the exit from him.

"GUARD!" He yells out as he heads towards Lauren. All of a sudden the guard grabs Lauren from behind with his hand around her neck. Jack and I both halt. "What's it going to be Officer, the famous Doctor or me?" Jack smirks at me as if he's won.

I turn my attention to the guard threatening Lauren's life and pissing me off like I never thought possible. "Don't you know the house rules buddy? If the lady doesn't give the "go ahead" that means hands off. So take your hands off my wife!" I almost have a clear shot on him with my gun when four more guards pour in.

I catch Lauren trying to do something, her eyes telling me to trust her and keep up the standoff. I can't tell for sure but I think she's reaching for her phone. "So Officer, what's it going to be? Let me go and you both live or try to cuff me and you watch your wife die before you do which by the way Dr. Lewis, my delayed wedding congratulations as I wasn't aware you got married to a cop no less. The protector and healer, what a perfect combination! Well Officer, what are you going to choose?"

I want to destroy that evil cocky smirk off his face. I noticed Vex and the rest of our group sneaking up on the guards from the corner of my eye. I look back at Jack with a cocky smirk of my own. "Who says a girl's gotta choose?"

Vex goes for the guard next to the one that has Lauren. Lauren stomps on her captor's foot and grabs his arm to flip him on his back. I take advantage of Jack being stunned in place. I tapped him on his shoulder as he was stunned watching his guards being taken down by Vex, Tamsin, Dyson and Lauren as Kenzi watched the whole scene in case anyone needed help.

Jack turned to face me after I tapped his shoulder. I punched him in the bridge of his nose, hearing a loud crack and blood pouring out. He falls to the ground hard. I lean over him to punch him again and again before I start choking him in a blind rage for threatening Lauren's life.

"Wait Bo, Bo stop! It's me, this isn't you. Just come back, I'm right here. Sweetie, everything's okay, just come back, I love you. I've loved you since the second we met. We touched; do you remember that first time? Bo, come back to me. I'm okay, I'm right here."

Lauren's words bring me out of my rage. I let Jack go right before he completely lost consciousness. I embrace Lauren holding onto her for dear life trying to reassure myself that she's really okay.

"Now that gets me hot." I barely register Tamsin telling Dyson as he's arresting Jack while telling him his rights as he takes him away.

"That was seven kinds of awesome!" I hear Kenzi exclaim loudly. I held Lauren tightly as she led us out of the club.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: GLAD EVERYONE LIKED MY SORT OF "REWRITE" OF 3X05**

 **KOGADUCK – THANKS, YEAH I DIDN'T LIKE LAUREN BEING SHOWN AS WEAK MOST OF THE TIME ON THE SHOW BUT IT MAKES SENSE A BIT WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE SHE WAS A SLAVE FOR YEARS**

 **KK- YOU HAD ME CONFUSED FOR A MINUTE LOL BUT I DON'T CARE, I LOVEEEE REVIEWS. MOST THE LINES TOWARDS THE END OF THE CH WAS FROM THE SHOW. THE Hugh Hefner LINE WAS FROM THE SHOW & SO WAS KENZI'S LAST LINE I LOVE VEX & KENZI TOO. I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY BUT, IF I DO WRITE IT, IT WON'T BE TILL THIS ONE ENDS, WHENEVER THAT IS LOL**

 **KT- I'M GLAD YOU LIKED BOTH CHAPTERS & HOW I BLENDED THEM INTO ONE CASE LOL! YOU KIND OF GOT A DOUBLE FEATURE HUH LOL GLAD YOU GOT SOME SLEEP, SLEEP IN IMPORTANT **

**COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GLAD YA LIKED IT LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – THANKS!**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – I DID LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – NEXT MORNING**

I should be happy since I caught Jack an after about thirty minutes of interrogation, he admitted to killing Lou Ann. One of his lackeys ran into Lou Ann and told him about her being alive. Lou Ann's family promised her to him in exchange for money. He was outraged to find out his "property" was alive and married to someone else. He killed her husband and made his death look like a car accident and then killed her too as punishment for running away from him. That bastard really is the devil. I'm more convinced than ever; Lucius is definitely short for Lucifer.

Yeah, I should definitely be happy. But since my rage fit, Lauren has been a little distant since we got home. I know watching me almost kill Jack must of brought back bad memories for her of Crystal abusing her. I should have controlled my rage better. But I just lost it at the thought of any harm coming to Lauren. I still should have controlled myself better.

I wanted to talk to Lauren but, she said she knew I'd never hurt her. But, she still needed some alone time to process. First Trick, now Lauren, I'm starting to think I'm the actual problem since everyone I love seems to need space from me.

I'm fiddling with my fake wedding rings that I haven't sent back to Trish yet. I just wanted to hold on to the fantasy of being married to Lauren a little longer. I'm not going to lie; I wish we were really married. But, I won't ask Lauren. We've only been together for a few months. I'd definitely scare her away.

"Bobo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lauren?" I look up at Kenzi from my rings. "Hey Kenz, I just thought I'd hang out here while Lauren…processes, you know? I hope that's okay I know I don't live here anymore. I'm sorry I haven't gotten my stuff out of here yet."

"No worries, Vex and I don't need this room for anything. I mean Bo, look around. I moved all of Lauren's stuff that she always left here in here with your stuff."

I really look around my former room for the first time since I came here today and see that Kenzi rearranged everything so it looks like Lauren and I share this bedroom. She even took Lauren's equipment and created a small lab in the corner for Lauren. I'm assuming whatever clothes we left here are in the drawers since our jackets are on the coat hanger. Any other knick knacks we left here are on the nightstand or on top of the dresser drawers in front of the mirror.

"Vex built the corner lab for Lauren in case you were wondering. Bobo listen, why don't you leave y'all's stuff here. You know like this could be BoLo's room when you guys stay over and when you're not it's like my besties are still here with me in sprint. I like it. What do you think?"

I'm touched at Kenzi's words so I nod instead of speaking as she takes a seat next to me. "As for Lauren, she's been doing a lot better with her issues you know that. I get that watching you go Reservoirs Dogs on someone even if that someone tots deserved it. It may have set her back a bit. But, I'm sure with all the progress she's made that now, that after about an hour or so of alone time. She probably wants you there to talk to you and what not. How long have you been here anyway? I hope not too long to the point where she might think she scared you off."

"She's not going to think that. I've only been here since 6a- Shit! It's almost noon, gotta go!" I run to the car before Kenzi can even respond. Lauren is probably thinking the worst of things. I'm such an idiot.

 **LAUREN'S POV – 20 minutes later**

Where is she? She's been gone all morning. I know I said I needed time to process. But I didn't mean days or even hours. I meant maybe an hour or two. I'm not that fragile insecure person anymore. Well, for the most part I'm not. I've grown and it's all because of her and she's not here. Where is she…?

"Babe? I'm sorry I was gone so long. I got-" I cut Bo off with a kiss. Our hands are roaming all over each other. "It's okay baby, you came back just before I started to really worry."

Bo gives me a sad look, I know she's about to apologize. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. You gave me the space you thought I needed." We hold each other in such a loving embrace that my heart is doing flip flops with happiness.

"Yes, you beating Jack reminded me of when Crystal would hit me." Bo flitches so I caress her cheek, running my thumb over her button lip slowly. "Don't feel bad baby, you did nothing wrong. I know you would never hurt me. Last night just triggered something that has nothing to do with you. But truthfully, you going all Rambo on that guy because of me was the sweetest thing you've done for me yet because I know that you'd do anything to keep me safe and happy. Nobody besides my family and Kenzi has ever made me feel so loved and protected. You Bo are my hero. I know that with all my heart because you are my heart. I don't care what or who I have to overcome to keep you. I'm never going to let you go especially not because of my stupid past. You're my everything; you represent everything good in my life. So don't think you did anything wrong last night because you didn't, understand?"

Bo nods with a small smile. I lean in for another kiss as my hands graze down her body. I squeeze her ass causing to squeal and giggle breaking the kiss. I pick her up from her ass, her arms and legs wrapping around me as she laughs happily.

"Babe, where we going?" Bo's laughter fills my ears with joy as I set her on her feet by the large, luxurious bathtub in the downstairs bathroom. "Strip" I tell her as I run the water and pour in the bubbles and mix it with the water.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Doctor Lewis." Bo strips down in record time. "Stop" I stop her from getting in before me. I step in the tub and lay out first before I stretch out my hand to Bo. She giggles and grins at me before she takes my hand and steps in.

She turns off the perfectly hot water before she settles into me. I sigh happily when the back of Bo's head rests on my wet chest. "Mmm…babe this was a great idea. I needed it before I go into work in an hour to do some paperwork regarding Jack's case.

"Nope" I tell her as we're playing with the bubbles and laughing. "Nope? Nope what?" She asks me with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Trish called me when she couldn't reach you on your phone. She said when you took down Jack. It gave law enforcement enough warrant to search all his properties and personal information. Apparently he has been a suspect for a variety of things. But since he had the 2nd precinct in his pocket before you took over he was never charged with anything. But now since he's been charged with murder and human traffic along with Lou Ann's family for basically selling her to him. Lou Ann's family is also being charged with abuse after Abby told your precinct everything and showed her bruises and other proof. Anyway back to Jack since he was charged with murder, resisting arrest, assault by association and human trafficking. Dyson and Hale looked into all of Jack's activity over the last decade or so. They found solid evidence of other stuff like embezzlement, fraud, drug operations, leader of the most dangerous mafia in the country and more. So as a reward for a job well done, she's giving you three days off."

"See, I told you he was the devil! I mean come on with a name like Jack Lucius Hades, what else he could be. I'm so glad we put that asshole away."

I kiss Bo's cheek and massage her shoulders. "I know me too baby. So, you have three days off so I thought I'd take three days off so we could head back to the Queensdale Country Club. I saw the how excited and curious you were about the place and Mitch did give us a free three day weekend. So what do you say baby, do you want to go back for a little getaway?"

"Really?!" Bo claps and wiggles in excitement making me laugh as some of the water spills out. "Of course, anything you want baby."

Bo turns her head as much as she can to kiss me. "I love you so much. No one has ever done something I wanted to do without me having to talk them into it at least a little. I always had to nag Ryan. I basically had to blackmail Dyson into everything. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring them into our happy bath time."

I chuckle, "its okay, from what I saw of Ryan he looked like a tool. As far as Dyson goes, for a good guy he can be an egotistical dick at times. I'm glad I get to be the one to spoil you and make you happy as best as I can."

"But babe, you know we'll see Mitch and Chloe. They think we're married, what are we going to do?" I smile when I hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I assumed that you'd say yes to my question. So, I asked Trish to keep our slightly tweaked backgrounds active for a few more days. We still have the rings on our fingers after all."

Bo happily kisses my mouth. "I love your sexy brain, babe. But, where not doing any foursomes right…?" She asks hesitantly, making me giggle. "No babe, no sharing, ever." I reassure her as I use my bubble covered fingers to draw hearts on her chest. "Okay good!"

Bo is so excited that she splashes more water everywhere, making me laugh so happily. "Babe?" I kiss the crook of her neck before I answer. "Can I punch Mitch and Chloe or at least Chloe?"

I chuckle at jealous Bo. "No" 'She huffs and pretends to be upset with me. "What about Evony or maybe Dyson?"

"No" I answer with an amused tone before I kiss her shoulder. "You never let me punch anyone." She pouts as I chuckle. "I'm sorry babe, I guess it's because I'm a doctor and don't want you to risk those pretty hands of yours unless it's absolutely necessary. Plus, I don't want you to have to throw yourself in jail. That would be awkward and complicated."

"So, what you're saying is I can't punch anyone unless they break the law?" She asks as we play with the bubbles and each other's fingers. "Yes, precisely"

"Can I frame them for a crime to be punched?" I laugh out loud and kiss her wet, bubble bath filled hair. "No" I can practicality see the frown on her face even though she's in front of me.

"Spoil sport" I laugh at her childlike pouty tone. "I love you, Bo" Bo instantly breaks out of her pouty mood back into the excited, giddy, goofy woman I love. "I love you too baby! Come on, let's get out and pack. We're starting to turn into raisins anyway."

"I already packed for us both"

"Now I love you even more" One of the many things I find adorable about Bo is how the simple things please her. "I knew all those years of packing would come in handy someday."

Bo giggles, "Yup, now I love you even more and if you just let me punch a few peop-"

"No" I cut my persistent, adorably jealous "wife" off.

"Damn it!" She says in her pouty, frowny tone again, making me laugh.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING GOOD! I'M GLAD SOME OF YOU NOTICED I "REWROTE" 1X12, BUBBLEBATH SCENE WITH OUR DOCCUBUS INSTEAD**

 **GUEST – HOPE THEY DON'T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – GLAD YA LIKE IT!**

 **KOGADUCK – THANKS, THE WAIT IS NOW OVER! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 3 Days Later**

This has been a wonderful getaway. I really wish it wasn't our last day. We did almost everything there is to do here since Bo wanted to try everything. She's never experienced any of the services and activities that the club has to offer. So in between love making sessions we did whatever we could. I loved watching every second of Bo experiencing all these new things especially the hilarious moments. Luckily, my reputation as the "Intimidating sexy doctor with a soft side for her wife." as Bo calls it. We haven't gotten into any trouble and the staff has been very attentive to us, especially Bo. Obviously word got out that I don't tolerate anything but the best for my Bo.

 **Flashback – Yesterday**

"I've never played tennis before. I hope I don't make you look bad babe." I chuckle and spin my tennis racket. "I don't care about stuff like that as long as you have fun. Now, do you want to practice with the machine, play one on one or should we find another team to play with?"

"Hello there! We couldn't help but notice you two just standing around. You two are the McCorrigan-Lewis newlyweds obviously, congratulations! I'm Rick this is my wife Judy Williams. Would you two like to play a round with us?"

Bo and I look at the older couple that look more like siblings, possibly twins more than husband and wife. Both of them are tall, skinny, brown eyes with a very dark tan skin and jet black hair mixed in with gray hair.

Bo and I look at each other before she answers for us. "Sure, we were just debating on how we wanted to play." Rick and Judy give us creepy wide smiles with a nod before we part to get on the tennis court.

I served and everything was fine for a minute or two. Then Bo accidentally hit Judy in the head with the tennis ball. Bo looked horrified while I looked concerned and trying not to laugh a bit. We ran over to their side of the court to check on poor Judy on the ground.

"I'm so so soo sorry. I've never played tennis before this game. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

I checked Judy out before we let her stand. "I'm fine dear, your wife says so herself. Don't you worry these things happen all the time. Rick and I are just going to get the ice your wife advised us to get for my head, excuse us dears. I hope you two have a lovely day and maybe that's enough tennis for you today, dear. Just to be on the safe side..." Judy and Rick give us another smile before they headed off the court.

"Oh my god…" Bo muttered in a groan as she buried her face in my neck. I held her close and I rubbed her back to soothe her. "It's alright baby, the first time I played, I gave my mom a black eye with the ball."

"I don't care; I'm still never playing again. I'm a threat to tennis players everywhere." I chuckle and kiss Bo's cheek. "You just need practice sweetheart. Do you want to play against me?"

Bo ripped her face from my neck with widen, terrified eyes with a matching expression. "God no! I'll give you an concussion or worse and you'll be in the hospital AS A PATIENT. Nope, no way we are playing!" I chuckle and kiss her for a minute or two before we decided to go for lunch instead.

 **Flashback – Day before Yesterday**

"So basically all we do is hit a rubber ball on a wall?" I chuckle at her questionable look. "Yes, kind of, one of us has to serve first to start the game along with the other rules I mentioned. Such as the ball must hit the front wall, it can hit one side wall but not both. The ball has to hit the floor beyond the short line or it counts as a fault. How about we just do a practice round, first?"

"Okay, rules seem simple enough, can't hit the ceiling and what not. Alright, I can do this. I can totally play racquetball."

I nod at Bo with a smile. "Ready, do you want to serve?" Bo nods at me with a bright smile. Bo serves the ball and it somehow went everywhere but the front wall. I see the ball heading for Bo as she seems frozen. I lunge towards her to knock her out of the way. We landed with a bit of a thud.

"Alright so maybe, racquetball isn't for you." I smile at Bo whose under me laughing. "Babe, I know I'm the Captain. But, when it comes to any kind of sport or something; you're always saving me, my hero."

I look up from Bo's gorgeous face to see another couple outside the door staring at us. "Babe, we have an audience. I think they want the court. So, unless you want to try playing again…how about we go get that couple's massage you wanted."

Bo lights up with excitement. "Finally, something I know I can do! I don't know what I was thinking wanting to play racquetball. Racquetball is a death trap of a sport! Racquetball should be illegal!"

I laugh as I reluctantly pull myself off of Bo and help her up. We headed to the spa services building to see how long the wait was. The front desk receptionist initially said an hour until I slipped him a $100; a couple slot miraculously became available.

After we got our massage, Bo wanted to try a mud bath. So that's just what we did.

"It's mud, actually mud with twigs and everything." Bo looks at the tub of mud with a mixture of slight disgust and hesitation to get in the tub. I can't help but chuckle at her expression. "Yes love, it is…I'm not sure what you expected. But mud is rich in minerals, great for their anti-inflammatory properties to relieve aches and pains. The minerals in mud also have a soothing effect to relax you. The twigs in mud have healing properties too. But, if you don't want to try it anymore we don't have to."

Bo grabs me by my robe and kisses me. "I love your geek speak so much. It's such a turn on. But as for this…" She circles the mud bath tub with her hand. "I'll give it a try. If you say it's good then it's good. I trust you, your sexy brain and your super sexy geek speak."

I chuckle before I kiss her again. "Are you sure? We don't have to. We could just do something else if you want."

"No, no…I'm good, really. Come on, let's do this." I watch her step in carefully and get settled before I step into my tub. Bo was quiet for a few minutes before she sighed happily as we held hands.

 **Present**

"Mmmmm…" I hum out as I feel Bo placing a trial of kisses, up my arm, to my shoulder, neck and finally my lips. "Good morning baby" I kiss her again, "Its afternoon baby, we slept in very late."

She snuggles on top of me closer. "Good afternoon then baby, what do should we do today?" I love Bo's sleepy, just woke up voice, it's so adorable. I wrap my arms around her closer before I answer her.

"Well, first we should get some food. Then, I think we've done everything there is to do; golf, which the club flew out of your hand after you went to hit the ball and the club, hit a bird. Luckily, you only stunned the poor thing. I still can't believe you were frantic enough to seriously consider doing CPR on the little guy for a moment before he woke up and frantically flew away. We went hiking on the trial and got lost for an hour when you wanted to go off the path. We went swimming and when you thought everyone was gawking at me in my little white bikini. So you threatened everyone around us with just your eyes and I'm pretty sure you made a waiter piss himself. When Chloe came out to see what the situation was. You literally growled at her. I thought she was going to pass out in fear." I laughed almost uncontrollably at the memories causing Bo to playfully slap my arm a few times, telling me to stop laughing because it's not funny. When her protests didn't stop my laughter, she gave me her trademark pout until I started tickling her.

After we ate breakfast, well lunch. Bo found out the only thing we haven't done is rock climbing. I froze and unfroze before she noticed. Bo doesn't know I'm afraid of heights…yet. She's so excited and I don't want to be the reason she doesn't try it.

We geared up as I tried to keep my cool. We both started off fine. Then I made the mistake of looking down even though I knew better.

"Lauren? Babe, you alright…? You look a bit pale. Are you afraid of heights?" I can only nod as I hold the rock for dear life. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I III I didn't want to keep you from doing whatever you wanted to. Its okay, dd-don't wor-ry. I know you won't let anything happen to m-ee. I can fin-ish with yy-ou."

"No babe, let's get them to bring us down. You should have told me Lauren. I don't care about anything more than you. I want what's best for you babe. I love you so much for trying babe."

I shake my head no. "I want to do th-is for yyoou. Let me tr-y, please babe." Bo smiles at me and nods. "Okay, I'm right next to you. I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep focused on me and moving up at your own pace. I love you baby, you can do this and anything else you put your mind to." She gives me a breathtaking kiss before I look into her eyes and nod.

We made it up after I only had to stop twice. We got to the top and enjoyed the sunset. "Wow, babe look, it's so beautiful." I look over to Bo and gasp at how the sun hits her. She looks like the angel I always knew she is. "I couldn't agree more…" She catches me staring at her and kisses me.

We ate dinner before we went back to our suite. We got in the shower together and we were on the verge of making love. Bo sucked on both my nipples. Then she pulled away saying she thinks she heard her phone going off. She gave me a kiss and left me all hot and bothered.

"Bo…?" I looked around the suite in my robe until my eyes landed on her in our private outdoor Jacuzzi. She makes eye contact with me and stands up, revealing her soak and wet naked body with water droplets dripping off her.

I didn't even realize I was moving until I found myself naked in the Jacuzzi with her. When she sat back down I noticed the strawberries with crème and champagne. Bo's eyes continue to draw me in closer to her like a siren's song. She gives me a soft simmering kiss.

"I figured we could have dessert and end our weekend in here." I swallow hard; I can't tell if the steam is coming from us or the water. She dips a strawberry in the crème and feeds it to me. I take a bite absent mindedly as I can't take my eyes off Bo or talk or even move. She takes the last bite of the strawberry she just fed me without breaking eye contact. I never knew someone could look so sexy just by eating a strawberry. Everything Bo does seems to go in sexy slow motion.

I saw the juice of the strawberry about to drip from her lips. I finally snap out of my hypnosis and close the small gap between us with a hard, passionate kiss. The kiss immediately turns frantic and desperate as if we haven't been intimate in months when it hasn't even been twenty four hours.

"Ohh baby, you feel so good inside of me. You fit so perfectly iinsidde me." She moans out as I curl my fingers inside of her. She slips inside of me with ease. "Oooh Bo…" We easily find a matching rhythm to pump and curl inside each other, panting heavily and moaning as the water splashes out.

OHH LAAUREN LAUREN YESSS DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT…YOU'RE MINE!" Bo's face is completely filled with a mixture of love, lust and pleasure. "Ohhh baby OHH AHH AH BO YESS ALL YO-URS BBABY!" I scream out when she starts thrusting inside me hard. She takes my painfully hard nipples in her mouth one by one. She flicks my nipples with her tongue.

"Oohh babyyy" I whimper out as I hold the back of her head in place. She uses her free hand to squeeze my ass causing me to moan even more. I lick my lips before I bite her neck causing her to bite my nipple harder than she ever has.

"Ahh AHHH GOD YESSS BBBO" Bo is rubbing my clit so hard so fast with her thumb as I feel my walls continue to close in on her as much as possible. I whisper in her ear with my lust filled voice. "Baby, I'm very hungry...I think I'll eat my dessert now…"

I pull Bo out of me even though it almost hurt to do so causing myself to whimper in protest. "Ba-bay ho-w how, wha are you OOHHH FUCKKKK FUCK BABY" I barely hear yet I know she's screaming as I eat her pussy like it's my last meal. "LAAUUURRRRENNNNNNNN!" She came in my mouth and I swallowed as much of her delicious cream as I could.

When I come back up for air Bo gives me a moment to get air in my lungs before she kisses me. Then she shoves me back against the Jacuzzi with a look that tells me to brace myself. She gives me one more kiss, making sure to smash our breasts together before she went down on me.

"BBOOOOBOOOBOBBOO!" My eyes clench shut tightly. Bo's talented tongue is working her way in my pussy along with two of her fingers. "FUCCCK YEAHH BAAABBY I LOVVVE YOOUU!" After she tugged and bit my clit and then gave my pussy a few more thrusts with her fingers and tongue. I couldn't hold it anymore…

"BBBBBOOOBOOOBOOOBBOBOBOBO AHHH BBBO!" I came hard as I thrashed around in the water. Bo came up with heavy gasps for air before she licked her lips after eating my cum. I gave her moment before I grabbed the back of her neck to bring her in for another kiss.

We stayed in the Jacuzzi a few more moments just holding each other before we got out and into bed. We were both exhausted for obvious reasons. So we decided to take a nap before we left the club. Thankfully, Mitch is scared of me and Chloe is terrified of Bo so we can basically check out whenever we're ready.

"I don't want this day to end…" She mumbles half asleep already. I kiss her forehead and hold her tight. "We will come back whenever you want, baby." I reassure her with a smile so she can hear it in my voice. "No…I don't want to stop being your wife."

I'm stunned for a moment at her confession before I smile. I look down at her sleeping form with a smile on her face. "Me neither, but you will be my wife for real someday soon. I promise, just give me a little more time. I love you so much baby." Bo is fast asleep and didn't hear me. But I meant every word. I kiss her lips one last time as I'm very close to joining her in sleep with a matching smile on my face.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: NOT FEELING GOOD TODAY SO THIS MAY BE REALLY SHORT & IF I DON'T UPDATE YOU GUYS KNOW WHY. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE GOOD THOUGH**

 **GUEST – SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, THANK YOU!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I THOUGHT SO TOO…BADASS CAPTAIN HAS NO HAND EYE COORDINATION IN SPORTS LOL**

 **GUEST – I AGREE LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – GUESS WE'LL SEE WHAT LAUREN DOES**

 **KOGADUCK – SO GLAD IT WAS FUNNY, THOUGHT WE COULD USE A JUST FLUFF CH**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – THANKS**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 1 week later**

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lauren asks me with such kindness and support. Do I want her to go with me to go see Trick; yes, no, maybe. I'm nervous about checking in on him since I haven't talked or seen him since I told him about Isabeau's visit.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know…" I let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. "How about this; how about I go there with you. Who's to say I don't have a book to borrow from him or maybe I need a drink. If you need me, I'm there. If you don't then I just need a book or a drink."

I smile at my amazing girlfriend "Thanks babe, you're the best." Lauren gives me a wink with a half smile. "Thanks for what; I just need something from Trick." I laugh, feeling a little lighter as we get to Lauren's BMW.

"Trick…?" Lauren takes a seat at the bar, reaching over the bar for a glass and liquor. "I'm going to see if he's downstairs or in the back." Lauren smiles at me as she holds up her drink. "I'll be here with my drink."

"Trick…?" I call out as I make my way downstairs. My eyes widen in shock at what I see when I reach near the last step. Trick and Isabeau are kissing. "Oh…"

They broke apart lightning fast when they heard me. "Bo…" Trick whispers out as they both look at me, surprised. "I gotta go, Lauren's waiting for me." I say in a hurry, already rushing back upstairs as I hear Trick calling my name, telling me to wait.

Lauren looks up from her drink. She knows I'm upset by my pace and expression. She just gets off her stool and matches my pace out the door. We get in the car and pull off. I don't know where Lauren's driving us. But if I cared enough to guess, I'd say she's taking us back home.

I throw my jacket and myself on the couch. How could he kiss her? After abandoning us for years he just welcomes her back with open arms and kisses.

I didn't even feel the couch shift when Lauren sat down. She just grabs my hand and uses her thumb to rub circles on the back of my hand. Only Lauren can calm me down effortlessly. I move from my spot to her lap. She wraps her arms around me tightly and kisses my hair. She patiently waits for me to talk whenever I'm ready.

"I found him and my ' _long lost grandmother_ ' kissing when I went downstairs to see how he was doing. I was worried about how he took the news since I left him. Well obviously, I worried about him for nothing. He just welcomed her back just like that, with kisses and all. How can he just welcome her back and forgive her for leaving us just like that and what about Stella?"

I rest my head on Lauren's chest and breathe in her calming scent. "I don't know Bo, that's something you have to ask him, sweetheart. Maybe it's because he still loves her even after all this time? Maybe he figured since life is short, he doesn't want to waste time holding a grudge against her? Maybe he believes she's changed? Maybe she has, people do change babe, you know that. Isn't your motto; don't live in the past, seize the moment. I wish I could answer your questions for you. But unfortunately all I can do is be here for you and give you my hypothesis. I'm sorry; I wish I could do more for you."

"I know babe, you're right about everything. You do more than you know for me. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, thank you for being you." Lauren kisses my forehead and rubs my back. "I try my best babe. How about you talk to him whenever you're ready and find out the answers to your questions."

"What if I'm not ready till a year from now?" I absent mindedly play with her fingers and tuck my head under her chin. "Then he'll just have to wait a year from now to talk to you and if he has a problem with that, he'll just have to deal with it. If he can't deal with it then he'll have to deal with me."

Lauren's protectiveness of me makes me feel comforted and safe from all the issues of the world. "Thanks babe, I love you." I take my head off her chest to kiss her lips. She smiles at me before I lay my head back down on her chest. "I love you too Bo, so much."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE WELL WISHES!**

 **JOANNRBB – GLAD YOU LIKED IT**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – GUESS WE'LL FIND OUT**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – Few Days Later**

Okay, I can do this, right? I wish I took up Lauren's offer to "need" something from Trick again. But no, I just had to feel all adult like and not hide behind my girlfriend…again…

Trick has been calling me since I walked out of the Dal. Well, more like ran out of the Dal if I'm being honest. But I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. I am now, sort of…

"Trick, are you here?" I look around for any sign of Trick before I head downstairs to see if he's down there. This whole thing feels like déjà vu. I swear if I-

"Bo? You're here, I've been calling you. But of course, you know that…" Trick says awkwardly as he looks at me like if he blinks, I'll disappear.

"Yeah…sorry I just wasn't ready to hear what you had to say. I am now though, kinda…" Trick gestures with his eyes to take a seat at the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

I shake my head no. "No, I think it's best to stay as sober as possible for this conversation. So…what did I walk in on the other day?"

Trick sighs heavily, "After you told me about Isabeau's visit and left her card. I stared at it for days. Yes, I still feel the hurt and betrayal of her leaving me; leaving us. But even after all was said and done, at the end of the day, even after all this time. I still love her, she's my first love. I don't expect you to understand but that's just how I feel. Anyway, after days of an internal war with myself, I called her. The day you walked in on us was the day we decided to meet and talk. The kiss…happened out of nowhere. I don't know what to do with her or Stella. I love them both, I just wish I knew what to do. Bo, are you still upset with me?"

Am I still upset with him? How can I be after hearing his explanation? He's just as confused as I am about this whole Isabeau thing. Truthfully, I know if Lauren did what Isabeau did to Trick and us. I'd still love her. I'd be hurt, confused and pissed as hell. But, she is my first and I know my only love.

" _Everyone deserves a second chance._ " Lauren's wise words from earlier today repeat themselves in my head along with her voice. I grab Trick's hand in mine. "No Trick, if you're willing to give her a second chance then so am I. She hurt you the most after all. Besides, Lauren would kill me if I made this situation any harder on you than it already is. She made it clear that I had to hear you out eventually." I chuckle as does Trick.

"So is Lauren the reason you're here?" I squeeze his hand to reassure him. "Yes and no, she is a reason I'm here. But she's not the only reason I'm here. Though, I will admit she probably got me here sooner than I would have been on my own."

Trick chuckled and smiled at me. "Well, thank her for getting you here sooner for me. So, are you sure we're okay?" I nod, "Yes Trick, we're fine. I think more than anything, I was hurt that you didn't reach out to me about meeting her. I guess I didn't want you to be unprotected around her. I know you're not a child. But, I just couldn't stand the idea of her having another chance to hurt you."

"I understand Bo, you've always been very protective of those you care for even when you were five. I just wish I knew what to do about Isabeau and Stella."

"Does Stella know about Isabeau? Does Stella know about the kiss?" Trick looked down before he looked back at me. "Yes, I couldn't keep that from Stella. Surprisingly, she took it very well. She said it was okay because we never said we were to be exclusive, not that she is seeing anyone else. Yes, I actually asked her, I couldn't help but ask her. Both of them told me they'd respect whatever decision I chose."

I chuckled and then outright started to burst with laughter. Trick gave me an understandably confused look. "Care to clue me in on what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Trick but, when you think about it. My grandpa is a player. You use to always say that was a young generation's problem. Yet here you are…" I start laughing again.

"I am not a play…oh good lord, I am..." Trick hangs his head, shaking it in shame. I get out the remainder of my laughter before I can speak again. "Want to change the subject?"

Trick nods eagerly, "Yes please, very much so." I shake my head in amusement. "Good because talking about my grandpa's love life especially with my grandpa, in depth, cannot be good for my health."

Trick rolled his eyes at me. "Haha, very funny…don't give me a reason to start charging you for drinks especially since Kenzi likes to say " _Put it on Bobo's tab_." Even though she knows you don't have one nor does she or Lauren. But, she likes saying it anyway; your tab, Lauren's tab, anyone's tab really. Kenzi's a strange but lovable girl that I'll probably never understand."

I laugh and nod in agreement with Trick. "Hey Trick…can I…ask you for a favor?" I ask him nervously, "Bo, whatever you need to ask of me, just ask. You don't ever have to be nervous or scared to ask me anything." He gives me a gentle, encouraging smile.

"Can you…teach me…how to cook? I want to cook for Lauren especially since she cooks for me every day. So can you teach me to make her something simple, something dummy proof?"

Trick gives me a horrified look as his body stiffens. "Oh boy…" Is all he was able to mutter out; I'm not THAT bad in the kitchen, am I? I only almost burnt down the house twice...trying to make eggs...

 **Lauren's Pov - That Evening**

I just finished putting dinner on the table as Bo walked in. "Hey babe, how was you're talk with Trick?" She doesn't answer me, she just walks up to me with a smile on her face before she collides into me with her body and lips. I deepen the kiss as we both moan into it. Our necessity for air made us break the kiss. Our foreheads are still touching as we grin at each other, holding each other tightly.

"Promise me you won't leave me and come back years later, turning me into an old, very confused player." My face turns to one of confusion. "What…?" She laughs, "I'll explain everything from the top over dinner."

"Well, let's get to the dinner on the table then because it sounds like an interesting story." Bo initiates an Eskimo kiss before we share another kiss on the lips. "Sounds like a plan and I promise I won't leave you for years. Hell, I can barely handle being apart from you for three days."

"Me neither, I love you Lauren." I look into her perfect brown eyes and see my future. "I love you too, Bo."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: GUYS WHATEVER I'M FEELING AIN'T GOING AWAY, REALLY HOPING I'M NOT GETTING SICK LAST TIME I WAS SICK WAS IN OCTOBER 2016 RIGHT BEFORE THE NYCC I WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE ZOIE & ANNA FOR DAUL PHOTO OP & Q&A BUT I GOT SICK DAYS BEFORE & COULDN'T GO. THAT LASTED TILL MID JAN SO I'M REALLY HOPING I'M NOT GETTING SICK AGAIN. BUT IF I STOP UPDATING OR SHORT CHAPTERS, YOU KNOW WHY**

 **RUNNINGWITHTHESQUIRRELS – SO TRUE LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP IT UP IF IT GETS WORSE/DOESN'T GO AWAY**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – SHOULD BE INTERESTING LOL**

 **WONDERCHASER – YOU'RE WELCOME & I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. WHEN NO ONE UPDATES, I READ MY OWN STORY JUST FOR A FIX LOL & GET MAD AT MYSELF FOR ERRORS LOL GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY, I AGREE WITH YOU ON THE INSECURITIES BUT AT LEAST THEY'VE COME A LONG WAY**

 **JOANNRBB – ME TOO**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 week later**

"Mmmm, good morning" Bo and I share several kisses since we both have the day off since we both worked the night shift last night. The clock says it's just before noon. I pull Bo's naked body closer to mine.

"Morning baby…you know you still haven't told me what you want for your birthday which will be here before we know it. Its right around the corner you know. So, when are you going to tell me what you want gorgeous?" Bo kisses me again before she answers.

"Well that's probably because I already have everything I want or need; a great career, good friends, family and I live with my super-hot genius doctor, girlfriend. Babe, I know my birthday is extremely close but, with you in my life it feels like my birthday every single day. So please don't worry about my birthday and what to get me."

"Such a sweet talker, but now you left me no choice. Don't say I didn't give you any say regarding your birthday…" I give her a teasing smile. "Why am I suddenly nervous about my birthday? Babe, what are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh nothing...But Kenzi will be in charge of event planning as usual. You know she finally decided to go back to school for interior design." Bo rests her head on my chest.

"I'm guessing since you changed the topic a bit. You have no intention of telling me anything regarding me birthday, do you?" I laugh, "You have very keen observation skills Captain."

"Well I think this has more to do about me knowing my girl than my observation skills. Just promise me one thing." I cock my eyebrow at her with a matching smile. "What?"

"Promise me you won't go over the top and promise me you'll at least try to keep Kenzi from going over the top. I have everything I want and need and I'm not one for birthday blowouts." I laugh so freely as I only can with very few people. "I promise"

Bo mounts me and kisses me all over, making me giggle. I grabbed the back of her neck and bought her down for a kiss. She started a slow grind between our pussies, making us both moan into the kiss.

I slip two fingers in between us to go inside her. Bo's walls automatically grip onto me as tightly as possible. "Lauren…OHH LAUREN…" I quickly find the perfect pace and pressure that makes Bo's face express nothing but pure pleasure. "That's it baby, that's my girl…ooh Bo…" I softly pant out.

Bo's phone alarm goes off interrupting us on the verge of making love. "Shit…babe, I got to go…I'm really sorry, you have no idea just **how sorry**. But, I have to go meet with Trick."

"Not to sound jealous of your grandpa. But, you've been spending a lot of time with him this past week, Is everything alright?" Bo smiles at me as I very reluctantly removed myself from Bo, making her moan.

"Yes babe and speaking of spending an unusual amount of time with someone this past week. I know you and Vex are close but he's been over here a lot. More than he was when he lived here. I know you said he's just been getting his stuff but still. Is everything alright with you two?"

I grin as she dismounts me and gets out of bed. I quickly get out of bed to grab her and cover her eyes with my hands. "Babe, what are you doing? I have to get dressed to see Trick." She says while laughing.

"Just trust me; I have a surprise for you." I lead her to Vex's former bedroom and reach around her to open the door. I remove my hands from her eyes to reveal to her, her new home office.

Bo's new office has a full size cherry black office desk with a matching leather chair since she loves black, two desk lamps, a landline, a laptop, two cabinets, a biometric and passcode gun safe with a matching regular average size safe and a black cherry bookshelf.

"Do you like it? Vex and I have been working on it all week in secret of course." Bo hasn't said a word since I removed my hands. She's been looking around completely stunned.

She finally spun her way back to face me. A wide smile appears on her face as she takes quick strides towards me and backs me up against the wall, taking my face in her hands and kissing me with all the love and passion in the world.

"I love it and you so much. Is this my early birthday gift?" I'm still grinning like an idiot as I answer her. "Yes, but not you're only gift." Bo laughs and giggles with bright happy eyes.

"You spoil me even when I tell you not to. But, I can't believe you did this for me." I kiss her again and again. "I'd do anything for you Bo."

Bo's phone goes off again. She groans and rolls her eyes. "Ugh, I really have to go. Trick is going to kill me if I'm late to meet him. Thank you again babe. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She kisses me again before literally skipping to the shower. I want to join her so badly. But, she's already late as it is and I may not work today but, I still have to go into the hospital for meetings. So, separate showers it is. Good thing we have two bathrooms.

 **Bo's Pov – Half an Hour Later**

When I got out the shower and got dressed. I found a note from Lauren saying she'd be at work for meetings all day. But, she'll be back in time to cook dinner. Little does she know I'll be cooking dinner for her this evening…

I practically skipped downstairs with a grin on my lips at the thought of what Lauren did for me. "Hey Boilcious!" I practically jumped out of my skin at Kenzi's voice. "Kenzi, what are you doing here? You know what, it doesn't matter. Guess what?! Guess what?!" I'm grinning like an idiot. I can't even hold still.

Kenzi looks me up and down before looking me in the eyes again. "What's up?" I just grin impossibly wider. "Lauren stuff" She looks at me for a moment again. "Did you get her pregnant?"

"No, I wish…I wish she could have my babies or I could have her babies. I would be so proud to knock up or be knocked up by Lauren. But guess what, she converted Vex's old room into an office for me! She's so perfect, I love her so much Kenzi. Thank you for bringing us together by knowing both of us! Anyways, I have to go see Trick. Lockup when you leave, thanks Kenz!"

I'm so high up on cloud nine that I don't even know if Kenzi said anything or not. This has been a great day! I can't wait to surprise Lauren with dinner tonight.

 **Lauren's POV – That Evening**

The first thing I see when I opened the door is smoke and the sound of smoke detectors going off. "Bo?" I run over to a coughing Bo, she's waving smoke away from her face in the kitchen. "Bo, what's going on in here? What are you doing, sweetie?"

"I…wa-s tryi-ing to make you… spaghetti for dinner." She says while coughing, I smile as I pull her out of the kitchen. I grab her water from the fridge, opening it for her before giving it to her. I made sure she was okay. Then, I headed back to the kitchen to drown cookware she used in cold water.

I took everything including the smoke detectors. When everything was clam, I picked up my favorite iron cast pan to see the hole in it. "I never knew you could put a hole in an cast iron pan. It's supposed to be impossible, huh, interesting…" I look right through the pan, astonished.

"I'm sorry babe; I know that was your favorite pan. I'll replace it, I promise. I was using it to cook the ground beef for the sauce. I wanted to make everything from scratch for you. I did fine with Trick. But that was probably because he helped me now that I think about it…I took a week of lessons and I'm still useless in the kitchen."

I slip myself onto Bo's lap and into her arms. Bo's defeated expression breaks my heart especially since she looks like she's about to cry. "Bo, I don't care about the pan. I love the amazing fact that you tried to cook for me. That's all I see right now. I don't care nor see a messy kitchen. All I see is my amazing girlfriend who tried to do an amazing thing for me. I love you so much for trying baby. Thank you for trying, you made my day even more so than you usually do." I kissed her deeply till we needed air. Our foreheads are resting on each other.

"Really?" I smile at her shy childlike question. "Yes, really babe…I love that you tried. But from now on, why don't you focus on your areas of expertise; carryout, delivery, add water and microwave?"

Bo laughs, "Okay deal, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying. One day, I'll make you something perfectly." I laugh at my adorably determined Bo. Whenever I think I can't love her more, I'm proven pleasantly wrong. "I can't wait but for now, can I submit my order?"

Bo laughs with all signs of sadness gone. "Sure, what do you want and carryout or delivery?" I kiss her widely grinning lips before I answer her. "Well, you were going to surprise me with dinner, so surprise me."

"Okay, but after I get a few more kisses, my cooking adventure has left me traumatized. Plus, your lips look so appetizing…" She grabs the back of my head to get my lips to her lips faster, cutting my laughter off with kisses. "That sounds like a great idea. Well, it's a good thing I'm a doctor so I am able to treat you after such a traumatic event and I do love appetizers…" She chuckles in between kisses. "Wait till you see what's for dessert, Dr. Lewis…"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: HEY GUYS, HOPE ALL IS WELL. I'M STILL IFFY BUT IT COULD BE WORSE**

 **KT- GOOD TRY LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL YEAH POOR BO TRIES SO HARD**

 **KK- GLAD YOU NOTICED THE EASTER EGG LOL THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN. I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER BEFORE WHATEVER IT IS CAN EVEN REALLY START**

 **FRENCHI – NO WORRIES, I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND BELIEVE ME LOL, MISSED YA THOUGH. I ADDED THOSE EASTER EGGS WITH YOU IN MIND SINCE YOU MENTIONED THAT LINE IN A PREVIOUS REVIEW, GLAD YOU LIKED IT & HOW BO RESPONDED IN MY STORY. I HOPE TO GET TO SEE THEM TOO. I NEARLY CRIED WHEN I COULDN'T GO, MY HEART BROKE MOSTLY BECAUSE I COULDN'T SEE ZOIE PALMER**

 **JOANNRBB – THANK YOU, I SLEPT A LITTLE EARLY LAST NIGHT, IT HELP. GLAD YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER**

 **RUNNINGWITHTHESQUIRRELS – LOL SO TRUE**

 **KOGADUCK – THANK YOU**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – AT LEAST SHE TRIED, POOR BO LOL**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Bo's Work Office**

"Happy Birthday, kid" I look up from my desk to see Trish leaning against my door way. "Thanks, what are you doing here?" She made her way in my office and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Just checking up on you, that's all. I heard from Enovy and Ciara that you're doing very well. But, I still like to make house calls with the people I personally hired."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Evony's name. "No offense but, why did you have to send me Evony? She is such a bitch. She acts like she's the queen of the world or something."

Trish chuckles, "Enovy is an…acquired taste. But I don't hire people solely based their social skills. She's very good at her job, a bit unorthodox at times but diversity is good. Besides, I sent Ciara with her to balance her out just like they balance each other out in their marriage. I had a feeling if I just sent Evony by herself, you two would have killed each other even though you two have more in common than you two probably realize or even care to admit, you know…besides, Lauren…"

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Evony's a bitch but she knows her stuff and she's a pretty good teacher. Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone out loud.

"Ugh don't remind me, I still feel weird being mentored by two people that have played tongue hockey with my girl. But, can I ask you something? Something I've wanted to ask you since you offered me this position."

Trish gives me a knowing half smile. "Let me guess, why did I give you this position when you technically didn't even meet the minimum requirements? Simple kid, I don't always hire by the book. I prefer to hire by the person when I can. You remind me a lot of myself and I could see the genuine fire inside of you to help people by bringing others to justice. Believe it or not, most people that meet the requirements to be in your position lost or never really had that fire. I wanted to give the 2nd precinct a second chance. I've never seen the desire to help people burn as brightly as it does with you. So, I knew you were the perfect choice for the 2nd precinct's second chance. Speaking of which, I checked the statistics of precincts this morning. Congratulations kid, you put the 2nd precinct from the worst in the country to the top ten. I knew I made the right call with you and now so do you. Anyway, gotta run, enjoy your birthday kid."

I grin as Trish makes her exit. "Thanks boss" She gives me one final wave. "Ciao, oh and you only have an hour left. So go home early, that's an order." I grin again and yell out my thanks, again as my worries regarding why and how I got this position finally get put to rest. All my worries were replaced by the happiness of knowing I'm making a true difference in the world. This newly accomplished, content feeling is one of the best presents I've ever gotten. My birthday can't get any better than it already has.

 **Lauren's POV – Minutes before Bo's arrival home from work.**

"Trish called; she's only a minute or so ahead of Bo. Bo should be home in a few minutes, is everything ready?" I shout out to the room as I pull out Bo's favorite cake from the oven that I baked for her.

"We're good…all set…good to go!" I hear from Vex, Kenzi and Dyson from around the room. "Everyone hide! She's about to pull up." Trish alerts us as she walked in. I take one last look at everything before I hide behind the kitchen counter.

"SURPRISE!" We all jumped up and shouted in unison as Bo opened the door to walk in. She looks completely surprised and stunned. I'm so glad we were able to genuinely surprise her.

 **Bo's Pov**

I'm completely shocked; I look around to see Kenzi, Vex, Nate, Mark, Trish, Tamsin, Dyson, Hale, Remi, Trick and my Lauren at the very center of them all. There are black and white balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Wow…guys…oh my god, thank you so much!" I go towards Lauren to hug and kiss her first. Then, she accompanied me while I made my rounds.

"Happy birthday again kid, sorry Karen couldn't be here, she's busy trying to open a bakery so I'm representing both of us." She hands me an envelope. "Sorry kid, not good at the whole gift thing and neither is Karen. Don't spend it all in one place." She winks at me with a half-smile.

"Thanks, but why do you call me kid? You're only five years older than me and Lauren who is only older than me by months." She chuckles, "I call most people younger than me, kid; if I feel they have a lot to learn in life and I like them a lot. I'd call Lauren, kid…but, she knows way more than I do even though she's younger than me." Lauren chuckles as she held me close.

"But I can stop calling you kid if you want." I shake my head no. "No, I kind of like it. I was just wondering why, that's all." Trish chuckles, "Good because I wasn't really going to stop. Now go on kid, go greet your other guests. I'll tell Karen you guys said hi and I'll be at the bar if ya need me."

We head over to Hale and Remi who are holding each other lovingly. "Happy birthday Bo!" They say in unison as they bring Lauren and myself into a group hug. Remi gave me all sorts of baked goods as a gift from them both.

"Happy Birthday Bo" Dyson and Tamsin both wished me a happy birthday together. Then, they gave me a dagger and shurikens. They said they didn't know what to get the girl who has everything...steel death stars, of course. Well, at least they and the dagger is cool.

"Hey Bobo, happy bday! My gift to you is this awesome decorating job. Vex helped and he did that office surprise for ya!" I laugh, "I wasn't expecting anything or want anything. Thank you for everything, you two." I silently thank Vex and Kenzi from awkwardly having to thank Dyson and Tamsin for their weird gifts. "Ya, happy birthday Bo" Vex awkwardly hugs me after Kenzi did.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOBO BO BEAR" Nate and Mark exclaim in a drunken slur. They fall down as they attempted to hug me. I chuckle my thanks as Lauren and I help them up to some empty seats.

Just as we were approaching Trick; the power goes out. Thankfully we have a little light due to the windows and terrace. "Ugh, everyone please use your cell phone flash lights while we get out the candles." Lauren instructs out to the room calmly. "Babe, you stay and talk to Trick. I'm going to get the candles with the others set up." She kisses my cheek and leaves me with Trick.

 **Lauren's POV**

When Vex, Kenzi, Remi and I finished setting up all the candles. I saw Bo finishing up with Trick and heading my way. I pull out the necklace box from the drawer as Bo closes in on me. We kiss before I grab her hand, leading her to the terrace for some privacy.

"Happy birthday baby, I wanted to give you my gift in private." Bo opens her mouth, no doubt about to protest so I cut her off before she can start by presenting the necklace to her still in the box. She gasps before she smiles at me.

"This is an 18 karat white gold necklace. It's called The Freedom to Love necklace. The necklace is inspired by Labry's necklace which is a symbol of female strength. The Freedom to Love necklace represents two female lovers in true love. See, each side of the double headed battle axe has a woman lying on their side, practically joining at the hands. Thank you for giving me the freedom to love. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much, Bo."

Bo kisses me hard for a few minutes before we need air. "So, does that mean you like it?" I ask breathlessly, "I love it baby, would you put it on me?" I nod; I look her in the eyes as I put the necklace on her and kiss her after the necklace was clasped shut.

We went back inside and while Trish, Remi, Dyson etc., distracted Bo while we got the cake ready. I held the cake in front of Bo as we all sang Bo happy birthday. "Make a wish, Bobo" Bo stares into my eyes after she acknowledged Kenzi's words and blew out the candles.

As the night started to get very late; I silently slipped away to start cleaning. As I put away some plates, I looked around the candle lit room to find everyone I and Bo love in one place. It's time, now is the time, literally right before midnight. A candle lit room with all our love ones with us. What could be more perfect?

I grab the rings from the secret compartment in the sink trap with nervous unsteady hands. I walk towards Bo as her back is towards me while she's talking to Kenzi. Kenzi sees me get down and on one knee right before Bo follows her gaze and turns around. Bo's hand goes over her mouth as her eyes widen.

"Bo, I never thought I'd ever get married since I thought for the longest time I was cursed in love. But the day you walked into my life I just knew I loved you. I know we're fast, messy and complicated and I hope that never changes. I love everything about you and the person I am because I'm with you. I, Lauren Lewis want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ysabeau Beth Dennis-McCorrigan. Will you make me the happiest living being ever to exist by becoming my wife? Bo, will you marry me?" I flipped opened the ring box to present them to her.

I know it's only been a few seconds. But it feels more like centuries with the deafly quiet room and a frozen Bo. "Oh boy..." Bo finally says, confusing me.

"Oh boy, yes or oh boy, no?" I ask nervously as I'm terrified on the inside. "Oh boy, yes" She says with a smile that rapidly turns into a blinding grin that matches mine.

"YES BABY YES AN INFINITY PLUS ONE TIMES YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" She screams out with tears falling from her eyes. I slip the Claddagh engagement ring onto her shaking ring finger. Bo shakes her head as I leave the wedding ring in the box, closing it.

"No, I know you're supposed to wait to get the wedding ring on your finger on the wedding day. But, I want mine on now. I know I probably sound like a bridelizza already but, if it's okay with you. I want both rings now. I want to be Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan for real as soon as possible, just like you said we're fast, messy and complicated. I never want that to change either. So why should we start now."

Bo smiles at me as I smile back at her and open the ring box back up to pull out the Claddagh wedding ring and slip it on her finger before I stand up. The moment I stand up, she jumps in my arms and we kiss as I grab her by the waist and spin her around. We hear clapping and cheers as we kiss again.

"This is the best birthday ever." Bo grins at me with sparkles in her eyes. "Well technically you said oh boy yes after midnight." I tease her, she laughs. "I don't care; it's still my birthday somewhere so it's the best birthday ever! The rings are so beautiful and so us."

"The rings also have an engraving on the inside." She kisses me again before she looked at her rings on her finger again. I've never seen Bo so happy and I love being the reason for it.

"Well, you better tell me what they say because I'm never taking them off unless I absolutely have to for work which I can tell you planned ahead and made the engagement ring encrusted so I never have to take it off and I won't. The necklace is even more perfect now. Now, whenever I can't wear the wedding ring I can slip it on the chain with the pendant, everything matches perfectly. You must have planned this. I love you so much Lauren. I'm sorry, I'm so happy I'm rambling. Anyways, you better tell me what they say because I have no intention of slipping either one of them off right now even for a second."

I kiss her again before I answer her. "The rings say ' _Bo & Lauren Forever'_ and I didn't plan the evening to end this way. But some of the best things in life happen unplanned."

She looks into my eyes deeply before kissing me. "I couldn't agree more" She says against my smiling lips as we both have tears falling from our eyes. I've never thought I could feel so happy or in love in my entire life.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: HEY GUYS JUST WARNING YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY MAY BE COMING TO AN END WITH A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OR SO GLAD YOU GUYS LOVED THE LAST CH**

 **JOANNRBB – GLAD YA LIKED IT**

 **KOGADUCK – GLAD YA LIKED IT, YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL I KNEW YOU'D LIKELY SEE THE EASTER EGGS**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – I AGREE**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – Work Office**

"Hey cap, I knocked but I don't think you heard it." I shake my head out of fantasies of my upcoming wedding day with a smile. "Hey Hale, yeah sorry, was having happy wedding thoughts…what's up?"

Hale chuckles, "No worries, I can't believe you two decided to get married this October, that's only four months away." I grin at the thought of marrying Lauren again. "Well I tried to get Lauren to elope the week we got engaged. But she wasn't going to have that." I laugh as I remembered the stern look on Lauren's face the day I suggested we should elope.

Hale looks at me with a curious look. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the day I suggested to her to elope. She looked at me and said ' _We are fast but not even we will be that fast with our wedding_.' So the lowest I could get her down to was five months. She originally wanted nine months but we compromised. Anyway I'm sorry, what's up?"

"It's okay, I love, love and happy couples. Anyway, we went to investigate the death of a homeless guy and his puppy dog wouldn't leave his side. According to our M.E.; who is also an animal lover. He said the dog is only about three months old and the death of the guy was accidental by alcohol poisoning. But the dog growled at and almost bit Dyson when we tried to take the body away. So uhh…the dog is downstairs with the body in autopsy because we didn't know what else to do. Dyson wanted to call animal control but I just didn't want to do that to the poor pup. I mean he just lost his owner…sorry Bo, I know I should have let Dyson follow protocol…"

I smile at Hale's compassionate soul and guilty expression. He really is a good man. I'm so glad he and Remi found each other. "It's okay Hale, take me to the pup. Hopefully we can figure something out." I stood up and followed Hale down to autopsy.

The moment I stepped into autopsy, I immediately see a small pure white Siberian Husky with brown eyes in guard stance next to his or maybe her owner's body. I slowed my approach towards the puppy with no collar. I extended my hand to pet the puppy when he or she growled at me, trying it's best to look threatening instead of cute which worked a bit…

"I told ya Cap, pup doesn't like anyone. There hasn't been one person that little one didn't growl at or try to bite. We even tried to feed'em and give'em water hence the bowls. But all he does is sit there, growls or bites if you get too close."

"It's okay Hale; dogs are naturally loyal even when they're only a few months old. I think our only choice is to call animal control to sedat-" The automatic doors slide open and I hear Lauren's voice. "Bo? I heard you were down here. I thought I'd come by during my lunch break with coff- awwww, what an adorable little puppy!" Lauren hands the coffee tray to me before she bends down to greet the puppy.

"Lauren wait! Don't…" I turn speechless as I see the puppy allow Lauren to pet him or her. The puppy even laid down to roll over and let Lauren rub his tummy which is when we see the puppy is definitely a he.

He likes Lauren; he's loyal and has good taste. "Whose puppy is he?" I give Lauren a tight sad smile. "He belonged to the dead homeless guy on the slab. You're literally the only one he likes. He has no name and he's only three months old. We were just trying to figure out what to do with him."

Lauren turns her head to look at me with the puppy in her arms. "Oh…what are your options?* I give her another sad smile. "We only have one option, call animal control. He's literally a homeless puppy babe. He most likely doesn't even have his shots."

Lauren looks at the playful puppy in her arms before she looks at me again with a look I know very well. "We're taking him in, aren't we?" Lauren gives me a bright smile.

"Great idea babe, I'll just take the rest of the day off to make sure he's up to date on his shots and get him some supplies. I'll see you at home, bye babe!" Lauren walks out the doors before I even know what to say.

I sigh and look back at Hale. "Sorry Cap…" He says as he avoided eye contact with me, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smile at him, "it's okay Hale, I just hope I get a say in naming the little guy at this point."

"Babe?" I call out as I open the door to our home. "Hey babe…" She says to me with a tone of sadness as I approach her in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen counter. "What's wrong? Where's our new puppy?"

"Well I was at the vet and noticed a sad little boy who just lost his dog. The puppy sensed the kid's sadness and jumped out of my arms to go to him. I saw the two and couldn't tear them apart. I told the boy's mother to keep the puppy if she wanted. They did and that was it. No puppy for us which is good because I eventually realized I didn't give you a say, I'm sorry. "

I gather Lauren in my arms. "It's okay babe, you were sucked in by an adorable puppy like most people. I liked him too even though he didn't seem to like me. Babe, if you want a puppy we can go get one that looks just like him right now."

Lauren gives me a kiss on my throat. "No, it's okay I think it was the universe's way of saying we're not ready for a new addition yet. But, can I ask you something? Do you want any kids someday?"

I pull back to look down into her eyes before passionately kissing her. "Honestly, I never thought about it till you. I only want children if you want them too. If it's just us, that's fine too. As long as I have you, I'm happy, I'm complete. Do you want kids someday?"

"I never really thought about it either since before you I never even thought about marriage. I agree with you too. I only want kids if you do and since neither of us really thought about the topic, why don't we just focus on our wedding and then see where the universe takes us?"

I smile at her before I take a deep inhale of her perfect calming and sweet lavender vanilla scent before I answer her. "Deal" She smiles at me, "But just so you know. I do like the names Charlotte and Ethan if we do have kids."

I chuckle, "Babe, as long as the names are something I can pronounce then I'm good. Ethan and Charlotte sound great. By the way, what were you thinking of naming the puppy? Oh and if we do get a puppy one day can we make sure he or she likes me too?"

Lauren chuckles, "Of course babe and I was thinking about naming the puppy, Dyson" My eyes widen, "Why were you going to name the puppy Dyson? Babe, should I be worried because honestly, I kind of already am." Lauren chuckles at my apparently amusing expression.

"No babe, Dyson always reminded me of a puppy dog especially when something didn't go his way. His face even has the scruffy puppy dog look and he's extremely loyal to those he cares about and as territorial as a dog too. He was probably a dog or a wolf or something in another life."

I laugh out loud, "Wow, you're right! I can't believe I never noticed the resemblance till you said that. I mean he always did remind me of someone err…should I now say, something. but I couldn't place it till now. I mean he even cheated on me like a no good dog with your sister Tamsin. I still can't believe their back together or hanging out still or whatever they call whatever they're doing."

Lauren laughs along with me. "Believe it or not, this is the longest whatever relationship Tamsin has ever had. They're an odd but kind of perfect couple."

"Babe, I couldn't agree with you more. But not as perfect of a couple as us." Lauren runs her fingers through my hair. "Of course not, no couple beats BoLo or Doccubus as Kenzi would call us."

I chuckle as I rest my head on her chest as we switched positions so she's now holding me. "She'd probably say Vexzi beats us." I feel Lauren shaking her head no with a soft laugh. "Nope, no one beats BoLo." I laugh at Lauren's competitive side.

"I agree babe, no one beats us. But babe, if we ever get a dog, I already have one Dyson that " _likes_ " you I'll put it that way since thinking of it any other way makes me want to punch him. But you won't let me. Anyway, I don't want to have to worry about another Dyson so we need ground rules, starting with; no Dyson." Lauren chuckles, "No Dyson"

Lauren kisses my neck before she slips her hand under my shirt. "Bo, you know I only have eyes for you especially when you're being adorably jealous over a puppy." I frown in slight confusion, "Wait, are we talking about an actual puppy or Dyson?"

"Don't matter, no one and nothing can hold a candle to my adorable jealous Bo." I pout slightly, "I am not jealous especially not of a puppy." Lauren just smiles at me. "I'm not, I'm not jealous at all…okay, maybe a little…..okay, maybe a lot. But it's not my fault! Have you seen you especially with your combat and arsenal training and oh my god your big sexy geeky brain and your sexy geek speak? Its all your fault for being so irresistible in every way possible. I'm not the Succubus in this relationship, you ar-"

"Bo, shut up and kiss me." I grin at her, "Finally something I can agree on…" I mutter just as our lips meet for a kiss so sweet, it's sinful.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I'M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THE STORY TO END. AS FOR ANOTHER STORY WHEN THIS ONE ENDS, THERE HAS BEEN AN IDEA IN MY HEAD SINCE LIKE CHAPTER 10 LOL THE PLOT IS SIMPLY JUST; BO IS AN HIRED ASSASSIN WHOSE NEXT TARGET IS DR. LAUREN LEWIS. I KNOW IT SOUNDS ANGSTY/DARK BUT IT WON'T BE. MOST OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN DARK AND PAINFUL. I WAS BORN WITH DISABILITIES & AN UNSTABLE FAMILY SO I'VE HAD MORE NEGATIVE LIFE EXPERIENCES & HARDSHIPS THAN MOST PEOPLE WILL EVER HAVE. THEREFORE MY STORIES WILL NEVER BE HEAVY ON ANGST OR DARK. MY LIFE HAS MORE THAN ENOUGH OF THAT, EVEN NOW. MY STORIES DON'T NEED TO SHARE MY LIFE'S MISFORTUNES EVEN THOUGH MY EXPERIENCES HAVE MADE ME RESILIENT, RESOURCEFUL & STUBBORN LOL SO ANYWAY, PROBABLY AFTER A BREAK. BO IS A HIRED ASSASSIN WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER NEXT TARGET…WILL BE MY NEXT STORY. AGAIN, THE STORY WILL BE ALL HUMAN, MOST OR ALL MY STORIES WILL BE HUMAN STORIES. SIMPLY BECAUSE LIFE HAS SHOWED ME MORE THAN ONCE, A HUMAN LIFE HAS MAGIC & MYSTERY TOO. SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORY IDEA? MAYBE YOU GUYS CAN HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE? **

**COLDPLAY REVIEWER – THE WEDDING WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE FINAL CHAPTER**

 **JOANNRBB – I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT, IT MAKES ME HAPPY**

 **FRENCHI – YOU'RE WELCOME! I DO LIKE TO DO STUFF FOR YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS HAVE EXTENDED THIS STORY MORE TIMES THAN YOU GUYS WILL EVER KNOW LOL I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE WAY I USE THINGS/LINES/SCENES FROM THE SHOW. I FIND IT FUN DOING SO. I'M SURE YOU NOTICED LAUREN'S PROPOSAL TO BO HAD A BIT OF THE "PROPOSAL" LAUREN SAID TO BO ON THE LAST EPISODE OF THE SERIES. MY FAVORITE EPISODE IS ANY EPISODE WHERE DOCCUBUS IS TOGETHER LOL**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, HOPE YOU LIKED MY ANSWER**

 **KOGADUCK – I WANTED THEM TO KEEP THE PUPPY TOO BUT MY IMAGINATION HAD OTHER IDEAS. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIRST STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON TOO. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU GUYS LOVE IT SO MUCH.**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 1 Month Later**

"Are you okay babe? Its 3am what are you doing up, in your office and not in bed?" I slip into Bo's lap as she seems so far away in thought. When I slipped into her lap, she came back to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just couldn't sleep without you in my arms so I stayed up and waited for you to get home. You know before I met you. I thought CEOs didn't do anything but sit behind a desk and take meetings with mostly set standard business hours. But you literally do it all. You amaze me every single day."

Bo gives me my welcome home kiss. "Well, that's true with most CEOs But I became a doctor to help people and that's what I'll do no matter what title I carry. Besides, I'm not going to make any of my employees work a double shift if I can do the shift for them. But, as much as I love hearing what you think about me. Why don't we talk about what's really bothering you. You're worried now that Trick has officially chosen Isabeau instead of Stella. She'll hurt him again and in a way; you again."

Bo sighs heavily so I slipped off her lap to go behind her chair to massage her tight shoulder muscles. "Babe, you know I'm all for second chances but what if he gets hurt by her again. His heart can't handle being broken again and truth be told, my attachment to her died when she left us." Bo deeply inhales and exhales before she kisses both my hands one by one.

"Bo, Trick is strong just like you. I understand your need to protect him. But, he's his own person just like the rest of us. This is his choice; all we can do is watch, support and hope for the best for him and be there for him if things go south."

Bo stands up and pulls me into her arms. "I know babe, I'm just scared for him. But it makes me think…" She looks into my eyes. "What about…about reaching out to Rainer, your father?" Bo nods, "Yeah, I mean if Trick can give Isabeau a second chance then shouldn't I give my father a second chance?"

We led each other to our bedroom and get into bed holding each other. "Do you want to give him a second chance?" I ask, "I don't know, I guess I do want to at least meet him once since I'm clearly thinking about him now. I'm sorry; I know we should be focused on wedding details instead of my family drama."

"Bo, your family is my family and it's not like we're planning a big wedding. Just our family and close friends. Our biggest question was where to have it and my family already insisted we fly back to my former home to have it in their backyard. Their paying for everyone's flight both ways and you and I both loved it when we visited two months ago to tell them about our engagement. Trick, Remi and my mother happily insisted on doing the catering. Kenzi is our wedding planner. Vex, Dyson, Bruce, Nate, Mark and Hale jumped in to be the muscle to help setup. Tamsin is going to take care of the alcohol along with Trick. Karen is going to be doing the cake and other baked goods. Babe, our wedding planning is basically done. All those that are closest to us know what we like so besides minor details we're basically done. Our biggest tasks are getting the dresses, cake and whether we want chicken, beef or salad. So we have more than enough time to talk about anything you want. By the way, Bruce is such a big teddy bear for such a huge guy with huge muscles."

Bo laughs, "Yeah, we mainly use him at the precinct to scare the shit out of suspects but he's a huge softie. He and Kenzi have gotten pretty close. He told Kenzi he's been hula hoop golfing. I think he was just trying to sound interesting. Now, Kenzi wants to go hula hoop golfing with Bruce even after he told her it's not a thing." We both laugh at the thought of Bruce and Kenzi hula hoop golfing.

Bo continues after we stopped laughing and she rests her head on my chest. "But yeah, I think I want to at least meet Rainer once. Would you go with me after I looked up his current address and what not?"

"Of course Bo, just tell me when. I'll take off work or whatever. I'd be more than happy to go with you."

Bo raises her head to kiss my lips before she cuddles into me deeper. "Lauren…?" I hold her tighter after I hear the hesitance in her voice. "Yes Bo?" I say with as much support and love as possible.

"What if he's the horrible man I always imaged despite what Isabeau said about him being a changed man?" I roll us over so I'm on top of her, looking down into her eyes. "Then he doesn't deserve to be in your life and if he hurts you I'll go all Laura Croft on him and kick his ass."

Bo laughs so carelessly, "No offense to Laura Croft but she has nothing on you, Dr. Lauren Lewis, soon to be Dr. Lauren McCorrigan-Lewis. I mean yeah you two both have an English accent to a certain extent, hot, smart and trained in combat along with weapons. But, your wayyyyy better than her in every single category."

As I placed soft kisses on Bo's face causing her to lightly moan and sigh contently. I chuckled at her statement. "Babe, you don't have to sweet talk me I'm already marrying you. But you're right, I totally kick Laura Croft's ass just like I will your father if he's anything less than pleasant towards you. As for the whole soon to be Dr. Lewis-McCorrigan thing. Who says I haven't started using that title already? Tradition be damned, I'm not going to wait till the " _I do's_ " to start using my new name. Nothing about our relationship is traditional. That's what makes us special so screw tradition."

Bo giggles and cocks her eyebrow at me. "Really and how have you been using your new name?" I snuggle up closer to Bo, using her breasts as my pillows like I often do. "Well, since yesterday, the door to my office says ' _Dr. Lauren McCorrigan-Lewis_ ', you should come see it tomorrow."

"Well, since you told me this wonderful news. I was going to surprise you like I'm assuming you were going to do with me. But, I had my nameplate at work changed to ' _Captain Ysabeau B. Lewis-McCorrigan_ ' also as of yesterday. I guess great minds do think alike, huh baby."

I'm absently mindedly using my finger to draw little designs on Bo's arm. "Yes baby, by the way…are we doing the separation thing the night before the wedding? Truthfully, I really don't want to and what about bachelorette parties?"

"Babe, you know our motto since we met has been ' _screw tradition_ '. Plus it's our wedding; we can do whatever the hell we want. As for the bachelorette parties, I'm thinking hell no. No stripper will be all over my doctor. If you want one the best I can do is a joint bachelorette party."

I yawn and chuckle, "There's my jealous Bo, baby I'm so tired so instead of answering you right now. I think I'll make you ponder my answer regarding the bachelorette party or parties, yay or nay _dilemma_. But as for the separation thing, I agree, we go with our motto. Screw tradition, we're so good at it anyway."

"You like jealous Bo way too much." Bo says with a chuckle. "But it's okay, go to sleep baby, talking to you about everything made me feel a lot better like it always does. I love you Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis." I tried to mumble back a response. But everything drafted away due to my exhaustion before I could.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I had the love of the most perfect woman ever to exist, safe in her warm loving and protective embrace. How could I not fall asleep with a smile on my face?


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ALL EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW STORY**

 **FRENCHI – THAT'S WHY I WILL NEVER START MORE THAN ONE STORY AT A TIME UNLESS I'M TRULY COMPELLED TO. I FEEL IT'S EASIER TO FINISH A STORY WHEN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE TO WORK ON. I THINK YOU GUYS CAN TRUST ME TO FINISH IT ONCE I START LOL I HOPE TO ENCHANT YOU LOL**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – I AGREE & LAUREN ON THE SHOW WAS EXTREMELY LOYAL TOO**

 **JOANNRBB – DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANT THIS ONE TO END NOW? LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I COULDN'T AGREE MORE**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 2 Weeks Later**

"OOOOHHH BO YESS YEES MORE" I scream out as she's working her talented tongue on my hot core. I'm grasping the sheets with one hand while my other hand yanks on her hair, trying not to be too rough before I shove her in deeper. "Easy doctor…let me enjoy my dessert. I'll get you to cum for me in no time…" Bo's voice is dripping with lust which just gets me that much closer to my climax.

Bo thrusts her tongue and two fingers into my pussy. "AAAHH GOD YES BO BO BOBBOBO" I came hard like I always do with Bo. Whether it's her lips, tongue, fingers, pussy on mine, a toy or anything in any combination; no one has ever made me climax like she ALWAYS does.

Bo kisses her way up to me, before settling half on top of me and half on her side. "One word: epic" She says while placing little kisses on my shoulder. "Oh-" I chuckle, "After last night's marathon, I didn't think I'd get lucky again so soon."

"Well you could get lucky times two, times three…times four…" She says in between kisses on my shoulder and neck, making me wet all over again already. But, I have so much work to do today so I have to resist my succubus.

"I haven't organized my swabs in a week and I have cultures growing so out of control that my actual control cultures have mutated and I have a delivery of formaldehyde in…thirty minutes." Bo looks at me with such desire that I'm rapidly losing whatever discipline I have to begin with when it comes to her.

"Say formaldehyde again" She kisses my shoulder again, I half chuckle and half groan. "I have a million things on my " _to do_ " list." I almost whimper out, begging for mercy. "I thought that I was your " _to do_ " list." She gives me that sexy smile that always makes me weak. I give her the best serious face I can muster which isn't much since I can't wipe the grin off my face.

"Fine, you are released" We kiss one more time, "Will you still be able to meet me there tonight since you're so busy?" She asks, with a hint of fear. I give her a long full passionate reassuring kiss. "Yes, nothing will keep me away. But just to be safe, would you mind dropping me off and picking me up so I don't lose track of time?"

"No problem babe, I'll drop you off on my way to work…which means we have, about ten minutes to get ready to get you to work on time. Good thing I'm the Captain of a precinct in case we need to break the law just a tad bit." I raise my eyebrow at her with a half-smile.

"What, I'm not going to be the reason you're late…again…Besides, what's the point in being the Captain of the precinct if you can't use it to help the love of your life every now and then?" I chuckle, "My hero…come on, we just lost two minutes…and just so you know, you are my " _to do_ " list, just not when I'm super behind at work."

I give her a slow kiss before I walk to the shower completely naked, swaying my hips back and forth as I look back at her one more time, telling her to come get me for one more round in the shower. So what if we're a little late. My girl is a Captain and I'm the boss after all...Truth be told, it gets me hot when she speeds…

"Hey babe, how was your day, you ready to go?" I look up to see its 4pm. Wow; time really went lightning speed today. I'm so glad I was able to get caught up on everything.

"Yeah babe, I'm all set. Let me just read and sign this and we're off. How was your day beautiful?" She strolls over to me for a light kiss. "It was good, you know besides my nerves. But it's perfect now since I'm with you, how about you?"

"Good, Taft got on my nerves a bit today. But then again, he always does when he " _graces_ " me with his presence." Bo wiggles her way onto my lap. "I'm telling you, that weird man has a crush on you."

I wrap my free hand firmly around her waist while I continue to read the contract in my other hand. "So that means you want to punch him right?" Bo crinkles her nose in disgust. "Yes, but only if I'm wearing a glove first, he's super creepy. I don't want to touch him with my bare hands."

I break out with laughter. "Dr. Lewis? I just came for the contract before you left for the day." Bo reluctantly gets off my lap as Dr. Taft walks in with a look of awkward disgust. "Of course, here you are Dr. Taft. Surly you remember my now fiancé, Bo McCorrigan." I stand in front of him with the paperwork with Bo right beside me.

"But I'm very soon to be, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan." Bo chimes in, territorially "Yes, I believe I do. I believe my delayed congratulations are in order. May I ask why you don't have the Lewis name after your given name like most married couples who hyphenate? If it were me in your shoes I'd be proud of the Lewis name which carries such respect and power." He says as he and Bo are in an intense glaring contest before Bo and I both cringe at Taft's completely hypothetical, married to me comment.

"Not that it's any of your business Dr. Taft but Bo is the Captain of the 2nd precinct. So both our given names carry respect and power. Therefore we decided to put our married names before our given names. So if that is all Dr. Taft, I need to you to leave. My fiancée and I have somewhere to be."

I practically shoved Taft out the door with Bo right behind me as he tried to mutter a protest of some sort. "Now that Taft mentioned it, Babe, we're a total power couple." Bo giggles with excitement with her newly found realization. I join her infectious laughter.

 **Bo's Pov**

"You ready?" I barely register Lauren asking me as we've been staring at his door for at least a minute. "As I'll ever be…" I knocked on the door and we waited. The door opens to a man with a fairly dark tan and rugged good looks, short dark hair with brown eyes, muscles and facial hair. This man can't be my father, he looks somewhere around our age.

"Bo…?" He asks as I shake my head out of the cobwebs. "Are you Rainer Jack Dennis? Are you my…my father?" He nods, "I know what you're thinking. I am almost three years younger than your mother and I have good genes. Please, why don't you and your _friend_ come inside?"

He steps aside to let us in. "Would either of you like a drink?" We both shake our heads no. "This is my fiancée, Lauren. But I just remembered you probably already knew that since you and Isabeau have been stalking Trick and I for years." I snapped at him more than I intended to.

Rainer chuckles, "You're feisty just like your mother." He said as the three of us took a seat in his luxurious living room. I clenched my jaw tight to keep myself from jumping down his throat for that comment. Lauren holds my hand tightly to remind me that she's here for me.

"Why aren't you a lot more surprised that I'm here?" I ask him, he chuckles before he answers me. "I knew you'd come find me eventually. It was your destiny to find me." I laugh out loud in utter disbelief. Alright, that's it, shows over.

"So you're basically saying you're my destiny. You are not my destiny and you barely knew my mother to say anything about her. At least now I knew why she almost never spoke of you unless I asked. She always said " _Never say anything if you have nothing nice to say_." You're a self-centered pompous asshole. I guess when Isabeau said you changed; she meant your wallet size. I can't believe I wasted my time along with my fiancée's time to meet you. I should have just taken her out to a nice dinner. Oh and just so you know, don't you think for a second that I didn't catch the way you called Lauren my _friend_. **Lauren** is my one and only destiny. Come on babe; let me take you to a nice dinner anywhere you want. We've wasted more than a enough time here."

I start make my way to the door with Lauren close behind me when Rainer grabs my arm roughly, spinning me to face him. "Listen to me little girl. I am your father and you will not just talk to me like that and walk o- AHH OWW!" Next thing I know, his hand was forced off of me and his head hit his coffee table hard as Lauren slammed his head on it with his arm twisted behind his back. He's struggling futilely to get out of Lauren's grip while he groans and pants in pain.

"You see, I'm a doctor so I know exactly what I'm doing to you right now. I also like to believe I'm a pacifist but, when you touch my wife like that it makes me more than happy to throw that belief out the window along with my Hippocratic Oath. Now, you had your chance to prove you deserve to be in her life and you failed in record time, congratulations. With that said, stay away from her and anything to do with her life. She's made herself perfectly clear, she wants nothing to do with you and if you don't comply with these instructions. Well, let's just say unlike most people, you'll have a justifiable reason to hate doctors, Mr. Dennis."

I'm beyond turned on by the time Lauren released him. "Bo, you're being very ungrateful. I gave you, life…look we obviously got off the wrong foot, JUST LISTEN!" We ignored him and resumed our way back towards the door when he aggressively tried to bypass Lauren to get to me again.

This time she spun him around by his arm and punched him right in the jaw. The sound of a loud crack echoed through the house. "I just broke your jaw on both sides in one swift action. You will need plates fitted on both sides and your jaw will be wired shut which will not fully heal for about one to four months. So I guess it's safe to say you won't be coming to the wedding, not that you were invited in the first place. Anyway, after your jaw heals, you will likely feel sensitivity somewhere around you mouth, probably your teeth. But the sensitivity will eventually fade overtime. Unfortunately, the sensitivity is not likely to ever go away completely. Now, I recommend you make your way to the emergency room, preferably mine since it is the best."

Lauren moves closer to crouch in front of a groaning, whimpering Rainer who is almost crying in pain as he tries to cradle his bloody jaw. "Oh and just so you know, you can't have me arrested. Self-defense on the behalf of another is perfectly legal here. Also, another fun fact, I was holding back when I punched you. So again, stay away from my wife and everything involving her, forever. With that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Dennis."

Lauren stands and rejoins my side and we head out the door. "I'm so hot for you right now." I whisper in her ear. She chuckles and kisses me. "Mmm…dinner first…" I pout and groan, "Alright, anywhere you want my super-hot ass kicking fiancée. You called me your wife in there you know."

She smirks at me with a wink. "I know, that's because in my eyes you already are my wife and what kind of wife would I be if I didn't defend my wife's honor. But Bo, I meant what I said so put those lusty eyes away. I want dinner first and then I promise you, I'll get back to my ' _to do_ ' list."

She wedges her leg in between my legs, pressing up against our jeans to rub my core as she kisses me. "You're such a tease baby" I whimper out with complete arousal. She whispers in my ear. "The sooner you feed me my dinner the sooner I can get back to my ' _to do_ ' list, my darling succubus…"

I practically shoved us both in the car and sped off to Lauren's closest favorite restaurant. Lauren just continues to grin with that sexy smirk, admiring her handy work on me. My arousal level is through the roof. Thank god I'm Captain because I'm about to break every traffic law there is to get my teasing fiancée back to our bed or at least to our car after dinner or at least back home as soon as humanly possible so I can make her scream all night long…


	52. Chapter 52

**HEY GUYS, HAPPY MONDAY (I THINK LOL)**

 **FRENCHI – LOL WELL I THINK MANY FANS WANTED TO SEE LAUREN PUNCH RAINER ALONG WITH THE DESTINY CRAP RIGHT IN THE FACE IN THE SHOW, I KNOW I DID LOL SO I MADE IT HAPPEN IN MY STORY LOL I SAW THAT STORY & THOUGHT "** ** _WOW WHAT A COINCIDENCE_** **" LOL MINE IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT, MAYBE WITH A FEW SIMILARITIES SINCE I READ THEIR'S & SAW MINOR THINGS I PLANNED TO USE LOL. I LOVE THE AUTHOR THOUGH, GREAT AUTHOR. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE STARTED MINE WHEN I THOUGHT OF IT AROUND CH. 10 LOL MERCI BEAUCOUP (THANK YOU) FOR LETTING ME KNOW THOUGH. I HOPE I SAID THAT RIGHT **

**KOGADUCK– ME TOO LOL I LOVE BADASS LAUREN SO MUCH. GLAD YOU'RE EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW STORY**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – LOL I AGREE**

 **JOANNRBB – LOL I KNOW, I'M JUST TEASING YA A BIT**

 **CHEEKYMADAM – ITS OK LOL**

 **JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THIS STORY WILL BE DONE SOMETIME THIS WEEK & THEN I'M TAKING A BREAK **

**R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – 2 Months later**

"Yoyo Lolo! Ya ready for tonight? You remember all the deets?" Kenzi takes a seat next to me as I roll my eyes at her. "Yes and I still can't believe you talked us into a bachelorette party." She slaps my arm playfully.

"Y'all will thank me for this memory if the day ever comes where you two are sick of each other. It'll be fun, you'll see! Don't be late, you can't work late tonight."

I roll my eyes, "Well then get out of my office so I can get back to work." She acts all offended at my teasing tone. "Alright, but both of you better show up, we know where to find you both if you don't show up. All we have to do is follow the " _oh god's oh Lauren's oh Bo's_ " and all the other stuff you two moan, groan and scream out."

Kenzi's mocking tone makes me blush. "Alright, I get it, get out." She holds her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I have to go give Bobo the same speech anyway. Lates bestie"

 **The Morrigan, Strip club – That Evening**

Kenzi's going to kill me. I'm about forty five minutes late. Oh well, she'll live; I had to preform emergency surgery.

Kenzi picked the strip club. She says the place has both male and female strippers. So all our friends have " _something to enjoy_ ". She " _borrowed_ " my credit card to book a private room for the bachelorette party. The room has a mini open bar, karaoke and a handful of their best strippers will be entertaining us.

I'd be mad at her for memorizing my credit card information but, it's Kenzi. I don't know who I spoil more, her or Bo. I know I let them both get away with murder so to speak.

"IN TOUCH WITH THE GROUND, I'M ON THE HUNT I'M AFTER YOU, SMELL LIKE I SOUND I'M LOST IN A CROWD AND I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLFFFFFFFF"

Huh interesting, the first thing I hear and see when I walk in the strip club's secret entrance to the private room is Dyson already drunk on stage shirtless, jumping around singing "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. Tamsin must be drunk too since she just took off her shirt and threw it at him while screaming "YEAHHH YOU GO, BABY!" Thank goodness Kenzi booked a private room or we would have been thrown out already.

I walk up Kenzi to ask where Bo is. "Kenzi, where's Bo and are Dyson and Tamsin drunk already?" She looks at me and shrugs. "Bo went to the bathroom. I think they're drunk along with Nate and Mark because those two have been making out like nobody's business! I knew they were tots gay! I knew they were just in the closet! I hope I'm there to see how they react when they wake up tomorrow if they remember making out with each other!"

I shake my head at Kenzi laughing at the drunken foursome before us. "Come on; accompany me to the mini bar." I turn to head to the bar when Kenzi grabs my hand, leading me out of the room and into the public room with the general population.

"Sorry Lo, we kind of kill the mini bar before you got here. We have to head to the main bar while they restock our bar." I roll my eyes and shake my head. Of course they would drink our mini bar dry within an hour.

I finally took a look at our surroundings as we get to the main bar. Dark purple lighting with multiple stages and strip poles, drunk, horny, perverted " _customers_ ", male and female strippers everywhere with suggestive music playing with flashy lights. Just you're typical strip club really, nothing special.

"Can I get a Long Island Ice Tea please?" The hot, practically naked female bartender nods at me with a wink as she bit her button lip before she focused on making my drink. "Thank god Bobo didn't see that, she would of went terminator on the bartender. Oh shit, Lo, whatever you do, don't turn around and freak out."

"Kenzi why wou-" I turn around and see a fellow female customer hitting on Bo. I pause for a moment, the scene before me sinking into my brain. Bo is clearly trying to turn her down. But the woman is being aggressive, getting way too close to Bo; she's practically on top of her.

I start to get off my stool when Kenzi jumped in front of me. "Whoa, hold up, no running! You better not be thinking about ru-" I cut Kenzi off, "I'm not that person anymore, this moment just proved that to myself. I trust Bo and I know I'm not cursed in love anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my future wife."

"That's my girl!" I hear Kenzi shout as I make my way over to an uncomfortable Bo. I pull Bo away from the woman by the waist and into my arms, protectively holding her. Bo sighed a breath of relief on my neck as I glared at the woman before us.

"Is there something my fiancée or I can help you with?" My tone was a mixture of calm anger, protectiveness and intimidation. I wrapped both my hands even tighter around Bo as she kisses my neck, trying to calm me.

The woman looks at us for a moment. I can see her debating with herself whether she can take me or maybe thinking about persuading us into a threesome. After another moment, she rolled her eyes and waved us off and left.

"Bo, are you alright?" I ask and it's then I realize that Bo seemed off with alcohol on her breath and she's all smiles. "My heroooo, she was fuuglyy! You have little specks in your eyes that look like stars. Wow, you're really hot, have you ever kissed a girl?" She laughs ridiculously, "Wait, you have, me! We're getting married! Wow, I'm like a trophy wife or wait, are you the trophy wife, are we both trophy wives? Damn, I scored a super hot, sexy, brainy wife, go me, I rule! Oh my god, you're so hot. I can't believe I'm marrying you. I'm going to be Mrs. McCorrigan, I mean Mrs. Lewis, no, I'm going to be both…right? Man, my new name is hard! You're really hot, wait I said that already!"

Bo laughed at her own, slurred ramblings. "You're really scaring me" I say as she's assaulting my neck with more kisses. "Rawr!" She exclaimed, doing a claw like motion with her hands. "Bo…" I say with a stern voice. "Rawr!"

"Okay, time for us to go home." I try to guide her to the exit when she resists and pouts. "Nooo, can we stay purrrdy plwwease. Dyson got to sing, I wanna sing toooo plwease I'll be reallyy good. I'll sing you a song purrdy wifey of mineeee!"

I roll my eyes; I swear I always seem to give into sober pouty Bo. Now, drunk, childlike pouty Bo is even harder to resist. "Fine, but no more drinking and you are to stay in my sight."

"I'm Doctor Lauren; I don't like to have any fun. Take two frowny brownies and call me in the morning." Bo mocks me as got back into our private area and she jumped on the karaoke stage and started singing. I head smacked Kenzi, "Oww, what was that for?"

"How did you let them all get that drunk especially Bo?!" Kenzi gave me her sad puppy dog look. "I tried, but do you know how hard it is to keep an eye on everyone by yourself. It's like they all thought they could hold their liquor like I can. But now they know; I'm gifted. I couldn't even keep Vex sober which is why he's up there with Bo singing "Oh Mandy", tripping over each other and their own two feet. Sorry Lo, Bo didn't wanna drink but I insisted. I didn't know she was such a lightweight. At least Remi and Hale couldn't make it or we'd probably have more drunk people to worry about…"

I sigh, "It's alright, they'll all be punished with hangovers in the morning. We'll give them one more hour and then get them all back to my place to sleep it off. Go tell the bartenders that everyone in this room is cut off INCLUDING YOU."

"Awwww man, alright…" Kenzi shuffles off to do as I said with that sad puppy dog look after I gave her my stern, scolding look. I sat back and watched my drunk fiancée with all my friends, acting like children or in Mark and Nate's case, making out with each other...

I decided to call it a night for all of us when Dyson tried to get Bo and Tamsin to play strip spin the bottle. Vex called Dyson a "Stupid meanie bloke" when Dyson wouldn't let him play with them. The girls questioned his " _new rules_ " and he just told them, "I read it…somewhere…" Luckily, I stopped it right before the first kiss which was going to be Tamsin and Bo. I really don't need yet another reason why I should probably be seeing a therapist.

Well, Kenzi did promise a memorable bachelorette party. Bo did sing me a song like she drunkenly said she would and sang "She Bangs" By Ricky Martin and avoided lap dances of any kind. Any time a stripper offered her one; she literally said "Ewww, you're all sweaty, stay away from me! I'm the future trophy wife of **that hottie** overr thereee! She's a Doctor!"

She'd point me out if there was distance between us and then came over and jumped in my lap and then sticked her tongue out at the stripper who didn't know what to say or think so they just walked away after Bo would slur out. "Stop ogling my hot HOT wifey! I'll rresst yooouuu!" Then she would wrap her arms around me tightly all territorially while giving me kisses on my neck and cheek. But, in reality, the strippers only glanced at me for guidance. It took me everything I had not to laugh at their baffled faces and Bo's childlike drunken behavior.

Bo even tried to give me a lap dance after a stripper offered me one. She pushed the stripper away and said "Get away from her, I'll do ittt!" She did try, but she ended up just falling into my lap after she tripped over herself.

When Kenzi and I finally got everyone back to my place with a bit of a struggle, I told Kenzi, I'd help her with everyone after I put a passed out Bo into bed. As soon as I laid her down she stirred a bit, mumbling. "I love you Lolo" She laughs, "BoLo, ha! Kenzi's da best with…" She trailed off as she completely passed out again. I chuckled and kissed her forehead "I love you too Bo" I made sure she was well covered before I headed back downstairs to help Kenzi with the others.

I definitely can't say Kenzi didn't deliver on a memorable night. I'll definitely never forget it. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on who you are and how you look at it, no one but Kenzi and I may remember it. That might be for the best…


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: GLAD Y'ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS FUN TO WRITE LOL**

 **KOGADUCK – I THINK THAT IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE EVER LOL SO I LOVED BEING ABLE TO WORK IT INTO THE STORY**

 **GUEST – GLAD YA LIKE**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – ALREADY…? I DID THIS STORY EVERY NIGHT WITH 1 DOUBLE FEATURE FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS NOW LOL**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – I LOVE BADASS LAUREN LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – POOR LAUREN DIDN'T REALLY GET TO ENJOY HER OWN BACHELORETTE PARTY LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – NO PROBLEM**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Bo's POV – Several Days Later – Afternoon**

"What do you think; you think she'll like it?" I showed Kenzi the rings. "Of course Bobo, it's from you and it matches the set she gave to you, except you put the garnet and emerald stones on the opposite sides of the rings she gave to you and the set you're giving her is 18 karat yellow gold instead of white gold and you had both rings are encrusted instead of just the engagement ring like Lauren did so she never has to take either off. Question though, why get her an engagement ring too? Y'all are already engaged. Why not just give her the wedding ring alone?"

"First, she deserves both and secondly…" I tried mumbling out the second part. "Secondly what…?" I sigh, "I'm tired of her getting hit on! I was going to get the set done a lot sooner. But I had to save up a little first since I had to pay off all my outstanding credit card debt and stuff."

"Oh, so you're marking you're territory…" She teases me, "No, like I said, first and foremost, Lauren deserves both and the bes-…you know what, shut up!" Kenzi's laughing her ass off at my pathetic attempt to deny her teasing statement. "You're so pussy whipped, Boilcious!"

"Shut up, stop laughing at me. I will so laugh at you if you wet your pants. Come on, we have one more stop to make. Oh and this next purchase, we're keeping at your place. It's my surprise wedding gift for Lauren. You know what, scratch that. I'm going to just give her everything tonight! I can't believe our wedding is just weeks away. I can't wait to officially become Mrs. Ysabeau Beth Lewis-McCorrigan!"

 **Lauren's POV – That Evening**

What a long, boring day. I actually thought time stopped while I was at work. I was going to cook dinner but, I really don't feel like it anymore. Pizza sounds great tonight, mainly because I don't want to cook.

Bo opens the door and walks in with a big box just as I'm getting off the phone with the pizza guy. "Uhh…babe, what's that, do you need help?" She kicks the door closed and came over to me on the couch, hiding the box behind the couch out of my view.

Before I could do or say anything, she gets on one knee in front of me. She pulls out a ring box from her jacket pocket and opens it up to me, revealing an almost identical matching ring set to the set I gave her. I gasped…

"Lauren, I'm not great at speeches. But, I love you so much and I have no idea what I did to deserve you. But I promise to love you every single day of my life; in this lifetime, in any other lifetime, in any universe, in any form of reincarnation. I will always love you and find you in any lifetime, in any universe. I was born to love you and only you. I will honor, cherish and spoil you in every way possible, every day. I will make sure you never want or need for anything you can't have. Lauren, you're my best friend and the only one for me. Will you give me the greatest honor there is by becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Lauren Lewis?"

I know we're already engaged to be married in weeks. But, I feel like I'm getting engaged all over again. Tears are running down my face as I stare at a smiling Bo with glassy eyes, waiting for my answer.

"YES! YES! YES BO! YES!" I stood up from my seat and pulled her up for a kiss. "I didn't even get to slip on the rings." Bo laughs at my excitement.

"I want both my rings on now too. It's only fair after all." We chuckle at my statement as she slips the rings onto my finger. She wipes my tears away as I wipe her tears away.

"Okay, before we get carried away. I need to give you something that is very time sensitive." She goes to grab the box she carried in. I noticed a hole in the top of the box. She nods for me to open it. As soon as I start tearing the wrapping paper, I hear whimpering coming from inside the box. The box itself felt more like a cage…

I gasped again for the second time today. The box turned out to be a cage with an adorable black and white Siberian Husky with blue eyes inside of it. Bo set the cage down with my help before I gently took the puppy out of the cage.

"I knew you were upset about not getting to keep the white one even though you didn't voice it. So, I went to a former client of mine that breeds huskies and other dogs and animals for a living. This little puppy in your arms is a male and he's almost a month old. Do you like him? He sure seems to like you and he also likes me too which is a bonus." She chuckles

I'm laughing as the little guy in my arms is licking my face. "I love him Bo, but not as much as I love you. Thank you so much, what's his name?"

"I love you too, I figured you would want to name him, just remember; no Dyson." I chuckle along with her and nod in agreement. "So you get acquainted with him and think of a name while I get his bowls and dog food from the car. I figured we could get everything else for him together. Oh and I made sure he has all his shots and everything." With that, she ran out to go to her car.

I took a seat on the couch again as I'm playing with our new puppy. "What do you think your name should be, huh?" I ask the puppy, he just gave me a blank stare before he started pawing at my fingers, making me laugh.

"How about…LoBo? I like it, do you?" He just continues to lick my hands as I play with him, making him bark a bit. He's so cute and playful, I can't help but laugh. "Alright, here we go…this little bag of puppy food will last like two days. Did you think of a name?"

I watch Bo set up the food bowl and water bowl with a smile on my face before I answered her. "I was thinking, LoBo…you know after us since Kenzi calls us BoLo all the time. What do you think, babe?"

"I love it! Our little LoBo…he's so cute and sooo tiny!" Bo exclaimed with joy and excitement as she took a seat next to me. We watched LoBo eat and drink for a few moments as we held each other.

"Doesn't almost everyone we know have a key to our place?" I chuckle at Bo's confusion towards the knock on the door. "I ordered us pizza for dinner."

"Oh thank god, watching LoBo eat made me realize I'm starving! You're the best ever babe!" I chuckle as I about to open the door. "I aim to please, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL. I HAD A CRAZY DAY; THIS ALMOST HAD TO WAIT TILL TOMMRROW. I RUSHED TO WRITE IT, NOT WANTING TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THIS ONE OR BREAK MY STREAK LOL, SO I HOPE IT'S AT LEAST GOOD, NOT EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – AGREED**

 **SSSAPPHIREEE – INTERESTING, BUT I'M SURE BOLO WON'T SEE IT THAT WAY SINCE LOBO IS A COMBINATION OF THEIR NAMES, DYSON IS NOT ACTUALLY A WOLF IN THE STORY (PLUS,** ** _HE WAS A WHITE WOLF_** **) & HUSKIES DO REMIND PEOPLE OF WOLVES. THERE IS A DOG & WOLF HYBRID BREED CALLED "WOLFDOG" THOUGH. THANKS FOR THE INFORMATION THOUGH, LOVE LEARNING NEW STUFF.**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – GLAD YA THOUGH IT WAS CUTE**

 **KOGADUCK – ME TOO! I LOVE HUSKIES I'M A BIT JEALOUS LOL**

 **JOANNRBB – I HOPE SO LOL**

 **COLDPLAY REVIEWER – I AGREE LOL**

 **KK – WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LOL YOU'VE BEEN MISSED. I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU LOVED EVERYTHING. I HATED HOW THEY MADE LAUREN WEAK MOST THE TIME. I NEED MY BOLO STRONG AS A COUPLE & INDIVIDUALLY ESPECIALLY LAUREN SINCE YOU ALL PROBABLY KNOW I LOVE HER & ZP (** ** _ZOIE PALMER)._** **THE EP WHERE LAUREN PUNCHED VEX IS A FAVORITE OF MINE & I USED PLENTLY FROM THAT EP FOR THE BACHELORETTE PARTY WHICH I BET YOU NOTICED LOL MY FAVORITE CREATED CHARACTER IS TRISH IN THIS STORY. I LOVE ADDING EASTER EGGS WHEREVER I COULD. I'LL DO THAT WITH ALL MY STORIES WHENEVER I CAN. IT'LL BE MY TRADEMARK LOL I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO MY NEXT STORY WHEN THIS ONE ENDS & THAT ALL IS WELL WITH YOU **

**R/R & ENJOY! **

**Lauren's POV – Weeks Later – Wedding, October 7, 2017**

Everyone is here, everyone is waiting. My family did an amazing job with the backyard with the water front view. I use to love just sitting on the porch and watch birds and boats go by or go fishing or sail on my dad's boat.

I still can't believe in about thirty minutes I'll be officially married. Everything looks so amazing; since we picked the fall season to get married we went with a fall theme. We even have the seats decorated with hay. The weather is not hot or cold with the sun shining, colorful leaves gradually falling and an occasional light breeze blowing by. What a perfect day to do an outdoor wedding and reception.

Trick, Remi and my mom did a fantastic job with the catering. We have a bit of everything since we decided to be very casual. We have burgers, steak, fish, shrimp, salads, chicken, meatballs along with a variety of sides and soup, hot chocolate, apple cider, water and sodas. We also have a wide variety of wines and beers thanks to Tamsin.

Remi and Karen baked up a storm for the baked goods. There are pumpkin spice rolls and cookies and so many different kinds of other cookies, breads, mini cupcakes and brownies. They even made chocolate and caramel covered apple slices.

We decided we wanted a red velvet wedding cake with cream cheese icing. So Karen made one but, instead of the traditional round tower, she made a heart shaped wedding cake tower. She also custom made the cake topper so the two women on top looked just like me and Bo in wedding dresses.

My dad caught all of the seafood that was cooked, himself. He also built our elegant white metal wedding archway. He carved little heart, flower and leaf designs into it to match the season and occasion. Then as a finishing touch, he sprinkled rose pedals all over it.

Vex, Kenzi, Hale, Bruce, Trish and Dyson helped set up the tables, food, drinks, DJ station for the DJ etc. We really didn't use any decorations since it felt as though this perfect day was a romantic gift from Mother Nature herself for our wedding. Everything is ready; Kenzi did both our hair and makeup, separately. She even trained LoBo to bring us the rings and got him into a puppy dog tux.

Now all there is to do is walk down the aisle and get married in my white Vera Wang, Laced Mermaid wedding dress. I picked it because I loved the floral design breaded with pearls and the side-draped Mermaid skirt. I didn't get a train or a veil because I didn't want a train or a veil.

I can't wait to see Bo in her white Oleg Cassini, Off-The Shoulder Lace A-Line wedding dress. It was made of three types of lace with two thousand beads and sequins. The dress has a Chapel train along with a veil.

My bridesmaids are in simple purple one shoulder dresses with a satin sash. Tamsin and Karen are my bridesmaids. Kenzi of course is my maid of honor. Nate and Mark are both Bo's best men or is it brides men? Trick will be giving her away.

"Lolo, ya ready, it's time." I nod and follow Kenzi out. Once I got to the archway I looked at all the attending guests; Isabeau, Evony, Ciara, along with everyone that has helped setup our special day.

The music starts and I watch for Bo to emerge. I instantly forgot how to breathe, she's a perfect beautiful angel and that's an understatement. Bo's hair flows perfectly with the dress with Trick next to her as she seems to make her way to me in slow motion.

We grinned at each other her whole way up to me and when she was finally in front of me. The minister said his part and since we wrote our own vows, I went first while looking into her perfect brown eyes.

"Bo, you are more than any perfect dream anyone could ever dream up. I never thought I'd find love because I didn't believe true love existed due to my past. I'm so thankful for you every day and for everything you've done for me. I beat my past demons with you by my side. You are my hero, best friend and soul mate. I promise to be everything you deserve in a wife for all of eternity, I love you Bo."

Bo and I are both smiling wide with tears in our eyes. The minister gestures for Bo to speak now. She stares deep into my eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"Lauren, you are the most beautiful being I've ever met both inside and out. I can't believe someone as perfect as you, chose to be with me. I never knew that the love I feel for you could even exist. I thought love like this was only found in fairytales. Now that I know I was wrong, I'm going to spend the rest of my existence to make you as happy and loved as you make me feel every moment of every day. I love you Lauren Lewis."

The minster continued and when it was time for the rings and " _I_ do's". LoBo did his part perfectly while getting " _Awwww_ " from all our guests. We once again placed the wedding rings on each other's fingers and when he told us to " _kiss the bride" W_ e, of course got carried away, not that we cared even with an audience. It is our day after all.

We cut the cake and fed each other with giggles. The reception was a blast for everyone and after about two hours of mingling, dancing and eating. Bo and I both wanted nothing more than to consummate our marriage. Everyone teased us but more than understood.

"Wait! We have to throw our bouquets!" I remind my new wife. "ALRIGHT ALL YOU SINGLE LADIES, GATHER AROUND. YOU GOT TWO CHANCES INSTEAD OF ONE!" Kenzi yelled from the bar next to Tamsin as women all gathered around except those two and obviously my mother.

Bo and I grin at each other before we turned around and blindly threw our bouquets.

"AMAZABALLS!" Kenzi yelled at the same exact time Tamsin yelled. "SON OF A BITCH!" Both bouquets ironically ended up with Kenzi and Tamsin. "Don't you dare get any ideas, I just got used to being your girlfriend!" Tamsin barked at Dyson who just chuckled with a grin and shook his head while Vex and Kenzi look very excited about Kenzi catching a bouquet.

"Why is love so complicated?" Bo asks rhetorically, watching Tamsin freak out. "Funny, I use to say the same thing until not too long after I met you." Bo kisses me as we held each other. "How do you feel now?" I grin and kissed her again before I looked deeply into her eyes. "Love is an amazing journey when you find the one."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: GLAD EVERYONE LOVED THE WEDDING. I ORIGINALLY WAS GOING TO END IT THERE BUT I DECIDED TO END IT WITH THE HONEYMOON**

 **SSSAPPHIREEE – LOL I TRY TO REPLY TO EVERYONE AS LONG AS THINK OF A REPLY & UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY SAID ETC. I DON'T RESPOND TO OUTRIGHT NEGATIVE COMMENTS. SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS ENDING NOW. I MAY DO A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS FOR THIS STORY BUT FOR NOW IT'S DONE, I DID WARN YA GUYS**

 **JOANNRBB – AWW SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT, I'M SAD THAT IT'S ENDING BUT I DON'T SEE A REASON TO CONTINUE, LAUREN'S STRUGGLE WITH LOVE IS OVER & EVERYTHING'S BEEN RESOLVED **

**COLDPLAY REVIEWER – BET YOU'RE HAPPY LOL**

 **CHEEKYMADOM – GLAD TO HEAR IT**

 **DRAGONFLY00 – INTERESTING**

 **KOGADUCK – GLAD YA LIKE**

 **TYORLEAN CRAWFORD 3 – THIS ONE IS SADLY OVER BUT ANOTHER WILL BE COMING SOON**

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, I'M ON BREAK NOW. BUT REMEMBER I'M ONE REVIEW OR PM AWAY! MY BREAK COULD BE DAYS OR WEEKS BUT WHO KNOWS, ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS RALLY TOGETHER TO GET MY ATTENTION THEN I MIGHT BE BACK SOONER THAN I THOUGHT LOL…BE SURE TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE ETC. SO YOU KNOW WHEN I'M BACK WITH MY NEW STORY, CALLED "THE ASSASSIN &…THE DOCTOR…?" BE WELL & SAFE YOU GUYS, SEE YOU SOONER OR LATER**

 **R/R & ENJOY! **

**Epilogue - Bo's POV – October 8, 2017 – Maldives, Velaa Private Island – Romantic Poolside Residence**

"Wait!" I look at Lauren, confused "What's wrong babe?" She grins at me and suddenly picks me up, making me squeal and laugh. "I have to carry my bride over the threshold." I laugh, "Babe that's only for the first time at our home."

She shrugs, "You know we suck at following the rules." She says bringing me into a kiss. She gently puts me down now that we're inside our completely isolated home for the next whole week.

Lauren wouldn't let me pick our honeymoon location with her. She just told me to trust her and let her do all the boring bits involving the travel plans. She had us come here on a private jet. I had to cover my ears and be blind folded till the jet took off.

When we landed I found out we were in the Maldives Islands. We were in Velaa which is a private island and our honeymoon home is only accessible by boat. We live on the water for the next week.

"Holy shit…" I gasp, taking in the surroundings of our honeymoon home. Lauren comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist as I walk around our huge private piece of heaven on earth. I'm married to Lauren and in paradise for our honeymoon; I'm definitely in heaven on earth.

We're in a one bedroom villa that is suspended above a lagoon, completely surrounded by water. I halt our tour of the villa when I see someone unfamiliar in our villa. "Lauren, who is that?" She chuckles, "She is our personal chef and butler during our stay here."

"Oh…" She looks at me concerned. "Do you want me to send her away?" I shyly smile at her. "I just want us to be completely alone for the honeymoon. Well, at least in our villa..."

Lauren kisses me and nods with a smile. "I'll be right back, you continue to explore, gorgeous." I watch her approach the staff that carried our bags for us, tipping them before going to our single live in staff.

I'm pretty sure this place has everything one could want or need. Lauren came back behind me before I knew it. "The interior is fully furnished and has a gym, bathroom, massage room, kitchen, bedroom, living room, walk-in closet, and the Butler has her own, live in room. She has agreed to be invisible. She will prep the food from the list I gave her and will remain out of the villa if we are in it. She's agreed to be a call away and will only be on the premises when we are to sleep in her room which is the room farthest away from everything else. She cannot hear anything from in there we either need to knock or call her cell if we need something. She promised you won't see her unless you want to."

I feel bad about kind of kicking the woman out. I'm about to voice that to Lauren when she beats me to it like a mind reader. "Don't feel bad babe, she said most the people she's served went power hungry over her. She more than welcomes the task of being as invisible as she can without getting fired for not serving us as that is her job." She reassures me with a kiss.

"Now, the exterior has the entrance deck, entrance atrium, spa, dining room, terrace, gazebo and daybed, dining gazebo, two mini beaches, swimming pool and an outdoor shower. So, what do you think?"

I spin around in her arms to kiss her with everything I have. She eagerly returns the kiss along with a moan before we absolutely have to come up for air. "I love it, thank you so much baby. This place, especially with you here is…beyond words."

 **Lauren's POV**

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask as Bo trials kisses from my neck to my lips. "I think you know my answer. We **have** to christen every space in this huge villa. Well, minus the nice lady's room, I don't think she'd appreciate that much."

I laugh along with Bo. "Yeah, probably not but, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a head start to the bedroom so we can start there." Bo giggles and bolts for the bedroom with me hot on her heels.

We're both naked in record time before we just gazed at each other's naked bodies. Our eyes meet before we cradle each other's faces with our hands into a loving and passionate kiss. I picked Bo up gently and laid her on our luxurious bed.

We lightly brush our lips together before we went for another kiss. Bo slips into me with two fingers during the kiss. "Ooohh Bo…" I gently massage her breasts, caressing her nipples with my thumbs. "Lauren…oh baby…"

I start grinding us together, determining the pressure and pace by her moans and pleas. But, I make sure not to go too hard with her fingers inside me, in between us. She arches her back upwards to kiss between my breasts. "I love you so much…" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear between our moans, groans and increasingly heavy panting.

"I love you too baby…" She says right before she takes one of my nipples inside of her mouth, sucking it on like a forbidden sweet treat. "OHH BO BABY" I scream out as she curled her fingers inside of me, driving me crazy.

Bo's free hand massages my ass gently before squeezing it softly. I pick up the pressure and pace between us. "OHH LAUREN BO LAUREN YES BO YES!" We moan out together in a scream.

I can't take it anymore. I have to be inside her. I have to be inside my wife. "Baby, I need you inside me…" She whispers in my ear before she bit my neck, sucking on it, making me moan.

I slipped two fingers inside her, loving the feel of her juices on my fingers and her walls tightening around me. "God baby…I love being inside you..." I tell her as our hips and fingers move together in sync while we share loving looks and kisses, getting closer to our climax with every passing moment.

"BBBBBBBBOOOO LLLLAAUUREEN" We scream out together as we cum. We took turns cleaning each other off slowly between kisses, touches and loving stares with grins, savoring each other in every way. "I love you" We say in unison.

We spent the next few hours christening our entire villa in every way; slow, hard, fast, gentle, in any way, in any combination, in every room. ( _Except her room, I think she said her name was Monica._ ) We took very short naps in between each love making sessions. By the time we were done, it was definitely time for a late dinner. I calculated everything perfectly; if we leave soon we can make the 10:30 reservations I made with time to spare.

"Are you hungry my love?" I ask, knowing we're both famished. "You know I am, Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis. We did just burn A LOT of calories." I chuckle, "Well let's go then"

"Go? Go where? Babe, you turned my legs into jello. Can't we just see what's in the kitchen?" I grin as I pulled out two identical simple yet classy black dresses.

I held one out to Bo. "Come on Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan, let's take a very quick shower, dress and get to the boat. We have somewhere to be in about an hour and we literally have just enough time to make it." Bo half pouts and half frowns at me. "Come on baby, we can stay in tomorrow, I promise. You'll love dinner, trust me." I say with my brightest smile.

She can't keep the smile off her face anymore. "Okay baby, I love you. I'd do anything for you, you know that, even though my legs are jelly thanks to you." She teases me; I just playfully spank her bare ass to get her into the bathroom for a quick shower together.

An hour later we arrived at Ithaa Undersea Restaurant with a minute to spare. "Wow…" Bo says in amazement as the hostess led us through the underwater restaurant to our table. "Babe, this is so wow…" I smile and kiss her. "I told you, nothing but the best for you, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan."

We ate our four course meal with cocktails and light conversation about anything, everything and even nothing. Afterwards, Bo wanted to stay and watch the underwater creatures' right above us. "Babe look! There's turtles and little fishys and everything!"

I chuckle at my excited and amazed wife. I am honored to be able to spend the rest of my life making her happy. "You're so unbelievably beautiful, Bo." She looks away from the water view to look at me, she's blushing as I lean in for a kiss.

When we made it back to our villa, we went straight to bed. We were both completely exhausted. "I don't want this day to end…" She mumbles; already well on her way to sleep. I scoot closer to her, holding her from behind.

"We'll make another one like it tomorrow." She turns around to face me. "Promise?" I kiss her lips softly. "We'll make another like it every single day for the rest of our lives." I promised her, we kissed once more before we both fell asleep in each other's loving embrace knowing we have forever together. In any form, in any way, we are Bo and Lauren, forever and always.


End file.
